Temptation With A Southern Accent
by sadhappygirl
Summary: Mercedes is engaged. The problem? She's still in love with Sam who is willing to do anything to get her back. Will he succeed? Sam seems to think so because when ever he's near, her clothes have a tendency to fall off on their own accord! Samcedes
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is my first Samcedes fic, I hope I do them justice...**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee but I wish I did...Enjoy!  
><strong>

**TEMPTATION WITH A SOUTHERN ACCENT**

**Chapter One:**

Kurt shook his head in disbelief as he read the comment on his Facebook's page. He couldn't fucking believe that she would pull this shit without talking to him first! Blaine walked into the kitchen and saw the look on his husband's face and knew that something was definitely wrong.

"Who just made number one on your shit list?" He asked, taking a glass from the cupboard and filled it with orange juice. He walked over and stood behind Kurt and read his Facebook's page. He choked on his juice as he read the comment. Kurt quickly jumped up and patted Blaine on the back until he was able to breathe. "Is that shit for real?" He asked, once he was able to talk.

"Apparently so," Kurt replied, reaching for his cell phone. "I just can't…" he punched in Mercedes' number. His call went straight to voicemail. "Cedes? Diva?" He began sweetly. "This is Kurt; your bestie for life? I know you're there so answer the fucking phone." He disconnected the call, and redialed her number.

Mercedes cringe as she heard Kurt's ring tone. She knew he would be angry with her once he had read her message. Hell, that's why she had her calls go straight to her voicemail. She needed time to think and come up with the perfect response without it coming off sounding like bullshit.

"Mercy, if you don't answer my call I am going to fly to California and burn all your fucking weave," he threatened her.

She took a deep breath and picked up the receiver. "Do you have any idea how much I spend on hair?" She responded; she had to admit it was great to hear his voice. "Hello Kurt, how's it going?"

"Don't try to avoid the subject, young lady," he warned her. "You know damn well why I'm calling."

"So you read my message?"

"Read…" he huffed, pinching the bridge of his nose, he handed the phone to Blaine. "Talk to her, I need something a little stronger than juice."

Blaine raised his eyebrows. "Babe, it's too early to be drinking." He replied in a concern tone.

"Who's talking about alcohol? I need a double shot of espresso."

"Cedes, did you hear that?" Blaine replied. "He doesn't drink espresso unless he is majorly pissed."

"Shit," Mercedes sighed. "Blaine put the phone on speaker so I can talk to him."

"Okay." Blaine put the phone on speaker. "Okay Cedes."

"Kurt, please don't be mad at me," She began. "I'm going to need your support."

"Then why didn't you call me _before _you made such a dumb ass decision?" He retorted, "I would've told you hell to the naw." He took out his espresso machine and placed it on the counter.

Mercedes grinned slightly, remembering the song she had written all those years ago. "I'm sorry…it just that when it comes to my personal life…I…" she paused for a few seconds to collect her thoughts. "He's good to me, Kurt." She explained.

She jumped slightly as she heard Kurt slammed the cabinet door, she could imagine him glaring at the phone with his hands on his hips.

"Hell, I love a good cucumber facial as much as the next person, but you don't see me running out and _marrying_ it," he sighed heavily. "Of course Peterson is good to you; it's his _job_ that is what you _pay_ him for."

"He's more than just my manager, Kurt." Mercedes said defensively, playing with the diamond ring Peterson had surprised her with last night after dinner. She slipped the ring off and placed it in the black velvet ring box.

"Does anyone else know?" Kurt asked, meaning Sam. He measure out the coffee, add water to the machine and placed it on the stove over medium heat.

"No, you're the only one I've told so far…"

"Well hallelujah and thank you Jesus for small favors, there is still time to stop to the insanity."

"Are you saying I'm crazy because I'm getting married to a guy who's not…_him_?"

"Com'on Cedes, you are allow to say _his _name; this is not some damn plot in a Harry Potter movie…"

"Kurt…"

"Repeat after me_…Saaammm_…" he drew out.

"Kurt, I-I…"

"Why is it so fucking hard to say _his_ name?" Kurt asked in exasperation, as he stroked his eyebrows –a definite sign he was becoming irritated.

"Sam," Blaine said in the background, earning him a smile from Kurt.

"See how simple it is? Even Blaine can say it." he quickly turned to Blaine. 'Sorry baby.' He mouthed.

Blaine shrugged it off and smiled.

"Kurt, I can't…" Mercedes whispered, running several fingers through her hair. "It-it hurts too much…"

"That's because you still love him, sweetie," Kurt said softly. "And you always will; you and Sam are my straight couple soap opera… love, sex…"

"Kinky sex…" Blaine piped up; remembering the time Sam and Mercedes left Mike and Tina's baby shower and was MIA, without a trace only to show up the next afternoon trying to explain away the rope burns around Sam's wrists.

Kurt nodded in agreement, chuckling softly.

"Kurt…"

"Look Cedes, I'm sorry, but I am not going to hold my tongue when it comes to those I love." He poured himself a cup of espresso and sat down. "I don't trust Peterson," he continued. "Never did and never will. He is too slimy; he always leaves a trail of sludge behind him."

"Wow, tell me how you _really_ feel." Mercedes walked into her kitchen to make herself a bowl of cereal. She grabbed the mail that had formed a pile on her kitchen table and sorted through them.

Her breath caught in her throat – she had received her latest copy of Sam's comic book.

"Cedes are you still there?" Kurt asked, after a few minutes of silence.

"Yes," she replied, her butterflies fluttered wildly within her.

"Cedes, have you tried talking to Sam? If not I advised that you do because if you can't do a simple thing like say his name without having multiple orgasms then give that asshole his ring back." Mercedes rolls her eyes at the phone. "And don't you roll your eyes at Me." he huffed. "On a happier note, you're still planning to come this weekend for Blaine's twenty-sixth birthday aren't you?"

"I don't know… since you're hatin on my fiancé and all…" she smirked; there was no way she was going to miss out on spending time with her bestie and his husband.

"Come on Diva," Blaine begged. "You have to be here to sing happy birthday to me."

"Isn't your sister-in-law going to be there?" Mercedes said teasingly, knowing how much Rachel would take advantage of any opportunity to be in the spotlight.

Kurt slapped his forehead. "Cedes, don't even play," He said. "I love Rachel but has her own personal crazy."

"So you're coming right?" Blaine asked.

"Will _he _be there?" she asked. Hoping? That maybe…? _Stop it Mercedes!_

Blaine and Kurt glanced at each other. "We did invite Sam but we didn't get a response," Kurt replied, placing a finger up to his lips. 'Don't say a word.' He mouthed.

Blaine nodded.

"Thank God for small favors." She said, adding a fake laugh as she tried to mask her disappointment. "I really don't want to deal with _him_ right now."

On the other end of the conversation Blaine and Kurt rolled their eyes. 'She's such a liar.' Blaine mouthed. Kurt nodded in agreement.

"I have got my head on straight before I see _him_." Her clothes have a tendency of falling off on their own accord when _he's _around. Small shivers of pleasure ran up and down Mercedes' spine remembering the last time she saw _him_, they had slipped out in the middle of Mike and Tina's baby shower and didn't returned until the next afternoon.

They had found a small out of the way motel, where she had bound and gagged him to the bed and…A small moan escaped her lips.

Kurt and Blaine turned to each other, trying very hard to stifle their laughter.

"Cedes? Dear what was that?" Kurt asked.

"What was what?" _Oh shit! They heard._

Blaine pressed his lips together; he was going to lose it at any moment.

"That moaning sound, did you just had an orgasm while thinking about Sam?"

Blaine doubled over in laughter.

"Fuck Cedes, if he can do that to you and he's no where near you…he needs to teaching classes." He screamed before bursting out in laughter.

She felt the heat crept up her neck and settled on her cheeks. "Fuck y'all."

"Sorry sweetie, but damn…So what time should we expect your flight?" Kurt asked, changing the subject.

Mercedes looked up the flight information in her date book. "My flight leaves Friday from LAX at 8:00 a.m. and I will be arriving at JFK at 4:30 p.m."

Blaine looked at his watch and hopped out of his chair. "Babe, we better get going." He gathered up the dirty cups and saucers.

"Cedes, sweetie, I'm going to have to end this call unlike you, some of us have to work for a living."

"Alright sweetheart, I will talk to you tonight?"

"Okay, love you."

"Love you, and love you too Blaine."

"Have a wonderful day, princess." Blaine replied.

They disconnected the call.

Kurt grabbed his cell phone and immediately began texting.

"Sam?" Blaine asked.

Kurt nodded, "You know me so well."

Blaine grinned. "I figure, after you lied to Mercedes about Sam not showing up this weekend…"

"I didn't lie per say," Kurt replied as Blaine nudged him gently towards the front door. "I just withheld some vital information, that's all."

"Babe, you lied."

"Okay, okay what's a little white lie among friends?" Kurt replied, pressing send. "Especially if it gets two people who are definitely in love back together again."

Blaine leaned over and kissed Kurt on the lips. "You are so adorable when you're playing cupid." He whispered in Kurt's ear.

Kurt giggled and returned the kiss. "If you think I'm adorable now, what until tonight."

Blaine cleared his throat as a slow smiled spread on his husband's face. "Six thirty can't come fast enough."

Sam was in the middle of a meeting when he received Kurt's text. He knew something had to be wrong. Kurt usually doesn't text him early in the morning. He excused himself and walked out into the hall.

_Shit or get off the pot._ It read. _Hop your pretty boy ass on the next flight, text me your ETA_

_What the fuck?_ He read the message again, trying to make some sense out of it.

His personal assistant looked on in concern. "Sam is everything alright?" He asked.

Sam nodded, giving Stephan a reassuring smile. "I need to be on the next flight to New York…"

**A/N: Well is it yay or nay? Thanks for reading!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I was overwhelm by the response for the first chapter. Thanks so much I hope you like this one just as well!**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Glee but I will borrow it's characters...Enjoy!  
><strong>

**Chapter Two:**

_Mercedes smiled shyly as Sam ran back to his truck with a triumphant smile on his face. She waited patiently as he slid in behind the wheel and turned to her. He held up the white plastic cardkey, watching and waiting for her reaction. Mercedes' mouth went dry as she stared at the key and then at Sam. His green eyes bored into her chocolate brown ones looking for any sign of fear. _

_Sam and Mercedes had decided it was time to give themselves to each other completely. _

"_You don't have to do this if you're not ready." He said, giving her a way out. "We can just cuddled and watch TV, they have cable so I'm pretty sure we can find a good sci-fi movie to watch or maybe something on Lifetime?" He shrugged his shoulders. "Ladies choice."_

'_Always the gentleman.' She thought, watching him nervously twirl the cardkey in his fingers. That was one of the things she had always loved about Sam, he always put her feelings first. Mercedes reached out and placed a hand over his to calm his nerves as well as hers. _

"_I am scared," she admitted. "But not for the reason you might think." _

"_What is it Mercy? You know you can tell me anything."_

_She chewed on her bottom lip, thinking about what she was going to say. _

"_Mercy?"_

_She inhaled deeply and slowly exhaled. "Sam, I'm really afraid that I'm going to disappoint you." She explained. "I don't know how to please a man…"_

"_No, no, no…" he said interrupting her. "You can never disappoint me, Mercy," he said tenderly. "Let you in on a little secret?"_

_She nodded. _

"_I'm afraid that I will disappoint you," he chuckled at the surprise look on her face. "Sure, I talk a good game and I had sex before but that's all it was…sex, don't get me wrong I did feel something for the others well…except for Satan, she scared the shit out of me."_

_Mercedes giggled. _

"_But with you it's different…it's not going to be about sex…it's going to be about making love, sweet, sweet, passionate love to the woman I'm going to spend the rest of my life with."_

"_I love you Sam Evans." _

"_I love you too, Mercedes Jones."_

_Sam's heart swelled in his chest as Mercedes brushed his hair out of his eyes and kissed his eyelids…_

_The tip of his nose…_

_His big sensuous lips…_

_He moaned as she poked at his lips with the tip of her tongue…_

_Seeking permission to be let in…_

_It was granted…_

_Sam's arms encircled her waist and pulled her on top of him as he slide down in the seat…_

_His hands travelled down her back and grabbed her gorgeous ass…_

"_Mmmm…." Mercedes moaned as their tongues made love to each other's mouths…_

_Sam slowly grinds his body against hers…_

_Making sure to rubbed his erection against her sweet spot…_

_Mercedes suddenly broke the kiss and looked down into Sam's hood-lidded eyes…_

"_Make love to me," she whispered, her voice quivering with desire. _

"_Mercy, are you sure?" he whispered back._

_She nodded, grabbing for the discarded cardkey. She pushed herself off him and waited for him to adjust himself. Sam gave her a quick kiss on the cheek before climbing out of the truck and running around to the passengers' side to open the door for her. She shrieked in laughter as he lifted her in his arms and kicked the door closed with his foot._

"_Samuel Evans put me down this instance." She demanded._

"_Nah ah," He replied, grinning from ear to ear. "I'm never letting you go, you're mind don't you know that by now?" _

"_You really mean that don't you?"She wrapped her arms a little tighter around his neck. "We're going to be together forever?"_

_Sam nodded. "I wouldn't have said if I didn't mean it, I love you Cedes, I gave my heart to you the night of the prom while we were doing the robot."_

_Mercedes' heart tapped dance in her chest as she laid her head on his shoulders, wondering how could she had gotten so lucky…_

"Mercedes? Mercedes? Baby?"

Peterson's voice jolted Mercedes back to the present, she quickly scanned her surroundings and remembered that she was having lunch with him at her favorite hole in the wall.

"Where were you just now?" He asked, taking a sip of wine. "I was talking to you about setting aside some time to talk about our wedding plans and you just zone out…are you ill?"

She shook her head. "I just have a lot on my mind," she stabbed at the cherry tomato in her salad, after several tries she gave up and laid the fork down.

"Is there anything that I can help you with?"

"No…I can handle it."

"I know that baby," Peterson smiled, reaching across the table to take her hand in his. "I just want you to know that I'm here incase you need Me." he caressed the huge diamond with his thumb. "That's what a husband is for...to share your burdens."

Mercedes cringed inwardly as he lifted her hand to his lips to kiss it – only to be interrupted by a large 6'4" black man sprinting towards her.

"Mercedes? Mercedes Jones?" he asked. "Is that you?"

She would've known that voice anywhere. "Shane?" She cried, jumping up to give him a hug. "Shane Tinsley, what are _you _doing here?"

"Oh you know, out here on vacation with the family." He replied, nodding his head towards a table not far from there. "I had promise the kids when football season was over I would take them to see the Mouse," he explained. "You're still looking good, where's Sam?" He said, looking around. "I want to thank him for donating those autographs' comic books for my charity."

"Uh…uh…" Peterson cleared his throat. "Shane, I like for you to meet Peterson...my-my f-f…manager," she smiled weakly as the two men shook hands. "Shane and I went to high school together."

"We did more than went to school together," Shane said teasingly, winking at her.

Mercedes giggled nervously. "Shane stop that was so long ago, now you have a beautiful wife and three gorgeous children."

"Yeah, I didn't do too badly for myself," he agreed. "Well, I have to get back before the kids drive my wife crazy." He kissed her on the forehead. "It was good seeing you," he grabbed a napkin and wrote down his cell phone number and email address. "Keep in touch and tell Sam that I'm sorry that I'd missed him."

"Okay, bye Shane." Peterson looked at her – miffed. "What?" She placed Shane's information in her purse.

"Your manager?" He questioned, staring at his ring on her finger.

"I didn't lie," she countered, feeling her temper rising.

"Well you didn't tell the _whole_ truth either and why does he thinks that you're with Sam?"

"I don't want to argue, okay?" She sighed, feeling a headache coming on. "Let's just go, I'd lost my appetite," She gathered her purse and stood up. "I meet you at the car."

Sam claimed his bag and looked around the lobby for Kurt and Blaine; he had texted Kurt and informed him that his ETA was 9:45 p.m. he took out his cell to text Kurt when he was heard his voice.

"Bend me over and fuck me hard until I cum!" Kurt said, giving Sam the once over. "It's uncanny, you have gotten prettier."

Sam chuckled, embracing his friend. "Are you channeling your inner Puck?" He kissed him on the cheek and turned to greet Blaine the same way. "Is he treating you right?"

"I have no complaints." He replied, grabbing Sam's bag from him.

"So why was I summons?" he asked, getting straight to the point.

"Don't you want to wait until we get home and have a relaxing glass of wine before getting into it?" Kurt asked, as the three of them walked out the front door.

"No." Sam replied.

"Go ahead babe," Blaine urged him. "It'll give him time to digest the news on the drive home."

"Okay," Kurt sighed taking a deep breath; he turned to Sam, hands on his hips. "Sam Evans you are fucking up my happy little world." He began.

Sam looked at Kurt, confused. "What the fuck are you talking about?"

"You and Cedes," he explained. "How in the hell are our children going to grow up and be besties if you two are not together? Blaine and I will not have Jessica and Andrew Lloyd grow up without their play cousins."

Sam's heart began to beat rapidly at the mentioned of Mercedes' name. "Well…eh…" he turned to Blaine. "What a minute who in the hell is Jessica and Andrew Lloyd?"

"The names of our future children," Blaine explained.

"But it's not going to happen if you don't get your shit together." Kurt continued. " If not, I might to have to do something drastic like having our Diva committed to an asylum to save her from herself."

"Kurt will you stop talking in fucking riddles and tell me what is going on with Cedes?" Sam pleaded.

"I'm not suppose to tell you, but I don't give a fuck I want my little Sammies and Cedes running around…"

"Kurt…" Sam warned, losing patience.

"." He said quickly.

"Whoa, whoa say that a bit slower please."

"Cedes is engaged to marry that slimy asshole manager of hers." Kurt slowly repeated.

Sam clutched his chest, he felt as if someone had punched him in the heart. He began to feel a little dizzy.

"Call 9-1-1." Blaine hissed, in a panicky voice. "I think he's going into full cardiac arrest."

"No he's not," Kurt assured Blaine. "He's in shock, grab his right arm and we'll drag him to the car." They half dragged and half carried Sam through the vast parking lot. "I told you we should've waited until we got him home." Kurt unlocked the car door and stuffed him into the backseat.

"Did you bring the stuff?" Kurt asked Blaine.

"Of course," Blaine felt under the car seat, he grabbed the thermos, unscrewed the top and handed it to Sam. "Here, we had a feeling that you might be needing this."

Sam sniffed the thermos and quickly turned his head. "Scotch?"

"Vodka," Blaine corrected him. "We have juice if you want to mix it up a bit."

"That's okay." He took a swig from the thermos and grimace as the bitter liquid burned his lungs on the way down. "Fuck! Where's the juice?" Blaine grabbed the bottle of orange juice and handed it to him. Sam ripped the plastic top off the bottle and chug down the juice.

By the time they pulled into the driveway, Sam was good and drunk.

"Mercedes." He cried as Blaine and Kurt helped him into the house and dropped him on the sofa. "Mercedes… w-why…" he looked at Kurt with glossy eyes. "Why Kurt, why….hic… would she…hic… do that to me…doesn't she knows …hic…how much I love her…hic?"

"No, she doesn't." Kurt said, taking his shoes off while Blaine grabbed the extra blanket from the closet.

"S-she…hic…she…hic…I'll…kill him…hic…yeah…I'll kill him…hic…"

"Then you'll be indicted for murder," Kurt informed him. "There is a better way to get rid of scum. That's why you are here; we are going to stop this fuckery before it goes any further." He sat on the edge on of the sofa and ruffled Sam's hair. "Now that you got your drunk on, tomorrow you will be ready to fight for what is yours and I won't have to have Cedes declare a certifiable lunatic."

Sam dropped off to sleep.

Kurt pushed himself off the sofa and turned off the lights. He entwined his fingers with his husband's.

"Are you serious about having Cedes committed?" Blaine whispered, as they headed upstairs to bed.

"You damn Skippy," Kurt replied. "I rather have her locked up in a padded cell than marry that piece of shit."

**A/N: Thanks for reading! **


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Wow, thanks for all the support, you are really inspiring me to continue**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee...Enjoy!  
><strong>

**Chapter Three**

Sam woke up with a start. He remembered Kurt informing him of Cedes engagement to that prick Peterson and the drinking! What the hell was it? Vodka? He was swearing off that shit right now before he loses anymore brain cells. He needed a clear head if he was going to win Cedes back. _Cedes!_ He felt that pain in his heart again and it hurt like a motherfucker. He hasn't felt pain like this since he was in high school, when Cedes told him that she couldn't be with him after she broke up with Shane. He thought that he was going to die right there in the hallway and now he thought that he was going to die right there in Kurt and Blaine's living room.

"Cedes." Sam sniffed, wishing she was there. Sam felt the cushions on the sofa weighed down and fingernails raked against his scalp. "Damn it, stop it Kurt, that shit is not funny." He warned him. Again he felt fingernails raked against his scalp. "Blaine, I swear if that's…" he turned around and gasped. "Mer-Mer-Mercy?" He stammered, looking into the eyes of the only woman his heart beats for.

"Hello Sammy," Mercedes greeted, her beautiful full lips curved in a smile.

He blinked twice, making sure he wasn't seeing things. "Mercy…? How...I thought…"

"Shhh…" she interrupted, in a low voice. "You're going to wake up Kurt and Blaine."

He reached out to touch her, his heart almost exploded from excitement as he caressed her soft skin, she leaned into his touch.

"You're real," he whispered, pulling her closer to him. "You're real and you're here with me." He engulfed her in a tight embrace as she laid her head on his shoulder. Sam inhaled her scent, she smelled of lilacs with a hint of _White Diamonds_, her favorite perfume. "You smell so good."

Mercedes giggled softly. "You are such a dork, but you are my dork."

"So being here, in my arms, means that you are no longer engaged?"

"Uh-huh," she whispered, licking his neck. "I don't want any one but you."

Sam's body tingled as she licked him again. "Mercy, it's been so long." He groaned, swallowing hard. "So-so long."

"I know baby." She said, nibbling on his ear. "Do you want me to fuck you, Sammy?" She asked as innocently as she could. "Do you want me to make you cum and cum until you can't cum any more?"

"Yessss," He hissed, the bulge in his pants straining against the material, begging to be set free of its prison. "I want you to fuck me Mercy; I want you to make me cum so bad."

Mercedes reached up and placed a finger under Sam's chin and turned his face towards her. Her stomach twisted in knots as he lowered his head until their lips met. The kiss started off innocent and sweet, but it became deeper and more passionate as their hunger for each other all but consumed them.

"_Oe neu nga, Sam."_ 'I want you, Sam.' Mercedes growled lustfully in Na'vi, tugging at the zipper of his jeans.

"Ohmigod, Mercy," he groaned. "You're speaking Na'vi; you know how horny I get when I hear those words coming out of your mouth."

"_Oe neu nga ha kawng."_ 'I want you so bad." She continued pushing his jeans down passed his hips, releasing his erect cock from its confinement. Mercedes licked her lips. _"Nìwotx tsa'u for_ _oe?"_ 'Is all that for me?' she asked, smiling mischievously.

"_Oh srane baby,"_ 'Oh yes baby.' He gasped. _"Nìwotx it."_ 'All of it.' Mercedes wrapped her hand around his thick cock and squeezed it slightly. "Oh, oh, oh," he panted, trying to prevent himself from hyperventilating. "Shit Mercy that feels good, baby." She squeezed his cock until the head was covered in pre-cum.

"Yummy," she said, scooping it up with two fingers."Open your mouth Sammy," Sam eagerly opened his mouth. "Lick my fingers clean and tell me how you taste." He eagerly licked his cum off her fingers, smacking his lips as the slightly sweet sticky nectar filled his mouth. "How do you taste baby?" she asked, running the tip of her tongue over her lips.

"Do you really wanna know?" He asked, teasingly. He opened his mouth and showed her his pre-cum coated tongue.

"Yesss," Mercedes panted, totally aroused.

Sam grabbed her by the hair. "Open your mouth and say ahhh, Mercy."

"Ahhh…" Sam slid his tongue in her mouth. "Mmmm…" she moaned, sucking the slightly sweet sticky nectar off his tongue. "Mmmm…" Due to the demand of oxygen, they reluctantly broke the kiss.

"Well," Sam questioned, as they pressed their forehead together. "What's your opinion?"

"My opinion, Samuel Evans is that I'm going to fuck you with my mouth." she licked his kissed-swollen lips and moved down his body, positioned herself between his legs.

"Mercy…" he sang as she placed her hot mouth over his cock.

"Mercy…" Sam moaned loudly in his sleep, moving his head from side to side. "Fuck me baby, fuck me with your mouth…work that tongue baby."

Kurt and Blaine stared at Sam with their mouths opened in surprise.

"I don't believe it," Blaine whispered – amused. "Sam is having hot sex with Cedes in his dream."

"And that's not all he's doing," Kurt added pointing; Sam's had his hand down his pants jerking himself off.

"Mercy…" Sam cried out. "I'm about to cum baby…"

"Oh no, no, no, no…" Kurt yelled, "We are not going to have Sam's Cedes juice sprayed all over our sofa."

"But he looks so…so…hot," Blaine replied, with a sigh "It'll be a shame to stop him now…"

Kurt tilted his head to the side and stared at his husband. "Are you getting turned on?" Kurt questioned, wiggling his index finger at Blaine's crotch.

"Uh...no…" Blaine answered, his cheeks a pale blush of pink. He tried to hide his growing erection.

"_Munge it nìwotx mì baby."_ 'Take it all in baby,' Sam moaned, pumping his hand faster.

"What the fuck…"

"Is he speaking in tongues?" Blaine asked, fascinated.

"It's Na'vi or Klingon…some shit like that," Kurt grabbed Sam by the shoulders and shook him. "Sam…my pretty time to wake up…"

"Mercy…" Sam moaned, thrusting his hips upward.

"Maybe we should just let him finish…" Blaine suggested.

"Do you remember how much it cost us to have the sofa cleaned, the last time this happened?" Kurt reminded him, raising his eyebrows.

"Well that was a fun night," Blaine smiled, giggling. "You were rocking that leather suit, baby."

"I know," Kurt agreed, smirking. He shook Sam again, this time he succeeded in waking him.

"Mercy…?" Sam questioned, looking around.

Blaine shook his head. "It was all a dream," he gave Sam a sympathetic smile. "Sorry."

"Shit…" _His dream felt so real!_ He realized he had his hand wrapped around his cock and quickly withdrew it. "Kurt how long have you and Blaine been here?"

"Long enough to stop you from dumping your Cedes juice all over our sofa." Kurt replied.

"Fuck…Kurt really?"

"You can finish jerking off in the shower if it makes you feel better."

Sam sat up and combed his fingers through his hair. "I can use a shower and a shave." He stood up and stretched the sleep out his body. "Point me in the direction of my room."

"Upstairs, third room on the right."

"Thanks."

Once Sam disappeared upstairs, Blaine rubbed his body against Kurt.

"I need your help with something." He purred.

"Oh, and what is that?" Kurt asked, smiling.

"Follow me and I'll show you," Blaine waggled his eyebrows. "I'll make it worth your while."

Kurt looked at his husband, a smile slowly spreading on his lips. "Let's go."

Mercedes closed her last bag and placed it with the others; she tried to remember if she had forgotten to pack anything important. Blaine's gift was on the coffee table in the living room so she won't forget it on her way out the door as well as her gift for Mike and Tina's little girl. Her ticket was in her purse as well the extra charger for her phone….

_Oh well._ She sighed, shrugging her shoulders. If she had forgotten something she could always buy it once the plane landed in New York. She grinned at the thought of spending the weekend with her bestie Kurt, Blaine as well as everyone else from her old high school glee club – except for _him_…

Mercedes walked to her closet and pulled out the small treasure chest where she kept her most beloved mementos. She placed the chest on her bed and opened it. She smiled as she opened her memory book and briefly glanced at the photos of the people that had become her second family. If anyone would have told her that nine years later that they would still be a part of each other's lives she wouldn't have believed them.

Her butterflies danced as she took out the heart _he_ gave her for Valentine's Day all those years ago and lifted the lid. She still get goosebumps whenever she take out the Saint Valentine's statue he had made just for her and held it over her heart.

"_The statue you made for me will always be the best Valentine's gift you had ever given me." she confessed to him one night as they laid across his bed in his dorm room, she was helping him study for a calculus exam but of course they had gotten side track._

"_Yeah? He asked, drawing hearts around their names. "Nga yawne lu oer" 'I love you.' He written in Na'vi under the hearts. _

"_Yeah," she replied, snatching the paper from him. "I love you too."_

"_You are getting very good at understanding Na'vi," he said proudly. "So are you telling me that I never have to buy you another Valentine's gift for the rest of my life because none of them would compare to that statue?"_

"_No that is not what I'm saying," she handed him back the paper. "I'm saying it's special because you were the first guy beyond elementary school to give me something for Valentine's Day."_

_He looked at her in disbelief. "Really?"_

_She nodded. _

"_They must have been intimidated by your beauty that is the only reason I could think of to not give the prettiest girl in the world a Valentine's gift…" _

_She captured his lips with hers…_

Mercedes wiped the tears from her eyes and carefully replaced the statue and heart back in her treasure chest.

Her cell phone rang, informing her she had gotten a text message. "Please, let it not be from Peterson." She muttered.

They had argue on the way back to her home, he was trying to understand her reasoning for not wanting to get intimate with him, after all they were engaged to be married. Mercedes told him in no uncertain terms that she was waiting for their wedding night to give herself to him. Anything else would 'cheapen' their love. When he couldn't persuade her to change her mind, he dropped her off without saying another word, now he was texting her, apologizing for his behavior.

She check the text, it was from Kurt:

_Are you ready to get your party on? _

Mercedes laughed as she answered his text:

_Hell yeah…make sure the liquor cabinet is well stocked. _

Kurt read her text and chuckled.

_Undercover alcoholic._ He texted back.

As Kurt waited for Mercedes to text him back, Sam sauntered into the den, with a huge smile on his face.

"I came up with a plan." He announced full of confidence.

"What is it?" Kurt asked, glancing at Mercedes' text.

_Might be extending my stay if you don't mind, need a change of scenery._

"What is your plan to save our Diva from a padded cell?" He asked, quietly texting Mercedes back.

_You can stay for as long as you want trouble in paradise?_

"Will you help me pick out a ring?" Sam asked. "What do you think my chances are to persuade Mercy to marry me?"

_Need to take a break from Peterson…will tell you why when we are face to face. _Mercedes texted back.

Kurt looked up at his friend and smiled. "Better than you think."

**tbc**...

**A/N**: **Thanks for reading!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: We are in for a loooong 7 weeks of no Samcedes, I promise to do my best to fill in the gap until Glee returns. Thanks for all the love! I am blown away!**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Glee just playing with the characters...Enjoy!  
><strong>

**Chapter Four**

Friday morning, at the crack of dawn, Mercedes dragged herself out of bed and into the shower. She had arranged for her ride to the airport to pick her up no later than 6:15 a.m. There was no way she was going to miss this flight. After talking to Kurt via text about extending her stay, the idea began to appeal to her more and more. Especially after all the drama Peterson put her through the night before, she was convinced it was the right thing to do.

**Peterson's Drama the Night Before…**

_Mercedes has just finish texting Kurt when she heard the doorbell. _

_Fuck! She wasn't in the mood for company; she had to get up early the next morning to catch her flight to New York. Who ever it was, although she had a feeling it was Peterson, she would get rid of them and get to bed. "Who is it?" She asked, rolling her eyes. _

"_It's me baby, Peterson." He replied. _

_Mercedes looked through the peephole and saw him holding up flowers and a bottle of wine in front of him. _

"_Hold on." She unlocked the door lock but still had the safety chain lock in its latch. "What do you want Peterson?"_

"_To say I'm sorry," he replied, pouting. "I don't want to leave things this way between us." _

"…"

"_Will you at least accept my peace offerings?"_

"_Fine," Mercedes replied, she slide the chain lock out of its latch and opened the door to let him in. "I don't want leave things messy between us either." Peterson waited for her to lock the door and followed her into the kitchen where she took the roses and placed them in two vases. She had to admit that the roses were gorgeous. _

"_How about a glass of wine?" He suggested, heading for the cabinet. _

"_Sure, I guess one glass wouldn't hurt." _

"_Thank you baby," Mercedes watched Peterson as he took down two wine glasses. "You are going to love the taste of this one." He added, as he searched her utensil drawer for the corkscrew. "I want to serve this at our wedding….here you go." He held out a glass of wine._

"_Thank you," Mercedes replied, taking the glass and placing it on the counter. _

"_Why don't we go and sit in the living room?" he suggested. "I'm sure you will be more comfortable sitting in there." Mercedes nodded in agreement picked up her glass and headed to the living room with Peterson following closely behind her._

_Once they were comfortable, Peterson smiled and held up his glass. "I like to make a toast to the most beautiful woman in the world, who had made me the happiest man alive when she agreed to be my wife." _

"_Peterson…" Mercedes began; she really wasn't in the mood for his bullshit._

"_I'm not embarrassing you are I?" He laughed, reaching out to touch her cheek. "You are beautiful Mercedes as well as talented, I predict that you will have your first Grammy in the next two years…maybe sooner."_

"_Thank you Peterson." She said, with a small smile on her face. _

"_No thank you, for allowing me to love you…to you Mercedes Jones, the queen of my heart." They raised their glasses, Peterson watched as Mercedes took her first sip of wine. "Excellent isn't it?"_

"_I have to say that it goes down smoothly." Mercedes agreed, taking another sip. _

"_So would you agree that we must serve this at our wedding?"_

"_Peterson…" she wasn't ready to discuss wedding plans. _

"_Sorry, we have plenty of time to discuss that once you get back from New York." He took her glass and placed it on the coffee table beside his and took both of her hands in his. "Mercedes?" He said, nervously licking his lips as he caressed her hands with his thumbs._

"_Yes?" She asked cautiously, she had a dreaded feeling she already knew where this conversation was heading. _

"_I know you said that you wanted to wait until our wedding night to make love, but baby…" _

"_Peterson…" she sighed, removing her hands from his. "I'm…"_

"_Wait; please…" he interjected, taking her hands in his again. "I've been thinking about this and I came up with a solution that I believe will satisfy the both of us," he continued._

"_And what is that?" she asked, curious to hear his asinine solution. _

"_Well we don't have to _fuck_ per say…" he began. "But-but we can do other things to…uh-uh satisfy our needs…"_

"_Such as…?"_

"_You're going to make me say it aren't you?" He chuckled nervously. _

"…"

"_Okay…we can…we can…use our hands and-and our mouths to-to-give each other pleasure…" he stammered. _

_She raised her eye brows, wondering why he thought she would agree to this. "So you want blow jobs and to be jerked off?"Mercedes said, bluntly. _

"_It won't be one sided baby," he countered. "I will be more than happy to get between those luscious legs of yours and lick you like a lolli and finger you until you are begging me to stop." He looked at her with some semblance of hope when she didn't answer right away. "Before you make up your mind, let me show you what you will be working with…" _

_Peterson quickly stood up, undid his pants and pushed boxers and pants passed his knees, his rock hard cock stood at attention. _

_Mercedes couldn't believe that this shit was happening. "Uh…Peterson…"_

"_Just touch it one time," he butted in, "See how it fits in those soft, pretty hands of yours." _

"_Peterson…"_

"_Com'on Mercedes can't you just give it a few licks?" he begged, "Blow on it? Rub it against your face? Something?" _

_Now he was sounding fucking pathetic. _

"_I think it's time for you to go." She got up from the sofa, walked to the door and unlocked it. "Goodnight Peterson." She said, opening the door._

_He stared at her in disbelief. "Are you fucking for real?" he asked. "I can't even get you to kiss it?" _

"_Peterson, when I said no sex before our wedding night, I meant it." She said. "I'm sorry but I'm not going to change my mind about this…" _

_Mercedes couldn't tell Peterson that the__** real**__ reason she couldn't do those things he wanted was because her body has been __**trained**__ to respond only to __**him**_ _**that shall not be named**__ and that she needed time to figure out a way to deprogram herself, so far she had tried everything she could think of including hypnosis – it was an epic fail. _

"_Goodnight Peterson…" she repeated. _

"_Fine!" He yelled, in frustration. "I'm leaving…" he stuffed himself back inside his pants and stormed passed her. Once he was outside he took a deep breath and did an about face. "Mercedes…" he said, slowly exhaling. "Have a safe trip…" he walked quickly to his car and sped out of the driveway like a bat out of hell. _

_Mercedes locked the door and sat down on the sofa and finished the rest of her wine as well as Peterson's. She poured herself another glass and took out her favorite photograph of **him** that was taken on their first fishing trip. She was so proud of herself that day, he had taught her how to bait a hook without her freaking out and how to have great sex in a small boat without it tipping over. _

"_Mercy put your legs over my shoulders…" Sam had instructed her. "That's it baby… move a little closer…and lower your sweet pussy on my cock…" _

_Shit! Her body was already reacting to the memory. "Dammit, why are you doing this to me?" she asked the photograph. She got off the sofa, grabbed her glass of wine along with his picture and went into her room._

**End of Peterson's Drama**

Mercedes slipped on the lavender halter-top sundress and matching heels and glanced at the clock, it was now 5:55a.m. her ride would be there shortly. She twirled around in the full length mirror and smiled, hell ya she was rocking that dress – haters to the left. She heard her cell phone ring indicating that she had a text message. She picked up her cell phone to check her text message – it was her bestie.

_Hello Diva can't wait to see you,_ Kurt texted. _Are you feeling any better? Got your favorite Ben_ _& Jerry's ice cream waiting in the freezer_.

_I can't wait to see you either my porcelain doll_, She texted back. _Thanks for the Ben & Jerry's I have a feeling I'm going to need some as soon as I get off the plane. _

_Why? Are you fucking Sam in your dreams again? LOL. _He replied. _Honey, Ben & Jerry's is good, but what you need they don't make. There's only one person that makes Cedes juice and that is Sam. _

_Fuck you, my beautiful heffa._

_Fuck me no. Fuck Sam yes. _He countered, with a smiley emoticon_. Will pick you up at JFK around 5:00_.

_Alright my lovely until then, kiss Blaine for me._

_**OOOO**  
><em>

_Someone, some where must really hate her_. Mercedes thought as she flipped through the pages of _Rolling Stones_ and saw a familiar pair of gorgeous green eyes staring back at her. She had brought the magazine shortly before boarding the plane. She had no idea that there was an article on _him _in the Culture News section. _Up and Coming Comic Book Artist Sam Evans: Revolutionizing the Genre One Comic At A Time._ Then there's a picture of him with that adorable _oh-shucks-I'm-just-an-innocent-country-boy_ smile.

_Ha!_ She scoffed to herself, staring at those lips, knowing first hand what they were capable of.

Mercedes' breath quicken as she felt the ghostly imprints of those juicy lips kissing the insides of her thighs. _Oh shit this can't be happening!_ She bit her bottom lip and began squirming in her seat as her clitoris began to pulsate. She crossed legs and pressed her thighs together, hoping to slow down the increasing throbbing.

_I don't fucking believe this! I can't even look at his fucking picture without getting turned on!_ She clutched the edge of the armrest. _What kind of spell does he have me under?_

"Excuse me, Miss are you alright?" The female passenger in the next seat asked in a concern tone. "Do you need medical assistance?"

"No…no…I'll be fine," Mercedes assured her, stifling a moan. "I just got to…" she bolted from her seat and headed for the bathroom, there was only one treatment for this.

Mercedes locked herself in the bathroom and pulled down her panties, which was now soaking wet in the crotch, she leaned against the door and lifted her left leg and rested her foot on the edge of the toilet seat. She shut her eyes and hissed in pleasure as she slipped two fingers inside her aching, throbbing pussy. With her free hand, she untied her halter top and pinched and caressed her nipples as she let her mind wondered back in time…

_Kurt and Blaine had just moved into their new home and had invited everyone to come celebrate the Fourth of July with them, stating they had plenty of room and a pool. It was great seeing their glee family, even Rachel's on going saga about becoming the new Barbara Streisand of Broadway was endearing. _

_Throughout the day Sam had been teasing her, whispering in her ear what he was going to do to her once he gets her alone…_

_He finally got his chance… _

_Sam cornered Mercedes in the kitchen and slide two fingers inside of her wet pussy and finger fucked her from behind. _

"_Cum for me Mercy," he whispered in her ear as his fingers pounded in and out of her. "Cum for your Sam." Mercedes grind herself against his fingers as she held on to the edge of the counter for support. "That's it beautiful; show Sammy how much you love it when he fucks you with his fingers." He moaned as her vaginal muscles gripped around his fingers, pulling them in deeper. _

_They heard footsteps heading towards the kitchen a mixture of fear and the excitement of getting caught only heighten her pleasure. _

"_Mmmm…" she moaned a little too loudly. _

"_Cedes are you okay?" Santana asked, stopping short of the kitchen door. _

"_Mercy is doing great." Sam answered for her, as he continued to work his fingers in and out of her. "We will be in there in a minute."_

"_Yeah…in a…minute…" She stammered. _

"_Who in the hell do you two think you're fooling?" Santana laughed. "You nasty ass freaks, Sam you better not get any of your Cedes juice on the food." She warned him as she walked away. _

_Mercedes placed a hand over her mouth and moaned into it. _

"_Fuck baby, my hand is covered in your sticky goodness." He hissed. "I knew you were wet but damn." The butterflies within her fluttered wildly as she finally succumb to her desire. Her body convulsed as she came; her sticky goodness ran down Sam's arm, forming a small puddle on the floor. _

_She slumped over on the counter, panting as she stood on jellied legs. Sam withdrew his cum soaked hand and licked it clean, then got down on his knees and lapped up the rest of her sticky goodness that overflowed from her pussy and ran down her thighs and legs before covering her pussy lips with his mouth and sucking her dry…_

_**OOOO**  
><em>

Mercedes heard a high pitch scream and realized it was coming from her.

"MISS! MISS! ARE YOU ALRIGHT IN THERE?" The flight attendant shouted, banging on the locked bathroom door. "MISS?"

_Fuck me to hell._ Mercedes groaned, slapping her forehead. "I'm fine." She muttered, wondering how she was going to walk back to her seat as if nothing had happened.

"Are you sure?" The flight attendant asked, jiggling the door handle.

"Yeah," Mercedes made herself presentable and washed her hands. She looked at herself in the mirror."You're flawless girl." She took a deep breath and unlocked the door.

The flight attendant smiled as Mercedes passed by, despite the snickering and finger pointing she walked back to her seat with her head held high.

**_OOOO_**

Sam chewed nervously on his bottom lip, in less than two hours he will come face to face with Mercedes. He wanted to ride with Kurt to pick her up from the airport but was talked out of it.

"To be truthful Sam, I told Cedes that you weren't coming this weekend." Kurt informed him.

Sam looked at him, his brows furrowed together. "Why in the hell would you tell her something like that?" He asked.

"Because if I hadn't, there was a great possibility that she wouldn't have showed up," Kurt replied gently, looking at the hurt expression on Sam's face. "Sam, Cedes is in love with you." He continued. "She as much as told me so. She's just in denial; all she needs is a huge push in your direction, that's the other reason why I had lied to her."

"She's not going to be happy when she finds out." Sam replied. "I hope you're prepared."

Kurt shrugged his shoulders. "Our Diva had been angry with me before, I can handle it," he said, waving away Sam's concerns. "You just make sure that you are prepare to woo our girl."

_**OOOO**_

Mercedes ran into Kurt's arms giving her bestie a warm embrace.

"I had missed you so much," she replied, burying her face in his chest. "You have no idea."

"I can say the same about you, Cedes," he murmured. "You should really think about moving to New York."

"Don't tempt me," she said. "I might take your suggestion." They pulled apart. "Where's the birthday boy?" She asked.

"At home, waiting for the others to arrive." He noticed that people was pointing at Mercedes whispering and giggling. "What is going on?" he asked. "Why are people staring at you and pointing?"

Mercedes rolled her eyes. "It's nothing really," she replied. She knew Kurt will have a field day if he ever found out what happened. "Do you know the names of any person or persons who can deprogram someone?" she asked, changing the subject.

"Uh…no," He looked at Mercedes' bags and clapped with glee. "Does this means you're planning to stay awhile?"

"Yes, definitely." She replied. "I have to get away from all the craziness that's in my life right now." she sighed and smiled at him. "It's really good to see you and I can't wait to see everybody…it's going to be so much fun and I know this sounds mean but I'm glad Sam not here, all I want is a drama free weekend." She kissed Kurt on the cheeks. "Come on bestie, this diva is ready to get her party on."

On the drive home, Kurt had thought about telling his best friend that Sam was there waiting for her, but since he was on the highway, he thought better of it, Mercedes would have no qualms about killing them both – so he decided to wait.

"Cedes, there is something I have to tell you," Kurt began as they turned into his street.

"Couldn't it wait?" She asked, "I want to jump into the shower and change. I need to get the smell of L.A. off me."

"Um…sure okay." Yeah he knew he was a chickenshit, but he didn't care, he could only die once and his will has been updated, he could wait a while longer.

Kurt parked the car and laid his head against the steering wheel.

"What's the matter?" Mercedes asked concern.

"Nothing, all this running around making sure Blaine's party will be flawless is wearing me out."

"Well I'm here now, so you don't have to do all the work yourself." She reached over and gave him a quick back massage.

"Thanks Cedes."

The front door to opened, Blaine and Puck followed by Finn rushed out to the car.

Mercedes' laughed as she got out the car and ran towards her friends. "Hey sexy," she greeted them, giving each one a hug. "Finn where's Rachel."

"Inside…rearranging things."

"Of course." She laughed, rolling her eyes.

"Puck, still breaking hearts?"

"Only because I'm still waiting for you to give me another chance." He said, with a mischievous grin.

"I'm too much for you to handle, baby," she said teasingly. "Once you get with all this, there's no turning back."

Puck chuckled. "Mmmm, tell me about it."

The guys brought Mercedes' bags into the house, Blaine took them upstairs to place her luggage her designated room while Kurt and Mercedes went to say hi to Rachel.

Sam's heart pounded excitedly in his chest as he heard Mercedes' laughter traveling up the stairs. _She doesn't sound_ _angry._ He thought, feeling relieve.

He decided to take a shower and throw on some clean clothes before laying eyes on her.

After talking to Rachel for a few minutes, Mercedes excused herself to go shower and change.

"Wait Cedes, there's something I have to tell you," Kurt said, running after her.

Blaine looked at him and raised an eyebrow. 'You didn't tell her about Sam?' he mouthed.

Kurt shook his head.

Blaine rolled his eyes. He took out his cell phone ready to call 9-1-1.

**_OOOO_**

"Which room is mine?" Mercedes asked, as Kurt step beside her.

Kurt had put her in the room next to Sam's.

"Cedes, you know I love you right?" Kurt began.

"Of course and I love you too." She sat on the bed and kicked off her shoes. "That's better." She said, wiggling her toes. She heard the shower running in the bathroom she would be sharing with the person in the adjoining bedroom. "Did I forget to say hi to some one?" she asked. "Is that Quinn?" She squealed happily.

"That's what I'm trying to explain to you…" he said nervously, clearing his throat. "Quinn haven't arrive yet…"

"Okay Kurt, what is going on? Why do you look as if parachute pants are making a comeback?"

Blaine ran into the room. "Oh thank god, he's breathing." He gasped in between taking deep breaths. "I thought I would find you with her hands wrapped around your neck."

Mercedes looked at them strangely. "Now why would I do that?"

Then she heard him…

"No fucking way!" She yelled, hopping off the bed. "Kurt that better be a birthday present for Blaine!"

"Well…sweetie, it more of a present for you." he chuckled nervously. "Please don't kill me."

Mercedes yanked the bathroom door opened and stepped in….

"Hello Mercy." Sam greeted his southern drawl prominent.

He stepped out of the shower, looking hella sexy as he stood unapologetically in the buff as droplets of water dripped off his body of male perfection. He had no intentions of reaching for a towel – at least not yet. He wanted Mercedes to recommit every inch of his body to memory.

Mercedes couldn't move, frozen to the spot as her brown eyes lingered slowly, her temperature rising, her body silently screaming to be fed. She was starving and the only man who could satisfy her hunger was standing before her; daring her to make the first move…

Then the expectant happened…

_Shit!_ Mercedes muttered to herself.

She and Sam glanced down…

Sam with an amuse smirk on his face…

Mercedes panties were around her ankles…

**tbc...**

**A/N: Thanks for reading!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Wow, my fellow gleeks thank you so much for the love and the encouragement! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee unfortunately...Enjoy!  
><strong>

**Chapter Five**

Mercedes slowly raised her eyes, gasping audibly as she found herself staring into the green eyes of the man who possessed her; body, mind and soul.

Her chest heaved up and down as her breasts swelled with pent up desire.

"Sam…" Mercedes said weakly, licking her lips, relishing in the deliciousness of uttering his name. She fought the urge to drop on all fours and crawl to her master like a good little pussy and take him in her mouth.

"Sam…" she repeated, swallowing hard as she tried to remain focus. "Stay-stay away…" As those words came out of her mouth, Mercedes realized how ridiculous they sound.

When it comes to Sam, she was a weak bitch.

Sam, not breaking eye contact, slowly shook his head. "Can't do that, Mercy," he replied, his voice hypnotic and seductive. "You're mine." He grabbed a towel from the rack and draped it around his waist. "Don't keep me waiting." He blew her a kiss and left the bathroom.

Mercedes stood there for several more minutes to catch her breath and called on Jesus to deliver her from temptation.

**OOOO**

"I should kill you," Mercedes hissed, as she returned to her room, Kurt and Blaine was still standing there. "And make Blaine a twenty-six years old widower."

Blaine seemed to be in some kind of daze. "Wow," he whispered, with a goofy smile on his face. "Did anyone see that…?"

Mercedes and Kurt ignored him.

Kurt crossed his arms over his chest and rolled his eyes. "Cedes stop with all the fuckery," he hissed back. "Who in the fuck do you think you're fooling? You were eye fucking Sam so hard, I expected cum to shoot from your eye sockets."

"Did you see that?" Blaine asked, looking at Kurt. "Cedes' panties just dropped to the floor…" He turned to Mercedes. "…is that what Sam does to you…?"

"Shut up Blaine," Mercedes snapped, plopping down on the bed. She looked in the direction of the empty bathroom; knowing Sam was on the other side of the door –waiting for her.

Her resolve was fading quickly.

"I need a cock blocker and a chastity belt," Mercedes announced, she felt the stirrings of her craving for Sam slowly overtaking her. "And a priest to perform an exorcism ASAP," she lifted her hair off her shoulders and fanned the back of her neck with her hand. "Is it getting hot in here?"

"Are you fucking serious?" Kurt asked, staring at his friend in disbelief. "Cedes…Really?"

Blaine who understood what was going on, walked over to Mercedes and knelled before her. He took her hands in his and tilted his head to the side as he looked into her eyes. "It's going to be okay Diva," he said with a sympathetic smile. "You can't help yourself, Sam's dick is magical."

**OOOO**

Sam leaned against the door and laughed softly to himself.

He knew Mercedes was fighting with herself to _not_ to come to him, just to prove a point. He also knew that she was loosing the war. _Fight all you want, Mercy._ He said, pushing himself off the door. He grabbed his tee-shirt from the bed and finished dressing.

He had sent a text to Finn and Puck asking them to meet him downstairs in ten minutes; he needed their help with his plans to romance Mercedes. And as soon and Mike and Artie arrives he will enlist their help too. Sam was on his way out the door, but stopped and did an about face and sprinted to the chest of drawers, opened the top drawer and took out the small purple satin ring box and slipped it into his jeans pocket to keep it close to him.

_I won._

**OOOO**

Mercedes stood under the showerhead and let the nearly freezing water rained down her body in hopes of cooling down her Sam-induced fever, it seemed to be working especially when she took the showerhead and let the water run between her legs, dosing out the fire in her fuck deprived pussy. She knew this was just a temporary fix and the only _real_ solution was to hog tie Sammy's fine ass to the bed and ride his cock until he wasn't able to get it up any more.

Once she was sure her body was devoid of feelings, Mercedes stepped out the shower and grabbed the towel from the rack and wrapped it around her body. She glanced at the door that separated her from Sam and wondered if he was on the other side naked, lying on the bed spread eagle with his right hand wrapped around his cock, jerking himself off while his left hand is playing with his balls, simultaneously.

Mercedes imagined the blissful expression on Sam's face, the biting of his plump bottom lip as he fist pump his cock…

With her name rolling off his tongue as he brings himself to a climax…

Squirting his cum everywhere…

Or maybe she can help him out a little by being a good friend and lick his cum off his washboard abs and muscular thighs, his fingers…

Her mouth began to water…

"Oh fuck." Mercedes whispered softly, snapping back into reality. "I am truly sick; I have Samitis of the brain." She made a quick exit to the safety of her room, just in time to hear her cell phone ring; she rolled her eyes as the familiar tune cut through the silence of the room.

It was Peterson.

She should let it ring, but he will keep blowing up her phone until he hears her voice or worst case scenario, hop a plane to New York.

"Hello Peterson," she greeted, sitting down on the bed.

"Hello sweetheart," Peterson greeted warmly. "I was a little worry when you didn't call me when you landed, I thought that maybe you're still mad at me because of last ni…"

"I'm over it," she cut in, the last thing she wanted to have on her mind is Peterson begging her for sex.

"Good," he said, blowing out a breath of relief. "So we're good then?"

"Sure,"

"Good because I wanted you to know that I was totally wrong and I respect your wishes about not wanting to have sex before marriage, but baby you got to see it from my point of view…Mercedes you are so damn sexy so you can't really blame me for trying can you?" He chuckled. "I mean…damn baby, your sexy curves are banging and the way that juicy ass of yours swings from side to side…mmmm, mmmm, mmmm…"

Mercedes wasn't sure, but she swore she _heard_ the sound of a zipper.

"Uh…Peterson…what are you doing?"

"Talking to my sweet baby…"

"No, I mean what else are you doing besides talking to me?"

"Nothing…"

"If you can't tell me the truth I'm going to hang up…"

"Okay, okay…" he sighed. "Damn Mercedes, if you really want to know I am jerking off to the sound of your voice." He confessed.

Mercedes took the phone from her ear and stared at it in disbelief.

"Mercedes are you still there?"

"…"

"Mercedes…baby come on…since you don't want me touching you, I figure that maybe we can have phone sex…you know…you touch yourself and I'll touch myself while we say filthy nasty things to each other…oh shit baby I'm about to release a boatload of cum…" he groaned, his voice becoming labored. "Say something nasty to your big dick baby; help me bring it on home…"

"Peterson…"

"Yeah baby…that's it say my name…"

"Fuck…"

"Oh…you being a nasty girl…saying all the nasty, filthy words…I'm going shove my big. Fat dick…"

"You…" she disconnected the call and put her phone on vibrate.

Mercedes slapped her forehead and sighed, between Peterson's attempts to fuck her and her attempts to _not_ fuck Sam, either one of two things were going to happen…One, she was going to join a religious commune before the weekend was out, or…Two, she would become the poster child for Ben & Jerry's ice cream.

**OOOO**

She slipped into a pair of black skinny jeans, a purple tank top and black sandals and walked downstairs…

Her heart leap in her chest, Sam was leaning against the counter in the kitchen drinking a beer.

"Mercy," he growled, smiling lazily as his green eyes lingered appreciatively down her body. "Thank you for looking sexy for me, baby."

Well so much for taking a freezing shower, her body began to thaw out the moment his lips curved to formed the letter M.

Before another word could be spoken between them, the door to the patio opened, Kurt was delighted to see Sam and Mercedes eye fucking each other again. "Hey you two, how about making the salad for tonight's dinner?" He suggested. "Cedes you know where we keep the salad bowls and Sam do you mind making the salad dressing?"

"As long as Mercy doesn't mind keeping me company."

"Oh course she doesn't mind," Kurt replied, smiling at his bestie. "Right Cedes?" He chose to ignore the death glares she was throwing at him. "And Cedes, Blaine has made a special request; he was wondering if you would make those to die for melt in your mouth triple chocolate brownies with caramel topping?"

"Mmmm, the Cedes special," Sam said, smacking his lips. "I know all about that don't I Mercy?" He gave her a lopsided grin and waggled his eyebrows. "All that sweet, sticky, chocolaty goodness…mmmm, mmmm, mmmm."

Mercedes' breathe hitched in her throat as the memories of how several bowls of brownie batter _never_ made it in the oven…

Kurt looked between them, Sam and Mercedes were so hungry for each other he was sure it was only a matter of time before they fuck each other into the mattress.

"So," he said, rubbing his hands, together. "I'll see you two out on the patio when you're done," he smiled brightly. "Ta-ta."

_Option three, murder my bestie._ Mercedes said under her breath.

**OOOO**

Under_ normal_ circumstances, cutting up vegetables were an easy task, but considering Mercedes was in the kitchen with Sam standing inches away from her was causing her to lose focus.

"Mercy, let me help you," Sam said in a tone that vibrated between her legs and tickled her clitoris. "You seem to be having trouble cutting up the cucumbers."

_Shit!_ Mercedes said to herself. _Not now!_ She tried to pass the knife to Sam but he refused.

"No, no, no," he said, gently pushing her hand away. "You're still going to be holding the knife," he explained. She jumped as he moved behind her and pressed his body against her back. He placed his hands over hers. "_Pelun nga nervous, Mercy?"_ 'Why so nervous, Mercy?' he asked in Na'vi, his breath tickling the side of her neck.

Mercedes tried to get control of her butterflies and their cousins as they held a wild sex orgy in the pit of her stomach. "Uh…S-Sam, I told you to stay away," her voice quivered slightly.

"And I told you I can't do that." Sam reminded her, pressing his body against her a littler harder. "And I won't….now lets finish making the salad, shall we?"

Mercedes had no choice; he had her penned against the counter.

"Sam…there is something you should…"

"I know Mercy…" he butted in. "I know all about your engagement to that pussy, Peterson…"

A small gasp escaped her lips. Why should she be surprised that Kurt told him?

"Then you know why you uh…ahhh."

Sam began rubbing his hard on against her soft juicy ass…

"You c-can't uh…mmmm."

The battle between her mind and the need to feed her starving pussy began…

"What can't I do, Mercy?" He asked. "Claim what is mine? Oh no baby, I have every right..."

"Sammy please...I'm w-wearing his ring…"

"I see no ring…" he mused. "Unless it's invisible…"

_Oh no I'm fucked!_ Mercedes realized she had left that gaudy ass ring on her bathroom sink in California! Although she knew Peterson's engagement ring was in no way a cock blocker, it still had it purpose, at the moment she couldn't think of any.

"I-I…" she bit her bottom lip to stifle a moan. "I accepted his proposal…"

"Like I give a shit…" he licked the spot behind her earlobe, for a brief second Mercedes lost the power to function. "How long as it been Mercy?" Sam hissed as he continued to rub against her, if he wasn't careful he was going to jizz in his pants. "How long has it been since you been made loved to?"

"…"

"I can tell you how long," he continued. "It's been eight months, three weeks, five days, eleven hours, sixteen minutes, and…" he looked at his watch. "Twenty-two…twenty-three…twenty-four…seconds and counting…" he smirked. "And do you know the reason why I know? Because Mercy that's how long we've been apart…" he wrapped his arms around her waist. "And try as he might, that punk ass bitch Peterson or any other man can't touch you baby, Sammy _owns_ these luscious curves."

He turned Mercedes around to face him, placed his index finger under her chin and lifted her head until he was looking into the chocolate orbs of the woman he loves. "I love you Mercy and I always will and no insignificant engagement to a man you don't love is going to stop me from getting what I want."

He dipped his head and licked her lips…

Mercedes gave up the will to fight…

She grabbed his bottom lip between her teeth…

Sam moaned as he lifted her in his arms and walked over to the kitchen table, he didn't have the patience to take her in the other room; he needed to bury his hungry cock inside her pussy now! Consequences be damned!

"Oh Sammy…" Mercedes moaned, offering her neck to him. "Mmmm…Sam…"

Blaine walked in just in time to see the buttons on Mercedes' jeans popped off.

"Oh….um….awkward," his chuckled in embarrassment. "You do know we eat off of that, right?"

The sound of Blaine's voice brought Mercedes back to her senses. "Oh…sorry." She pushed Sam away from her, hopped off the table and straightened her clothes.

Sam looked at Blaine and grinned sheepishly. "Sorry about that."

"No problem, say why don't you two come outside?" He suggested. "Everyone is asking about you two."

Sam glanced at Mercedes; she was finishing up the salad. "Mercy?"

"I'll be out as soon as I make the brownies," She replied.

"Do you need any help?" He wasn't sure if she was mad at him or not.

"No thank you," she turned to Sam with a smile on her face, letting him know she wasn't mad at him. "I can make them in my sleep."

Sam smiled back, relieved.

Blaine grabbed a couple of beers and a bottle of wine from the fridge. "Alright…com'on Sam let our Diva do her thing."

"Yeah, okay." He followed Blaine out the door, there was no doubt in his mind, he was a step closer to getting his woman back.

**OOOO**

Later, when everyone had finally went to bed, Blaine told Kurt what he had walked in on earlier.

"They were about to have sex on our table." Blaine said, as he watched his husband slather moisturizer on his face.

Kurt stop in mid apply and glanced at Blaine's reflection in the mirror. "Are you sure?" He asked. "Sam and Cedes?"

"Of course I am," Blaine assured him. "I'm sure if I had gotten there five minutes later, Sam's Cedes juice will have been dripping on our table."

"Yea, but ewww," Kurt grimaced. "The main thing is that they are fucking." He finished with his nightly routine, hopped up from the vanity and grabbed Blaine by the hand. "We did it!" he said, joyfully. "Cedes and Sam are back together again."

Kurt turned on the radio low enough for he and Blaine to hear and they danced around the room, chatting. _They are fucking!_

_**OOOO**  
><em>

_Girl, calm the fuck down!_ Mercedes told herself as she paced nervously around the room. In a moment of weakness, she gave in to her feelings for Sam, it was a good thing Blaine walked in when he did, otherwise she wouldn't have been able to stop herself. _As if you really wanted to!_ She scoffed.

Mercedes glanced towards the door that separated her from Sam, he had already let it be known that it was going to be open so when ever she's ready… she ran her hands through her hair and shook her head. "I-I can't, sorry Sam." She grabbed her robe and walked out her room.

**OOOO**

Mercedes banged on Kurt and Blaine's bedroom door and barged in.

"Cedes?" Kurt exclaimed, surprised. "What the fuck are you doing here?"

"Move over Kurt," she said, kicking off her slippers and shedding her robe. "I'm sleeping in here tonight."

Blaine woke up from his sleep and looked at Mercedes with a confused look on his face. "Cedes, shouldn't you be with Sam?" He asked, sleepily.

"No," she said bluntly. "Kurt, move your porcelain ass." She said, tugging at the blanket.

"Cedes, we're naked." He hissed, refusing to let go.

"Like I haven't seen your dick before," She countered. "Move the fuck over, it's your fault I'm sleeping in here in the first place."

"What?" Blaine looked at his husband – surprised. "Cedes?"

"And don't look so surprise Blaine, I have seen yours too," she smiled wickedly. "Impressive."

"Thank you…I think?" Blaine stared at Mercedes' see through teddy. "Uh…Cedes, I might be a gay man but wow girl you are really rocking the lace."

"I know." She shifted her eyes to her bestie. "Come on Kurt, you and Blaine are my designated cock blockers…so give it up."

"Fine," Kurt finally relented, scooting over. "I can't believe this…"

"Thank you bestie," she leaned over and kissed him on the cheek. "I love you."

"Yeah, yeah." He said, rolling his eyes, trying to hide his smile. "Get some sleep."

"'G'night Blaine." She said blowing him a kiss.

"G'night Princess."

**OOOO**

Sam tapped silently on Mercedes' side of the bathroom door. He had waited for nearly an hour for her to join him and decided to go to her.

"Mercy?" He whispered. "Are you awake?" He twisted the knob and found it unlocked. He stepped inside her room. "Mercy, are you awake?"

He walked over to her bed and found it empty. "Fuck." He laughed, running his fingers through his hair. "Mercy, what am I going to do with you?" He couldn't get mad at her. Sam sighed heavily and shook his head and smiled. "I love that woman."

The three occupants in Kurt and Blaine's bed were almost asleep when they were startled by several loud knocks at the door.

"Mercedes, I know you're in there." Sam said loudly. "It's not going to work, I'm coming in." Sam opened the bedroom door. "Sorry guys," he said, apologizing to Kurt and Blaine. "I figure Mercy would be in here." He closed the door behind him.

"What the fuck?" Kurt spoke up. "Since when did my sanctuary turned into the fucking romper room?"

"Go away Sam," Mercedes said. "I'm not going any where with you."

"I'd gathered as much," he said. "So I'm staying," He walked over to Blaine's side of the bed. "Do you mind?"

"Uh…no…" he moved over to make room for Sam.

"Blaine." Mercedes and Kurt cried in unison.

"What?" He replied. "Sam can't sleep on the floor." He reasoned. "That wouldn't be nice."

"I feel a headache coming on." Kurt said, dropping back on his pillow.

Mercedes found her herself looking into Sam's green eyes.

Sam gave her a nose scrunching smile.

She quickly turned around and snuggled with her pillow, a huge smile spread on her lips.

"Sam, Cedes quit with the eye fucking and get some sleep." Kurt ordered. "Hell, this is _my_ room and if anyone is going to have sex…"

Silence.

"Good."

Fifteen minutes went by…

"Damn it Blaine, will you stop poking me with that thing?" Sam piped up.

"Sorry…"

**tbc...**

**A/N: Thanks for reading!**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Thank you so much for your love and support! I'm glad that I can make you laugh along with heaping much love on Samcedes. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee but I wish I did!...Enjoy!  
><strong>

**Chapter Six**

4:30 a.m.

Mercedes shifted her position for the umpteenth time as she tried to get comfortable.

It was 4:30 in the fucking a.m. and she was wide awake. Of course her situation had _nothing_ to do with that hella sexy man Sam Evans, who was lying in the same bed with her _and_ her two designated cockblockers sleeping between them.

Oh no, it couldn't be that.

Or the fact that her lacy panties _were_ soaking wet because she _couldn't_ stop finger fucking herself as she fantasized about said hella sexy man Sam Evans who was lying in the same bed with her _and_ her two designated cockblockers sleeping between them.

Nah-uh, nope.

And it's not because Sam got his fine ass out of bed, _deliberately_ stood in front of her and slowly stripped down to his white Calvin Klien's boxers that outlined his cock in great detail. And then he had the fucking nerve to asked, "_Si nga pxel peu nga tse'a?"_ 'Do you like what you see?' in Na'vi with an oh so _innocent_ smirk on his lips.

Kurt reached over Mercedes and turned on the light and saw the glazed over look in her eyes.

"Sam, my pretty, pretty blond friend," Kurt spoke up. "Unfortunately, I'm on cockblocking duty. Why, I really don't know because the three of us …"

"Four…" Blaine butted in, yawning. "Hey Sam, nice boxers."

Mercedes and Kurt glared at him.

"What?" he said. "They are and I like Calvin."

"Because the _four_ of us know that it's only a matter of time before you and our diva are fucking each other under the mattress…"

"Kurt…"Mercedes protested.

"Cedes, stop acting like you don't know this," Kurt countered. "It's going to happen, just not tonight."

Sam nodded in agreement; he had to admire Kurt for being such a good friend to Mercy and for taking his cockblocking duty seriously, although it was fruitless. He blew her a kiss and returned to bed.

Mercedes scoffed, adjusting her cum soaked panties.

De Nile isn't a river in Egypt and she was drowning in it.

She blew out a breath of frustration and stared at the ceiling and tried counting sheep but that was an epic fail. Instead of imagining a flock of cute little sheep jumping over a fence in a beautiful, grassy meadow on a bright spring day - Mercedes imagined Sam asking her how many licks it would take to make her cum.

"_I don't know," she found herself answering back. _

_Sam smiled at her with a mischievous glint in his green eyes. "Want to find out?"he asked, mimicking Sean Connery. _

"_Yes please."Mercedes loved it when Sammy went into research scientist mode. _

_He stared at her lacy purple teddy and waggled his eyebrows. "You have on too many clothes Miss Jones," he observed. "No worries, I will soon rectify the problem." He got down on his knees and planted himself between her legs. He tilted his head up and kissed her full, delicious lips. "Mmmm, I'll never get tired of kissing you." He kissed her again as his large hands freely roamed her body, giving her chills and thrills as he rolled her sensitive nipples between his thumbs and index fingers through the lacy material. _

"_Sam," she gasped, enjoying what he was doing to her. "Sam," _

_Sam's hands travelled down to the hem of her teddy and lifted it up, exposing the matching panties. Mercedes whimpered as he traced the outline of the lacy pattern with his index finger. _

"_Stop tormenting me, Sammy," she protested. _

_Sam chuckled lightly. He was mildly surprised when he discovered how wet her panties were. "Damn Mercy, you're soaking wet and I haven't touch you yet." He rubbed his right hand against the crotch of her panties; Mercedes widened her legs and arched her pelvis forward as he came into contact with her throbbing nub. _

"_Oh god," she moaned, licking her lips. "Harder…"_

_Sam pushed the crotch of her soaked panties aside, uncovering her glistening pussy lips. He stroked the sticky swollen lips a few times before sliding his middle finger into her slick heat. Mercedes cried in pure bliss, she threaded her fingers through Sam's hair, brought his head closer to hers and crushed his lips against hers, bruising them._

_Mercedes lifted her entire ass off the bed as Sam slid another finger inside her. "You're good and wet now," he whispered, getting turned on by her reaction. "Shit baby, my fingers are soaked with cum." He pulled out his fingers and licked his hand clean. "Mmmm, it's time to eat." He smacked his lips, yanked off her panties and threw her legs over his shoulders._

"_Saaammmmmmmm!"Mercedes moaned as he flicked his tongue over her clitoris…_

Mercedes opened her eyes immediately; she was covered in sweat and her teddy now clung to her curves. She was still spasming from the intense orgasm she had brought herself to. She couldn't believe she had gotten caught up in another fantasy about Sam!

She was starting to believe that she was going to rub her fingerprints off if she kept it up. Maybe investing in a good dildo wouldn't be such a bad idea.

She raised her head off her pillow and looked in his direction, thankful that her bedmates were sound asleep and relieved she didn't make a complete ass out of herself by calling out Sam's name while she was fucking herself into a blissful oblivion.

Mercedes' heart danced in her chest as she watched Sam sleep, he looked so adorable lying next to Blaine. Sam's hair was plastered to the side of his face and Blaine looked as if he was about to kiss him on the temple. Her lips quirked in a smile as she let her eyes drink in his beauty in the semi darkness.

Sam was sex on a stick.

"Mercy." Sam whispered, turning his head to gaze into her brown eyes.

Mercedes' heart skipped a beat. _Has he been awake this whole time?_

"…"

"I heard you," he said, smugly. "You called my name."

Her eyes widened in horror. _ Fuck! Fuck! Fuck! Fuck!_

"In fact we all heard you." Kurt spoke up. "That's what woke us up, your grand finale."

Mercedes buried her head in the pillow. Death by humiliation couldn't come fast enough.

"It was beautiful." Blaine sighed dreamily. "I mean…the look of eternal bliss on your face when you hit that high note…"

Sam stared at Mercedes' retreating form; he was too giddy to sleep.

He glanced at the clock it was 4:45 a.m.

And things were getting better by the second…

**tbc...**

**A/N**: **Thanks to my beta you don't have to cringe when you read my fic now lol! Thank you for reading! **


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Thank you for all the support and love I am having so much fun writing this! I love Samcedes with a passion followed by Klaine!**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Glee but if I did we will all be a lot happier! Enjoy!  
><strong>

**Chapter Seven**

The sunrays peaked through the cracks of the curtains and gently shone directly on Mercedes, reminding her it was time to wake up. She turned around, burying her head into the pillow to shield her eyes from the sun. She really wished the ground had opened up and swallowed her whole, and then she wouldn't have to face her three bedmates for the rest of her life.

_Girl get a grip!_ She said, giving herself a much needed pep talk. _You're not the first person who got caught getting yourself off_ _and you __**certainly**__ won't be the last!_

"Damn right." She said loudly, gaining back some of her confidence. Mercedes sat up and threw back the covers. "You have sung before millions and you're going to let something as insignificant as this get in your way?"

She swung a leg over the edge of the bed before she felt Sam's eyes boring into her back.

"Good morning, Mercy." She heard the smirk in his voice long before she turned around and saw it on his generous lips. "Did you sleep well?" His hands were clasped behind his tousled blond locks that would have looked like a hot mess on another man, but not on one Samuel Evans. The look was an invitation for hot morning sex.

"I slept very well thank you," she answered, feeling her face heat up. And why shouldn't she? She had worked her fingers as if it was her job.

"I bet you did." He chuckled, stretching his lean muscular limbs.

Mercedes' chest rose as her breath caught in her throat. _Sweet baby Jesus, why are you punishing me?_

"Oh for fuck sake," Kurt spoke up. "You two are going to be the death of me."

"Sorry Kurt," Sam replied. "I didn't mean to wake you."

"Too late," Kurt turned to his bestie. "Hey princess, are you going to be okay?" he asked, giving her an encouraging smile.

She nodded. "It could have been worse," she replied, smiling brightly at her friend.

Kurt realized what she was talking about and slapped his forehead as his pale cheeks turned a light shade of pink. "Shit Cedes, how can I ever forget _that_?"

"Forget what?" Sam asked, looking between the two friends.

"I'm with Sam," Blaine said sleepily. "Forget what?"

Kurt and Mercedes looked at each other and burst into a fit of laughter.

"You mean you never told Blaine?" Mercedes asked, once she calmed down.

"Hell to the no," Kurt smiled, wiping the tears from his eyes. "And from the look Sam is throwing at us, I assume you haven't told him either."

"Of course not," she said, briefly glancing his way. "I swore I would take it to my grave."

"You have to tell us now," Blaine insisted. "I mean, who are we going to tell?" he jerked his head in Sam's direction.

"It's your call Cedes," Kurt smiled, his eyes twinkling. "I think it's time we purge ourselves of our horrible secret."

Mercedes bit her bottom lip before giving her answer. "Okay, it's not like it's a big deal any more."

"Okay, wait a minute, wait a minute." Blaine said, fanning himself. "I have to prepare myself," He took several deep breaths and slowly exhaled. Sam and Mercedes thought it was comical. "Ready."

Mercedes opened her mouth to begin her confession.

"Oh god Cedes, you and Kurt popped each other's cherries that's it isn't it?" He blurted out.

"Uh…no, Blaine I can _guarantee_ you Kurt didn't pop Mercy's cherry." Sam assured him, winking at Mercedes.

"I'm sorry," Blaine said, relieved, "I just thought I put it out there."

Kurt ruffled his husband's hair. "You're adorable when you're jealous."

"Cedes, sorry for the interruption, please continue."

Mercedes chuckled, looking away as she relieved the memory. "One night when Kurt and I had a sleepover at his house, we began talking about you know, sex…"

Kurt began giggling like a schoolgirl.

"Any ways, the subject of how to give a proper blowjob came up,"

Blaine and Sam sat up and became more attentive.

"Kurt, you might have to help me out here," Mercedes covered her face with her hands, she was obviously embarrassed.

"No go on," Kurt said, encouraging her. "You're doing great."

"You fucking coward," she chuckled. "As I was saying, Kurt and I were talking about how to give a blowjob," she repeated, rolling her eyes. "I want to stop and go on record that Kurt Hummel might look like one of those von Trapp's children with his porcelain skin and innocent looks…yeah right," she scoffed, hitting her best friend playfully on arm.

"Kurt asked me if I wanted to practice, and before you say anything Blaine, the answer is no, I didn't practice on him."

Blaine grinned sheepishly.

Sam cleared his throat, he was very interested to hear what happened next; in the back of his mind he had always wondered how she knew how to suck the lolli.

"After I said yeah, Kurt went to his closet and returned with a box and opened it, I almost died when I saw what was in it…"

"Which was?" Sam asked, finding himself getting hard.

"Two eight inch fake cocks," Mercedes giggled, avoiding Sam's eyes. "Craftsmanship was excellent; someone really took pride in their work."

Blaine looked at Kurt in disbelief. "You?"

Kurt shrugged his shoulders.

"He handed one to me and assured me that they hadn't been used." She tucked her hair behind her ears. "He showed me the basics and um… and things were going good. I was uh…practicing deep-throating… and um…"

"Mmmm, lucky fake cock, maybe I should thank it…" Sam butted in; enjoying the reaction he was getting out of Mercedes.

Mercedes lifted her hair off her neck; her skin was so hot it could melt butter.

"I think you're right Sam," Blaine agreed, smiling lewdly at Kurt. "I believe we owe those fake dicks a reward."

"Fucking A," Sam agreed, slipping his hand under to the cover to adjust his Calvin's.

"Maybe we should finish this some other time?" Mercedes suggested. Sam wasn't the only one aroused, Blaine was pinching a tent that was hard to ignore and by the expression on Kurt's face he was ready to pounce on it.

"Please continue Cedes," Blaine said, "I would like to hear the rest of you and Kurt's horrible secret."

"Are you sure?" The look on Kurt's face was pure torture.

"I'm very sure."

Mercedes felt sorry for her bestie but she had to admit it was funny as hell to see Blaine taking on the dominate role. "Alright…Kurt…uh suggested I …um…placed _my friend_ between my boobs to-to help with my gag reflexes…yeah right," she continued, giggling nervously. Sam was staring at her like she was his breakfast, lunch _and_ dinner.

_I. Am. So. Fucking. Dead._ "We must have been laughing a little to loudly because the next thing we knew Finn's mom was standing at the door, in less than a minute she had turned five shades of red…yep…moral of the story, if you are learning how to suck dick please make sure your bedroom door is lock."

"So Mom Carole caught the both of you, sucking on the lolli?" Blaine asked, smirking, licking his lips suggestively.

Kurt nodded. "We thought she was going to bust our asses."

"That's explains a lot." Sam cleared his throat which caught Mercedes' attention. "I always wondered why she kept giving you strange looks when ever you came over." He parted his lips slightly and darted his tongue in and out of his sexy mouth. "Mercy, don't you think it's time to relieve Kurt and Blaine of their cockblocking duties?" he inquired. "I'm pretty sure Kurt wants to tell Blaine happy birthday in private." He gestured towards Kurt and Blaine.

The opening credits for the Kurt and Blaine show was beginning to roll and she had no intentions of hanging around for the opening act.

Suddenly the door flew opened as if they were part of a drug raid…

Their friends, headed by Rachel and Finn holding a camcorder rushed in…

**"HAPPY BIRTH…!"**

The rest of the word got stuck in their throats…

The foursome in the bed looked like a herd of deer in between headlights…

"Awww shit," Puck chuckled, staring at the foursome. "It seems the party had already started y'all."

Rachel's eyes widen in horror as she retreated from the bedroom as fast as she could.

"Dammit Rachel Berry," Quinn hissed, embarrassed about her part in the _surprise._ "We should've known better than to go along with your shitty idea!" 'Sorry.' She mouthed to Mercedes before disappearing.

"We wondered where you and Guppy Lips disappeared to," Santana said, fist bumping Puck. "Damn Wheezy I knew you were a freak, but shit girl, you're the motherfucking queen."

"I'm so, so disappointed that I wasn't invited," Artie replied, on his way out, pretending to be hurt. "I thought we are friends man…friends."

Tina stepped forward and handed Blaine a bottle of Cristal. "Enjoy." She covered her mouth to hide her smile and reached for Mike's hand. "Later."

Brittany grabbed Santana by the hand and pulled her out. "I think Blaine had gotten his birthday wish," she sang happily, referring to Mercedes and Sam. "I hope we didn't ruin his present."

Her statement made Santana double over in laughter.

Mercedes shook her head, wishing she was anywhere else but there.

"We're sorry to have disturb you guys," Finn mumbled, his face red as a beet. He pushed a reluctant Puck out the door and shut it behind them. "RACHEL!" They heard Finn shouted at the top of his lungs.

No one spoke.

Sam bit his bottom lip in an effort to stifle his laugh. Mercedes did the same by biting the inside of her cheeks.

Kurt kept clearing his throat, as he avoided looking at anyone, he knew if he looked at Sam or Mercedes it would be all over.

Blaine smiled happily as he unwrapped the golden foil off the champagne bottle.

"You know," Kurt said, finally breaking the silence, as he struggled not to laugh. "I should really learn how to lock the door."

That was the last straw…

Sam, Kurt and Mercedes burst in a fit of laughter…

"What's so funny?" Blaine asked. He popped the cork; champagne sprayed everywhere, soaking them. "Sorry."

Kurt pulled him into a passionate kiss, sucking the tasty champagne off his lips.

"Mmmm," Blaine growled. "Yum."

"Hey, no fucking while I'm in the room." Mercedes said teasingly, she found the kiss between them hot and sensuous. She glanced briefly at Sam; it was not a good thing to see his six pack abs covered in champagne. Why was she thirsty all of a sudden?

"Are they relieved from cockblocking duty?" Sam asked his voice thick with desire.

"Yes," she said timidly, knowing the moment she leaves the room, all bets were off.

"Goody," he replied, the sight of her standing a few feet away practically naked in her champagne drench teddy was getting to him.

Mercedes took a deep breath and ran for the door…

"Why are you running, Mercy?" Sam asked, as he strutted out the room. "You know it's useless."

Kurt got out of bed and locked his bedroom door.

"I think Cedes panties are going to magically fall off again." Blaine predicted as his husband returned to bed.

"Good," Kurt said, nuzzling Blaine's neck. "If Cedes thinks she's safe from temptation once she reaches her bedroom she is sadly mistaken."

"Uh-oh what did you do?" Blaine shut his eyes and enjoyed Kurt's soft lips peppering his neck with kisses.

"The locks on the bathroom doors don't work."

Blaine slide down in bed and pulled Kurt on top of him. "You are so fucking hot when you're being evil."

**OOOO**

Mercedes let out a sigh of relief as she shut her bedroom door behind her and locked it. She had managed to dodge the bullet again. Mercedes knew that it was a matter of time before she gave into him, but she was going to fight it with everything she had until she finally surrendered and Sam wasn't making it easy.

Fuck, he was her kryptonite.

She peeled out of her wet teddy and reached for her cell phone. She dreaded to think how many messages Peterson had left her since yesterday. _Shit!_ He had left her 50 fucking messages! She shook her head as she dialed his number.

He answered on the second ring. "Mercedes?" He sounded upset. "Where have you been? I have been calling you and texting you I was seriously thinking about hoping on a plane and come out there. Is everything okay?"

"Everything is fine Peterson," she said, "Sorry I didn't call back, I got caught up in what was going on with my friends you know how that is, it's been a while since we been in the same place at the same time."

"Well, I can understand that," he said. "But baby I was really worried that something had happened to you, especially after that lovely time we had." He gushed.

"Huh?" She had no idea what he was talking about.

"Look at you, sounding all shy." Peterson laughed. "The phone sex, baby." He laughed. "That was right on point."

"Oh, _that,_" she walked to the bathroom, locked Sam's side of the bathroom and ran the water for her shower.

"Yeah, that," he echoed. "Listen baby, the second reason I was anxious to talk to you is to tell you that your single _Those Eyes_ is slowly climbing the charts."

"Really?" She exclaimed. "But I thought we decided not to release that as a single."

"Apparently the record company had other plans." He said. "It is getting great reviews from everyone…hey baby this could be the one that get you your Grammy."

"Oh wow," she replied, "oh wow."

"Yep," Peterson laughed.

"Um…Peterson let me call you back," she said. "I need to take a shower."

"Alright honey, I'll give you a call back in an hour."

"Okay bye." Mercedes clapped her hands in joy. She couldn't believe it! Finally! She couldn't wait to tell everyone, a song that she wrote was slowly climbing the charts and a possible Grammy? A song she had written about Sam Evan's eyes has been released.

As. A. Single.

_Oh god, he'll never let me live it down!_

Mercedes returned to the bathroom and stepped into the shower. There was a reason why she didn't want _Those Eyes_ to be release. The moment Sam hears those lyrics it would confirmed what he knew…well, hell what they both knew all along…

She was deeply and desperately in love with Sam…

Mercedes was so deep in her thoughts that she didn't hear the sliding door opened until it was too late…

She gasped as Sam stepped in behind her and closed the door…

"Sam…how? I locked the door!"

He placed a finger on her luscious lips…

"I believe in conserving water," he replied, lowering his head to kiss her…

**tbc...**

**A/N: ****Thanks to my beautiful beta IXAMXDECADENCE for making my words make sense. Thanks for reading!**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Thanks for the overwhelming response, I really don't know what to say except thank you! My beta will be out for 2 weeks so the chapters will be unbeta'd until she gets back. **

**Disclaimer: Don't own Glee unfortunately!...Enjoy  
><strong>

**Chapter Eight**

Mercedes was damn sure Sam heard her heart doing a drum solo in her chest as he planted the sweetest, softest kiss on her lips. It reminded Mercedes of the kiss they shared after they sang _Human Nature_, her favorite Michael Jackson's song. He broke the kiss and looked into her brown orbs and grinned.

"S-Sam," Mercedes stuttered, stepping away from him. "Y-you s-shouldn't be-be h-here; I locked the-the door…I-I…" she was trembling; standing so close to him made it impossible for her to speak clearly.

Sam, not really giving two fucks, stepped back into her personal space, pulled her into his arms and kissed her again, this time with passion. Mercedes felt herself growing weak as he slowly traced her plump upper lip with the tip of his hot tongue and playfully pull back before kissing her again, capturing her plump bottom lip between his teeth and sucking it.

Mercedes let out a moan, her quivering tone urged him to deepen the kiss. She parted her lips slightly, inviting Sam to have his way with her mouth. He accepted the invitation. Sam grunted lustfully as his tongue explored the new yet familiar territory, making new memories as he got reacquainted with the roof of her mouth…

The insides of her cheeks…

Her gums…

Their tongues danced and twirled around each other as they wrestled for dominance…

Never giving in as their lungs burned, screaming for air…

The kiss ended with an audible _POP!_

"Sam…" Mercedes whispered, in between breaths. She knew she was going to hate herself for being so damn weak, but fuck…

Her body was screaming, begging for her to feed it…

Despite the ranging battle going on between her heart and brain…

Her hunger for Sam was winning the war…

"Sam…" she whispered again, her butterflies fluttered wildly within her. "Sam…"

"Shhh!" he whispered, butting in. "Mercy, if you're going to ask me to leave, I'm sorry, but I'm going to have to disappoint you because I'm not going _any_ fucking where and if you think I'm going to let you run away from me because of some misguided loyalty to that shithead you're engaged to then I'm going to have to disappoint you again because that ain't gonna happen. _Ever."_

She looked into his green eyes and swallowed hard, her fucking kryptonite.

Shit…

Samuel Evans meant every word that came out of his gorgeous mouth; it has been pure hell living without Mercedes and he'll be a damn fool to go through that hurtful shit again.

"Mercy, you love me just as much as I love you, so stop acting brand new. We're not in fucking high school any more and I'm not going to stand by and watch you give yourself to some fucker you can't ever love. We belong to each other and you know it." He reached over her, grabbed her lilac bath oil from the shower rack, squeezed a large dollop into his huge hands and stood behind her.

Mercedes inhaled deeply several times to prevent herself from hyperventilating. The heat radiating by the closeness of their naked flesh were beginning to wreck havoc with the few senses she had control over. Fuck, her mind was half way gone and the battle to maintain control of her pussy was a fucking joke; hell must she let Sam control everything?

"I meant what I said about conserving water," he rubbed his hands together. Mercedes jumped as Sam's hands covered with the cool delicate scented oil made contact with her skin. Sam lowered his head until his lips were mere inches away from Mercedes' right ear. "Relax Mercy," he whispered, his breath tickling the side of her neck. "Remember, you're in good hands."

Mercedes felt her pussy lips pucker, in anticipation of things to come…

Sam moved her hair to the side and nibbled on the nape of her neck. "Mmmm," he moaned lustfully, "I almost have forgotten how sweet your skin tasted baby." He rubbed the oil onto her velvety skin, starting with her shoulders and working his way down. Pausing quite often to return to her neck to lick, suck and kiss the dip between her neck and collar bone – raising Mercedes' temperature several degrees.

Sam poured another generous amount of bath oil in to his hands and caressed her ample ass cheeks. "Sammy…" Mercedes hissed, loving the way his hands was groping her generous ass, kneading and pinching the soft flesh. "Oh god Sammy…" She cried, parting her legs and sliding her middle finger into her hot pussy up to the knuckle. She needed relief from the pulsating throbbing of her hungry clit.

Sam's breath hitched in his throat; Mercedes finger fucking herself was enough to make him cum. "Fuck!" He growled, running his hands through his hair, he stood there transfixed, watching her ample breasts bounced up and down as she grind her pussy against her hand, her tongue slowly ran over her beautiful lips and the expression on her face was pure joy. Sam hated to interrupt her fun, but he was getting a little jealous of her finger.

"Nah-uh Mercy," Sam said firmly, pulling Mercedes' finger out of her wet pussy and bringing it up to his mouth – he began to salivate. "There will be no repeat of last night." Sam eagerly slipped her finger in his hungry mouth and shut his eyes; taking great pleasure twirling his tongue around and between her fingers; savoring Mercedes' salty sweet nectar. It has been a long time since Sam tasted her and he wasn't going to miss a drop.

Mercedes wasn't sure how long she could maintain control. The tingling feeling she felt, spread though out her body as she watched him licked and sucked her finger clean, headed in one direction: between her legs. She pressed her legs together in hopes of elevating some of the throbbing, but it wasn't helping - it only made matters worst.

Satisfied, he has sucked every trace of her nectar from her finger. Sam released it from his mouth; he looked at Mercedes through glazed over eyes, his heart rate increased as she gave him the prettiest smile he had ever seen.

"Delicious?" Mercedes asked, referring to her cum.

"Very," he replied. "I want more."

"Later," she said teasingly, reaching for the bath oil.

Sam's Adam's apple bobbed up and down as she squeezed a small dollop in her hands and rubbed it across his lean muscular stomach – heading south…

"Fuck Mercy!" He gasped; she wrapped her small hand around his stiff shaft and squeezed with enough pressure to make his knees buckle…

She moved her fisted hand up and down…

Up and down…

Up and down…

At a steady pace…

Sam shut his eyes and leaned against the tile wall for support. "Ahhh….Mmmm…" he grunted. Oh he missed this! He tilted his head back and slowly licked his lips. "Uh…uh…uh…" Mercedes took her thumbs and caressed the entire length of the underside of his cock as she slide them down towards the base of his shaft applying pressure at his erogenous zone. "Shit!" he shouted, drooling. Only _his _Mercy knew exactly where to touch him to turn him into a blubbering idiot.

"_Nga pxel fì'u ka nga Sammy?"_ 'You like this don't you Sammy?' she whispered in Na'vi.

"_Srane."_ 'Yes.' He answered, barely able to form a coherent thought.

Mercedes, ignoring the increasing fire between _own_ her legs, stroked Sam's rigid cock with one hand while fondling his balls with the other. "Naagggghhh!" Sam responded taking a deep breath and letting it out in halted spurts, he wasn't sure if he was going to survive Mercedes' ministrations, it had been too damn long since he had her pretty hot hands wrapped around his neglected cock.

She continued to stroke him, speeding up her pace and slowing down again which was driving Sam on the brink insanity. "Mercy," he whimpered, "I don't know how…."

Mercedes dropped to her knees…

"…AHHH SHIT! MERCY!"

Mercedes swirled her tongue around the rim of the ultra-sensitive head, lapping up his pre-cum…

He pounded his fists against the wall as Mercedes slowly licked the lolli…

Sam silently gave many thanks to the fake dick she had practiced on…

Yep…the fake eight inch deserved a fucking reward!

Mercedes looked up; Sam was biting his bottom lip so hard, she was afraid he was going harm himself.

"Sammy?" She whispered, between licks.

"Yesssssss?" He answered, breathlessly.

"Fuck me."

She didn't have to ask twice…

Sam helped Mercedes to her feet…

He stood behind her and parted her legs with his…

Mercedes moaned as he slid two fingers into her, he coated them with her cum and pulled them out. He coated his rock hard cock with the sticky sweet substance using it as a natural lubricate. Mercedes spread her legs further apart to give him more room and bent over. He eagerly guided his hungry cock into her hot starving pussy.

Sam and Mercedes moaned in unison as they connected…

He slowly pushed inside her tight heat, getting her body time to become reacquainted with his size.

"_Ni'ul!"_ 'More.' Mercedes cried out in Na'vi.

Sam slid the rest of his length inside her, mumbling in a mixture of Na'vi and Vulcan as her vaginal muscles tighten around his cock, welcoming back an old and beloved friend. He gripped her waist for support as he slowly slide himself out of her slick heat, leaving in the head and then thrusting his entire length deep inside of her.

"Sam!" Mercedes cried, as he filled her up. _Shit!_ She almost had forgotten how good it felt to have Sam fucking her.

His huge hands gripped her waist a little harder, he was sure he was going to leave handprints, but he wasn't worry about that now, shit he was in heaven! Mercedes' pussy felt so good wrapped around his cock. "That's it baby," he grunted. "Let everyone know who this pussy belongs to."

"Harder Sammy!" Mercedes begged; the muscles in her abdomen were tightening. "Ahhh….ahhh…!"

"Who owns this pussy, Mercy?" Sam asked, his voice dripping with desire. "Who is the only one who can give you what you need?"

"You," she moaned, licking her lips.

"I can't hear you Mercy," Mercedes whimpered as he increased his strokes. "What's my name?"

"Sss...am," she answered, not completely able to think. "Ss..am, Sam."

"Mmmm," he moaned, grinding his pelvis against her ass. "That's right baby, Sam owns this." He smacked her across the ass.

The tremors she felt tickling the inside of her abdomen intensified, she was on the verge of going to the place of no return – she was ready to explode. Sam, sensing Mercedes was on the brink, decreased his strokes; he wasn't ready to for her cum yet.

He was going to fuck her and fuck her good.

"Sammy!" She cried, in frustration.

"Not yet Mercy,"

After bringing her to the brink several more times, Mercedes was pleading for sweet release…

"Please Sammy," she begged. "I want to cum."

He increased his strokes, thrusting harder.

"Shit Mercy," he grunted. "Are you ready to cum for me? Are you ready to cum for your Sammy?"

"Yes! Yes!" she sang, as she got closer and closer to surrendering…

"That's it baby," he moaned, "Cum for Sammy."

Mercedes shuddered uncontrollably. She hit a high octave as she gave herself over to the land of sexual bliss…

Sam was sure the running water wasn't enough to drown out her sweet voice, but he really didn't give a fuck who heard it, his woman was singing for him.

**OOOO**

"Ohmigod!" Blaine gasped, smiling at Kurt, tears of joy in his eyes. "Do you hear that?" He reached for the bottle of Cristal and took a huge swig. "I told you Sam's dick is magical, our diva is singing opera."

Kurt took the bottle from Blaine, gulped down as much champagne as he could swallow in one breath. "They're fucking and all is right with the world." he placed the bottle on the nightstand and draped his arm around Blaine's shoulders. "My work is done."

**OOOO**

Sam panted as the pressure in his abdomen began to build…

"Mercy!"

He was beginning to lose control…

Mercedes' vaginal muscles tightened around his cock…

Tighter and tighter…

As he pounded into Mercedes with everything he had…

Squeezing and milking his cock….

Until he cried out her name…

As he spilled his hot Cedes' juice deep inside her…

Sam, feeling weak, quickly wrapped his arms around Mercedes and brought them both down to their knees; he rested his head on her shoulder, whispering how much he loved her, as they came down from their natural high.

**OOOO**

They stayed in the shower until the water ran cold.

"Kurt is going to be pissed," Mercedes said, rinsing the bath oil off her body. "We've used up all the hot water."

"He'll get over it," Sam replied nonchalantly, his green eyes sparkling. "It was for a good cause."

"Yeah right," Mercedes grinned, rolling her eyes. "I thought you said you believe in conserving water."

"I do and I did," he smirked. Mercedes shook her head and opened the sliding door. "Hey, you're not going to leave me now are you?"

"Uh…yeah," she giggled. "My skin needs some serious lotion."

"Oh I see how it is," he said, pouting. "Use me for sex and leave when my services are no longer needed."

Mercedes turned off the faucet, stepped out the shower and threw Sam a towel. "Now, you won't feel as if I had abandoned you." She stuck her tongue out and laughed.

"Mercy, you better be careful or I'm going to make you use that tongue." he warned her, smiling.

"I'm not afraid of you Samuel Evans." She stuck her tongue out again and ran for her room.

**OOOO**

Mercedes grabbed her lotion off the vanity and looked at her reflection in the mirror. She tucked her hair behind her ears and sighed happily. She was fucking glowing! If she was glowing any brighter she would have to wear shades. She felt like opening the windows, sticking her arms out and watch the blue birds, robins and turtledoves perched themselves on her arms and sing to her as if she was a Disney Princess.

She was giddy and the reason? She had been fucked and fucked very well thankyouverymuch! Oh yeah she was going to have an extra wiggle in her hips today! Damn, if she hurries and get dressed, she'll float downstairs and make him breakfast! She wondered if Kurt had the ingredients to make homemade buttermilk biscuits. Fuck the way she was feeling, she would _go_ and make the flour her damn self.

Sam, leaning against the door frame with a big shit eating grin on his handsome face, watched Mercedes swing that sexy ass of hers from side to side.

"I'm that good huh?" He smirked, pushing himself off the door frame and walking into the room. He adjusted the towel that hung low on his hips.

"Mmmm, hmmm…" She replied, as she continued dancing.

"Mercy, you do know that was only an _appetizer_ right?" He sat on the edge of the bed, his eyes focusing on her ass. Damn she got a beautiful ass!

"Yep."

"Good." He lunge forward, grabbed her by the waist and pulled her on the bed.

"Sam !" Mercedes protested, laughing as he placed her over his knees.

"Mercy I can't help myself, I'm in love with your ass." He smacked it several times, making Mercedes squeal.

"I'm going to get you for this Sam Evans, just you wait." Mercedes' cell phone rang. "Oh fuck!" she recognized the ringtone. "Sam, I have to take the call." She tried to get up.

"Why?" He asked, refusing to let her up. "Who is it?"

"Peterson…" she explained, not wanting to be reminded that she was engaged to another man.

Sam whole demeanor changed as he let her up.

"Hello?" Mercedes answered, eying Sam.

"Hey baby," Peterson greeted. "You sound surprise; I told you that I was going to call you back in an hour."

"Oh…yeah…"

Sam clutched his jaws, seething. _Fuck!_ He wanted to punch something, namely that asshole on the other end of the line.

"How was your shower?"

"Uh…" Mercedes wish he wouldn't ask that, especially with Sam sitting next to her. "Gre…"

Sam snatched the phone out her hand and placed it on speaker. He wanted to hear what this motherfucker was saying to _his_ woman. Mercedes' eyes widened in disbelief, she couldn't believe that he had did that! 'Sam, what the fuck?' she mouthed.

He ignored her…

"Excuse me, what did you say?" Peterson asked.

"It was great," she said nervously, wondering if Sam was going to do something to make the situation more awkward than it already was.

Sam crossed his arms, rolling his eyes. He had made up his mind that he was going accompany Mercedes to California and be there for her when she breaks it off with Peterson and help her look for a new manager.

"I bet you smell all good, huh?" Peterson chuckled, smacking his lips.

_Fuck!_ Mercedes knew exactly where this conversation was heading.

Sam opened his mouth to speak, but Mercedes shook her head vigorously, pleading with him not to say anything.

"Tell the prick that you smell like me," Sam whispered in her ear.

"I smell like lilacs…"

"Mmmm, I like the smell of lilacs…" Peterson said his voice low and husky. "I bet your skin smells delicious…uh…babe...do you have clothes on?"

Mercedes' mouth suddenly went dry…

He had to go there…

Sam raised his eyebrows, questioning why the dickhead needed to know if she had clothes on or not.

"Mercedes, do you have clothes on?" Peterson repeated.

"No-no…" she stammered, her cheeks was heating up.

'No fucking way!' Sam mouthed, once it dawned on him the reason why. Sam glared at her phone, if he could do Jedi mind tricks, Peterson would be a dead man.

"Mmmm, baby," He growled. "You must've known what was on my mind," he moaned. "Do you want to get off too?"

"Peterson, I don't think…" she gasped in surprise. Sam kissed her passionately on the lips. 'What the fuck are you doing?' she mouthed, once they broke apart. Sam grinned evilly.

"Mercedes is everything okay?" Peterson asked concern. "Sound like you was having trouble breathing."

"I'm fine," she assured him.

They heard Peterson unzipped his pants.

"Baby, I really need your help getting rid of this big boner I have," he said. "Besides, it's your fault I'm in this dilemma," he chuckled. "I was thinking about our wedding night and about all the ways I'm going to fuck you when we're together for the first time."

"Oh…?" she replied nervously, looking at Sam.

Sam scoffed to himself and rolled his eyes. 'Never gonna to happen.' He mouthed, flipping Peterson the bird. He lean over and licked Mercedes' sweet spot, she quickly bit her bottom lip to prevent herself from moaning.

"Yeah…" he grunted, "Oh baby, I'm so horny…I can't wait to spread those pretty big legs of yours and kiss your pretty pussy…just the thought…" he gasped. "Oh shit…"

_Fuck, I'll do it for you._ Sam slid off the bed, kneel before an unsuspecting Mercedes and spread her pretty big legs. He dipped his head between them and French kissed her pussy. Mercedes grabbed the back of his head and grind her pussy against his mouth. She moaned loudly, not giving a fuck if Peterson heard her or not.

"Oh, you like that, don't you my nasty girl?" Peterson chuckled, hearing her moan. "I bet your pussy is so juicy," he hissed, the tone of his voice got a little lower. "Baby do me a favor, put the phone next to your pussy and play with it for me, I want to hear how juicy it is."

Mercedes silently shook her head in protest as Sam smiled mischievously, picked up her phone and placed it between her legs. He winked as he slid two fingers inside her slick heat and rubbed her clit until she was dripping wet.

"Ohmigod…" she moaned.

"Damn Mercedes," Peterson groaned, "I want your pussy now baby, shit girl, hearing how juicy your pussy is and you moaning like that…I don't know if I can wait until our wedding night baby to taste it," he voice was becoming labored. "I want you to sit on my face and let me eat you baby." He confessed. "But since that's not going to happen any time soon, can you please tell me how you taste? I need to know, please baby, do it for me… do it for your big dick daddy."

'Tell him what you taste like, Mercy.' Sam mouthed, darting his cum soaked fingers in and out of her mouth as she greedily licked and sucked her nectar off his fingers. 'Tell your big dick daddy that you taste like honey.'

"Mercedes does it taste that good? Fuck baby, you're slurping and shit…it must be good."

"I taste like honey." She spoke up.

"Mmmm, the good shit, I can just taste it…hot and sweet…"

'Lay down.' Sam mouthed, as he dropped the towel he had around his waist.

Mercedes did as he asked.

He climbed between her legs…

"I'm about to cum baby girl…" Peterson grunted into phone, fist fucking himself until he climaxed. "Mercedes, Mercedes…ahhh!"

Sam disconnected the call, put Mercedes' cell phone on vibrate and threw it across the room.

"You are so damn rude." Mercedes commented; trying not to smile as Sam pinned her hands above her head. "You know he's going to call back." The butterflies in her stomach fluttered as he kissed her forehead and moved down to kiss her eyebrows…

Her eyelids…

Nose…

Mouth…

As she predicted the phone buzzed a few minutes later.

"Do you want to answer it?" He asked, in between planting kisses on her breasts.

"Fuck no." She hissed as he teased her nipples with his tongue…

**tbc...**

**A/N: Thanks for reading!**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: I can't thank everyone enough for their reviews, alerts and laughter, it won't be long before our favorite couple is back on the air! Sending a shout out to my beta Jill, she is so awesome! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee... Enjoy!  
><strong>

**Chapter Nine**

The headboard was thumping against the wall non stop for close to three hours with no end in sight.

Mercedes knew she should feel a smidgen of guilt for allowing Sam to take her over and over again especially with the knowledge that Peterson was blowing up her phone like a crazy-assed motherfucker. She tried to stop, she _really_ did, but her will power was shot to hell…

And every time she opened her mouth…

_TA DAH!_

Sam's tongue or dick magically appears….

"Ohmigod...!" Mercedes hissed, tightening her legs around Sam's waist.

"You like that baby?" Sam asked, grabbing the headboard to give him extra support as he thrust harder inside her. "You like it when Sammy fucks his pretty pussy?"

"Mmmm-hmmm," she moaned breathlessly, bucking wildly underneath him.

His dick was stimulating her G-spot.

All traces of guilt, dissipated instantly…

Besides, her pussy refused to let go of Sam's dick…

**OOOO**

Kurt, feeling no pain, took a sip of Cristal and passed the bottle to Blaine, who was giggling uncontrollably. They had made a drinking game out of how many times Sam could make Cedes hit those high notes.

"How many is that?" Blaine asked, grinning like a fool. He had lost count after seven or was it ten? It hurt his brain for him to think.

Kurt shrugged. "I think Sam is going for the world record."

"It's all that pent up Cedes juice," Blaine explained, getting serious for a moment. "It's been building up for nearly a year, he must have at least fifty gallons to get rid of."

Kurt responded with a smirk on his lips.

Several minutes later, Mercedes' screams once again pierced the air…

Blaine took a sip and passed the bottle to Kurt…

"Ohmigod," Blaine giggled, wiping the tears from his eyes. "Cedes is going to shatter all our windows if she keeps it up."

"Who gives a shit," Kurt slurred, waving his words away. "They're fucking and we have insurance. Perfect." He stared at his husband through glassy eyes and winked. "Happy birthday baby, I love you." He leaned over and showered Blaine's handsome face with kisses.

"You are so adorable," Blaine sighed, with a silly grin on his face. "You make me happy, happy, happy."

Kurt thumped his nose. "You're drunk."

"No shit, Sherlock." Blaine chuckled. "And you're not?" He quipped, raising his eyebrows. He reached for the champagne.

Kurt shook his head, moving the bottle out of Blaine's reach. "I think you have had enough for now," Kurt said, lifting the bottle to his mouth and finishing off the Cristal.

"Kurt…" Blaine protested, slightly annoyed. After all, it was his birthday gift and he wanted to have the last drop.

"Sorry," Kurt replied, looking at Blaine's sad puppy dog expression. "I'll share." He placed the empty bottle on the nightstand and cupped his husband's face. His brown eyes focused on Blaine's lips.

Blaine's Adam's apple bobbed up and down several times as Kurt kissed his lips; the taste of the champagne saturated his mouth. "Mmmm," he moaned, wrapping his arms around Kurt's slim waist.

"Better?" Kurt asked, once they broke apart, breathing heavily.

"Much." Blaine grinned, nuzzling Kurt's neck – content. Suddenly, Blaine's eyes widened in fear as a horrible thought flashed through his champagne soaked mind. "Oh no," he gasped. "No, no, no, it can't happen."

"What's the matter sweetheart?" Kurt's eyebrows knitted together – concern.

"I just had a horrible thought," he sniffed. "Suppose Cedes can't sing happy birthday to me because she lost her voice and Rachel steps in to take her place….then my birthday will be ruined."

"Don't worry babe. Cedes will never let that happen. She will sing happy birthday to you in sign language if she have to."

"Are you sure?" Blaine asked, hopefully. "Does she know how to sign? I love Rachel but…no."

"Of course," Kurt assured his husband. "Our diva will not let you down."

**OOOO**

Mercedes ran her fingers through Sam's damp locks, scraping his scalp with the tips of her nails, enjoying the delicious tingling of pleasure that was spreading throughout her body as Sam blew softly on her sensitive nipples. She arched her back high off the bed, moaning – wanting more.

"Sammy," she whispered, pleading. "Suck my tits; I need to feel them in your mouth. I want that wonderful tongue of yours to lick them…will you do that for me baby…will you do that for your Mercy?" She entangled her fingers in his hair and rubbed her huge tits against his face. "Please…Sammy…?"

Sam, only too happy to grant his woman's wish, licked his full lips and greedily sucked her right breast into his mouth while he simultaneously rolled the nipple of her left breast between his index finger and thumb – pinching and twisting lightly.

"Oh god, Sam….yesssss," she hissed, breathing hard. "Just like that…baby…oh…that feels so good…"

Sam's tongue twirled around her areola and nipple. "Mmmm…" He growled, nibbling on his favorite chocolate treat.

"Saaaammmy…" she drawled out, her arousal increasing with each lick of his tongue.

He licked and sucked…

Licked and sucked…

Licked and sucked…

He showered her right breast with hot, wet kisses before licking, sucking and nibbling his way to her left breast and inhaling it into his mouth. Sam loved making love to Mercedes' breasts; not only does it gets her hotter than hell, but sometimes she would be so aroused that she would actually cream in her panties without him touching her.

Mercedes squealed in delight as Sam's fingers ghosted over her ultra-sensitive skin, making their way between her legs. He caressed her inner thighs. Her sweet, sticky nectar covered his fingers. Sam growled lustfully as he brought his hand to his nose and inhaled deeply. The scent of her sex penetrated his senses, causing his cock to twitch.

"Fuck Mercy," he whispered, hoarsely. "I have to taste you, _now_…"

Mercedes shut her eyes and blew out her breath as Sam slowly and lovingly kissed his way down her body…

Inch by tantalizing inch…

For eight long agonizing months, Sam wasn't able to touch her…

Kiss her…

Caress her…

Hold her…

And he was going to savor every wonderful second of having her again…

"Ahhh…" Mercedes moaned, grabbing hold of the sheets, her butterflies beating their wings against her abdomen as Sam kissed and licked her bellybutton.

Sam moved down to her abdomen, kissing the soft smooth skin with great fervor, taking great delight in hearing his name roll off Mercedes' tongue. He continued his journey downward, kissing the neatly trimmed patch of hair that covered her pussy. Mercedes held her breath in anticipation. Sam gently opened her legs and kissed the insides of her thighs and the back of her knees as he worked his way up to her honey pot; Mercedes was beside herself as Sam licked and sucked the overflow of her sticky goodness off her inner thighs as he moved closer and closer…

She bit down on her bottom lip, drawing blood to prevent herself for screaming.

"No Mercy," Sam whispered. "Please, I want to hear you scream. I don't give a fuck who hears you." He nibbled on her inner thighs, leaving behind several love bites – marking her.

"SAM!" Mercedes gasped loudly, the stinging sensation caused her to shiver. "SAM!"

He threw her legs over his shoulders, parted her vaginal lips with his tongue and tickled her clitoris.

_Fuck! _

Mercedes was done…

Her breathing became labored as she tossed her head from side to side…

Sam nibbled, sucked, bit…

Licked, caressed, kissed…

Darted his tongue in and out of her slick heat…

Sam clamped his mouth over her clit and hummed, the vibration against her swollen clit almost caused her to have an out of body experience…

Mercedes locked her legs around his neck, grabbed two fistfuls of blond hair and gyrated her hips as Sam continued to make love to her with his tongue…

The tension was building up within her…

"SAMMY…MMMM…MMMM!" Mercedes sang, breathing heavily. "SAMMMMMMY…!"

Mercedes' hot, sticky sweetness flowed from her body and into Sam's eager mouth. He greedily lapped up her nectar; smacking his lips as he happily swallowed…

She remained speechless for several minutes…

Sam tenderly kissed her vaginal lips and crawled up on the bed and kissed a glowing Mercedes hungrily, her taste saturated his lips. "_Oe will kawkrr get nìtam nga_." 'I will never get enough of you.' He whispered softly in Na'vi, looking into her beautiful brown eyes.

"You're such a dork Sam Evans." She replied, tracing the outline of his kiss-swollen lips with the tip of her fingernail.

"And you love it," he stated as a fact, sucking her finger into his mouth. "Mmmm, yummy, now that we had the appetizer and salad, are you ready for the main course?"

"Sam we can't stay in bed all day,"

"Why not?" He asked twirling his tongue around her finger. "We're not done yet."

Her breath hitched in her throat. "It's Blaine's birthday." She reminded him. "I don't think that he would appreciate it if we decide to ditch his celebration to fuck."

"I don't think he would mind...much…" Sam replied, his green eyes twinkling with mischief.

Mercedes rolled her eyes, with a smirk on her lips. "Umm… maybe we should ask Tina and Mike about that," she quipped. "It's been almost a year since we skipped out of their baby shower and we're still getting grief about it."

"Yeah, you're right, maybe it wasn't a great idea to ditch our friends' baby shower because I couldn't wait," he admitted. "But in my defense Mercy, the chastity belt was killing me and you weren't helping matters."

"Me?" Mercedes asked, in mock innocence. "What did _I_ do?"

Sam chuckled. "Mercy, don't pretend that you were Ms. Innocence U.S.A.," he smirked. "You went out of your way to torture the fuck out of me, wearing that sexy ass red dress that showed off your curves…damn I'm getting hard just thinking about it."

Mercedes glanced at his cock, it was semi-erect. "Mmmm, I see…"

"It wasn't bad enough that it was preventing me from getting hard, but did you have to let me know that you were wearing crotchless panties?" he ran his hands through his hair. "Mercy, that was all kinds of wrong and you know it."

She shrugged. "It was part of the fun. I had you just where I wanted you – begging." She tucked her hair behind her ears. "That's what a dominatrix does."

"You're a cruel mistress, Mercedes Jones." he leaned over and kissed her. "Can't wait to do…" Mercedes' cell phone buzzed, Sam huffed in annoyance. "Must he blow up your fucking phone like that?"

"Well Sam..." Mercedes chewed on her bottom lip; she had to choose her next words very carefully. "Peterson_ is_ my manager, maybe he's calling about business?"

Sam's eyebrows shot up. "Mercy, not even you believe that," he scoffed. "Fuck, I never did like the dusty motherfucker," he continued. "The first time you introduced me to him I didn't like him. The looks he was giving you was anything _but _manager-friendly. The only reason I didn't knock his ass out at the time was because he knew his shit and I didn't want to hurt your career so I let it slide…"

"Sam…"

"I should've knocked his ass out and we wouldn't be having this conversation." He caressed her cheek with his fingers. "Mercy, I love you and if Peterson or any other motherfucker thinks they can come and take what is mine, Trouty Mouth is going _southern comfort_ on their asses." Mercedes' cell phone stopped buzzing. "I'm answering it the next time he calls." He warned her.

Mercedes rolled out of bed, picked up her phone and sighed. _What was she thinking when she accepted Peterson's proposal? Oh wait, she wasn't! _ She shut her phone off completely and placed it on the nightstand. Mercedes knew she was being a coward, but it was Blaine's birthday and she didn't want any drama.

She returned to bed and wrapped her arms around the love of her life…

Shit can hit the fan some other day…

**tbc...**

**A/N: Thanks for reading!**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Hope every one had a great Easter! We had made it! Samcedes shall grace our screen once more tomorrow!. Thanks for all the alerts, reviews and support, they are my muse. Thanks to my beta Jill who is so awesome**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Glee but if I did Samcedes will have their own spin off series...Enjoy!  
><strong>

**Chapter Ten**

Sam and Mercedes finally climbed out of bed and headed back to the bathroom to take another shower, but only after they had promised each other that they was going to take a shower…

Period.

The rule was no touching….

Because touching will lead to caressing…

And caressing will lead to kissing…

And kissing will lead to licking…

And licking will lead to sucking…

And sucking will lead to fucking…

"So we are clear on the rule," Mercedes said breathlessly, getting lost in Sam's eyes. "We take a shower and get out."

Sam nodded. "Right," he agreed, putting his hands behind his back to prevent himself from giving into temptation. "We take a shower and get out." He echoed.

"Good," Mercedes smiled weakly. "And what is the rule?"

"No touching." He answered, not fully convinced that it would work.

Sam opened the sliding door to the shower and backed away to allow her to step in first. Mercedes moved to the back of the stall as Sam entered and shut the door behind them.

They looked at each other longingly…

Mercedes wasn't sure if she could handle being in close proximity of a naked, gorgeous Sam Evans and _not_ touch him, seeing him standing under the showerhead looking so fucking hot as the water ran down his lean and tone body was pure torture.

Her brown eyes glazed over in desire…

Sam's generous mouth turned up in a smile. His kiss-swollen lips beckoned her to reach out and touch them…

Suck them…

Fuck them…

"The water is great," he said, trying to start a conversation about anything and everything that would keep his mind from thinking how much he wanted to join his body with hers…

Having her silky, soft mahogany skin pressed against his as they moved together…

Dance together in the slow rhythm of their own beat…

His green eyes travelled wantonly down her curvy body…

He blew out a breath of frustration…

There was no fucking way he was going to abide by the no touching rule…

It was just a matter of time…

Sam grabbed the shower gel from the rack and stepped to the side, pressing his back against the wall in an effort not to touch Mercedes as she moved forward to stand under the showerhead.

"_This isn't going to fucking work_," Mercedes said to herself. She lifted her hair off her neck and placed it in a messy bun. She closed her eyes and let the warm water rain down her sensitive skin. The butterflies within her stirred, reminding her how much she craved Sam.

She opened her eyes and gulped…

Sam was fist fucking his cock…

"Sammy?" she questioned, not taking her eyes off his hand.

"The rule didn't say anything about not touching ourselves." He said defiantly, looking into her chocolate brown eyes. "There are always ways around the rules." A crooked smile played on his lips.

"Sam…" Mercedes whispered, taking a deep breath. "I can't…you can't…"

"I can't what, Mercy?" he smirked, knowing he was getting to her. "I'm not distracting you, am I?"

"N-no," she lied, chewing on her bottom lip.

"Liar," Sam grunted, moving his hand a little faster. "I know you want to wrap your pretty little hands around my cock and jerk me off…hell, _I_ want your pretty little hands around my cock jerking me off."

"Sam…"

"Mercy…" he moaned, licking his lips; before Mercedes knew what was happening, Sam had snaked his arm around her waist and attached his lips to hers. He took one of her pretty little hands and placed it around his cock, all thoughts about the no touching rule – forgotten.

"Mmmm…" Mercedes moaned, parting her lips for Sam's tongue. What was the hell was she thinking? There was no way possible that they would be able to keep their hands off each other! She moved her hand in a slow steady twisting motion as she slid her hand up and down his erection.

"Oh Mercy…" Sam gasped, as they broke the kiss to come up for air. He swallowed hard, causing his Adams apple to bob up and down as he began to move his pelvis in rhythm to Mercedes' strokes. "Fuck baby this feels good." he hissed. "Mmmm…mmmm…"

Mercedes began to pant, the ache between her legs, fueled by watching Sam's reaction as she fist fucked him, increased. She licked her lips; she had never seen a more beautiful sight. As she continued to fist fuck him, she focused her attention on his sexy chest; her mouth watered at the thought of chewing on his erect pink nipples.

She leaned over and slowly licked his chest, savoring the sweet taste…

She outlined his erect nipples with the tip of her tongue…

Sam's breath hitched in his throat, the sensuous touches of Mercedes' tongue dancing across his chest coupled with the fist fucking she was giving him; Sam had a hard time concentrating on anything else. His knees buckled as he leaned against the wet tile for support, seconds later he slid to the floor of the shower – taking Mercedes with him.

"Mercy…" he growled lowly in his throat as she continued fist fucking him. "Please don't stop," he moaned, biting his top lip. "I wanna cum…I wanna cum all over your pretty little hand…"

Mercedes sucked his right nipple into her mouth and bit into the tender flesh, Sam threaded his long fingers into her hair, crushing her mouth against his chest. His breathing became labored as Mercedes bit her way across his sexy chest; tattooing it with bite marks.

Sam begged her to increase her strokes…

"Is my Sammy ready to cum?" Mercedes asked in a low husky voice, she had decreased her speed to a snail's pace.

"Yes! Yes! Yes!" he cried, placing his hand over hers in an effort to get her to fist fuck him faster.

She smacked his hand away…

"Sammy…" she warned him.

"Mercy please…don't do this to me!" he begged, thrusting upward.

"Do what?" she asked in mocked innocence, brushing his hair out of his face with her free hand. "You're so damn beautiful."

"Mercy…" she bit his bottom lip. "Mmmm…hmmmm…." he raised his eyebrows and gave her his trademark lopsided grin.

"Mmmm…hmmmm is right," she moaned, smiling. "Do you know how turned on I am right now?" She released his cock. "Don't worry Sammy, you're going to cum," she assured him, winking, "just not in the way that you think."

Sam held his breath as Mercedes straddled his lap and lowered herself on his cock.

They moaned in unison as their bodies connected…

Mercedes wrapped her arms around his neck…

"Ahhh…shit…" Sam hissed. He immediately cupped her plump ass cheeks, giving them a tight squeeze.

She grabbed a fistful blond hair and crushed his lips beneath hers while simultaneously moving her pelvis is a slow circular motion...

A small moan escaped from her generous lips…

As she bounced up and down on his thick cock…

The sound of bodies slapping together in the dance of love echoed off the shower tiles…

It didn't take long for Sam to feel the familiar stirrings in his abdomen again…

His muscles tightening as he neared his climax…

"Mercy…"

Her name became his mantra…

Mercedes picked up the rhythm…

Her butterflies soaring wildly within her…

Sending her to the cusp…

She tilted her head back and screamed feverishly…

Covering Sam's balls and thighs with cum…

Sam followed moments later…

Mercedes laid her head on his shoulders as she waited for her breathing to returned to normal, Sam wrapped his arms around her, as his ran his fingers through her hair.

"That was…" he whispered.

"Amazing…" she finished, looking up at him with a big smile on her face.

Sam nodded in agreement.

Mercedes chuckled. "It was so stupid of me to think, that the no touching rule was going to work," she said, planting soft kisses on his chest.

"I could've told you that." he replied, smirking. "I love touching you, I love the way your soft body feels next to mine, it makes me feel safe…it lets me know that I am home." He dipped his head and kissed her sweetly on the lips. "Mercy, nothing makes sense without you…nothing."

Mercedes felt the tears forming in her eyes. "I know Sam," she whispered, snuggling closer to him. "I know."

**OOOO**

They couldn't stop smiling.

Sam and Mercedes had managed to get out of the shower and dressed, but not before Sam _insisted_ that he rubbed her body down with lotion.

Of course she returned the favor.

They were in the kitchen sitting at the table having a cup of coffee, waiting for the homemade buttermilk biscuits to brown.

Mercedes had decided to surprise everyone with brunch.

"Buttermilk biscuits huh?" he smirked, staring into her beautiful eyes. He was crazy about her homemade biscuits. On weekends, after spending half the morning in bed, Mercedes would get and make at least two dozen of them especially for him.

"Yep," she quipped, biting her bottom lip. "It's the least I could do, after all its Blaine's birthday."

"Mmmm…mmmm…mmmm…" he licked his lips. "I hope you made enough for everyone because I'm not sharing."

"But what about the birthday boy?" she questioned, "I'm sure you would share with Blaine."

"What's wrong with toast?"

Santana and Brittany were the first ones to enter the kitchen, sniffing the air.

"Damn Cedes," Santana spoke up, looking at the spread on the kitchen counter. "I'm surprised you could walk, let alone have enough strength to do all this."

"Hey yourself," Mercedes replied, her eyes still on Sam. "Brittany."

"Yeah," Brittany agreed. "You were really…oh bacon." She said cheerfully, picking up a strip. "Thanks Cedes."

"Welcome."

Santana shifted her eyes between her two friends. "Before I eat anything do I have to worry about the food being seasoned with Cedes juice?"

"Fuck off, Satan." Sam replied, his face turning a slight shade of pink.

"Hey I had to ask, seeing how freaky you two are." She grabbed a plate. "So where are your bedmates?"

Before they could answer; Puck, Artie, Tina, Quinn and Mike rushed into the room.

"Alright we have food," Artie announced. "Man I'm starving like a mother…"

"Wait do I smell homemade buttermilk biscuits?" Puck asked. "Cedes?"

"Yeah," Sam replied, breaking eye contact with Mercedes. He pushed himself up from the table, walked over to the oven and grabbed an oven mitt. "I don't think that there will be enough for you guys." He said, taking the baking pan of golden brown biscuits out of the oven. "Mercy made just enough for me."

"Hell no," Mike said. "Sam, come on man."

"Sam, play nice with our friends." Mercedes giggled, getting up. "I can always make more."

Sam pouted, which was quickly replaced with a smile. "Alright, alright," he sighed. "You each get one."

"Fuck that shit." Puck replied.

"Okay, okay two." Sam laughed.

Rachel and Finn finally joined them

Rachel couldn't bear to look at anyone because of the fiasco earlier that morning.

Like anyone gave two fucks.

Finn walked over to Mercedes and quickly gave her a hug. "Sorry," he muttered, his face red as a beet. "About earlier…"

Mercedes smiled at Finn and gave him a warm hug. "It's forgotten," she assured him.

"Are you sure?" he asked. He turned to look at Sam. "What about Sam?"

"Go ask him." she answered, turning him in Sam's direction and giving him a push.

Mercedes saw Rachel standing alone and approached her with a smile. "Rachel, chill it was a nice gesture."

"You-you don't hate me?" The wanna-be Broadway diva stammered.

"No, and don't worry about everyone else they will come around once they get some alcohol in them." Mercedes assured her. Sam and Finn's laughter filled the room. "See?"

Kurt and Blaine made a grand entrance into the kitchen, wearing a pair of dark shades – it was obvious they were drunk or had a good buzz.

"Happy Birthday Blaine!" Everyone shouted, clapping their hands and whistling.

"Shhh!" Blaine replied in a harsh whisper, grabbing the sides of his head. "I think my brain has melted. But I thank you."

Kurt lifted his shades, his bloodshot eyes landed on Mercedes, as much as it hurt him to smile; a wide smile found its way on his lips. He walked over to his bestie and stared at her until she became uncomfortable.

"What ever you have to say to me Kurt, please say it." she said. What he had to say to her wasn't for the whole room to hear. He took her by the hand and headed outside on the patio.

"Oh god!" he cried, as the sun hit him. "I'm Edward, am I sparkling?"

Mercedes laughed. "No, how much did you and Blaine drink any way?"

"The whole bottle, thanks to you," he replied, sitting in a chair.

"Me?" she looked at him – puzzled. "What do I have to do with it?"

"Twelve…" he answered, crossing his legs.

"Twelve?"

"Or maybe it was twenty? How the hell should I know, I lost count after five."

She still didn't understand.

"Blaine and I played a drinking game," he explained. "Every time we heard you scream…"

"Oh..." she said letting the information sink in. "OH!" her eyes widened. "Kurt, you didn't …poor Blaine…"

"My husband will be just fine," he assured her; waving away her concern. He lifted his shades and grinned at her. "Shit Cedes you're fucking glowing." He said teasingly. "I hope there's no planes flying above, you would be mistaken for lights on a landing strip."

"Fuck you." She laughed, her cheeks growing warm.

"No seriously, you look so relaxed...and Sam, he strutting around all like he's the fucking Hulk and shit."

"Kurt…"

"It's true, I'm surprise he's not attached to your ass…ah never mind, don't want to give him any ideas." He chuckled. "I can't believe you cooked enough for a fucking army, what in the hell…strike that, I knew what Sam did to you; he cleared out the cobwebs…"

"Kurt, shut up," she giggled.

"Blaine was afraid that you wouldn't be able to sing happy birthday to him, thought you might actually damage your vocal chords with all that screaming…" he smirked.

"My voice is fine," she assured her best friend.

"I'm so happy to hear that, it would be a shame to see a grown man cry."

"Rachel isn't that bad." Mercedes laughed. "She is starring in a Broadway play."

"Oh please," Kurt said. "I would roll my eyes, but they probably get stuck." He quipped. "_The Woman. The Knife. The Penis_; is not a great title for a successful Broadway play."

"Come on Kurt, she had to start somewhere," Mercedes said, stifling a laugh.

"Let's not talk about Rachel; I'm still pissed about this morning."

"Forgive your sister-in-law."

"So you and Sam are good?" he asked, ignoring her words.

Mercedes nodded. "We have some things to work out but for the most part, yes."

Kurt clapped his hands in glee. "Awww, shit my head hurts."

"I made some mimosas."

"Sounds good to me." he stood up and reached for his bestie's hands. Mercedes placed her hands in his, and he helped her to her feet. They walked back into the house hand in hand.

"There you are." Blaine said cheerfully, he had a glass of mimosa in his hand. He made a beeline for Mercedes and wrapped his arms around her. "I love you Cedes," he said into her hair. "You are the best, making me brunch…."

"It was nothing." She said. "I love you too."

He pulled his shades up and winked at her. "Sammy, Sam, love of our diva's life come-come here please."

Kurt took the glass from him and sniffed it. "Blaine how many of these did you have?"

"Two," he giggled.

Kurt gulped down the rest of the drink and excused himself to go and refill the glass.

Sam walked over to join Blaine and Mercedes.

Blaine placed an arm around Sam's shoulders and winked at him. "I love you Sammy," he said. "You make our Cedes happy, happy, happy."

"Thanks Blaine, I love you too." he looked at Mercedes; she was trying her best not to laugh.

"Can I ask you a question?"

"Sure…I guess."

"How in the hell did you make Cedes panties fall off?"

**tbc...**

**A/N: I really love Blaine...thanks for reading!**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Sorry about the delay RL had gotten in the way, Thanks for all the reviews, alerts it feeds my muse. Thanks to my awesome beta Jill, I can't tell you so much I appreciate your efforts!  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: I don't Glee but if I did, we would be a lot happier! Magic Stick is own by 50 Cent, and Sweet Thing by Rufus and Chaka Khan...Enjoy!  
><strong>

**Chapter Eleven**

"_How in the hell did you make Cedes panties fall off?"_

Blaine lifted his shades, squinted his bloodshot eyes as he looked at Sam expectantly. "Sam that was the most amazing thing I had ever seen," he said. He tried to smile, but the muscles in his face hurt. "I just can't wrap my brain around it…it was…it was…_magical_," he said breathlessly, looking at Sam as if his dick was the dick that all dicks inspired to be.

Before Sam could respond, Kurt returned with two glasses of mimosa and handed one to Blaine.

"Sam, my beautiful blond Adonis, thank you for giving our diva _exactly _what she needed," he said, turning to smile sweetly at Mercedes, "a good old fashion southern boy fuck."

"Yee haw," Blaine piped in, raising his glass towards Sam before taking a drink.

"Really Kurt?" Mercedes hissed, hitting him playfully on the arm.

"Oh please Cedes, riding Sam's dick was the best decision you made in the past eight months," Kurt continued, ignoring her remark. "Sam look at her, she's glowing brighter than the fucking Christmas tree in Times Square."

"Thanks to Sam's magical dick," Blaine quipped, giving his husband a fist bump. "You deserve all the awards, Sam, all the awards."

"Blaine, I think it's time to cut you off." Mercedes said, reaching for his glass.

"Nope," he replied, popping the 'p.' "It's my birthday and I'm gonna get my drunk on."

Sam gazed at Mercedes, a small smile played on his lips. Her beautiful brown eyes were brighter and he did notice the extra wiggle in her walk. His smile became bigger because _he_ was the one who put it there and no dusty ass motherfucker will ever be able to do that for his woman. _Ever._

"What?" Mercedes asked, feeling his eyes on her, she bit her bottom lip to prevent herself from smiling.

"Do you know how beautiful you are?" he replied, taking a deep breath. "Sometimes I have to pinch myself to make sure that I'm not dreaming, that a perfect woman like you really does exists and that you're mine."

Mercedes giggled softly, as she ran her fingers through her hair. Her heart rate sped up as they locked eyes.

"Awww," Blaine and Kurt sighed dreamily.

Kurt laid his head on Blaine's shoulders. "Look honey, our babies are growing up," he sighed. "It seemed like it was only last night, we were cockblocking them."

"It was last night," Blaine reminded him. "Remember Cedes…"

Kurt silenced Blaine with a kiss…

**OOOO**

"Have you eaten beautiful?" Sam asked, pulling out the chair for Mercedes.

She shook her head. "I only had a cup of coffee," she replied, sitting down across the table from Kurt and Blaine. "I'm not really that hungry."

"Mercy it's not good for you to go without eating," he said with a slight frown on his face. Sam placed his hands on her shoulders and dipped his head down until his mouth was pressing against her ear. "You must replenish the nutrients you lost from all the exercise you did this morning in the shower, in your bed, then the shower again and in my room...oh and lets not forget your solo flight in Kurt and Blaine's room…"

"Sammmm…" Mercedes drawled out, her cheeks growing warm due to embarrassment. She knew she would never live down the humiliation of getting caught pleasuring herself.

Sam gave her a peck on her ear and chuckled. "No need to be embarrassed, baby. Satisfying your urges is natural." He kissed the top of her head. "I'll be back with a little bit of everything," he said, kissing her again before he left.

Mercedes smiled as she watched Sam walked away, her eyes planted firmly on his cute ass.

"_Sam got a magic dick…" _

Blaine sang, just loud enough for Mercedes and Kurt to hear.

"_Cedes rode it thrice and thought it was nice…"_

"Shut the fuck up Blaine," Mercedes said, rolling her eyes. She tried to be maintained a straight face but was failing miserably.

"No." he mouthed.

"_Sam got a magic dick…"_

_(What? What?)_

Kurt joined in, waving his hands in the air.

"_A magic dick…"_

"_He showed Cedes his maaagic dick…_

"C'mon guys, stop it." Mercedes replied, shaking her head. "Shut your drunken asses up."

"_Maaagic dick…_

_He showed Cedes his magic dick…"_

They continued to sing, ignoring her.

"_Our diva is a freak to the core…" _Kurt rapped, lowering his voice.

"Fuck you guys!" Mercedes shrieked, before the threesome burst into laughter. "Ohmigod, I'm friends with two corroded assholes."

"Yeah, but you love our corroded asses." Kurt quipped, reaching across the table and taking hold of his bestie's small hands. "Admit it."

"God help me but I do," she confessed. "Life without my Klaine is no life at all."

**OOOO**

Puck walked over to the kitchen counter and clapped Sam's shoulder. Sam turned around and smiled at him as he placed several slices of bacon on Mercedes' plate.

"Hey man, what's up?" Sam asked. They heard Mercedes, Kurt and Blaine laughing hysterically and turned in their direction. His heart fluttered as her cute laughter tickled his ears.

"So man is everything still on for tomorrow night?" Puck asked, helping himself to a second plate.

"Fuck yeah," he answered, his green eyes beaming. "There is no way in hell I'm leaving New York without Mercy."

"I hear ya bro," Puck agreed. "Sweet Mama got your dick all locked up," he said, teasingly. "Hey man, remember when I set you up on that date with that sweet piece of college ass when you first came back to Lima?"

Sam rolled his eyes and frowned at the memory. "Yeah I remember," he sighed annoyingly. "All she wanted was to wrap her grubby hands around my dick. It seems that someone told her that I used to be a stripper," he said, side eying the hell out of Puck. "I had to practically beat the girl off me, especially when I told her that I wasn't interested. She thought I preferred dicks and offered to fuck me with a strap on."

"Shit man, why didn't you tell me?" Puck asked, scratching the side of his neck, nervously. "I knew the chick was wild but damn…"

Sam shrugged his shoulders. "What was the use? I knew in your own fucked up way you were trying to help."

"Fuck bro, sorry about that…"

"It's over and done with," Sam replied, punching Puck on the forearm. "We have to figure out a way to get together with the rest of the guys to have a quick rehearsal," he said changing the subject.

"That's easy," Puck replied. "Have Kurt take Cedes shopping," he suggested. "That will give us at least three hours."

"Okay, sounds like a plan…thanks Puck."

"Hey that's what bros are for." Puck grinned; they gave each other a fist bump. "Congrats on the Rolling Stone article, not bad for a country boy. Had Cedes seen it?"

"I don't think so." Sam replied. "I'm sure she would've mentioned it if she did."

Puck finished refilling his plate and slapped Sam on the back. "Gotta get my grub on," he said. "Tell Sweet Mama she really put her foot in it this time." He kissed his fingertips to emphasize his point. "You lucky bastard."

Sam chuckled as he nodded in agreement. Yep, he was one lucky bastard.

**OOOO**

"_The person you are calling is not available at this time…"_ The recording informed him for the umpteenth time.

Peterson counted to ten to lower his blood pressure before he died of a fucking stroke!

He had texted his fiancée close to 40 times and left about 60 messages on her voicemail and she still haven't returned any of his messages? What's the fuck was going on in New York? Does he have to hop a fucking plane to make sure that his baby girl was alright?

Shit all he wanted to do was to thank Mercedes for the white hot phone sex session that morning. Hopefully, she would be in the mood for round two. Mercedes shocked the hell out of him; he was really surprised that she was really into it. She sounded like a motherfucking porn star with all the moaning and groaning she was doing as she finger fucked herself for him. Hearing how juicy her sweet pussy was as she pleasured herself was driving him bat-shit crazy!

Peterson shut his eyes, took a deep breath as he relieved the memory of Mercedes smacking her generous lips as she told him her hot sweet pussy juice tasted like honey!

Like. Fucking. Honey.

Shit, he's going to have to convince Mercedes to give him a sample of her good stuff. He needed it! Fuck their wedding night; he needed to get him some, he wanted to fuck her now and fuck her hard! He want fill her with so much cum, that the shit runs all down her pretty brown legs.

Peterson felt the crotch of his pants tightened…

Fuck, he put a ring on it and she should give up the panties. Now!

He punched in Mercedes' number and took a deep breath…

"_The person you are calling is not available at this time…"_ he disconnected the call.

_Damn it baby girl, what's the fuck are you doing that you can't be reached?_

Peterson began pacing the floor as if he was a caged animal and wondered if he should call her parents to make sure that baby girl was alright. He thought about the funky assed attitude Mercedes' mother had given him the last time they had talked. She had talked down to him as if he was a basic bitch.

Fuck, there was no love lost between them; Mrs. Jones had made it damn clear she doesn't approve of his personal relationship with her daughter. She had made it a fucking habit of mentioning Mercedes' simple country ass ex-boyfriend when ever she got the chance, like it was going to hurt his fucking feelings.

_Hell, sorry mother-in-law, derpy Sam Evans is gone; I made damn sure of that!_ He chuckled to himself.

Peterson's thoughts went back to the first time he had met Mercedes Jones with that simple fuck Sam Evans.

**Two years ago…**

_Mercedes had just finished her set at a small popular club in LA. He had been hearing a lot about a hot new singer that was drawing people in with her sexy, sweet vocals that reminded people of a young Aretha and Whitney. It was a slow Friday night, his date had canceled on him at the last minute so he decided to go and see what all the buzz was about, surrounding this young singer. _

_Fuck, you could have knocked him over with a feather._

_The moment Mercedes Jones stepped up to the mic, he had an eargasm._

_Peterson's breath caught in his throat as her voice teasingly caressed his body, sending waves after delicious waves of chills down his spine and around his dick. 'Oh shit,' he moaned, closing his eyes and bobbing his head to the tantalizing sounds that uttered from her lips. He was about to shoot his motherfucking wad. 'Fuck yeah, the buzz around this girl wasn't bullshit, she can **sang**.' _

_Right away, he wondered if she had a manager and if so, he was going to steal her from right under that person's nose and sign her up with his agency on the spot! He opened his eyes and looked at the audience as she held their hearts in her hands as she belted out 'Sweet Thing' by Rufus and Chaka Khan in a heart breaking soulful tone._

"_I will love you anyway…_

_Even though you can not stay..._

_I think you are the one for me…_

_Here is where you ought to be…" _

_By the time she sang the chorus, Peterson was on his feet and rushing to the front of the stage! Shit if he played his cards right, Mercedes Jones was going to make him a shitload of money! _

_After her set was over, he quickly took out his business card, wrote a message on the back, asking her permission to meet with her and handed it to a passing waitress along with a fifty dollar bill for her troubles. The waitress returned quickly with an answer: Mercedes will meet with him in her dressing room in ten minutes. He wouldn't be able to miss it; her dressing room would be the first room on the left. Peterson thanked the waitress and handed her another fifty. _

_Ten minutes later he was standing in front of her dressing room, he was about to knock when he heard the unmistaken sounds of fucking coming from the room. _

"_Sammy…oh god, baby fuck me harder." Mercedes moaned. "I'm about to cum."_

"_Mercy, your tight pussy feels so good, wrapped around my dick," Sam grunted. "I'm almost there baby, just hang on." _

_Peterson chuckled to himself and decided to give them five minutes to finish their business. He dipped outside to the parking lot and rang his assistant. He apologized for calling so late and promised to give her something extra on her next paycheck to make up for it. He wanted her to draw up the standard contract and have it ready to sign no later than Monday afternoon. Once he completed the call, he returned to her dressing room and knocked on the door. _

_He heard a crash followed by 'Oh shit, he's here.' That was followed by another crash and giggling. _

_The door opened slightly a minute later; Mercedes poked her head out and gave him one of the prettiest smiles he had ever seen. "Mr. Grant Peterson?" she greeted, excitedly. _

"_Yes, but please call me Peterson." _

"_Alright, Mr. Pete…I mean Peterson; I'm Mercedes Jones, would you mind waiting for a second?"_

"_No, not at all." Hell he would've waited forever, this was money. _

"_Thank you." She quietly shut the door; a few seconds later she reopened it and invited him in. "Please excuse the mess." Her outfits and a dozen or so pair of shoes were shoved into a corner; an ugly plaid loveseat and matching chair took up most of the space along with a small rickety vanity. The walls was plastered with homemade posters of her with the words 'you're cream rising to the top,' in quotation marks._

_Peterson smiled as he entered the room that was no bigger than a janitor's closet; the smell of sex permeated the air. A green-eyed blond male, with lips that could rival Steven Tyler's, stood behind Mercedes watching his every move. _

"_Peterson, this is my boyfriend Sam Evans, he will be sitting in on the meeting." She informed him, tucking several strands of hair behind her ears. _

_Peterson did a quick assessment of Mercedes, the curvy woman was hellasexy with an ass that was made to worship; he must have been gawking too long because Sam cleared his throat as a warning._

"_If it makes you feel more comfortable," Peterson said, with a faint smile on his lips. _

"_It does," Sam spoke up, glaring at him. _

"_Miss Jones if you are done for the night, would you mind if I take you and Sam out for a late night dinner?" he asked. _

_Mercedes glanced back at Sam, the blond shrugged his shoulders. "If you want to go it's fine with me." He said. _

_Mercedes smiled at Sam and nodded. _

_Peterson took them to The Palm in West Hollywood and spent an insane amount of money to wine and dine Mercedes while Sam kept a close watch on him. Peterson couldn't blame the hillbilly, if Mercedes was his girl, his dick would be attached to her ass too. _

"_Mercedes I promise if you agree to let me represent you, you can be eating like this every night." He vowed. _

_Sam scoffed as he sipped on his $12.00 a glass imported beer. _

_Mercedes looked at Sam, concern written all over her face. "Babe, you know I'm not about the money," she said."I meant it when I said I want my music to inspire people." _

"_I know that Mercy," he replied softly, draping his arm around her shoulder and pulling her close to him. "I just want Peterson to understand, you're no sell out." _

_It became painfully obvious to Peterson that she would not agree to anything without Sam's advice. He was getting really irritated with the country ass motherfucker and wanted him to take his ass somewhere so he could talk to Mercedes in private. _

_Peterson change strategies and ended up including Sam in the discussion, by the 10:00 a.m. the next morning, Mercedes was ready to sign her name on the dotted line. _

_Having Sam around all the time, every time was a pain in Peterson's ass. _

_After his job as a pool cleaner, he would run to the studio to be with Mercedes to give her moral support. He would sit in a quiet corner and draw these ridiculous cartoon characters as she laid tracks for her demo. Sometimes he had the audacity to make suggestions on how she should sing a certain part of a song. Peterson had to begrudgingly admit that Sam knew what he was talking about. _

_Peterson's attraction for Mercedes grew and he began brainstorming with his friends on how to detach Sam from Mercedes' heart. A month later Sam ran into the studio, excitedly waving an envelope around. He didn't know how it happened but he had secured a paid internship at Marvel Comics the only drawback; it was in New York. _

_Mercedes wasn't happy that she wouldn't be there with Sam, but she wasn't going to stand in the way of his dream, with a heavy heart she watched as he boarded the flight to Manhattan a few days later. Peterson thought with Sam out of the way, (he had called in some favors to get Sam the internship at Marvel Comics) it would be easy to pursue Mercedes, he was under the impression the saying 'out of sight means out of mind' would apply, but he was sadly mistaken. The saying 'Absence makes the heart grows fonder' was clearly the case between Sam and Mercedes, and the minute she was finished laying down the tracks for her demo; Mercedes caught the red eye to New York to spend time with Sam._

_Things didn't start to go Peterson's way until a year ago, when Mercedes returned to LA upset after attending a baby shower of old friends from high school. Through piecing together bits and pieces of information he had gathered, he came to the conclusion that there was trouble in paradise and he did everything in his power to take advantage of the situation. _

_He made sure Mercedes stayed busy where the only time she had to herself was to eat and sleep; he informed her assistant that under **no** circumstances would Mercedes see or talk to anyone unless it was her immediate family. When he asked about Sam, Peterson threatened to fire his ass if he didn't comply. Peterson did feel an ounce of pity as he watched the woman he lusted after checked her phone messages with hope in her eyes, only to have them filled with unshed tears. During those times he would tell her to stay encouraged. _

_The straw that finally broke the camel's back: He had intercepted a package from Sam; inside was a comic book, a note and a one way ticket to Tennessee. The note stated that he was sorry for being a damn fool; he realized that he was wrong and couldn't live without her. Will she please forgive him and give him a chance to make things right? The ticket to Tennessee was to come and help him pick out a home for his parents to fulfill a promise he had made while they were in high school. The comic was the first edition of "Punk!" Sam's comic about a subcultural anti-hero._

'_Good bye Sam Evans.' Peterson shredded the envelope, the ticket and note, but kept the comic, he wasn't stupid, the first edition of Punk! was going to be worth a lot of money some day; and the rest they say is history. _

**Back to the present…**

Peterson was jolted from his memory by the sound of his cell phone; he immediately thought Mercedes was finally returning his call. He let the phone rang several more times while he took a deep breath to calm down; there was no need for her to know that he was working himself into a full blown heart attack.

"Hello?" he answered with a smile in his voice. "Mercedes?"

"Sorry Mr. Peterson." The female on the other side of the line replied apologetically. "Hi, this is Mareson Rucker." She continued. "From Rolling Stone…my assistant contacted your assistant about doing an article on your client, Mercedes Jones?"

"Oh right, you want to do an article for the September issue." He walked into his home office and sat at his desk.

"Good, so what will be a great time to come to California and sit down with the up and coming superstar for an interview?"

"I'm going to have to check with Miss Jones." Peterson replied. "She has a full schedule right now…let me talk to her and switch a couple of things around and I will get back to you in a few days, will that be all right Miss Rucker?"

"Sure, sure." She said. "Mr. Peterson I don't know if you're a loyal reader of our magazine, but we did an article on comic book artist Sam Evans…I'm not going to bore you with the details, but did you know he and Mercedes graduated from the same school in Lima, Ohio?" she chuckled. "And according to my sources they had actually dated each other?"

"What is your point?" Peterson asked, trying to keep the tightness out of his voice.

"Nothing, I just thought it was a nice little tidbit." She giggled. "Well, I have a busy day ahead of me Mr. Peterson and I'll let you go. I'll be looking forward to hearing from you in a few days…enjoy your weekend."

Peterson stared at his phone as he began to think…

_Could it be possible?_ He shook his head and laughed. "No fucking way." Mercedes wouldn't do that to him would she? They were engaged to be married. She wouldn't hook up with her ex-boyfriend while in New York would she? A million scenarios danced through his head and not all of them pretty.

_I can't just show up in New York, without a solid reason_. He told himself. _Your future wife is fucking her ex-boyfriend._ "Nope, nope, I don't believe that!"

He redialed Mercedes' phone…

"_The person you are calling is not available at this time…"_

**OOOO**_  
><em>

After brunch, everyone migrated outside to spend the afternoon by the pool relaxing and drinking before the big party later on that night. Mercedes went upstairs to change; of course Sam followed her mumbling the same excuse.

"They are not coming back down," Santana smirked, as she applied sun tan lotion to her girlfriend's back. "At least not right away."

Blaine who was playing with the drawstrings of Kurt's swim trunks began to sing softly.

"_Sam got a magic dick…" _

"_Cedes rode it thrice and thought it was nice…"_

Mercedes smiled expectantly as Sam entered her room…

She patted the empty space next to her…

Sam plopped down next to her and leaned over and kissed her on the cheek…

"Before we go any further we need to talk." Mercedes said, turning to face him.

"I agree." Sam nodded. "Mercy, I really need to know the answer to one thing." He continued.

"Alright."

He looked into her eyes; Mercedes was shocked to see they were filled with hurt…

"Why didn't you come to Tennessee when I had asked you?"

Mercedes raised her eyebrows in uttered shock. "Uh…um…excuse me?"

**tbc...**

**A/N: My beta thought I must have a death wish to stop it there...maybe she's right! thanks for reading!**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Thanks for all the alerts, reviews and smiles... Here is the next chapter. Thank you Jill you are too awesome for words!  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: Don't own Glee, but so happy Samcedes is cannon!...Enjoy!  
><strong>

**Chapter Twelve  
><strong>  
><em>He looked into her eyes; Mercedes was shocked to see they were filled with hurt…<em>

_"Why didn't you come to Tennessee when I had asked you?"_

_Mercedes raised her eyebrows in surprise. "Uh…um…excuse me?" she uttered – shocked._

**OOOO**_  
><em>

Mercedes stared at him, totally confused. "Sam, what do you mean by 'why didn't you come to Tennessee when I had asked you?'" She echoed. "You'd _never _asked me."

"Mercy, please don't pretend that you don't know what I'm talking about," he sniffed, trying to keep the irritation out of his voice. It wasn't like her to lie like that. "I had sent you a package with the very first edition of "Punk!" along with a note and a one way ticket to Tennessee." He reminded her. "I knew you were still pissed at me, but I never thought you would take it out on my parents…"

"Sam! Stop it!" She said, jumping up from the bed to put a little distance between them. Mercedes walked over to the window; she felt his eyes boring holes in her back as she looked out the window, staring at their friends relaxing by the pool. For a brief moment, Kurt looked up and lifted his shades, their eyes connected and he gave her the thumbs up sign with a small smile on his face.

She returned the brief smile.

Mercedes stepped back from the window and took several deep breaths to cool down her rising temper. She turned to face Sam; she crossed her arms over her chest and sighed. He looked at her with his lips pressed in a thin line; at that moment, all she wanted to do was take him in her arms and tell him how much she loved him but she couldn't do that- not until they get everything straight between them. "Sam," she began, "I'm sorry, but I have no idea what you are talking about." Sam opened his mouth to speak, but she held up a finger to silence him. "Maybe you _thought _that you sent me a package…or, or you did send it and it had gotten lost…"

"Mercy please, I had it sent Fed Ex. You had to sign for it," he interjected, standing up. "Do you think that I would trust something that important in the mail?" he sighed heavily, running his hands through his blond locks. "Look, if you don't believe me, I still have the receipt." He fished his cell phone out of his jeans pocket. "Does Kurt have a fax number?" he asked, punching in his assistant's private number.

"Yes he does," Mercedes replied. "But what does that…?"

"What's the number?" he asked bluntly.

"Sam…" she huffed, shaking her head.

"Mercy, the number please…" _Why was she being so difficult?_

"All right fine," Mercedes decided to humor him and gave up Kurt's fax number and listened as Sam instructed his assistant to go to his downtown office and fax the receipt.

"Thanks Stephan," Sam said, staring at Mercedes. "Give me a call when you fax the info…alright bye…" He disconnected the call. "Stephan will be faxing the receipt in the next thirty minutes or so." Sam informed her, shrugging his shoulders.

"Sam, whatever the receipt proves, you know that I would never, _ever _disrespect your mom and dad… I love them as if they were my own parents."

"I know that," he agreed. "That's why I couldn't wrap my head around the fact that you didn't get off that plane." He jammed his hands in his jeans front pocket. "I stood in that airport for close to ten hours watching the planes coming in from LA, hoping that you was on one of them." He suddenly found the floor very interesting. "That's ten wasted hours of my life that I will never get back," he scoffed.

He regretted those words the second they rolled off his tongue.

"Really Sam?" Mercedes gasped. Her feelings were hurt. "Really?"

_"Ahhh shit!"_he muttered under his breath. "Mercy, I didn't mean…" he reached out to touch her.

"Don't! You! Fucking! Dare!" She warned him, breathing heavily.

"Mercy…"

"Then why in the fuck didn't you call me, Sam?" Mercedes spat, rolling her eyes. "How was I to know that you were wasting ten hours of your precious life waiting for me?" Her eyes began to burn. Fuck! She didn't want to cry! "Why was it so hard for you to call me?" She angrily wiped the tears from her eyes. "I was waiting to hear from you, I had left countless messages, asking…no_ begging _you to return my calls…" she sniffed.

"I did," he interjected. "Your assistant relayed your message that you were not accepting my calls."

"That's a fucking lie," Mercedes hissed, wiping away more angry tears. "If I didn't want to hear from you then why in the hell would I keep leaving messages for you to get in touch with me?" she retorted.

"Because you have a sick sense of humor?" Sam quipped, trying to lighten the mood.

Mercedes side eyed the fuck out of him. "Not funny Sam."

"I wasn't trying to be funny, Mercy." He retorted, trying to keep his tone even. "There is nothing funny about this, especially the punch line." He leaned against the dresser, crossing his arms over his chest with a grim expression on his handsome visage. "About how you end up engaged to that musty-assed manager of yours," he said in his best Groucho Marx impression. "I mean what the fuck Mercy, that shit hurts."

"I-I-I d-d-didn't do it to h-hurt y-you, Sam," Mercedes stuttered, letting the tears flow freely. "I-I don't h-how it happened," she continued. "P-Peterson was so-so supportive, g-giving me a shoulder to-to cry on night after n-night, it-it was so h-hard to be on the r-road, with-without y-you." She sniffed. "He-he was a-a great f-friend."

"I bet he was," Sam scoffed, rolling his eyes. "I bet he was the bestest friend alright," He said, mockingly.

"But he-he was," Mercedes insisted. "He-he never tried anything, I swear…he saw how miserable I was and-and gave me my-my space." She took a deep breath before continuing and let it out slowly; she quickly walked into the bathroom and returned with a box of Kleenex.

"Damn he's good," Sam chuckled bitterly. "He knew exactly what cards to play and it worked. I got to hand it to him, the old bastard is slick." He blew out a breath to relieve some of the pent up anger that was building inside him. "Do you know how I felt seeing his slimy arms wrapped around _my _woman in every gossip magazine on the planet?" He asked. "Do you?"

Before Sam had an opportunity to continue, his phone rang. He answered it after the first ring.

"Hello?" he greeted, trying to keep calm.

It was Stephan.

"You had just faxed it?" A faint smile formed on his lips. "Wait a minute Stephan." Sam pulled the phone from his ear and glanced at Mercedes. "Where's Kurt's fax machine?"

"In his home office," Mercedes replied. "It's the second door on the left."

"Okay, hang on Stephan; I'm going to check to make sure the fax went through before I hang up with you." Sam replied, heading out the door. "Aren't you coming?" He threw over his shoulders as he rushed downstairs.

Mercedes quickly followed him.

The fax machine hummed as Sam sprinted into the neat little room, his butterflies fluttered wildly as he snatched up the fax and began reading. He felt Mercedes' eyes on him as she entered the room minutes after him.

"Thanks Stephan, it is a clear copy." Sam said into the phone. "Thanks man, I owe you one." He disconnected the call and turned to Mercedes. "Here's your proof." He handed her the fax. Sam watched as she read the clear black and white copy of the Fed Ex receipt.

She raised her eyebrows in surprise and gaped at Sam. "My assistant, Chad?" she whispered. "Chad was the one who signed for the package, but-but why would he keep something like this from me?"

Sam shrugged his shoulders. "I don't know." He said, honestly. "But I hope to God he has his insurance paid up, because I'm going to beat his motherfucking ass."

**OOOO**

Peterson tapped his foot impatiently against the sidewalk outside of Mercedes' residence.

He was waiting for Chad, Mercedes assistant, to show up with the keys to her residence. He had made up some bullshit story about Mercedes forgetting to turn in some important paperwork before she went away for the weekend that was imperative to her new record deal with Legion's Records. In reality, he wanted to find proof that his baby girl was loyal to him, to get rid of those nagging feelings in the back of his mind that she was cheating on him with that simple dick from Tennessee.

_Fuck, he should've been here by now!_ He fumed, checking his watch. _How long does it take to get away from your clinging girlfriend and snotty nose brat?_

Peterson breathed a sigh of relief as Chad's rusty 1968 Chevy Impala pulled up into the driveway, behind his car. He watched as the young man got out of his vehicle and made his way to Mercedes' front door.

"It's about fucking time." Peterson growled as Chad slide Mercedes' spare house key into the lock.

"I told you that my child is sick," Chad snapped back. He was getting fucking tired of Peterson's treatment of him. He unlocked the door; Peterson pushed him aside and stepped over the threshold first. Chad eyed him suspiciously as Peterson began looking around the living room as if he was trying to decide where to look first. "If you tell me what you are looking for, perhaps I can help you find it." Chad offered.

"No, no it's okay." Peterson replied, with a fake smile. "You don't have to wait around and babysit me while I look for the paperwork." he walked over to the stack of mail on the coffee table and quickly rifled through it. _Junk mail, bills and magazines subscriptions! _"I'm pretty sure you want to get home to your sick baby and girlfriend."

The young man held up a finger. "Hold it one sec…" Chad took out his cell phone called his girlfriend. "Hello babe, how's she doing?" He walked in the kitchen for more privacy.

Peterson shoved a hand in his pocket as he rubbed the back of his neck with the other; he needed to think. It was a fucking shame that he had never been beyond the living room, kitchen or guest bathroom. He had thought once Mercedes had accepted his ring, he would finally be invited to her bedroom… no such damn luck.

Chad returned from the kitchen with a watering can. "Good news, Siobhan's fever has broken," he announced, happily, much to Peterson's chagrin. "So I can stay and wait for you," he added with a smirk. Peterson glared at Chad as he watered Mercedes' plants. "My offer still stands," Chad replied.

"I'm still not accepting," Peterson replied. "Now if you excuse me…" he made a quick dash towards Mercedes' inner sanctum, hoping he could put his mind at ease once he searched through her bedroom. His hope was dashed as soon as he turned the knob – it was locked. _What the fucking hell?_ He banged angrily on the door. _Who in the fuck locks their fucking bedroom from the outside?  
><em>  
>"Is everything alright?" Chad asked. Peterson's actions had caused the young man to investigate the ruckus.<p>

"Umm, yeah…no," Peterson answered, chuckling lightly. "It occurred to me that Miss Jones might have the paperwork that I need in her bedroom, but as you can see the door is locked. Do you have a key to unlock it?"

"Unfortunately no," Chad replied, shrugging his shoulders. "Sorry…"

Peterson thought the little fucker was lying and tried a different approach.

"Oh well…" he sighed. "I guess Miss Jones is going to miss out on making millions because I couldn't find what I needed." He shrugged his shoulders, nonchalantly. "Oh well…"

"Why don't you call up Mercedes and tell her of the predicament you're in?" Chad suggested. "I'm sure she would understand, or better yet, I can go into the office and see if there's a copy of what ever it is on file." Chad finished watering Mercedes' plants and sorted out her mail as he waited patiently for Peterson's answer.

Peterson balled his fists in frustration. Hell, if he had to hear that monotone bitch's recorded voice one more time, stating _'The person you are calling is not available at this time…'_he was going to beat the shit out of somebody. "Fuck it," he replied, "I'm going to search my office one more time." He answered. "Now if you excuse me." Peterson walked into the guest bathroom, locking the door behind him.

He checked himself out in the huge wall mirror, wondering why is he was getting so worked up over some fucking pussy he had never tasted. "You are one fione motherfucker." He grinned, blowing kisses to his reflection. "Get a fucking grip on yourself man." He said, giving himself a pep talk. "What in the fuck are you worried about? Mercedes had always been faithful to that simple country fuck when they were together, so why wouldn't she be faithful to you?"

Peterson turned on the faucet and ran his hands under the warm water as he checked his nose hairs…

He reached for the brown vanilla hand soap…

His heart fell to the pit of his stomach with a loud _thud!_

He shut his eyes, hoping it was an illusion…

He opened his eyes again…

Nope, it was still there…

"Fucking shit!" he shouted, grabbing the ceramic liquid soap holder, throwing it at the mirror…

The mirror shattered into a million pieces…

Tiny pieces of shard glass rained down in her bathroom…

Chad heard the noise and ran towards the bathroom…

"Mr. Peterson!" Chad shouted on the other side of the threshold, banging on the door. "Mr. Peterson is everything alright? I heard glass shattering, do I need to call an ambulance?"

"…"

Peterson was too angry to form a coherent thought.

"Mr. Peterson opened this damn door!" Chad shouted. "Or I'm going to call the fucking police!"

"…"

"Peterson!"

Peterson grabbed the knob and twisted it. He practically yanked the door off its hinges as he opened it...

A cold chill ran down Chad's spine; Peterson looked as if he was demon possessed…

He backed away, fearing for his safety…

"I want the motherfucking phone number of that bitch-ass friend of Mercedes in New York," he hissed, stepping out of the bathroom. He could care less that his hair and expensive suit was covered in glass.

"Ex-excuse m-me?" Chad gasped. "I don't h-have that information."

"Like hell you don't," he spat. "I know you have her personal numbers on file in case of an emergency."

"The only numbers I have are her parents and brother." Chad replied. He felt his balls retracting; Peterson was scaring the shit out of him.

"Boy, don't lie to me," Peterson spat. "I _need_ the New York number!"

"And as I had told you before, I. Do. Not. Have. It." Chad replied, trying to retrieve his balls.

Peterson stared at the young man, trying to figure out if he was lying to him again. "Fucking fine!" he hissed, turning back into the bathroom; grabbed something off the bathroom sink and pocketed it. "Clean up this shit and call someone to install a new mirror." Peterson said calmly, walking past Chad, "And make sure the bill is sent to my office."

Chad nodded. He didn't fully relax until he watched Peterson's car merged into traffic…

**OOOO**

Mercedes ran upstairs to her bedroom with Sam in tow, describing in graphic details how he was going to tear Chad a new asshole among other things. She grabbed her phone off the dresser and turned it on. Of course she had over a hundred messages from Peterson but she wasn't concerned with that right now. She would deal with him later.

"Mercy let me talk to him," Sam said, reaching for her cell phone. "You're waaay too angry…"

She stared at Sam, "And you're not?" she deadpanned. "Fuck Sam, I'm just going to ask him a simple question. This could be all a misunderstanding. I'm going to give him the benefit of the doubt. Maybe he was so swamped that he had forgotten to give it to me…after all he's human."

"Or maybe the sick fuck has a private room in his home filled with pictures of you plastered on the walls as he plots how to kidnap you and keep you for himself." Sam added.

Mercedes side eyed him. "Sam, you watched entirely too much TV."

Chad's cell phone vibrated in his pocket, as Mercedes' ring tone sounded off. He leaned the broom and dustpan against the trashcan and answered the phone.

"Hello boss lady," he greeted cheerfully. "What do you need?" Chad wondered if she could detect the nervousness in his tone.

"Hi Chad, how's everything going?" Mercedes asked sweetly.

"Everything is fine; I'm at your place right now, watering your plants and getting your mail." He stared at the glass on the floor and quickly looked away.

"Listen…Chad I really appreciate everything you are doing for me, I couldn't have asked for a more loyal employee." Sam rolled his eyes in the background, he reached for the phone, this time he succeeded in taking it out of Mercedes' hand. "Give it back!" she hissed.

Sam shook his head as he placed the phone to his ear. "Chad?" he spoke in the phone. "Your name is Chad right?"

"What have you done to Mercedes?" Chad answered, fearing the worst. "If you touch one fucking hair on her head, I'm going to fuck you up," he threatened.

"Funny, you should say that, "Sam said, his green eyes becoming dark. "I'm going to do the same thing to you once I get my hands on your ass."

"Who's the fuck is this?"

"Sam Evans, motherfucker," Sam replied. "Mercedes Jones, husband." He smiled shyly at Mercedes. He put the phone on speaker; he wanted her to hear the conversation between them.

A cold bucket of guilt washed over Chad's body. "Mercedes' S-Sam?"

"Yeah, that's right…remember me now, you weak ass punk?"

"Listen Mr. Evans…"

"I only have one question for you," Sam interrupted. "And if it's the answer I want to hear, I might let you live to see another day…"

"It was Peterson," Chad replied, he didn't care what the question was, but he knew the answer was Peterson; it felt good to finally get this off his chest. "He threatened to have my ass fired if I didn't block your calls…I know it was a weak excuse but my girlfriend was pregnant and I needed this job…"

"Why am I not surprised?" Sam interjected. "Did he tell you to lose the package too?"

Chad frowned. "What package, I don't remember Mercedes receiving a package from you."

"You signed for it."

"I signed for a lot of packages," Chad replied in his own defense.

"It was dated March 15th."

"Ummm…no, don't remember...uh hold on a sec…" he quickly placed Sam on hold, before he could protest and punched in his girlfriend's speed dial number.

"I can't believe the fucker put me on hold," he said in disbelief.

Mercedes was barely listening; she couldn't believe Peterson, was behind this! All the while he was being such a good friend, he was sabotaging her relationship with Sam.

"Mercy, are you okay?"

"No," she replied, shaking her head. "I'm not…I thought I was such a good judge of character."

"Baby you are," he assured her. "You see the good in everybody, it's not your fault Peterson turned out to be an asshole."

"God, Sam…"

"Ummm…Mr. Evans…Sam?" Chad butted in. "Sorry I had you on hold, but I needed to check something out with my girlfriend about that date, " he explained. "And I was right…I wasn't at work that day because I was at the hospital with my girl, she was having severe cramps…we thought she was miscarrying."

"Fuck," Sam said, almost too gleefully. His suspicions about that fucker Peterson had just been confirmed. He was going to enjoy beating his ass.

"Can you please put Mercedes back on the phone?" Chad asked, sighing heavily.

"I'm here Chad," Mercedes spoke up. "We had you on speaker phone."

"So-so you know the whole story?" he stammered. "I know saying sorry isn't going to cover all the wrongs I had done to you," he began. "I should've spoken up a long time ago, but Mr. Peterson…"

"Say no more," Mercedes said. "We'll discuss this once I get back."

"Does that mean I still have a job until then?"

"Yes Chad it does,"

"Thank you and Mercedes there is something else you should know."

"What is it?"

"Peterson demanded that I meet him at your home today," he began. "He claimed that you'd forgotten to hand over some important paperwork… it had something to do with your new record deal? Well, I met him here and he went through all your stuff, he was really pissed when he couldn't go into your bedroom so he busted the mirror in your guest bathroom…that's what's I'm doing now, cleaning up his shit… the new mirror will be installed tomorrow."

"What the fuck?" Mercedes shouted. "Now he's snooping through my private things at my home?" she exclaimed. "Oh fucking hell to the no!"

"Just another reason to beat his ass," Sam chuckled. Yep, he was enjoying the hell outta this.

"I think he stole something." Chad added, "But, I really can't tell you what it was."

"Fucking shit, I knew what it was…" Mercedes smirked, her brown eyes suddenly twinkling.

Sam looked at her, waiting for her to continue...

"It was that fucking gaudy engagement ring he gave me," she answered. "I had left it there on the sink…" she chuckled. "Oh well… like I gives ten fucks."

"Do you want me to call the police and report a robbery?" Chad asked eagerly. Fuck, he wanted Peterson to get everything that was coming to him. Karma can be a royal bitch!

"No," Mercedes replied. "I'll deal with Peterson on my own." She disconnected the call and made a mad dash for the bathroom.

While she was gone, Sam quickly grabbed her cell phone, looked up Peterson's number and sent him a text. Mercedes returned to the room seconds after he placed her phone back on the desk.

"Do you need a cup of tea or anything?" he offered.

"A shot of tequila would be nice." She chuckled.

**OOOO**

"Come on!" Peterson shouted, honking his horn at the driver, in the car ahead of him. "Fuck, get a damn bike, because you sure don't know how to drive!" He laid on the horn. "Move your slow fucking ass!" He hated driving in LA! As Peterson waited for traffic to speed up, he reached into his suit pocket and fished Mercedes' engagement ring out and stared at it.

_How in the hell could she leave a ring that cost him over 200 grand, in the fucking bathroom? _He fumed, sliding it on his pinky finger. If she didn't like the damn thing, all she had to do was say something and he would have exchanged it for something a little shinier. He leaned his head against the steering wheel and sighed. Fuck, how can he let a woman twist his ass in so many damn knots?

He jerked his head in surprise when he heard Mercedes' ring tone. Peterson fumbled to get the phone out of his pocket. "Shit!" he mumbled, when it fell on the floor. He quickly picked it up read the text message.

_It's going to feel so good beating your dusty ass – Sam._

**OOOO**

"Mercy, are you alright?" Sam asked. He wanted to take her in his arms and hold her, but he wasn't too sure if she would be receptive to the idea.

"What do you think?" Mercedes snapped. She took several deep breaths and exhaled slowly, to calm herself down. "Sam I'm sorry," she apologized. "There is so much I have to digest right now… and we still have a lot to talk about…but one thing is for certain."

"And what is that?" Sam asked looking at her, his eyes full of hope.

"I love you," she whispered, moving a step closer.

"I had never doubted that," Sam whispered back, taking a step. "We were married by God before I ever met you."

"Oh, Sam…" she chuckled softly, trying to keep her tears at bay. "You and your dorky romantic words." She moved a step closer.

"But it's true," he said, grinning like an idiot. He took a giant step forward, closing the gap between them.

Mercedes looked up into his green eyes, getting lost in them.

Sam gently brushed the hair from her face and tucked it behind her ears…

She let out a little shriek as Sam surprised her by lifting her in his arms and carrying her out the room…

They ran into Kurt, who eyed the couple, then the opened door to his office.

"Kurt it's…" Mercedes began.

Her best friend shook his head and held up a hand to silence her. "Just tell me that you fucked on the floor and not on my suede couch…"

**tbc...**

**A/N: I'm not good at writing angst so I hope I did it justice...Thanks for reading!  
><strong>


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: Thanks for all the alerts, favorites and reviews I am so humble by all your support! A special thank you to Jill, I really appreciate you!  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or Like A Star by Corinne Bailey Rae...Enjoy!  
><strong>

**Chapter Thirteen**

Sam and Mercedes took one look at Kurt and laughed. Kurt rolled his eyes and huffed. "I don't see what's so fucking funny." He placed his hands on his hips. "You don't have any idea how much it cost to have suede cleaned," he explained.

"Relax bestie," Mercedes said. "Your couch has been spared."

"I'm so happy to hear that," he sighed. "I would have split the hefty cleaning bill between the both of you." He glanced between them, his eyebrow raised in a question. "Is everything okay?" he asked. "I'm getting a weird vibe, here."

Sam placed Mercedes gently on her feet. "Things…" Sam began, looking at Mercedes. He rubbed the back of his neck. "Mercedes…?"

Mercedes smiled at Sam, reassuring him that things between them are going to be alright. "We just found out Peterson is a fucking asshole who has been fucking with our lives," she continued. "He's one of the main reasons why Sam and I had been apart all this time."

"What the fuck?" Kurt replied, stunned.

Sam and Mercedes went on to tell Kurt what they had discovered about Peterson.

Kurt rubbed his temples as he digested the information his friends had told him. He had always known Peterson was a slimy ass motherfucker, but what he had learned about the bastard surpassed anything he could ever imagine. "Okay, this is what we're going to do," he said, once he gotten over the shock. "Cedes, you stay here with Blaine while Sam and I take a quick flight out to LA and surprise the motherfucker," he continued as he formulated a plan. "We're going to need piano wire, a hunting knife…" he faced Sam. "Sam, you know how to skin an animal right?"

Sam nodded eagerly.

"Excellent…" Kurt said cheerfully. "A hunting knife, a gallon of acid and a blow torch…" he narrowed his eyes, tapping his chin, thinking if he needed to add anything else to the list. "Nah, that's it, unless you can think of anything?"

Sam shook his head. "I'm good." he said. "When can we leave? I can be packed at a moment's notice..."

"Hold up a fucking minute!" Mercedes spoke up, gaping at the two men. "Do you hear yourselves?" she asked in disbelief. "Piano wire? Really Kurt?"

Kurt rolled his eyes, shrugging his shoulders in annoyance. "Okay, okay, we won't use piano wire…" he pouted. "Sam, your woman sure knows how to suck the fun out of everything…"

"Stop!" she shouted, shaking her head. "You two are not going to jail for killing that piece of slime."

"Who said anything about going to jail?" Kurt huffed.

"Lower your voice Mercy," Sam replied. "We don't want everyone to hear us."

"I really don't give a fuck," she hissed. "You two are talking about getting rid of someone."

"Who said anything about murder?" Kurt huffed. "I was thinking along the lines of cutting his balls off and feeding them to him on top of a plate of spaghetti covered in sauce."

Sam's green eyes twinkled. "Kurt, you are my hero."

Mercedes rolled her eyes. "No," she said. "As much as I love the idea, the answer is no."

"So that means I get to stomp his ass in the ground." Sam chimed in, clenching and unclenching his huge fists.

"Or I can do a Sebastian." Kurt blurted out, smiling mischievously. He locked eyes with Mercedes.

"I don't know about that," she whispered, cold chills ran up and down her spine. "I still can't believe you actually pulled it off."

Sam stared at them, wondering what the hell was going on. "What's a Sebastian?" he asked. "Or do I want to know?"

"…"

"Fuck…is it that bad?"

"You might as well tell him," Mercedes sighed, running her fingers through her hair. "I'm going to get the bottle of tequila; I'm gonna need a shot." She headed towards the liquor cabinet.

"Make it three glasses and don't forget the salt and lime," Kurt called after her.

Sam stared at the thin, fragile looking man with the angelic face. "It's that bad huh?"

**OOOO**

_It's going to feel so good beating your dusty ass – Sam._

Peterson stared at the text as the cars behind him blasted their horns, waking him out of his stupor.

"Hold your fucking nuts!" he yelled out the window. He pressed down on the gas pedal, only to move the car a few inches forward. "Happy now!" he shouted at no one in particular. "Shit! Shit! Shit! Shit! Shit! Shit! Shit!" he yelled as he banged his fists against the steering wheel. "Fucking shit!" He leaned his head against the steering wheel and sighed deeply. There was no doubt in his mind – his fiancée was fucking her ex-boyfriend.  
><em><br>I bet she had it planned all along._ The little voice in his head taunted him. _To get with that_ _simple country fuck_! Images of Sam holding onto Mercedes' plump ass as she rode him like a favorite carnival ride cluttered his mind…

_"Fuck me harder baby!" Sam hissed, arching his back upward as his dick slammed into Mercedes, hitting the back wall of her sweet, hot pussy. "Ahhh yeah baby, just like that," he moaned, licking his lips._

_"You like that, huh baby?" Mercedes cooed, her ample tits bouncing up and down as she gyrated above him. "You like my sweet, sweet pussy wrapped around your dick," she whispered. "Don't you baby?"_

_"Yes," Sam grunted, feeling Mercedes' vaginal muscles tighten around his dick. "Oh-oh...shit! Baby I'm gonna cum…"  
><em>  
>Peterson shook the disgusting thought out of his head. He punched in Mercedes' number and was surprise when he heard it ringing. "C'mon baby girl, pick up!" he said impatiently. "C'mon Mercedes, answer your damn phone!"<p>

"Hey, sorry I'd missed your call," he heard Mercedes greeted warmly. "But if you leave your name and number, I'll be more than happy…" Peterson disconnected the call. He threw his cell phone on the passenger's seat and ran his hand through his hair. "Why in the fuck is this happening to me?"

It didn't take a fucking genius to realize Mercedes was pissed at him. Obviously somehow, someway she had found out he had a hand in keeping her and the simple fucker apart. "It had to be no one but Chad, the little pussy!" he growled under his breath. "Man, you've messed with the wrong motherfucker today!" He reached for his phone and punched in Chad's number.

"Fuck you, Peterson!" Chad greeted. "Mercedes knows."

"You little pussy eater, how much does she know?"

"Everything, you rotten piece of shit," Chad said smugly.

"You're fired."

"Um…no," Chad retorted. "The last time I'd checked, your name isn't Mercedes Jones."

"You're really bold over the phone." Peterson grunted. "I want to see how bold you are in person."

"I'm not taking any more shit from you," Chad informed him. "Threaten me again, and I'm filing charges."

"You ain't worth my time."

"You're going down, Peterson." Chad chuckled. "I can't wait until Mercedes and her husband get their hands on…"

"Wait, wait, wait a damn minute," Peterson interrupted him. "What did you just say?" He felt his throat constricting.

"Mercedes and her husband are gonna beat your ass!"

"You're kidding, right?" Peterson chuckled, loosening his tie. He was finding it difficult to breathe. "Did she actually_ use _the word husband?" He cleared his throat; it felt as if something was lodged in it.

"No…"

"Whew," Peterson sighed, breathing a little easier. "I thought…"

"It was Sam Evans," Chad replied smugly. "He introduced himself as her husband."

Peterson quickly disconnected the call and strolled through his address book, the feeling that something was lodged in his throat came back. He found the number he was looking for and dialed it.

"Peterson!" The male on the other line greeted. "What can I do you for?"

It was his cousin James, a third rate private detective Peterson used from time to time.

"I-I…ahem, excuse me, cuz." Peterson took his ear away from the phone to clear his throat. "I need a favor."

"Anything for my favorite cousin," James sang. He leaned in the chair of his small office. "At half my going rate, of course," he added. "Do you think I can get a small advance?" Business was slow and his bookie had threatened to break his legs if he didn't pay him by Tuesday.

Peterson rolled his eyes. "Yeah, sure." he answered. "I need for you to find out if Mercedes Jones had tied the knot," he said.

"Isn't she that fine piece of ass you been showing off?" James asked, swatting away a fly. "Why should you be upset if she's married or not?"

"Mind your fucking business," Peterson hissed.

"Okay, when do you need the information?"

"ASAP." He replied. "Once you get confirmation either way, I want you to fax me the info. I will call you back with a fax number."

"No problem, I'll get one of my guys on it right away."

"You better not fuck this up," Peterson growled. "Family or not, I will beat your ass."

"Cuz, when have I ever…" James chuckled. "You can count on me."

"Thanks James, I'll have my assistant wire the money to your account." Peterson made one more phone call….

"American Airlines flight information…" the customer service representative chirped.

"I like to reserve a seat on the next flight to New York…"

**OOOO**

Sam waited patiently as Kurt poured his second shot of tequila.

"I'm really going to be fucked up in the morning," he replied, licking the back of his hand. He picked up the salt shaker and sprinkled salt on the wet spot.

"Hey no one is forcing you to drink." Mercedes smirked. She was nursing her first shot.

Kurt licked off the salt, gulped down the harsh liquor and grimaced. "Shit," he pounded on his chest and quickly sucked on the lime slice. "Cedes, you're eating the worm," he announced, slamming his glass on the table. He looked at Sam and grinned. "Okay Sammy, my pretty you got to promise that what I'm about to say will stay between the three of us." he said. "I don't want Blaine to never, ever know what I did."

"What did you do Kurt?" Sam asked.

Kurt placed a finger on his lips. "Gotta swear."

"Okay, I swear." Sam looked at Mercedes, his heart pounded loudly in his chest; he didn't know if he really wanted to hear what Kurt had to say.

"All right," Kurt sighed. "Do you remember that little dipshit Sebastian Smythe?" he began.

Sam nodded. "Who can forget the little racist fucker?" Sam replied. "He injured Blaine with that rock salt slushy." Thinking about it made the three of them angry all over again. "I can't believe he had gotten away with it; we should have beaten his ass for that."

"Oh don't worry, he's paying for it," Kurt assured him, his lips curling in a smile.

Mercedes rolled her eyes. "Tell him what you did."

"He didn't learn his lesson." Kurt continued. "I mean he had gotten away with hurting my baby and I thought he would leave us alone…no such luck." Kurt poured himself another shot of tequila. "Blaine and I ran into him in the Village a couple of years ago and he was the same old nasty Sebastian. He had his hands all over Blaine; he didn't give a fuck that I was standing right there. We told him we were happily married, but the little shit ignored me and continued making a play for Blaine…"

"Sebastian was going to Colombia for a sabbatical; he wanted to become one with nature, some shit like that." he scoffed. "So I made sure he had a long pleasant vacation," he said smugly, shrugging his shoulders.

Sam gaped at Kurt; all sorts of images raced through his mind. "Is he alive?"

"Yeah, but he will not be returning to the U. S. anytime soon."

Sam shifted his eyes to Mercedes then back to Kurt. "What the fuck did you do?"

"Blaine is serving life in a Colombian prison for drug smuggling." He fiddled with his drink. "We can do the same with Peterson, if you like."

"Are you fucking serious?" Sam exclaimed. "Damn Kurt and here I thought you were this gentle little lamb."

Mercedes scoffed. "He's fucking deadly."

**OOOO**

**Somewhere in Colombia…**

_Sebastian Smythe shooed away the rats from his meager meal of watered down Ajiaco soup and half of loaf of moldy bread. In a few days he will see his lawyer in hopes of learning when he would be released from this prison hell hole and kicked out of the country, never to return._

_He knew his tale of how he was found unconscious in a wooden crate was unbelievable, especially when he himself had no idea how he had ended up there. He was scared shitless when he woke up to find himself surrounded by the Colombian Police, accused of being a drug smuggler. It didn't help matters that he had no official identification on him and during the body cavity search several condoms filled with cocaine were pulled out of his ass._

_"Those are not mine," he protested as they dragged him to a dark, dank cell. "I have no idea who crammed them up my ass…"_

**OOOO**

"I better get back before Blaine comes looking for me," Kurt replied, getting up. He grabbed his head. "Fuck I guess it wasn't smart to mixed my drinks," he joked, holding onto the chair. "So you two are going to be okay?" he asked. "I mean don't tell me what I want to hear, just because I want you two together. So are you two going to be okay?" he repeated.

"Yes Kurt," Mercedes replied. "Sam and I are going to be fantastic."

"Sam?"

Sam nodded.

"Good." Kurt took a deep breath. "Can you please point me in the direction of the back door?"

Mercedes giggled, as Sam stood up and nudged him in the right direction.

**OOOO**

They had returned upstairs to Mercedes' bedroom, each lost in their own thoughts. Sam stared at the woman he loved and sighed. They were almost back to the place they were before, but he knew in order for them to move forward, they had to get everything out in the open.

"Mercy, you mentioned earlier that Peterson was one of the reasons why we were apart," Sam began. He shifted uncomfortably on the bed. "The other reason was me, wasn't it?" He played with his fingers. "I mean it was my stupid pride."

Mercedes nodded. "I understand that you wanted to do things on your own, really I do, but there was no sane reason why you couldn't take the money I had offered to build your studio," she pointed out. "You have supported me in my dream, you moved to LA with me, so why couldn't you let me support you in yours?"

"Mercy, I was stupid, okay?" Sam confessed. "I was ashamed." He brushed his bangs out of his eyes. "You had no idea what it was like for me as a man to have his woman support him financially,"

"Sam, are you forgetting that when we first moved out to LA how we pooled our money together to make sure we had a roof over our heads and food to eat?" she reminded him. "So why that would have been any different now that I had money?"

"I was raised to be a provider, Mercy." He explained. "It's the southern gentleman in me."

"And I love that about you, and I don't ever what that to change." She crossed her arms over her chest. "But Sam, sometimes your male ego gets in the way."

"Yes, yes, I know." He agreed. "But Mercy, it made me feel like less than a man to have you pay for everything, and then you wanted to pay for my studio too?" He took a deep breath and slowly exhaled. "That was a too much for me to handle."

"Sam, I didn't want you to go back to stripping, especially when you didn't have to." she explained. "Baby, what good is it for me to have money if I can't help those I love?" She reached out and caressed his cheeks softly with her fingers. "Everything I have is yours, don't you realize that? I saw my offer as an investment in our future."

"I-I realize that now." Sam gave her a lopsided grin. "And everything I have is yours, Mercy." He reached for her hand and pulled her into an embrace. "You are my inspiration, my muse..." he whispered in her hair. "Nothing in my world makes any sense without you…nothing."

Mercedes shut her eyes and smiled. "And nothing in my world makes sense without you, Sam."

"We're never going to be separated again," he vowed. "Not by distance, not by man, and not by death." He pressed his forehead against hers. "We have the kind of love that poets and songwriters write about."

Mercedes giggled. "What kind of love do we have Sam?"

"To infinity and beyond," he answered, impersonating Buzz Lightyear. "Because our love will go on indefinitely," he explained. "Our love is groovy…yeah groovy."

"Groovy?"

Sam nodded. "Yeah, because hey, we're cool like that."

"Go on." Mercedes urged, holding him tighter.

"Umm…let see… our love is like a star, because no matter where we are, the light of our love will always lead us home."

Mercedes' heart skipped several beats as he began to sing softly.

_"Just like a star across my sky,  
>Just like an angel off the page…"<br>_  
>They began slow dancing…<p>

_"You have appeared to my life,  
>Feel like I'll never be the same…"<br>_  
>Sam crooned…<p>

_"Just like a song in my heart,  
>Just like oil on my hands..."<br>_  
>Mercedes lifted her head to look at Sam…<p>

Her brown eyes locked with his green ones…

"It's an honor to love you, Mercy." he whispered, kissing her passionately.

_"It's not a secret any more…"  
><em>

**tbc...**

**A/N: Thanks for reading!  
><strong>


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: Thanks for the love, every day I get new Alerts and Favorites for this fic, thanks so much! A big shout out to my beta Jill, she is so awesome!  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee...Enjoy!  
><strong>

**Chapter Fourteen**

Their lips popped as they came up for air.

Sam looked into Mercedes' eyes, his heart beating a hundred miles a minute. He wasn't ready to let the moment end and neither was she. They kept swaying to the soulful stirrings of their love song; a song that has been weaved into their hearts, whispered into their ears and intertwined into their souls…

"I want to stay like this forever Mercy," Sam whispered, holding her close. "Just you and me, holding each other, loving each other…dancing to our own theme song."

"Theme song?" Mercedes giggled, shutting her eyes as she laid her head on his chest.

"Yeah," Sam smiled, resting his chin on her head. "Every super couple has their own theme song."

Mercedes remained silent for a few minutes to think. She finally asked, "What type of theme song do you have in mind?" Knowing Sam, it's going to be something cute and geeky.

"Hmmm," Sam began, shrugging his shoulders. "It has to be a combination of sexy and badassery."

"Oh really?" she giggled softly.

"Yeah, we both are badasses; we don't take shit from anyone," he explained. "But you are the sexy in this couple. Let's be honest, Mercy, you're sexy personified," he confessed. "I mean, your curves are banging baby; they can cause a nation to go to war. Helen of Troy has nothing on my sweet baby." He reached down and cupped her soft ass. "And what can I say about this beautiful ass? It has SEX RIOT written all over it! Maybe it should have it own theme song."

"Keep up the sweet talk, Mr. Evans," she said. "Flattery will get you laid."

"Be prepared to be sweet talked for the rest of your life," Sam warned her. A goofy grin played on his lips. Mercedes shrieked as he twirled her around several times before dipping her and pulling her into his arms again.

Mercedes stood on her tip toes and kissed him softly on the lips. "You make me happy, Sam."

"I believe that's was the reason I was put on this earth…to make you happy." He bends down and kissed her forehead. "Wanna hear a secret?"

Mercedes nodded.

He gently thumped the tip of her nose. "Boop!" he laughed.

She leaned her head back and joined him, remembering their senior prom. "You are such a dork." How could she ever imagine her life was better off without him? Sam Evans was made for her.

"You wouldn't have me any other way, admit it," he said, his green eyes sparkling. "My dorkiness makes you hot doesn't it?" He wiggled his eyebrows, seductively.

Mercedes licked her lips…

"See? Hot for my geekiness."

"I find your dorkiness hellasexy," she admitted. "Speak Vulcan to me."

He raised an eyebrow as his goofy grin turned into a lecherous smile. "Are you sure about that?" he asked. "You remember what happened last time."

Once during a _Star Trek_ movie marathon, Mercedes admitted to having a huge crush on Spock, and didn't blame Uhura for falling for the sexy alien. She went on to described in graphic details what she would do to make Spock her love slave. Mercedes was so hot and so turned on, she fucked Sam into the mattress as he spoke Vulcan to her.

"I remembered," she said, smiling coquettishly.

Sam dipped his head until his lips were mere inches away from her ear. _Wanimo ashayam, Mercedes. Taluhk nash-veh."_ 'My beloved, Mercedes. I cherish thee.' He whispered in a seductive tone.

Mercedes' heartbeat sped up; only Sam Evans can make a made-up language sound so sexy. "_T'nash-veh ashaya."_ 'My love.' she whispered, dreamily.

"You're Nyota to my Spock," he kissed her right cheek…

"Valerie to my Archie…"

Then her left cheek…

"Peanut butter to my jelly…"

"Sam…" Mercedes laughed, hitting him playfully on the arm.

"What? It's the truth." He dipped her again. "You're Lois to my Superman."

"That's better!"

"My sunshine on a cloudy day." He gave her a lop-sided grin. "Yeah, I'm crazy about you."

Mercedes smiled at him shyly. Her heart skipped a beat as their eyes locked.

"Are you tired of dancing?" he asked, hoping she wanted to dance for a while longer.

"With you, never."

"I was hoping you would say that," Sam replied as he twirled her around the bedroom once more.

OOOO

"Here's the love of my life." Blaine announced, smiling cheekily at his husband. Kurt lifted up his shades and winked at him. Blaine reached out and grabbed Kurt's hand and pulled him into his lap.

"It sounds as if you missed me," Kurt said, laying his head on Blaine's smooth muscular chest.

Blaine nodded, nuzzling his neck. "I can't help it," he confessed. "I love you."

Kurt sighed happily; he kissed his husband on softly on the lips and began playing with his hair. "I love you too, Blaine," he whispered, his mind briefly drifted to Sebastian. "You will never know just how much I really do."

"I have some idea," Blaine hinted smugly, his cheeks turning a bright shade of pink.

"Of course you do," Kurt replied, grinning. "And tonight, if we're not too drunk off our asses, I'm going to show you."

"Woof!" he giggled, before Kurt drew him into a kiss.

"Awww!" their female friends gushed.

"Aren't they the cutest?" Quinn squealed.

Blaine waved at them.

"Speaking of Sam and Mercedes," Santana said, quickly changing the subject. "Where in the hell are they? It doesn't take that fucking long to change."

"Apparently it does, when you haven't fucked in nearly a year," Puck replied, butting in on their conversation. "My boy Sam has a lot of built up tension he got to get rid of." He smirked.

"Amen brother." Artie spoke up, giving Mike a high five.

The others nodded in agreement, except for Rachel.

"Well let's just hope they don't skip out on us like last time." Tina said. Although she had forgiven Sam and Mercedes for leaving her baby shower, it still was a sore subject between them.

"Well I think it's disrespectful," Rachel said, adding her two cents. "We're here to celebrate Blaine's birthday, not listen to them go at it like two cats in heat."

Santana rolled her eyes. "You're just jealous," she replied, snarkily. "You _wish_ the Jolly Green Giant could make you reach those high notes."

"And how would you know?" Rachel snapped, before remembering that Santana was Finn's first.

"Have you forgotten that I slept with Finn before you?" she countered. "Believe me Hobbit, he ain't got anything to write home about." She held up her pinky finger to emphasize her point.

Tina nearly choked on her drink, trying to stifle a laugh.

Quinn quickly covered her mouth with her hand, sniggering.

Rachel took a deep breath and glared at Santana with hands on her hips. "Or it could have been that your vagina was so stretched and worn out from overuse that for him, it was like dipping his penis a black hole."

Everyone gasped, their eyes shifting in Santana's direction.

Santana stood to her feet…

_Oh shit!_ Puck said to himself. _There was no way Satan is going to let Rachel get away with that!_

"Finn, you better come and get your girl and sit her ass down somewhere," Artie called out to him, rolling his wheelchair out of harms way. "She's about to get snatched."

"Wha…?" Finn shouted lazily, enjoying his buzz from his comfortable position on the chaise lounge. His half closed eyes drifted towards his wife; he saw the horrified look on her face as Santana ran towards her…

Full speed…

Finn's buzz was completely forgotten once he realized what was happening. "RACHEL!" he shouted, quickly getting up from his seat and running towards Rachel. "SANTANA, NO!"

It was a matter of who would reach Rachel first…

Him or Santana…

"What the fuck?" Kurt shouted, breaking away from Blaine just in time to see Santana take Rachel down like a pro tackle and commenced to beating her ass.

"Not the face, not the face!" Rachel yelled, holding up her hands to defend herself against Santana's stinging blows.

"Oh shit!" Blaine gasped, lifting his shades to get a better look, "Rachel is getting her ass beat." He bit his bottom lip to repress his laughter. "Is this part of my birthday celebration?"

Kurt side-eyed his husband and shook his head. "Unfortunately no." he replied, "Okay Santana, that's enough," he shouted. "I love to see Rachel get her ass handed to her as much as the next person, but not today."

It took the strength of Finn, Puck _and_ Mike to unhinge Santana from Rachel's body.

"_Yop fhuping bitp,"_ 'You fucking bitch,' Rachel hissed, her lips swelled to three times their normal size. "_Ip gomba sube yop!"_ 'I'm gonna sue you.'

"Yeah, whatever Rachel," Santana huffed. "You had that beat down coming for a long time," she snapped. "Not only for all that shit you pulled in high school, but also what you did to Brit," she continued. "I _swore_ to you that I was going get your ass one day."

Rachel's heart dropped to her stomach. _"Ip sab Ip wab sobby."_ 'I said I was sorry.' Rachel replied wincing. The throbbing pain in her lips had become more intense.

Artie glanced at Rachel, his eyebrows raised in curiosity. "What did you do to Brit?" he asked. Artie still had a soft spot for the blond woman.

Rachel shook her head. _"Noptinb."_ 'Nothing.'

"Brit?" Artie asked, "What did Rachel do?"

Brittany shook her head, "I don't want any dark clouds dancing over my parade," she replied in Brit-speak.

Santana draped her arm around Brittany's shoulders. "Don't worry baby, I'll tell them," Santana said softly. Brittany laid her head on her wife's shoulder and sighed.

"_Ip wahsb ah stoopib thib tup dup."_ 'It was a stupid thing to do.' Rachel admitted. _"Ip wahsb_ _jealusb, opkap?"_ 'I was jealous, okay?'

"Save it for someone who gives a shit," Santana growled. "Last year, Brittany was offered a part in a musical," Santana began. "It wasn't anything big…just dancing mostly, so Brittany and I came out here to meet with the producer of the play. Everything was going great until I opened my big mouth to the Troll." She cut her eyes at Rachel. "Guess who also auditioned for a part in the same play?"

Rachel had the decency to look ashamed.

"You guessed it, Rachel Fucking Berry," she scoffed. "I told her all about Brit's big break; she acted real happy for her, but I should have known better. Rachel pulled a Sunshine on Brit."

"She sent her to a crack house?" Tina gasped, side-eying Rachel.

Santana chortled, mirthlessly. "She might as well have. Do you remember the sex tape Brittany posted of us on the internet in high school?"

"That was some fucking hot shit," Puck laughed. "And Lord Tubbington…" he was cut off in mid-sentence by Santana's death glare.

"The bitch sent the producer and major financial backer of the play a copy of the tape and threatened to 'leak' it to the press that they had hired a porn star for a family friendly play. Brit lost a real opportunity to shine."

"What the fuck, Rachel?" Puck asked. "Why would you do that to Brittany of all people?"

"_Wahb shoub sheb geb tup bheg imb ah shob?"_ 'Why should she get to be in a show?' Rachel sniffed. _"Ip worb mah asb ob…"_ 'I worked my ass off…'

"Shut. The. Fuck. Up. Rachel," Kurt interjected. "Who made you the fucking queen of the universe?"

Finn glared at his stepbrother, "Watch what you say about my wife, man," he warned him.

"Finn, go fuck yourself with a rusty dildo," Kurt huffed. "Even you can't defend what she did to Brit."

Rachel stared at her husband as he cast his eyes downward. "Sometimes in Rachel's quest to become a star, she does some crazy things, but that doesn't mean…"

The brunette turned on her heels and stormed towards the house.

"Thanks guys," Finn fumed. "It's not like my life is filled with sunshine and lollipops," he said, dripping with sarcasm. He ran after Rachel and draped an arm around her shoulders. "You know you're real sexy with full lips…"

She pushed him away. "_Stay ahwap frahmb mep." _'Stay away from me,' she hissed

"Everyone lay off the fucking booze," Kurt announced. "At least wait until tonight…I refuse to have Blaine's birthday weekend ruin by a bunch of drunken fools."

"Hey baby, let our friends get their drunk on," Blaine spoke up, waving Kurt's words away. "If Rachel gives us any more trouble, I have 1-800-Choke-A-Bitch on speed dial." He lifted his shades and winked at Santana. "Now, who needs a refill?"

**OOOO**

Peterson poured himself a drink and sat down to relax, his flight wasn't going to leave for another six hours, so he had plenty of time to kill. He called his assistant to confirm the exact amount she had wired to James' account. Once he received confirmation, he thanked her and ended the call. He checked his watch and waited.

James will be calling him any minute now bitching and moaning about the amount.

He took a sip of his drink, grabbed the remote off the coffee table and turned on the television for background noise. He fished his cell phone out his jacket pocket and dialed Mercedes' number.

Sam answered the phone after the fourth ring…

"I don't appreciate you calling my woman's number," Sam growled into the phone.

"Well if you been a man about it and texted me on_ your_ phone then we wouldn't be having this conversation on her line, now would we?" Peterson quipped.

"What the fuck do you want Peterson, besides a good old fashion ass whooping?"

"I want to talk to my fiancée,"

"You're what?" Sam chuckled. "Mercy was _never_ your fiancée."

"She accepted my ring," he retorted, his voice rising in anger.

"What ring?" Sam scoffed. "Unless you're talking about the lovely purple ring she left around my dick. Ain't that right baby?"

Mercedes stifled a laugh.

Peterson was too angry to speak…

"Peterson, let me school you on the facts of life according to Sam…Mercy is mine and she will always be mine. She is my gift from God. I will fuck up any motherfucker who tries to take my gift away from me. Since you are that motherfucker, Peterson, I'm going to take great pleasure in beating your dusty bitch ass the way your mama should have…any questions? No? Bye!"

Sam disconnected the call…

**tbc...**

**A/N: Thanks for reading  
><strong>


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: Thanks for all the continuing support, everyday I have alerts and reviews about this fic, thank you so much! Thanks Jill for making my words readable!  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee, just my imagination...Enjoy!  
><strong>

**Chapter Fifteen**

Sam tuned off her phone and tossed it on the dresser.

He ruffled his blond hair and blew out a breath of frustration. He glanced at the love of his life and shrugged. "That bastard got some nerve," he hissed. "I can't wait to get my hands on him!"

Mercedes embraced Sam and hugged him tightly. "Don't let Peterson get to you," she said, rubbing his back to calm him down. "He's not worth it."

"I'll try not to." Sam sighed, placing his head on her shoulder. "But every time I think about…" she felt his back muscles tense up. "Damn Mercy, we almost lost each other forever."

"Shhh," Mercedes whispered, rubbing his back vigorously. "But it didn't happen," she said softly. She gave a faint smile and said, "To be honest, I would have never made it to the altar with Peterson."

"Kurt would have made good on his promise and had you committed," Sam chuckled.

Mercedes agreed. "There is no doubt in my mind that Kurt would have done just that."

"And I would have been right there with you," he confessed, "sharing a padded cell."

She giggled. "Samuel Evans, have I told you how crazy you are lately?"

Sam lifted his head and looked into her brown eyes with a panty dropping grin. "Not in eight months," he replied.

"Well you are," she said. The heat crept up her neck and settled on her cheeks as she waited for his response.

"Yeah, crazy about you," he answered as he did so many times before. He lowered his head to kiss her tenderly on the lips. "And I forever will be, for the rest of my life."

The corner of Mercedes' full lips curved into a smile. "I love you, Sam Evans."

"I know." He sucked her plump bottom lip into his mouth and lifted Mercedes off the ground. She wrapped her legs around his waist as Sam walked towards the bed and gently laid her down, climbing in beside her. He looked at her under hooded lids, his green eyes dark with desire. "Mercy, I want you," he whispered, licking his lips. The bed creaked as he moved closer to Mercedes; he placed a thumb under her chin, lifting her head. "Can I have you?" he asked, grazing his lips against hers.

Mercedes swallowed hard, her chest heaved up and down rapidly as her heart performed a tap dance. She closed her eyes and bit her bottom lip, quenching the soft moans that had threatened to escape. Sam nipped at the flesh on her neck, taking great pleasure in making her squirm.

"Sam…" Mercedes managed to say without moaning; it was really hard for her to concentrate with Sam's mouth on her neck. "I really think…I really think...uh…um…shit Sam!" she gasped, as he nipped an erogenous zone located behind her ear. "Wha-what was I saying…?"

"Yes, Sam you can have me," he growled against her skin. He moved down to her collar bone, leaving a trail of wet kisses as he did.

"I-I really think…." she repeated, her train of thought almost gone. _His plush lips felt so damn good! _

"I really think you should remove your shirt," he suggested, roaming the tips of his fingers in a circular motion on her breast, pinching and teasing the erect nipple through her shirt.

"D-don't you think…Ohmigod, Sammy…" she arched forward, as Sam undid the top button of her shirt. He blew on her skin, causing goosebumps to form and chills to race down her spine. He kissed the exposed flesh, savoring the sweet taste.

"Mercy…" he sighed, continuing his quest.

"I-I don't think…Oohhh…!" Sam nipped at the swell of her breasts above her bra and tugged at the hooks until it gave way. He pushed aside the silky material staring hungrily at the dark bud. He tweaked it several times before taking it in his mouth. "Saaammmmy…" she drawled out.

The fire in her pussy ignited…

Any and all thoughts of joining their friends at the pool were quickly forgotten.

For now…

Sam stopped momentarily to help Mercedes out of her shirt and bra and while he was at it, he removed his tee shirt.

"Mercy can I have you?" he asked before proceeding.

"Yesssss," she hissed, grabbing a fistful of blond hair and pressing his mouth against her breasts. "Chew on them…" she begged, "Please Sammy..."

Her wish was his command…

Mercedes called out Sam's name repeatedly.

He growled lustfully as he kissed, licked and sucked her sweet flesh on his way down her body. He stopped once again to get rid of the obstacles that stood in his way. He quickly shed her of her pants and panties, buried his head between her legs and inhaled deeply. The scent of her arousal ignited his desire.

Mercedes' sweet ambrosia covered the inside of her thighs…

Sam lifted his head and winked at her. He gladly licked them clean.

Mercedes breath caught in her throat as Sam French kissed her cum soaked pussy lips before parting them with his tongue. She bucked her hips as his flexible organ made contact with her erect clitoris.

"Mmmm…" she moaned as she wrapped her legs around his neck. "Sammy…make love to me with your tongue," she begged, grinding her pussy against his mouth.

"_Whatever his baby wants, his baby gets_." Sam said to himself, sliding his tongue in and out of her sweet pussy.

Mercedes arched her back upward to meet his tongue. "Sam…Sam," she moaned. She raked her nails across his scalp as he inhaled her clit into his mouth, licking and sucking on the erect nub until she was almost out of her damn mind with lust. She began speaking in tongues, moving her head from side to side as she got closer to the point of no return. Mercedes quickly grabbed a pillow and covered her head as to muffle her screams as she flooded his mouth with her ambrosia a few licks later.

Mercedes purred like a contented cat as she relished in her natural high.

Sam climbed up her body and kissed her passionately. "Mmmm…"Mercedes moaned, licking her juices off the corners of his mouth. He looked at her and winked.

She winked back…

"Get naked," she commanded, her voice full of lust.

Sam quickly discarded his jeans and boxers. Mercedes reached down and took the head of his dick in her small hand and gently squeezed. She smiled mischievously, kissing her way down his body. He gasped audibly as she twirled her tongue across the head of his dick, licking off the pre cum.

"Fuck!" he grunted, "Damn baby that feels good!" His dick twitched in her small hand as she stroked him at an even pace. Sam bit his bottom lip, enjoying the fact that his woman was jerking him off. 'Just like that baby, oh yeah just like that…" He banged his fists against the headboard as Mercedes took him in her mouth. The feeling was so incredible he was rendered speechless for a few seconds.

He watched as Mercedes head bobbed up and down. Her tongue twirled around his dick as she sucked and licked him like a lolli. "Suck my balls please, baby…"

Mercedes nodded, kissing his dick before giving his balls some loving. Sam reached down and stroked her hair. _Fuck! He missed this!_ Once she was satisfied that she had given his balls ample attention, she returned to sucking his dick. She was determined to give him as much pleasure as he had given her, if not more.

"Mmmm…" she moaned, her head bobbing faster. "Mmmm…"

"Mercy…" Sam gasped, holding her head as he thrust his dick in and out her hot little mouth. "Oh baby, I'm about to cum…" He cried out her name as he exploded into her mouth, filling it with his seed.

She released his semi erect dick from her mouth, kissed the sensitive head and crawled into his open arms. "Wow," he whispered, wrapping his arms around her. "That was fantastic."

She giggled.

They lay wrapped in each other's arms until Sam's dick was ready for round two.

He positioned himself between her legs and guided his dick inside her. He moaned as Mercedes vaginal muscles welcomed him with a gentle squeeze. She wrapped her legs around his slim waist and thrust upward.

"Make love to me, Mercy," he whispered, "Make love to your Sammy."

They began to move together…

Sam took her in his arms and they danced together, waltzing in time to their own music…

"I love you Sam," Mercedes whispered, peppering his face with kisses. "I love you so much."

Sam tightened his arms around her as they continued to dance…

He whispered in her hair, "I love you too, Mercy, forever and always." He reached for her hands and entwined his fingers with hers.

Mercedes looked up into Sam's green eyes, a slow smile spread on her lips. "Forever and always," she repeated.

The bed creaked and the headboard knocked against the wall as the sound of two bodies slapping together in the heat of passion, filled the room. Sam and Mercedes moaned in pleasure, professing their love for each other as they came closer to surrendering themselves to the blissful state of ecstasy. Mercedes gripped Sam's firm ass and ground herself against him, she bit her bottom lip and grunted …she was on the verge of cumming.

"Faster Sammy…" she cried. "Faster…"

The headboard knocked louder against the wall as Sam picked up the pace…

Mercedes' butterflies fluttered wildly within her as she rode the waves of an intense orgasm. "SAMMY!" she sang at the top of her lungs. She was so loud, the windows rattled.

"That's it Mercy," Sam grunted urging her on; he too was about to climax. "Call out my name, let the world know that you are cumming for your Sammy."

**OOOO**

"What the fuck?" Outside, Santana glared in the direction of the noise and placed her hands over her ears as she heard Mercedes' cries. "What in the hell is Trouty Mouth doing to her?" "Fuck! I better invest in a pair of earplugs if I plan on sleeping tonight."

"Co-signed." Quinn agreed, "But don't you think it's kind of hot?" she smiled, her cheeks turning a pale shade of pink. "I mean wow to have a man that can make you sing like that." She eyed Puck and quickly turned away, but not before Santana, Tina and Brittany saw her.

"So, what was that?" Tina asked, nudging Quinn's shoulder.

"Nothing," she said. "Drop it."

"I told ya, my boy is backed up." Puck smirked, raising his beer in the direction of the sound. "Sam is my fucking hero." He proceeded to do the "We're Not Worthy" bow.

Artie and Mike fist bumped and nodded in agreement. "PREACH," they said in unison

"Are you sure our insurance is paid up?" Blaine asked Kurt.

"Yeah, why?"

"I think our windows were rattling," Blaine said nervously.

"Well hell, let them," Kurt said, matter of factually. "As long as they shatter for a good cause, I don't give a shit."

"_Sam got a magic dick…" _

Blaine began singing softly to himself…

"_A magic dick…_

_Sam got a magic dick…"_

He lifted his shades and winked at his husband.

"_Cedes thought it was nice and rode it thrice…"_

**OOOO_  
><em>**

Mercedes ran her fingers through Sam's damp hair.

Sam grabbed her hand and kissed it. "Hey beautiful," he said, grinning like an idiot.

"Hey yourself, handsome," she replied, wearing a Cheshire cat grin.

"I think we knocked a hole in the wall," he chuckled. "If not, I'm pretty sure we chipped the paint off."

Mercedes giggled. "I hope the damage isn't too great, I want to be invited back."

Sam kissed her on the shoulders. "I guess we have to make an appearance soon. I'm sure everyone is wondering what had happened to us."

Mercedes rolled her eyes. "Please, I can hear Satan's mouth…'they're up there fucking, it takes no one that damn long to change clothes'."

"That is so true," Sam chuckled. "I'm surprised she hasn't organized a search party to come looking for us."

"Well, we should get up and join our friends. After all, we are here for Blaine's birthday."

"Yeah I suppose so," he sighed, pouting.

"Stop acting like a baby!"

"I'm not," he said. "It's just that I'm not ready to invite the outside world in."

"I feel the same way."

Sam grinned mischievously. "I have an idea."

"If it involves sneaking away to a run down hotel on the side of the highway, then forget it," Mercedes replied. "We can't do that to Blaine."

"Shoot," he sighed. "That plan is shot to hell."

She patted him on this thigh. "We can take a quick shower," she suggested.

"Okay, I like that…how quick of a shower are we talking about?"

"Ten minutes."

"Ten minutes?" he protested. "That's barely enough time for us to do anything."

"Sam…"

"Mercy…" He gave her his puppy dog expression.

"Okay, fine fifteen minutes."

"Seventeen minutes?" he asked hopefully.

"Sixteen." She said, firmly.

"Twenty minutes and that's my finally offer." Sam grinned.

Mercedes chuckled. "No more than twenty minutes," she agreed.

"How about we make it twenty-five?"

"Sam…"

"Twenty minutes it is," he said with a sigh. "But you can't blame me for trying to spend as much time with my woman as possible." He quipped, gracing her with his trademark lop-sided smile.

**tbc...**

**A/N: Yeah I know smut...lol Thanks for reading!  
><strong>


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: Thank you for all the continuing reviews and alerts! I am flabbergasted! Thanks to my awesome beta Jill, you are on point as always!  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee, I Feel Love by Donna Summer or One More Time by Daft Punk...Enjoy!  
><strong>

**Chapter Sixteen**

Mercedes sauntered into Sam's room dressed in a turquoise one piece swimsuit and matching wrap, which complimented her mahogany skin tone. Sam's green eyes slowly travelled down her body, obviously enjoying the view

"Damn Mercy," he said, smiling wolfishly. "Are you trying to kill me?" He ran his hands through his damp hair and sighed. "Because if that's your goal…" he said as he adjusted his swim trunks. "You're doing a damn good job of it." He suddenly grabbed his chest and flopped on the bed. "I need mouth to mouth baby," he moaned, fluttering his eyelids. He looked up and winked at her. "Will you please save me?"

"Sam…" she giggled, shaking her head with her hands on her hips. "If I were to give you mouth to mouth, we would _never_ leave this room…you know that."

"Fuck, you saw through my plan," he smirked, pulling himself into a sitting position. "Why do you have to be so damn sexy, Mercy?" He held out a hand for her to take and Mercedes placed her hand in his. She yelped as he pulled her on top of him. Mercedes' breasts were pressed firmly against his chest. "One kiss is all I'm asking for…please?" Sam reached up and brushed the hair out her face. "One kiss to save your Sammy?" He pleaded, running his fingertips up and down her spine.

Mercedes looked into his eyes; there was no way Sam didn't feel the vibrations of her heart pounding against _his_ chest. She concentrated on his lips; those same lips that had her screaming '_Glory, glory hallelujah, thank you Jesus!'_ no more than fifteen minutes ago.

He spoke up as if he read her mind. "Next time you will be screaming that phrase in Na'vi."

She raised an eyebrow and pursed her lips together, trying her hardest not to smile, but was failing miserably. "Promises, promises."

"Are you calling me a liar?" he asked, pretending to be hurt. "Strip right now and I'll show you how much of a liar I am."

Mercedes giggled, shaking her head. "You're not getting me naked, Samuel Evans," she replied. "I'm giving you one kiss and then off we go to join our friends by the pool."

"You can't blame me for trying," he said, pressing his hard on against her stomach. "How am I going to get rid of this?"

"We'll stop by the kitchen and placed some ice cubes down your trucks," she suggested, with a smile. "Otherwise you can use your hand."

"Can I use yours?"

"You're incorrigible," she admonished him as she kissed the tip of his nose. "What am I going to do with you?"

"Love me."

"You got that right," she whispered, pressing her lips against his.

**XXXX**

"Look who finally decided to grace us with their presence," Santana cracked as Sam and Mercedes joined them at the pool. "What did you have to do? Make the material?"

"Shut up Satan," Mercedes shot back, sitting in the lounge chair next to Blaine. "Not that it is any of your business, but Sam and I had to take care of some things."

Blaine looked at her and sighed happily. "We heard." He patted her forearm affectionately. "Praise Jesus."

"Girl, you're going straight to hell, taking the Lord's name in vain like that." Santana quipped. "I better not get too close to you; you might get struck by lightning at any moment."

Quinn and Tina snickered.

Mercedes gave them the side-eye. "Fuck you."

"No thank you. I'm sure Trouty Mouth has got that covered."

"You best believe I do," Sam spoke up, agreeing with Santana.

"Sam…" Mercedes began, rolling her eyes.

"Our king…" Puck interrupted her, as he and Mike fell to the ground to bow before Sam, while Artie bowed his head. "Ten out of ten stars."

"Give the man a fucking Oscar." Artie cheered.

"Oh God…" Mercedes groaned, slapping her forehead.

"Any minute now…" Santana said, teasingly as she scooted away from her.

"Okay guys, quit your teasing," Sam warned them. "Or I'm gonna sit back and enjoy watching Mercy kick your ass."

Blaine lifted his shades and stared at her thru bloodshot eyes. "Don't be ashamed, Cedes." He glanced at Sam briefly then turned back to her. "To love someone and to be able to express it in such a passionate manner…" he took a deep breath and sighed dreamily. "It's a beautiful thing man." He reached over and caressed Kurt's left thigh. "Isn't that right baby?"

Kurt nodded, placing his hand over his husband's and giving it a warm squeeze.

Blaine filled a flute with champagne and handed it to Mercedes. "Drink up… you're about four glasses behind everyone else."

"Thanks, sweetie," Mercedes replied, accepting the glass of champagne.

"Sam? Champagne?" Blaine asked.

"No thanks," Sam answered. "I'll stick to beer." he grabbed a bottle from the table and gestured for Mike, Puck and Artie to follow him.

Quinn looked after them. "They are up to something," she said. "I can feel it."

"They are probably planning a big surprise for Blaine's party tonight." Mercedes replied, shrugging her shoulders. She glanced around the pool and noticed Rachel and Finn were absent. "Uh…where's Rachel?"

"Well…um…" Tina replied, trying hard to prevent herself from laughing. "Rachel…oh god I can't…" she began laughing hysterically. "Cedes….you'd missed it…oh god…"

Mercedes narrowed her eyes; Tina was laughing so hard that she had trouble breathing.

"She deserved it," Santana huffed, rolling her eyes before cracking a smile.

Blaine began humming _Mama Said Knock You Out_ while Kurt continued to sip on his drink, pretending he didn't hear her question.

"Okay what did I miss?" Mercedes asked, eyeing them suspiciously. "Did anything happen to Finn?"

"No," Brittany finally spoke up, staring adoringly at her woman. "Santana went Lima Heights Adjacent on her Hobbit ass."

Mercedes spit out her drink. "What?"

**XXXX**

Puck gave Sam a blow by blow description of the Rachel beat down. "Dude, it was like Satan was possessed or something," he chuckled. "She dug into that ass man; Rachel couldn't do anything but lay there and take it."

"It took Puck and Finn to get Santana off her." Artie added, taking a sip of beer. "Fuck, call me a perv for saying this, but I wish they had fought in mud, their bodies all covered in oil and shit."

"You fucking perv," Mike laughed. "What kind of twisted shit are you into?"

Artie shrugged his shoulders. "Hey, I get my jollies wherever I can."

Sam rubbed the back of his neck and sighed. "I guess this means Finn is out for tomorrow night,"

"Why would you say that?" Puck asked. "I'm sure he will still help you out man."

"Rachel has managed to pissed everyone off and I highly doubt she will release Finn's balls long enough to help me with the surprise I have for Mercy."

"Why don't you ask Blaine?" Mike suggested. "He would do it."

"I know, but I didn't want to bother him this weekend."

"Bother him? He would do anything for Cedes."

"I'll talk to him tonight…so we will get in a little rehearsal tomorrow afternoon?"

"You got it bro," Puck said. "No matter how fucked up I am, I will be there."

"Same here dude," Mike seconded.

"You know you can count on me," Artie chimed in.

Sam looked around at his friends and smiled, they had been there for each other through thick and thin. "Thank you guys, you really don't know how much this means to me." He tapped his beer bottle against theirs. "Bros for life, guys."

"Bros for life," they repeated after him.

**XXXX**

"Your sister-in-law has always been a bitch," Mercedes smirked, talking to Kurt. "I'm surprised it has taken her this long to get her ratchet ass whipped." She turned to Santana and raised her glass. "Good job."

"Okay everyone, let's stop talking about Rachel-fucking-Berry," Kurt said, rolling his eyes. "We are here to focus on Blaine. The limousine is schedule to arrive at seven to pick us up. Let me tell you now, if you're not ready by seven, your asses are going to get left."

"Damn Porcelain, that's kinda harsh isn't it?" Santana asked.

"No it's not," Kurt replied. "I'm paying for the fucking limo and we are going to leave on time."

"I have no problem with that, but Aretha and Guppy Lips might." She quipped. "You see how long it took them to change clothes."

"It's not my fault, Sam can't get enough of this," Mercedes said as she swept her hand along her curvy body. "But no worries, Sam and I will be ready."

"Satan and Cedes no negative vibes," Kurt spoke up afraid that World War III would break out between his bestie and Santana. "We are going to have a great time tonight – period."

"That's right ladies," Blaine seconded. "Be prepared to party your asses off."

Kurt glanced at the time on his cell phone. "Okay this is the last round of drinks for now." he announced. "We have three hours to get dressed and I want everyone to be looking fierce and fabtabulous." He smiled eagerly. "Let's show New York that the Muppets Babies from Lima, Ohio are bringing sexy back."

"Hells yeah!" Tina shouted, gulping down the remainder of her drink. "Quinn are you going to finish yours?" she asked as she eyed Quinn's glass of wine greedily.

"Okay, that's enough for you," Quinn replied, moving her glass out of Tina's reach. "Mike come and get your wife!" she shouted.

Mike, followed by Puck, Artie and Sam rejoined the women at the pool. Kurt informed the guys that the limo will be arriving at the house at seven.

"Which means if you absolutely have to fuck…" everyone shifted their eyes in Sam and Mercedes' direction.

"Why is everyone looking over here?" Sam asked, slightly offended. "Brit and Satan this applies to you too as well as Mike and Tina… hell, might as well add Quinn, Puck and Artie too."

"He's right," Kurt agreed. "I'm gonna include Blaine and myself. As I was saying, if you absolutely can't help yourselves, please make it a quickie, I hate to be late for my own party."

**XXXX**

A tight smile worked it way on Peterson's face as he checked the Caller ID – it was his cousin James. "It's about…"

"What the fuck, Grant?" James yelled, in Peterson's ear. He was pissed. James only calls Peterson by his first name when he was highly upset. "I expected the amount that we normally agree on!"

"So you finally check your account." Peterson said, calmly. He refused to get let his barely functioning cousin get under his skin.

"You're fucking right I checked it!" James spat. "How in the hell do you expect me to get the information you need if I don't have the money to grease a few palms?"

"You'll figure out a way to get the required information," Peterson replied, as he glanced at his watch. He was scheduled to be leaving for the airport soon.

"And how in the fuck am I supposed to do that?" James huffed on the other end of the line. He had already told his bookie to send his boys over to pick up the money he owed-little did he know that his own cousin was going to fuck him over.

"Like I said, you'll figure out a way." Peterson repeated calmly. "Look James, you will get the rest of the money as promised…"

James felt a moment of relief.

"…but only after you get the information I'm paying you for."

James' heart dropped to the pit of his stomach. "Peterson…man, have a heart, I need the rest of the money…" he pleaded. "I told my bookie that I will be able to pay him today," he explained. "I'm expecting his boys to come by here any minute now…if I don't have the money they are going to break my fucking legs…"

"Then I suggest that you get the fuck out of the office and get to work," Peterson replied. He stood up and reached for his small carryon bag. "And the next time you call me, you better have the fucking information." He disconnected the call before James could utter another word. A few minutes later, he heard the cab driver blowing the car horn. Peterson made sure he had his ticket and wallet with extra cash safely tucked in his suit jacket pocket. He grabbed his keys off the hook and walked out the door.

He greeted the cab driver with a smile as the elder gentleman opened the back door for him.

"Thank you." Peterson slid in the back seat and took out his cell phone as the cab driver placed his luggage in the trunk. He knew he would piss off that simple country fuck by sending baby girl a text, but why the fuck should he care? As far as Peterson was concerned, Mercedes was still his fiancée until proven otherwise. And that little speech he gave about Mercedes being his gift from God was laughable at best.

He looked up as the cab driver slammed the driver's side door.

"Are you having a great day sir?" the cab driver asked, making small talk.

"I'm having a wonderful day," Peterson replied, he typed out the three word text and sent it. "And how about you?" he asked, turning off his cell phone and dropping it into his jacket pocket.

"I couldn't have asked God for a better day…"

**XXXX**

"Do you think Kurt will kill me if I wear my cowboy boots?" Sam asked Mercedes. She was sitting at the vanity in his room, putting on make up. "I make a sexy cowboy don't you think?"

"…"

"Mercy?"

Mercedes' mind was a million miles away.

His brows creased with worry. "Mercy, what's wrong?" He quickly made his way to her and wrapped his arms around her. "What is it baby? You can talk to me."

She took a deep breath and exhaled. "I was thinking about Peterson," she confessed. "I'm so afraid of what he might do. Not only is he my ex-fiancé, but he is also my manager, I'm afraid that he is going to do what ever it takes to mess up my career."

"That fucker better not trash your name because you dumped his slimy ass," Sam replied, holding her a little tighter. "I swear that I will not let that happen. Mercy you've earned everything you have through hard work, and I refused to let that motherfucker destroy you."

"Sam, you don't know him like I do, the man hates to lose. I had seen him in action; he will do whatever it takes to get his way, which is why he is so successful. And I also seen him when he doesn't get his way, he can be fucking scary. So to think that he is going to let us ride off in the sunset together without a fuss…" She shook her head. "Sam, I'm scared of what he might do."

Sam rested his chin on her shoulder and stared at their reflection on the mirror. "Mercy, you have nothing to worry about baby," he assured her. "Look at us sweetheart; we have been together since high school," he began. "We had been apart, due to circumstances we had no control over, but we had fought our way back to each other and do you know why?"

"Yes," Mercedes answered, reaching up to touch his cheek, "because God created us for each other."

"That's right baby," he smiled. "So don't worry about Peterson, we got this. I will kill him before I let anything happen to you."

**XXXX**

At 6:45, everyone gathered into the living room to get inspected by Kurt. He nodded his head approvingly at everyone's attire. Santana and Brittany were almost dressed identical in black dresses that looked as if they had to be poured into them. Quinn left the classic 50's school girl look in Lima and walked downstairs in a royal blue strapless mini that had Puck and Artie salivating.

"Close your mouth, boys." Quinn smirked as she walked passed them.

Mike kept Tina close as she entered the room looking hot in red. Mike had been trying to convince his wife to cover up; she was showing too much skin for his liking. His whining fell on deaf ears.

Mercedes sashayed into the living room looking every inch the diva in a classic white halter dress, ala Marilyn Monroe style, which hugged her curvy body deliciously.

"Hot fucking damn, Cedes," Puck moaned, biting his bottom lip. "Are you trying to kill Sam?"

Mercedes looked at Sam and winked.

"I'm already dead," Sam replied.

Even Rachel, despite having to wear more makeup than usual to cover up her bruises looked pretty in pink.

"You all look so lovely." Kurt squealed, clapping his hands with glee. "And yes, that includes the guys." Although none of the men were dressed in suits, they did look handsome in their dress pants or pair of jeans with a nice shirt and sport jacket.

At 7:00 o'clock, there was a loud knock on the Anderson-Hummel's front door.

"Everyone gather your things, our ride is here." Kurt said excitedly. He practically bounced to the front door and opened it. "Hello, you're right on time," he said, greeting the chauffer with a warm smile.

"Mr. Kurt Hummel?" the chauffer asked.

"That will be me," Kurt replied, rocking on his heels.

"I'm ready whenever you are."

Kurt turned around, his eyes sparkling. "Blaine? Want to have a look?"

Blaine grinned as he walked to the front door and stood beside his husband. Kurt gestured for him to take a look outside, Blaine's brown eyes nearly popped out as he gawked at the black Hummer H2 limousine parked in their driveway.

"Are you fucking serious?" he squealed, once he found his voice. "Are you fucking serious?" He placed a hand over his mouth and jumped up and down like a child who had gotten what he wanted for Christmas. "Kurt…ohmigod…come look everybody!" he shouted.

Their houseguests rushed outside, curious to know what Blaine was squealing about.

"Fuck Kurt," Puck gasped, taking out his phone to take pictures of the limousine. "We be riding in style like a boss!"

"I know right?" Santana agreed. "Kurt, remind me to have you plan my next birthday party."

"Why do I feel under dressed?" Quinn replied.

Kurt laughed, pleased with everyone's reactions. "If you stand around and gawk at it, you're going to get left," he reminded them. Once Artie was safely seated, the rest of the group piled in the back of the huge limousine.

"I can get use to this." Mike said, looking around the black interior. "Damn, how many TV's does this limousine has?"

"Wow," Mercedes said, squeezing Sam's hand. "Kurt went all out."

"Well, you only turn 27 once," Sam reasoned. "I can't wait to see what else he has in store for Blaine."

Kurt slipped a homemade music disc in the CD player and turned up the volume. The beginning beats of Donna Summer's disco hit _I Feel Love_ infiltrated the air.

"I love this song!" Blaine shouted, dancing in his seat.

"_Ooh  
>It's so good, it's so good<br>It's so good, it's so good  
>It's so good!" <em>

Kurt played with the remote until he found the buttons that controlled the strobe lights, soon the lights were moving to the techno beat.

"_Ooh  
>I feel love, I feel love<br>I feel love, I feel love  
>I feel love…"<em> Blaine sang along with the Queen of Disco.

"_I feel love…"_ Mercedes' sang to Sam as her voice blended in with Blaine and Donna's.

"_I feel love…I feel love…"_

Sam blushed as he bopped his blond head to the beat…

"Break out the alcohol," Santana ordered, waving her hands in the air. "My buzz from this afternoon is almost gone, Kurt are we going to sample the liquor?"

"What's a limo ride without alcohol, Satan?" Kurt responded.

"Yea!" Tina cheered. "Champagne." Mike looked at his wife as though she were a stranger.

"What has gotten into you?" he asked. Tina grabbed him by the lapels and kissed Mike passionately and whispered what she was going to do him once they were alone. He looked at her in surprise as she smiled coyly and nodded. "Um…Kurt, please give a glass of champagne to my sexy wife."

_One More Time_ by Daft Punk rocked the limousine next…

"_One more time..._

One more time  
>We're gonna celebrate<br>Oh yeah, all right  
>Don't stop the dancing…"<p>

The champagne flowed freely as the electric charged of excitement in the atmosphere sucked them in…

"_We're gonna celebrate  
>Celebrate and dance so free…"<br>_

**XXXX**

By the time the limousine reached at its destination, everyone was buzzed and ready to take the celebration to the next level.

"Attention party people!" Kurt shouted. "May I have your attention, please? Thank you." He looked around the limo and smiled at his friends. "I just wanted to say thank you for coming here and help me celebrate my baby's birthday, it really means a lot to us."

"It really does." Blaine sniffed. "Best. Friends. Ever."

"Love ya too, Blaine." Quinn replied, with a slight slur.

Blaine blew her a kiss…

"Anyway, I want everyone to party their asses off," Kurt continued. "And the first one to fall asleep is a lightweight."

"Rachel." Artie and Brittany said in unison.

Rachel rolled her eyes and huffed in annoyance.

The chauffer opened the backdoor to the limousine, and the group was surprised when they were ambushed by several photographers yelling out their names and snapping photos of them as they walked by.

"Puck…Puck…Noah Puckerman over here!" A photographer yelled.

"What the fuck?" Puck said, shielding his eyes from the bright flashes. "How in the hell do they know my name?"

"I gave it to them," Kurt explained. "Its part of Blaine's birthday celebration." He continued, as they posed for pictures. "He always dreamed of walking the red carpet."

"Awww how sweet!" Mercedes replied as she and Sam posed for pictures.

"I bet you are used to this," Sam whispered.

"Not really," she answered. "Sometimes I want to be able to go grocery shopping without the paparazzi hounding my ass."

"That's the price you pay for being a big star, Miss Jones," he said teasingly. "People just want to know what their favorite diva is like."

"I'm a regular girl who happens to be in love with a dorky guy." She entwined her fingers in his. "Do you want to hear a secret?" she whispered, looking at him in mock innocence.

"It depends," Sam shrugged. "Is it a good secret or a bad one?"

"I will let you be the judge of that." Mercedes stood on her tip toes. "I'm not wearing any panties," she whispered in his ear.

Sam inhaled sharply. "You really are trying to send me to an early grave aren't you?"

"Oh Sammy," she said sweetly. "I'm not trying to do anything of the sort," Mercedes assured him. "I want you around for a long, long time."

**XXXX**

Kurt urged them to enter the club first…

Blaine's grand entrance was to be announced…

"Ohmigod…" Artie uttered for everyone as they looked around the club. "We're definitely _not_ in Ohio any more."

There were droves of people dancing with reckless abandonment as the music possessed their souls. Mercedes arched her eyebrows in surprise; she noticed the female servers wearing g-strings and pasties over their nipples, while the male servers pranced around in leather pouches.

"Wanky." Santana commented in fascination, as a dominatrix led her slaves around on a leash. She found the sight rather appealing.

Rachel looked on disapprovingly.

"Now I understand how Sam and Cedes ended up in Kurt and Blaine's bed," Puck smirked as they continued to drink in the sights. "They are _freaks_!" he laughed. "Shit, Cedes how come I did _not_ know about this side of Hummel?"

"Shut the fuck up Puck," Mercedes spoke up. "Or you're going to find my foot up your ass."

"I guess we better find a table." Finn suggested.

Before they had a chance to move, the huge spotlight bathed Blaine and Kurt in blinding white light. Kurt had a mic in his hand as an excited Blaine could barely contain himself. "Ladies and Gentlemen, big boys and girls our guest of honor has arrived!" he announced. "He is he holder of my heart, the love of my life; my wonderful husband…Blaine Anderson!"

The room erupted in cheers and applause…

Blaine was so overwhelmed with joy, tears streamed down his face. 'I love you,' he mouthed, gazing adoringly at Kurt.

'I love you too,' Kurt mouthed back.

Once the applause subsided, the music started up again…

"Hey," Artie shouted, listening intently. "I know that voice!"

"What are you..?" Quinn began.

"Shhh…" he butted in, "listen…"

"Cedes that's you!" Brittany said, excitedly. "You're singing."

Sure enough, it was Mercedes singing her new single, _Those Eyes._

"_Eyes…_

_Those eyes…_

_I love those eyes…_

_Green eyes…"_

Sam stared at Mercedes, grinning like an idiot. "You wrote a song about me?"

"Yeah but don't let it go to your head," she said matter of factually. "The critics are kinda crazy about it, why I don't know," she giggled, shrugging her shoulders.

"Dance with me, Mercy." He took her by the hand and led her on the crowded dance floor.

"_I love those eyes…_

_Green eyes…"_

**XXXX**

Peterson splashed cold water on his face and grabbed a paper towel. The flight to New York had been uneventful and he was able to catch a few winks once his mind stopped racing. He dried his face and hands and tipped the bathroom attendant fifty dollars.

"Thank you sir." The elderly gentlemen beamed. "Welcome to New York." Peterson acknowledged him with a smile, and left.

He spotted his limousine driver holding up a sign with his name standing near the exit. "I'm Peterson," he said, flashing his California driver's license as proof of his identification. The driver took his carryon bag from him and led him to the waiting limo that was parked by the curve. Once settled in the backseat, Peterson fished his cell phone out his jacket pocket and turned it on.

He was more than a little disappointed that he didn't receive a text from Mercedes or even that simple country fuck, warning him to fuck off. Peterson did, however, received close to fifteen voicemails from James each more panicky than the last. Just as he was about to return James' call, James phoned him.

"James." Peterson greeted him. "Do you have the information?"

"Shit Grant, what the fuck is wrong with you? I have been calling your ass for the past several hours." James fumed. "Why haven't you answered any of my calls?"

"Watch your tone," Peterson warned him, ignoring his question. "Do you have the information?"

"What the fuck do you think?" James yelled in the phone. "I haven't been trying to get in touch with you for my health."

"Well?"

"Well my ass!" James snapped. "I want my money before I give you the information."

"Excuse me?" Peterson raised his voice in disbelief.

"Did I stut-stut-stutter?" James smirked. "I want the money in my account before I release the information, cousin."

"James…"

"Money in my account." He said bluntly. "Plus something extra for all the stress you put me through."

"Fine, I'll call my assistant and have her wire the money plus a little something extra, call me back in thirty."

"Oh I will and you better answer your damn phone," James warned him, before hanging up.

Peterson stared at his cell phone, wondering what in the hell had just happened. _James had never stepped up to him like that!_ "Oh well," he muttered under his breath. "I'll deal with him later." He punched in his assistant's private number and waited for her to answer.

"Peggy's husband." Peterson was startled to hear a male voice on the other end. "Hello?"

"Um…excuse me, this is Peggy's employer, Grant Peterson," he explained. "May I speak with her please?"

"I'm sorry but Peggy's not available." Her husband replied.

"I'm sorry, but I wouldn't have called her if it wasn't an emergency," Peterson sighed, trying to keep his cool.

"Mr. Peterson, my wife and I are at the hospital, our middle son is being prepped for emergency surgery to remove his appendix," he growled, obviously upset. "Now if you excuse me, I'm hanging up this fucking phone."

_How rude_! Peterson sighed, rolling his eyes. _Well, I guess I have to wire the money myself._

The limo parked in front of a high-end apartment building. Peterson tipped the driver a hundred dollars and thanked him for his service.

"Hello Mr. Peterson," the night doorman said, warmly as he opened the door for him. Peterson nodded and smiled faintly. "Do you need help with your luggage, sir?"

"No thank you, I can handle one carryon." He took the elevator to his condo; James called him the second he crossed over the threshold. "The amount of my account hasn't changed." James informed him.

"My assistant has a family emergency," Peterson explained. "Give me ten minutes."

"That is ten minutes too long."

"Look James, I don't know what kind of bug crawled up your ass, but I really don't have time for your bullshit," he spat. "Either you give me ten minutes or I'm not giving you a damn thing." At this point, Peterson couldn't have care less about the information.

"Ten minutes."

**XXXX**

Mercedes and Sam forced their way through the sea of people and found Kurt and Blaine holding court at a large table that overlooked the dance floor in the VIP section. "There you two are!" Kurt shouted above the music. "I thought you got lost!" He patted the empty chairs beside him. "So what do you think?" He beckoned a female server to the table and requested two more bottles of champagne.

"You are one perverted little fucker!" Mercedes replied, smiling. "But I like it."

"I love it!" Blaine shouted, smiling adoringly at his husband. "Thank you baby," He leaned over and gave Kurt a passionate kiss. "You're the best husband ever."

Mercedes looked around the table and noticed how friendly Quinn, Puck and Artie were becoming. It wouldn't surprise her if those three ended up in bed together. Brittany and Santana were being entertained by the dominatrix they saw earlier while Mike and Tina were practically having sex in front of them.

Mercedes turned to Sam and licked her lips. "Don't you find all of this…sexy?" she asked. She placed a hand on his thigh and traced the outline of his dick.

"Mercy," he gasped as his dick twitched excitedly in his pants.

"Are you okay, Sam?" Artie asked, grinning.

"I'm fine," he assured him.

Mercedes smiled at him as if nothing had happened.

_Two can play this game._ Sam said to himself. He slipped two fingers between her silky brown thighs and played with the soft patch of hair on her pussy lips.

Mercedes swallowed – hard.

"Cedes are you alright?" Quinn asked.

She nodded her head furiously.

Sam stopped his ministrations and smiled innocently at Mercedes.

Blaine, sensing what was happening between them, slid a bag of party favors toward them. "I think you might need this."

Mercedes opened the bag and looked in it. "What the fuck?" She reached in and pulled out a handful of sex toys. "Kurt?" she giggled.

Sam grabbed the bag from her, reached in and pulled out a pair of fuzzy handcuffs. "Hey Mercy, remember when…?" She hit him playfully on the arm.

"You're welcome," Kurt replied, refilling their drinks. "It's free advertising from one of my friends." he explained.

"Do I know you?"

"Of course you do, sweetie," Kurt chuckled. "You see all of these people here? I don't know half of them from Adam." He continued, "Some of them are our employees and friends Blaine and I had made since living here, but the rest…" He shrugged his shoulders. "They paid a fee to attend and all the money goes to charity."

Sam dipped his hand in the bag and pulled out a bottle of edible body glaze. "I think I have to thank your friend in person." He said, opening the top and sniffing the rich chocolate scent.

"What is that?" Mercedes asked.

"Edible body glaze," he squeezed a dollop of it on Mercedes' right shoulder and slowly licked off the chocolate flavored glazed. "Mmmm, mmmm, mmmm….chocolate, my favorite…"

Mercedes bit her bottom lip to stifle a moan as her clitoris throbbed in arousal.

"Want to try it on me?" Sam asked, anxiously. He didn't have to ask her twice, Mercedes took the bottle from him and squeezed a little on his exposed collarbone and sucked it off.

_Oh fuck!_ Sam's breath hitched. "Um…excuse me Blaine…" he said, his voice raspy.

Blaine waved away his words and smiled knowingly…

"Just be back in time for Cedes to sing happy birthday to me." Sam ears turned five shade of red as he helped Mercedes out her seat. "And don't forget to try the kissing and nipple sprays." He called out as Sam grabbed the bag. "Cherry is my favorite."

"Where are you taking me?" Mercedes asked, as they made their way through the crowd of people.

"Some place with a lot of privacy," he answered; they exited the club and spotted their chauffer standing around and chatting with friends. "Excuse me, sir?" Sam called out to him.

"May I help you, sir?" their chauffer asked, once he recognized Sam and Mercedes as part of Kurt's circle of friends.

Sam glanced at the other limo drivers and lowered his voice. "Can you drive us to the nearest hotel?" he whispered with great urgency.

"It will be my pleasure," The elder gentleman replied. He escorted Sam and Mercedes to the limousine.

Ten minutes later, Sam and Mercedes was standing in the lobby of the nearest hotel, registering for a room.

"You have no luggage Mr. and Mrs. Evans?" The desk clerk inquired with a snarky attitude. Sam held up the bag of party favors, daring her to say anything and asked for a key.

Sam latched his lips onto Mercedes' neck as soon as the door shut behind them. Mercedes moaned as Sam's huge hands roamed roughly over her body. "You have been a very naughty girl, Mercy." He growled. "Playing with my dick like that wasn't very nice." He slid his hand inside her dress and cupped her breast. "Neither is walking around with any panties on."

"What are you going to do about?" She challenged him.

"Give you want you've been asking for." he hissed, pinching her nipple until it was rock hard. "Take off your damn dress." Sam sat on the bed and watched Mercedes as she unzipped her dress and let it fall around her ankles in a pool of white material and stepped out of it. "You are so beautiful," he whispered, as his eyes took in her beauty. "I can't believe that you're mine."

Sam quickly removed his jacket and shirt and tossed them on the chair. He unbuckled his belt and rushed out of his jeans and cowboy boots. He sat back on the bed and wrapped a hand around his erect shaft and stroked himself as he stared at her. "Come here, Mercy."

Mercedes walked the short distance to the bed. Sam reached into the bag of party favors and took out a small bottle of edible body spray and patted the empty space next to him. He read the instructions aloud and waggled his eyebrows at her as he coated his plump lips. Mercedes ran the tip of her tongue over his butterscotch flavored lips and nodded approvingly.

"I hope you're not planning on doing much speaking tonight." Mercedes whispered, pushing him back on the bed.

"Why?"

"Because by the time I'm finished with them, they are going to be double in size."

They took turns licking and sucking each other's lips…

Tongues…

Necks…

Earlobes…

Nipples and breasts…

Sam gripped the edge of the bed as Mercedes covered his dick and balls with the strawberry flavored glazed and slowly licking the sides…

Up and down…

Up and down…

She lightly brushed her tongue over the head…

And the incredibly sensitive flap on the underside of the head…

"Yes Mercy, yes…" he moaned, as his dick became wrapped in the delicious warmth of her mouth…

She slowly bobbed her head up and down, as her tongue twirled around his dick - savoring and loving the sweetness of the strawberry glaze mixed with his natural taste…

Mercedes looked up and locked eyes with Sam. A smile spread on his juicy lips as she continued to fuck him with her mouth. After bringing him to the edge a back a few times…

Sam begged and pleaded with Mercedes to let him cum…

She let him…

And being the gentleman, Sam returned the favor…

Sam drizzle the caramel flavored glaze all over her throbbing pussy. Mercedes trembled in anticipation as he nestled his head in between her legs…

She bit her bottom lip as she felt Sam's breath tickling her inner thighs…

"Oh God!" Mercedes gasped loudly, as the tip of Sam's tongue flicked across her clit in a teasing manner. She screamed out again as he licked the entire length of her hot core…

Sam deliberately took his time sucking and licking off the caramel flavored body glaze off her swollen pussy lips, which caused Mercedes to grab his hair and push his face against her pussy…

He sucked and twirled his tongue around Mercedes' throbbing clit, bringing her closer to a climax with each touch. Mercedes cried out Sam's name as the stirring in her abdomen became more pronounced, she locked her legs around his neck and bucked wildly until she came…

Mercedes relaxed her death grip around Sam's neck. She smiled apologetically as he twisted his neck from side to side to get the kinks out. He chuckled and shrugged it off.

Sam gave Mercedes a spine tingling kiss…

"I love you, Mercy," he whispered, roaming his hands over her smooth mahogany skin. He entangled his fingers in her hair and brought her mouth to him, giving her another earth shattering kiss.

"I love you too, Sam," Mercedes replied, once she regained the power of speech.

Sam lay on his side and scooted himself between her legs. He lifted Mercedes' right thigh and pressed his erection against the opening of her wet pussy. He thrust forward and wrapped her leg round his slim waist. He cupped her soft ass for support and thrust forward again, burying his dick deep within her sugar walls.

He rolled his hips against her; his action caused a small whimper to escape from her kiss swollen lips. The sensation of her vaginal muscles gripping his dick sent Sam to a whole 'nother level of bliss. He was quite happy to spend all eternity with his dick buried deep inside of his woman's glorious pussy.

Sam continued to roll his hips, as Mercedes began to rock her hips back and thrust her pussy against him. _Shit that feels good!_ "Mercy," Sam whispered, gripping her ass as he felt he was about to climax.

"Fuck me hard, Sammy." Mercedes pleaded. She was on the verge of having an intense orgasm. Sam pounded into Mercedes, enjoying the fact he was making her jerk and quiver. "Oh Sammy, it feels so good!" she moaned.

Her vaginal muscles continued to grip and release his dick, as he fucked her harder and harder. Mercedes wrapped her arms around his neck and lowered his head; she crushed his pillowy lips down on hers as she screamed into his mouth. Her body convulsed as she came with such intensity she almost blacked out. Sam continued to pound into her until he exploded deep inside her, flooding her sweet pussy with cum.

He held her tight against him as if he was afraid to let her go. Mercedes ran her hands up and down his back, planting soft kisses on the side of his neck. Sam finally released her and took a deep breath. He looked into her brown doe eyes and smiled. After he asked her to marry him tomorrow, he wondered if he could convince her to fly out to Vegas.

"We're going have to leave soon," Mercedes reminded him.

"I know." he replied, a feeling of disappointment washed over him.

"How about we keep the room and come back later?" she suggested, running her hand through his damp locks.

"I like the way you think, Miss Jones."

They took a quick shower and got dressed. Their limousine was waiting for them as they exited the building and drove them back to the club.

Blaine's eyes lit up as Sam and Mercedes returned to the table.

"We're back," Sam sang as they sat in their original seats.

"You two are glowing brighter than a house fire." Santana quipped, eyeing them suspiciously. "Where did you disappear to?"

"Mind your business, Satan," Mercedes replied.

"Awww shit, they were fucking." She smirked.

"Now that you're here Cedes, we can cut the cake." Blaine announced. "Do you need a moment before singing?"

"I'm good."

"I bet!" Santana scoffed.

Five minutes later, Kurt introduced Mercedes to the roomful of party goers. Mercedes sang Happy Birthday as a three tier chocolate birthday cake was wheeled to their table. Blaine's smile lit up the whole room as he gushed. The room erupted in cheers and applauses as he blew out his candles and ate the first piece of cake.

"Thank you Cedes for singing to me." Blaine said, standing up to give her a big hug. "I really appreciate it."

"You're welcome Blaine, anytime." She gave him a peck on the lips.

"Do you mean it?" he said, looking at her hopefully.

"Of course I do…why?"

"Would you mind singing, _Those Eyes_? Pretty please?"

Mercedes turned to Sam, he had a big shit eating grin on his face.

"Sure, but I don't have the tracks…"

"It's already taken care of," he interjected.

"Alright, let's do this thing."

**XXXX**

Peterson flipped on the TV for background noises and glanced at the information James had dug up. He had confirmed that Sam and Mercedes were not married – yet. He grabbed his cell from the coffee table and sent Mercedes another text, eventually she or that simply country fuck were going to respond. All he wanted to do was talk to her; ask her why she rather be with the simple cowboy instead of him.

Because He. Just. Don't. Get. It.

He was good to her, never tried to force her into anything. He made sure she had a better contract than the rest of his clients. Hell, she became his number one priority! Usually if a female wasn't interested in him, it was not sweat off his nose, there were _plenty_ of females who wanted what he had to offered. So why couldn't he let baby girl go? He still hadn't figured that one out yet.

As he was deep in thought, he heard Mercedes' name mentioned several times on TV. He grabbed the remote and turned up the volume. His blood boiled as he watched _his _baby girl wrapped around a man who didn't even have a sense of style. The entertainment reporter mentioned something about a birthday party down town. He wrote down the name of the club and looked up the address and grabbed his car keys…

**XXXX**

The club was nearly empty except for the staff and Mercedes and friends

At the moment they were trying to decide where to go for breakfast.

Finn spoke up. "I don't care as long as I get some chicken and waffles."

"I'm with the jolly white giant," Santana seconded

"I'm with Satan and Finn," Mercedes agreed.

"Make that four," Sam replied, holding his woman closer to him.

"I just want to eat," Puck said, winking at a giggling Quinn.

"I seconded that," Artie chuckled, smiling slyly at Quinn.

Tina and Mike tried their best to stifle their laugh.

"Suki, suki, now." Mercedes remarked, grinning at Quinn.

"So where are we going?" Kurt asked, bringing the subject back to breakfast.

"You choose a place." Tina suggested.

"Okay," Kurt sighed, "I know the perfect place, and yes they do serve chicken and waffles."

**XXXX**

Peterson watched from the shadows as Mercedes and her group of friends exited the club.

He had been there for nearly an hour waiting. He tried to bribe his way into the club but was turned down. No invitation, no entrance. He wondered how he was going to get her alone and talk to her without that simply country fuck glued to her ass?

Someone up there must love him.

He saw Mercedes run back into the club. This was his chance…

Peterson quickly sprinted to the side door that was left unlocked by the club cleaning crew. He slipped in unnoticed…

He walked up on an unsuspecting Mercedes exiting the bathroom. ..

"Hello baby girl," he greeted warmly.

"Peterson, what the fuck are you doing here?" she hissed.

"Can I talk to you for a minute?"

"I have nothing to say to you…now if you excuse me, _Sam_ is waiting for me."

She turned to leave…

Peterson reached out and grabbed her arm.

"GET YOUR…MMPH!"

He placed a hand over her mouth…

"I just want to talk to you," he hissed in her ear.

Peterson dragged Mercedes out the side door kicking and struggling to get away from him…

**XXXX**

"Hey guys, I'm going in after Mercy." Sam announced. "It shouldn't take her this long to use the restroom."

"We can go for you Sam." Tina volunteered, looking at Santana and Brittany.

"No, it's okay."

Sam walked into the club and went to the women restroom and knocked on the door. "Mercy are you okay?"

"…"

"Mercy, answer me, are you okay?"

"…"

"Okay, I'm coming in." he announced. Sam opened the restroom door and walked in. "Mercy?" he looked in the stalls, his heart began to race as he walked out the restroom. "Mercy!" he yelled, his heart fell to the pit of his stomach.

Sam ran into some of the cleaning crew and asked them if they had seen Mercedes and described her to them.

They shook their heads.

_Fuck, get a hold of yourself, she probably took another exit_. Sam whipped out his cell phone and called Kurt.

"Yeah gorgeous?" Kurt greeted.

"Is Mercy with you?" he asked

"No…" Kurt drawled out. "What's going on?" A feeling of dread washed over him.

"Mercy is missing." Sam said, trying to keep it together. "I-I c-can't find her…"

**tbc...**

**A/N: Peterson just fucked up!...thanks for reading!  
><strong>


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: I'm sending everyone a cyber hug, thanks so much for the continuing interest! Each day I receive new alerts, favorites and reviews I am truly humbled! Thanks Jill you are so awesome!  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee...unfortunately. Enjoy!  
><strong>

**Chapter Seventeen **

Kurt's porcelain skin drained of what little color it had. "What do you mean you can't find her?" he hissed into the phone. He moved away from the car, not wanting to alarm everyone to what was going on, if anything.

"Kurt…Mercy…" Sam stumbled, trying to maintain control of his emotions. "Fuck…" his bottom lip quivered. "She's gone…"

"Have you tried her cell phone?"

"She turned it off and left it behind in her bedroom. Peterson was harassing her."

_Fuck!_ He took several deep breaths and exhaled slowly. _Say calm Kurt!_ "Sam, where are you?"

"I'm-I'm close to the exit…Kurt…I…"

"I'll be right there, don't go anywhere, give me five minutes," he said, taking a deep breath. Kurt opened the car door and stuck his head in, looking at the happy people laughing and having a great time.

Santana was busy teasing Quinn about Puck and Artie. She saw Kurt and turned toward him, her brown eyes narrowing.

"Are Sam and Cedes coming?" Santana asked. "Or did they decide to fuck each other's brains out in the ladies room? I knew it was a mistake to send Guppy Lips after Aretha! Now we'll be waiting for hours," she huffed, rolling her eyes. "I don't know about anyone else, but I'm fucking hungry." She slid Brittany off her lap. "I'm going to get them my damn self."

Blaine took one look at his husband and knew something was wrong. "What is it babe?" Blaine asked. "What is going on?"

Kurt stared at his baby, amazed at how in tune they were with one another. Everyone glanced in Kurt's direction. _I really don't want to do this!_ Kurt ran a nervous hand through his hair. "It's-it's Mercy," he began, his words catching in his throat. Kurt took a deep breath before continuing. "She's missing…" his voice cracked. "Sam called. He can't find her so I'm on my way back …"

He didn't get a chance to finish-everyone rushed out the back, almost trampling him as they ran into the club.

Sam was visibly shaken; he wasn't sure how long he could hold it all in. He knew he should be searching the club in case his baby was hurt somewhere and needed help, but he promised Kurt that he would remain in one place.

Fuck! His mind brought back the conversation he had with Mercy earlier yesterday morning…wait a minute…oh yeah…it was yesterday morning about crazed fans. She told him that he had been watching too much TV…and now…

"SAM! SAM!" He was turned from his thoughts by someone calling his name – it was Santana.

She rushed up to him, angry as hell. "What the fuck has happened to Cedes?" she demanded. "She was only going to take a piss, what the hell do you mean she's missing?" Santana figured if she kept herself angry, she wouldn't breakdown and cry. "Are you sure this isn't some sick game you're playing?"

Sam side-eyed the fuck out her, he was THIS CLOSE to slapping the shit out of her.

"Fuck off Satan," Puck spoke up, stepping between them. "Can't you tell the man is about to serve you your own ass?" Puck turned to Sam. "What do you want us to do Sam?"

"Help me search this place from top to bottom," he replied. "She has to be here somewhere."

Kurt nodded. "Great idea Sam; and while you are doing that, I'm going to the owner's office and demand he let us look at the security tapes…this fucking instant."

"I'll go with you," Artie volunteered. "In case he needs some convincing."

Everyone turned to look at their friend in the wheelchair.

"Don't judge the book by the cover," he replied. "I'm not as helpless as I look."

Sam thought about Kurt. To everyone he looked like the poster child for homogenized milk, but Sam knew better; Kurt was one deadly motherfucker.

"All right, everyone take out their cell phones and keep them on, when you find her call me or send a text," Sam said. "And before you ask, Mercy left her cell phone at Kurt's." They split in groups of two, mostly by couples. Puck and Quinn teamed up while Blaine teamed up with Sam.

"I want everyone to meet up in the owner's office in thirty minutes," Kurt commanded before everyone went their separate ways. "Thirty minutes."

**XXXX**

Peterson glanced at Mercedes in his rearview mirror and wondered what the fuck had he gotten himself into! After putting up a fight, he had managed to get baby girl in the backseat of his car; however, he had to knock her ass out to do it. He didn't mean to do it, but baby girl was clawing the shit out of his face with those damn long ass nails of hers. That fucking shit hurt like a motherfucker!

Once Peterson got Mercedes in the backseat, in a moment of insanity, he panicked and rummaged around in his trunk until he found a roll of duct tape. He made quick work of duct taping her mouth and binding her hands behind her back. He wanted to be on the safe side just in case she came to and wanted to try to jump out of the car while he's driving. He didn't want her to go running to the police and claimed that she was _kidnapped_…or some shit like that_. _His intentions were to talk to baby girl, that's all. Now he was driving around the city like a fucking criminal, wondering where to go and what to do.

Peterson slowed down at the traffic light. His heart nearly ripped out his chest as he looked over to his left and saw an NYPD squad car in the lane next to him. _Okay Peterson, chill son, you haven't done anything wrong. _He remembered the deep scratches on his cheek and discreetly covered them with his hand. "_Fuck, why are these motherfuckers so damn slow?" _he hissed, referring to the traffic lights. He kept looking ahead, trying to appear as normal as possible.

A thought flashed through his mind. He wondered if baby girl had been reported missing and the police were out looking for her. After all, Mercedes Jones WAS a celebrity. Fuck, this would have been great for publicity—if he wasn't personally involved. Tragic news like this could result in people buying her upcoming album and making it a best seller. Shit, instead of going platinum it would go diamond!

The light FINALLY turned green. Peterson eased his way across the street as the police car sped up beside him. He heard moaning and looked in his rearview mirror. Mercedes was beginning to come around. _Fuck, I can't be driving around aimlessly; soon I will run out of gas. I can't risk getting caught with baby girl in the backseat. People might not understand and see it as a kidnapping, but it ain't anything like that. I just want to talk to my fiancée._

The moaning in the backseat became louder. He glanced in the rearview mirror and locked on a pair of doe eyes that were filled with pure hatred...

**XXXX**

Thirty minutes came faster than everyone expected. Mercedes' friends, with the additional help of the cleaning crew and remaining staff searched the club with a fine tooth comb. Mercedes wasn't there. Presently, fourteen people were crammed into the tiny security office, getting ready to view the security tape from the night before.

"This is highly unusual," Red, the head of security explained, his grey eyes narrowing at the crowd that had invaded his personal space. "I don't need an audience to do my job," the burly bald headed man grunted.

Valentino, the club owner, combed his fingers nervously through his expensive haircut. _Now_ was not the time for his head of security to throw his weight around. "Red, play the damn tape," he said, trying to sound authoritative.

"I highly doubt…" Red began, rolling his eyes.

"Start the fucking tape…" Sam growled, cutting him off. "I don't want to hear any bullshit from you," he continued, breathing heavily. "Just play the fucking tape."

Red started to speak, but thought better of it. The blond Adonis with the big lips was itching for a fight, and he didn't feel like whipping the pretty boy's ass, no matter how upset the man was. He started the tape.

"Instead of playing the whole tape, just play the last hour or so," Kurt suggested, rubbing his temples with his fingertips to keep calm. He had already made up his mind, the person or persons responsible for Cedes' disappearance were as good as dead. NO ONE messes with his family and gets away with it.

"Um…of course…" Valentino agreed nervously, as he eyed Sam. Valentino suspected Sam was a fucking time bomb.

"Why the fuck are you looking at me for?" Sam snapped. The poor man nearly jumped out of his skin. "You heard the man!"

Quinn reached up and placed a hand on his shoulder to calm him down. It seemed to work.

"Sam, you have every right to be upset; we all are," she said softly. "But you have to keep a level head for Cedes' sake."

Sam blew out a breath of frustration and nodded. He knew Quinn was right, but he was so damn angry! He wanted to hurt the person who had the fucking nerve to take his Mercy away from him!

Red fast forwarded the security tape to an hour before closing time. Everyone leaned forward to get a better look.

"How come the video looks grainy?" Kurt asked. "Can you make it clearer?"

Red, side-eyed the slim, pale man. "What are you trying to say?" he replied defensively. "That I'm neglecting my job? This is picture perfect."

"Red…" Valentino laughed nervously. "I'm sure Mr. Hummel…"

"What's so fucking funny?" Red and Kurt said in unison.

Valentino bowed slightly and stepped out the line of fire.

The first fifteen minutes of the tape was uneventful, just a lot of drunken party goers getting rowdy as they waited for their rides to show up.

"C'mon!" Sam huffed. He was getting antsy.

"Sam…" Quinn warned him.

"Sorry," he mumbled. With each passing second, he felt a piece of his heart being ripped to shreds.

And that was when Sam saw_ him_…

"Stop the tape…" his green eyes widened in surprise. "STOP THE FUCKING TAPE!"

Red immediately stopped the tape, all eyes shifted to Sam.

"It's that corroded asshole Peterson!" he spat, pointing at the screen.

Kurt looked closely at the screen. His eyes became dark. "WHAT THE FUCK?"

"What the hell is he doing here?" Blaine gasped, surprised. Sam and Kurt locked eyes, a knowing look passed between them. Blaine looked at them and narrowed his eyes. "What are you two keeping from me? Kurt?"

"Play the tape." Sam said. Meanwhile, Kurt took Blaine aside and gave him the cliff notes version of what Peterson had done to Sam and Mercedes.

Red started the tape. Everyone saw Peterson approach the hostess. He talked to her and pulled out his wallet, waving several bills in her face. She shook her head, refusing to take the money. Peterson stuffed the money back in his wallet, turned and walked away.

"That fucker got Mercy," Sam hissed, his huge fist slamming down hard on the small table.

"Wait! You don't know that for sure." Red replied. "You saw the guy walking away."

Kurt agreed with Sam. He too was convinced that Peterson had taken Cedes. "Speed up the tape to the last twenty minutes we were here," he demanded.

Red did as ordered.

Sam's eyes welled up as he saw Mercedes laughing as she dashed back into the club. Two minutes later they saw Peterson coming out of nowhere, running towards the back of the building. The cameras caught him entering the club through the side door.

"That-that door was to remain locked at all times, after the club closes." Valentino spoke up, in disbelief. He couldn't believe someone on his staff had disobeyed his rules. "Dammit!"

A few minutes later, Peterson appeared on screen dragging a fighting Mercedes away.

The whole room fell silent as Red stopped the tape…

"Fuck…" Blaine replied, speaking for the whole group…

Sam stormed out the room and slammed the door behind him…

Kurt quickly ran after him…

A minute later, the sounds of tables being overturned and glass shattering resonated through out the vacant club.

Valentino's heart leaped to his throat. "My club!" he shouted, sprinting towards the door. "That crazy man is going to destroy my fucking club!"

Blaine stepped in front of Valentino and grabbed his arm. "It's better that it's your cheap ass furniture than your head." he said calmly. "But maybe I should let you go and have Sam and my husband stomp your ass in the ground." He let go of Valentino's arm. "Your choice."

Valentino gaped at Blaine…

The door to the security room burst open, and Valentino's manager stepped into the room, visibly shaken.

"VALENTINO! RED! HELP, SOME GUY IS GOING HULK ON THE PLACE! RED, MOVE YOUR ASS!"

Red stood up to stop Sam's rampage. Puck, Mike, Artie and Finn stepped up to him, daring him to take another step.

"What the fuck is going on here?" the frightened woman asked, darting her eyes around the room nervously. "Oh God, is this a robbery?"

Valentino cringed as he heard another table being destroyed. "We're not being robbed, Claudia," he replied. "The gentleman had just received some bad news and is taking it out on the furniture…"

"Yeah but…"

"I said, the gentleman had just received some bad news," he repeated, enunciating every word. "Leave it alone."

Claudia glanced at Red for confirmation.

Red nodded and sat back down.

"But he's wrecking the place…"

"Shit lady, will you please shut the fuck up?" Santana spoke up, turning in her direction. "You are starting to annoy the fuck out of me! Now, if you don't want to get a taste of my razor across your annoying flat ass shut it and shut it now!"

Claudia looked at Santana; all the color drained from her face. Santana folded her arm across her chest and pursed her lips together, daring the woman to defy her.

"Claudia," Blaine said in a soothing voice, "We seem to have a bit of a problem, maybe you can help us out."

Her eyes shifted in his direction, then back to Santana.

"Stand down, Satan." Blaine chuckled. "I need her to answer me."

"She can speak," Santana replied. "It's was all the unnecessary whining that was riding my last good nerve…carry on."

"Claudia, we discovered that there had been a breach in security," he began. "Can you tell us who is responsible for the side door being left unlocked, after hours?"

She swallowed hard and looked at Valentino.

Valentino flinched at the noise in the background. "If you know anything, Claudia you better speak up," he demanded.

"Well…there have been times…I-I had to remind the c-cleaning crew to-to keep the-the side d-door l-locked… " she stammered.

"How many times?"

Claudia licked her dry lips. "W-well…uh…uh…I've l-lost c-count," she confessed.

"Thanks for answering truthfully," Blaine replied, smiling sweetly at the frightened woman. He turned to Valentino; the smile quickly disappeared. "You're totally fucked, you know that right?"

**XXXX**

Kurt stood by and watched Sam take out his anger on the furniture, while Sam was _hulking out_, he was making phone calls to several _associates _that owed him a few favors.

"Sam," he called out after the last call ended.

Sam ignored him.

"SAM!" he shouted. "That's enough, we have to get down to business and find Peterson and Cedes."

Sam threw down the chair and turned to Kurt. His eyes were red and his whole body was drenched in sweat. "I'm ready, let's get a copy of the tape and go to the police."

"Um…Sam, no…no police."

Sam looked at Kurt as if he had grown another head. "WHAT IN THE HELL DO YOU MEAN NO POLICE?" he shouted. "That mother fucker has_ my_ woman, _your_ best friend and you say no fucking police?" he asked incredulously. "Fuck you!"

"No, fuck you!" Kurt countered. "Hear me out, I want to do this MY WAY…"

Sam then remembered how Kurt dealt with Sebastian. He sure as hell was going to take care of Peterson. "I'm listening…what do you have in mind?"

"I'd already put my plans in motion," Kurt began. "I have some…acquaintances that are searching for Peterson and Mercedes as we speak."

"But…how…?" Sam asked. "How will they know how to find them?"

"Trust me, Sam. They're good at what they do," he assured him. "In the meantime, we'll get everyone back to my house and wait for their call."

Sam shook his head. "I don't know Kurt. That man we saw on screen has clearly lost his fucking mind. I will go batshit crazy if he harms Mercy."

"You and me both," Kurt agreed. "If we go to the police, you know it will be splashed all over the news. Mama and Daddy Jones will go through hell; not only by the paparazzi, but also by worrying themselves sick wondering if they will ever see her again. I don't want to give Peterson a reason to do her harm if he feels he has nothing to lose."

"Will I be able to kill him once he is found?"

Kurt looked into his friend's green eyes and nodded. "Once Peterson is found, you can do what ever you like to that dusty motherfucker. He's as good as dead anyway."

**XXXX**

Peterson thanked the night clerk of the raggedy motel and asked for directions to his room.

The young male, rolled his eyes and sighed deeply. "Room 507 is around back…you can't miss it."

Any other time, Peterson would have snatched up the little snot and tore him a new one. However, since he had other pressing matters that needed his immediate attention, he decided to let it slide. He thanked the young man once again and walked quickly to his car. Mercedes glared at Peterson as he slid behind the wheel.

"Good news baby girl, we got a room." He laughed. "In a few minutes you will be able to rest in a bed. It might not be what we're used to, but it's a bed." He started the engine and drove slowly around the neglected motel. Room 507 was located in the quiet corner of a long row of rooms, hidden in almost complete darkness. "Ahhh, there it is…home sweet home…for now."

Peterson parked the car, climbed out and walked the few steps to the door. He slid the cardkey into the slot and waited for the little light to turn green. He opened the door, took a deep breath and turned up his nose in disgust. It was obvious from the smell the room hadn't been used in quite a while. He turned on the air conditioner full blast to air out the funk.

Mercedes watched him as he returned to the car and opened the back door. She recoiled as he reached for her.

"Mercedes stop acting like you don't know me," he said, reaching for her again. "Baby girl, you know that I will never harm you."

She raised her eyebrows in disbelief, remembering the pain of his fist coming into contact with her jaw.

"Stop looking at me like that!" He grabbed her arms, dragged her out the car and led her to the motel room.

Mercedes plopped down on the bed and watched her kidnapper's every move. Peterson plopped down next to her. She moved away from him.

"Mercedes, will you please stop! You're hurting my feelings." He reached for the remote control, turned on the television and flipped through the channels looking for news of Mercedes' disappearance. Upon finding none, he breathed a sigh of relief and turned the channel to an old sci-fi horror flick. He then returned the remote to the nightstand that had seen better days.

Peterson's stomach growled loudly, reminding him that he hadn't eaten since lunch the day before. He looked at Mercedes and sighed. "I have to go and get something to eat, I would untie you, but I'm afraid you're going to report me to the police for kidnapping. We both know that's not true, right baby girl?"

Mercedes' narrowed her eyes into slits.

Peterson jumped to his feet and grabbed his keys. "I noticed that there's a burger stand across the street, I shouldn't been gone more than fifteen minutes." He stared at her and smiled faintly. "When I get back, I will untie you and we can finally have that talk." He put his hand on the knob and turned around. "I had forgotten to tell you how sexy you look in that dress, baby girl." He opened the door and left.

Mercedes waited until she heard Peterson drive away. She got up from the bed and checked out her surroundings. She was determined to save herself. The phone was located on the nightstand. She quickly turned around and took the receiver off the hook, her heart pounded in her ears as she turned around again and briefly glanced at the numbers hoping she would be able to commit them to memory.

_Dear Lord in heaven, please help me! _ Mercedes prayed as she leaned backward and pressed the first number, hoping it was the right one. What she ended up doing was pressing a number, turning back around to spot the location of the next number. She did this as quickly and calmly as she could by while calling on God and his angels to help her as she kept her ear out for Peterson.

After Mercedes pressed the last number, she turned around; pressed her ear against the receiver and waited…

**XXXX**

Sam's cell phone buzzed in his hand. His heart jumped in his throat as he glanced down at the unfamiliar number and noticed it had a New York area code. "Mercy!" he shouted, excitedly as he answered the phone. "Mercy is this you?" he asked, his voice quivering.

Everyone held their breath collectively as they listened to Sam.

Mercedes willed herself not to cry as she heard Sam's sweet voice. "MMMM…MMMM!" She cried into the phone, cursing Peterson that she couldn't talk. "MMMM….MMMM!"

Sam's eyes welled up, "Mercy, if you can't talk, then give me a sign, baby…"

Mercedes eyed the remote, turned around, grabbed it and banged it loudly against the receiver.

Sam's breath caught in his throat. "Oh God, its Mercy," he informed the group, keeping a small grip on his emotions. "Mercy listen to me baby, I'm going to ask you some questions and you just answer one tap for yes, two taps for no."

Tina buried her head in her husband's chest and sobbed silently as he held her tightly in his arms…

Santana and Brittany were holding each other's hands so tight, it was a miracle they didn't break any bones…

Quinn, Puck and Artie cuddled together for support…

Finn and Rachel did the same…

Blaine rubbed Kurt's shoulders as he hovered over Sam...

'I need the number she's calling from.' Kurt mouthed, handing Sam a pen and paper.

Sam nodded. He jotted down the number and handed the paper back to Kurt.

"Baby, are you still in town?"

_One tap_

"That's a yes. Is Peterson there?"

_Two taps_

"No… okay baby are you in a home? A hotel room?"

"Break it down for her Sam," Blaine said.

Sam nodded…"I'm going to ask you the question again…okay babe? Are you in a home?"

_Two taps_

"She said no…are you in a hotel room?"

Before Mercedes had a chance to answer, she heard the sound of Peterson's car pulling into the parking space…

Sam panicked when Mercedes didn't respond right away…

"MERCY?"

She turned around, grabbed the receiver and carefully placed it back on the hook.

Sam heard the loud click of the call being disconnected and yelled into the phone. "MERCY? MERCY?" He dropped his head into his hands. "Fuck, the call has been disconnected…"

"It's okay Sam," Kurt calmly replied, smiling brightly. "We know where to find them."

Sam lifted his head and blankly stared at Kurt…

He nodded in conformation…

"While you were talking to Cedes, I called the number and discovered it is the number to the Swansette Motel," he explained. "The young asshole who answered the phone gave me the location. My associates will meet us there." Kurt said, grabbing his car keys. "I told them just to keep an eye on the place until we get there."

Sam took a deep breath and hopped out his chair. "What in the fuck are we waiting for? Let's go get Mercy and then I'm going to kick his dusty ass!"

"We're coming with you!" Santana piped up.

"Sorry Satan not this time," Kurt replied. "Sam and I can handle this." He looked around the room. Finn, Blaine and Mike stood up; Artie rolled his chair in the direction of the front door. "Sorry guys, but the less people involved the better."

"I hope you don't think that I'm staying behind." Blaine replied, walking towards the door.

"We'll, bring Mercy back as soon as possible." Sam assured them, following Blaine's lead.

"Sam?" Tina called after him.

"Yeah?"

"Let Cedes know how much we love her."

Sam nodded, smiling faintly. "I will," He vowed.

**XXXX**

Peterson stepped into the motel room and did a quick scan of the room to see if anything was out of place. Once satisfied that everything was in order, he smiled and set the greasy brown bags on the small table of the kitchenette.

"It must be a good movie," he replied, noticing how interested Mercedes seemed to be into the D movie. "I hope you're hungry. I didn't know what you wanted so I bought cheeseburgers…can't go wrong with cheeseburger and strawberry shakes."

Mercedes' eyes followed Peterson as he dug into his pocket and took out a Swiss Army knife.

"I promised you that once I get back, I would untie you," he reminded her. Peterson pulled Mercedes to her feet and turned her around. "I always keep my promises." He cut the tape from her wrists and mouth. "Now we can have that talk. But if you begin screaming, I'm afraid I have to bind and gag you again. I really don't want to do that…it makes me come across as a criminal." He laughed at his own joke. "Come have a seat and we can talk over cheeseburgers."

They went over to the small rickety table and sat down. Mercedes took off her pumps and flexed her toes. Peterson opened the bags and divided up the food. She looked at the greasy burger and fries and turned up her nose in disgust.

"I know the food isn't ideal, but baby girl you have to eat," Peterson said, covering his fries with ketchup.

"I'm not hungry," she said, pushing the food away.

"Fine, then you'll eat it later," he said, tossing the food back into the bag. "At least drink the strawberry shake."

"You said you want to talk? I'm waiting."

Peterson took a huge bite of his cheeseburger, relishing the taste. "For a greasy spoon, this isn't half bad. Perhaps I'll go ahead and eat yours after I'm done with mine." He chased the burger down with a drink of his shake and inhaled. "Why don't you want me?" he asked. "I am a successful businessman. I can give you the world, Mercedes. All you have to do is ask and it shall be given to you."

"I don't love you," she said bluntly. "I never did. I tried to force myself to fall in love with you, but it has always been Sam. Dammit, you knew that; otherwise, you wouldn't have sabotaged my relationship with him. You wouldn't have pretended to be my friend and let me cry on your shoulders night after night when I didn't hear from him, telling me that it will be all right that he would come around. All the while, you and my _trusty_ assistant were plotting behind my back."

"I'm not going to deny that I did what I did," Peterson admitted. "I had always wanted you, from the first time we met in that broom closet sized dressing room of yours. I knew then you were going to go far. Baby girl you are so much better than that simple country fuck. He's not good enough for you, and he never will be good enough for you. _ I_ was the one who worked my ass off to make you a star, not him. All he did was sat around and draw stupid ass cartoons while I was wheeling and dealing on your behalf to make you a star."

"Peterson, you were doing your fucking job!" she retorted, looking at him in disbelief. "Don't get it twisted, I _pay_ your ass to wheel and deal on my behalf."

"I neglected all of my other clients to make you my number one priority, I put my agency on the line because of you…_ if_ anyone deserves you it's me…_me_ Mercedes not that piece of shit you cheated on me with…I am _your_ fiancé…or have you forgotten about that?"

"WE are SO not engaged," she corrected him. "In fact we were never engaged; all of it was a lie on both of our parts. I had always been in love with Sam. The whole time I was with you, it was Sam I wanted. Sam was the man I dreamed about, it was Sam's touch I was craving…Sam…"

"Will you please shut the fuck up about fucking Sam?" he said getting annoyed. "Baby girl, if you think that I'm going to let you ride off in the sunset with that simple fuck, then you are sadly mistaken," he hissed, slamming his fist against the table.

"And what are you going to do about it? Kidnap me? Yeah, you already did that." she smirked, rolling her eyes.

"You stop saying that," he replied, "I did not kidnap you. How can you say I did such a thing?"

"OH HELL TO THE NO! ARE YOU FUCKING SERIOUS?" she screamed. "Look at my face, look at the marks around my wrists!" She thrust her arms in his face. He refused to look at them. "_You_ put _your _hand over _my_ mouth to prevent _me_ from screaming for help as you dragged me from the club. _You_ knocked me out when I fought with you and shoved me in the back seat of your car. When I came to, I was bound and gagged. You are keeping me against my will…you lousy sick fuck."

"I never meant to hurt you baby girl," Peterson said in his defense. He reached out to caress her cheeks.

"Get your filthy hands off of me! Don't you fucking touch me," she hissed, slapping his hand away. "Touch me again and I try my best to fucking kill you."

"What, I can't touch you now?" He reached for her hand; Mercedes shoved his hand away and stood to leave. She grabbed her shoes and ran for the door.

"Where in the fuck do you think you're going?" he yelled, sprinting after her. Fear washed over him…

She yelled at the top of her lungs, "DON'T YOU TOUCH ME!"

Peterson lunged for her, grabbing the back of her dress and jerking her away from the door…

Mercedes struggled to free herself from his grip, using her heels as weapons. She managed to turn around and cold cocked his ass…

Peterson gasped in surprise as he was brought down on one knee. "You fucking bitch!" he hissed. He struggled to get up as blood trickled down his face. "You fucking bitch, I'm going to fucking kill you!"

He reached for her again…

The door to the room ripped off its hinges like kindling wood…

Peterson looked surprised as a huge fist made contact with his nose…

The sickening sound of bones cracking echoed in his ears…

"You're fucking dead Peterson," Sam growled, standing over him.

**tbc...**

**A/N: Let the beat down begin...Thanks for reading!  
><strong>


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N: Thank you so very much for your alerts and reviews! I am completely overwhelm by your continuing support! Thanks to my beta Jill who make my words readable!  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee...pity lol ...Enjoy!  
><strong>

**Chapter Eighteen**

"SAM!" Mercedes screamed at the top of her lungs. She couldn't believe that he was standing just a few feet away from her. Her heart stuttered in her chest, beating rapidly as hot tears blurred her vision. She ran into his arms at full speed, nearly toppling him over. "SAM!" she sobbed. Her shoulders shook violently as she buried her head into his chest.

Sam's heart stopped as he gazed upon the love of his life. She ran into his arms and clung to him for dear life. All thoughts of beating Peterson to a pulp subsided for the moment as he led Mercedes out the room to safety where Blaine, Kurt and several of Kurt's _associates_ stood watch from the parking lot.

"Our Cedes…" Blaine gasped. He paused to clear his throat. He reached for his husband's hand and squeezed it tightly. "She's alive…" his voice cracked.

Kurt nodded in agreement as his heart leapt for joy. He wiped the tears as they fell from his eyes and slowly exhaled the breath he didn't know he was holding.

"I can't wait to hold her," Blaine said, taking a step forward.

Kurt stopped him.

"Not yet, babe," Kurt began. "Let Sam and Cedes have this time to themselves, okay? We will get our hugs in later."

Blaine looked at the hugging couple and nodded. "Okay."

Sam and Mercedes were bathed in headlights as they stood outside the raggedy motel room. Sam swayed her in his arms to comfort her as he talked, reassuring her over and over again that she was safe.

"Mercy," he uttered, holding her tightly against his chest. "My beautiful, Mercy," he showered the top of her head with soothing kisses as he ran his fingers through her hair. "Don't cry baby, I'm here. Your Sammy is here." Sam placed his index finger under her chin. He wanted to look into her beautiful doe eyes.

"No Sam," she muttered, turning her head to the side. "Please…"

"Mercy?" Sam asked. Concern itched on his handsome face. "Mercy, why don't you want me to see your face, baby?"

Mercedes shook her head and diverted her eyes. She didn't want him to see the discoloration and swelling of her left cheek. She knew if she showed him what Peterson did to her, Sam would go back into that motel room and kill him. She could give two fucks about Peterson's life, but all she wanted to do at the moment was to get the hell away from there.

"Please baby?" he begged, "It's going to be alright," he promised. Mercedes nodded, wiping away her tears. Sam cupped her cheeks in his hands and gently tilted her head. Something inside of him clicked when he saw the damage Peterson had done to her face. "He h-hit you?" he asked, it was more of a fact than a question. "That fucking bastard!" he hissed.

"He knocked me out," she sniffed. "That was the only way he could get me in his car…" she stopped and swallowed hard. The last time she saw Sam this pissed off was back in college when his math tutor made a pass at her. Sam scared the poor guy so badly, the guy shitted on himself.

Sam's green eyes became a shade darker…

"That motherfucking coward…" he spat."Only motherfucking cowards hit women." He tenderly peppered her left cheek with kisses. "Did he do anything else to you? Did he…?" Sam didn't have the heart to finish the question. A feeling of dread washed over him as he waited for her answer.

"No," she answered quickly, putting his mind at ease. "He didn't touch me."

"Thank God." Sam breathed a sigh of relief. He pulled Mercedes against him. "Thank God." He pressed his lips against her forehead. "You know I have to take care of him, right?"

Mercedes nodded. She knew there was no way in hell she would be able to persuade Sam to kick Peterson's ass at a later date, so she didn't even waste her breath. "Sam, I only have one request: Don't kill him. I need him to sign several legal documents releasing him as my manager."

"But wouldn't killing him accomplish the same thing?" he inquired. Sam looked into her pleading brown eyes and sighed. "Okay Mercy, I'll just put him in a coma," he said pouting. Sam shielded his eyes from the glare of the lights as he looked up. "Kurt, cut the fucking lights. I'm bringing Mercy to the car."

"You heard him, tone down the lights." Kurt ordered.

Seconds later, the cars lights were switched to low beam…

"Who's all here?" Mercedes asked Sam as he led her to Kurt and Blaine's car.

"…"

"Sam?"

"It's not the fucking police," Sam finally replied.

"Cedes!" Blaine cried, as he took Mercedes in his arms. "Thank God…" Mercedes laid her head on his chest and wept. She had a feeling she was going to be doing a lot of that in the hours to come. She watched as Sam and Kurt stepped aside to talk with a group of men she had never seen before.

"Blaine, who are Sam and Kurt talking to?" she asked. "Where did those men come from?"

Blaine looked in their direction and smiled. "Oh yeah, they are friends of Kurt's," he answered matter of factually. "They are such a great bunch of guys," he said admirably. "They are fiercely loyal to Kurt…kinda reminds me of our little glee club family."

Mercedes embraced Blaine a little harder…

She had a _distinct_ feeling singing was not their forte…

With their conversation over, Sam and Kurt headed back to Kurt's car.

Kurt gently pushed Blaine aside and wrapped his arms around his bestie. "You had us so worried," he whispered, trying his best not to cry. "Cedes…"

"Kurt…" Mercedes sobbed, crushing her best friend in a tight embrace.

Sam and Blaine stood by and smiled as the two best friends hugged and kissed each other. A few minutes later, Sam tapped Blaine on the shoulder and gave him two thumbs up before heading back the motel room to take care of some unfinished business.

Kurt brushed her hair out of her face and noticed the swelling and discoloration of her left cheek. His body tensed up as his anger slowly built inside of him. "What the fuck?" He began checking her for more bruises and saw the markings around her wrists. "What did Sam say?" He showed the bruises to Blaine.

Anger flashed across Blaine's normally tranquil visage…

"I'd asked him not to kill Peterson," Mercedes responded. "Right, Sam?" She looked around. "Sammy?"

"Sam went back to the motel room," Blaine replied. "Don't worry Cedes, he'll be back."

"I'm not worried about Sam," she assured Blaine. "…Peterson is going wish for death by the time Sam is finished with him."

**XXXX**

Sam was surprised to find the dusty bastard in the same position he had left him-on his fucking back.

Peterson looked up from the floor and into the murderous eyes of Sam and began to laugh hysterically as he choked on his own blood. "Ohmigod, look who decided to return to the party, Mr. Simple Country Fuck himself." he howled sarcastically, wiping away the blood that flowed out of his nose. "Shit," he winced in pain. "I think you broke my fucking nose."

"That's going to be the least of your worries, you dusty motherfucker! I'm going to break more than that, you piece of shit!" Sam growled, "Get off your ass and fight me like a REAL man!"

"Where's Merce…" Peterson didn't get a chance to finish his question; Sam kicked him in the mouth, knocking out his four front teeth.

"Don't you dare say _her_ name!" Sam hissed, grabbing Peterson by the collar and yanking him to his feet.

Peterson spat out a wad of blood, two more teeth fell to the floor. "Those teeth cost me a small fortune, you motherfucker." Peterson hissed, taking a wild swing at Sam.

Sam moved out of the way and laughed. "It's that all you got, you fucking bastard?" he said mockingly. "You ain't nothing but a cowardly punk ass bitch!" Sam landed a right uppercut then a left hook to his jaw.

Peterson staggered slightly but stood his ground. He held up his fists and began prancing around as if he were Mike Tyson. "You're in trouble now, you simple country fuck!" He took a jab at Sam and landed a punch on his chin. He wiped the blood from his nose and laughed as Sam's head snapped back. "Oh yeah, come on baby boy, Peterson is ready to beat that ass."

He went in for another jab; Sam blocked it and punched him in the stomach. Peterson yelped. The forced of the punch was enough to knock the wind out of him. He fell to his knees, clutching his stomach and gasping for air.

"Get up on your feet, Peterson!" Sam yelled. "You dusty son of a bitch! You're so big and bad, taking your filthy hands to a woman!" His fist connected to the left side of Peterson's face. "You big fucking pussy!" He yanked Peterson to his feet for a second time.

"Damn you! You simple country fuck!" Peterson spat. He lunged at Sam, knocking him to the floor. He punched Sam in the face. "I'm going to mess up that pretty face of yours," he threatened, landing another punch. "Then we'll see if Merce…" Again, he didn't get a chance to finish his sentence.

Sam punched him in the throat. "Didn't I tell you not to mention her name?" he reminded him as he threw Peterson off him. "I guess you gon' learn today."

Both men got to their feet.

Peterson took a wild swing at Sam and missed.

Sam laughed as if it was the funniest thing he had ever seen. He punched Peterson in the ribs; there was no mistaken the sound of bones cracking. Sam gave him a right upper cut to the jaw, then a left hook. Peterson staggered backwards and fell on the bed. He drew his feet up in the fetal position and clutched his side. His breathing became labored as it was painful for him to breathe with a crack rib. There was a strong possibility that he had a punctured lung.

Sam wiped the sweat from his face as he paced back and forth. "Get to your feet asshole, I'm not finished schooling you yet."

"Fuck…you." Peterson wheezed, coughing up blood. "Fuck…you." He grabbed the comforter and wiped the blood and sweat from his face. _Oh fuck, I'm dying!_ _This simple country fuck is trying to kill me!_

"Ready for another lesson?" Sam asked, with a cruel smile on his lips. "Play time is over." He jumped on top of Peterson, who let out a blood curdling scream as Sam's landed hard on his cracked rib.

All heads turned toward the direction of the bone chilling sound.

Mercedes gasped, her heart beating rapidly in her chest. "Kurt, you have to stop him," she begged. "Sam is going to kill him if someone doesn't stop him. I don't give a fuck about Peterson's life, but I need him alive to release me from our contract…"

They heard another horrific scream…

"Okay." Kurt snapped his fingers and two of his _associates_ rushed to his side. The three of them walked towards Room 507.

"See that?" Blaine gushed, "That's what I call loyalty in action. How many friends do you know that will drop everything and come to your aide?"

Mercedes knew that once this was over, she and Kurt were going to sit down and have a long talk about him and his so-called _friends._

Kurt found Sam using Peterson's body as a human punching bag.

Everything that Peterson had ever done to him and Mercedes came out in each punch.

Kurt and the two men accompanying him, walked over to the bed. Peterson's face was a bloody mess. Kurt rubbed his temples and sighed. "Okay Sam, that's enough," he said. "You promised Cedes that you wouldn't kill him."

Sam kept landing stinging blows to Peterson's battered body. It was as if he were in a trance.

"SAM!" Kurt yelled. "Snap the fuck out of it!" Sam stopped in mid punch. "Good," Kurt said, calmly. "It's time for my friends to take over."

Sam took a deep breath and lifted his body off Peterson's.

Kurt whipped a small mirror out of nowhere and held it up to Peterson's face. "He's still breathing. Our Diva would have been totally pissed if you had broken your promise."

Sam chuckled as he spat in his face and then proceeded to wipe his hands on Peterson's clothes. "Mercy would have kicked my ass."

"Damn, Sam you really fucked him up." Kurt said. Peterson's face was unrecognizable. "Oh well, his ass deserved it. It couldn't have happened to a nicer guy."

"So what are we going to do now?" Sam asked. "We can't leave him here and I'm sure…"

Kurt pressed a finger to Sam's full lips. "_We_ are not going to do a damn thing." Kurt replied. "_We_ are going to take Cedes home where her loved ones are waiting for her. No worries, everything will be taken care of," He assured the handsome blond. "Is there anything you need besides Peterson's signature?"

"Yeah," Sam replied. "But I don't think it exists any more."

"What is it?"

"My very first issue of _Punk!_ I had sent it to Mercy, but Peterson had stolen it, I'm sure he threw it away by now."

"If the piece of shit still has it, you will get it back, I guarantee it." Kurt draped his arm around Sam's shoulders. "Come on gorgeous, let's take Cedes home."

**XXXX**

Sam held Mercedes in a tight embrace on the ride back to Anderson-Hummel's home. He was afraid if he loosened his grip, he would lose her.

"Are you alright?" Mercedes asked him, her tone full of concern. She caressed his arms in a soothing matter. "Peterson can't hurt us now."

"God, Mercy you are so amazing." Sam sighed, resting his chin on top of her head. "I should be asking you that question, yet here you are once again, putting others before you."

"It's a hard habit to break."

"Well for now on, I'm going to make sure to remind you to put yourself first sometimes."

"I have no problems with that."

"Good, and to make sure that it happens, I'm taking you on a real vacation," he informed her. "I'm talking about two or more weeks of nothing but being catered to. How does that sound?"

"Sounds great."

"Good, because I'm about to make it happen."

Kurt's cell phone rang just as they reached the entrance to their neighborhood.

Blaine, Sam and Mercedes turned in his direction.

"Yeah?" he answered. He nodded as he listened to the person on the other side of the phone. "Thank you." He said before hanging up.

"Well?" Blaine said anxiously.

"Everything has been taken care of," he replied, turning on their street. "Peterson has been moved to an undisclosed location…. for now…"

**XXXX**

**Some where in an undisclosed location….**

_A sense of panic washed over Peterson as he lay in the white sterile room. His eyes shifted to the heart monitor and the IV drip that was putting god knows what into his body. He tried to lift his left arm in an effort to remove the needle. He soon discovered he was strapped to the bed, unable to move. 'Where's the fuck am I?' he asked himself glancing around the windowless room. 'And how in the hell did I get here?' _

_As he was pondering those questions, the door to the room opened up and a woman in a surgical mask quietly entered the room. Peterson didn't notice her until she approached the bed and checked the IV drip. Peterson tried to speak, but his throat was too raw. _

"_You seem to be coming along fine, Mr. Peterson." She assured him talking in a soothing voice. "The morphine seems to be doing its job. So I'll check on you in a few hours okay?"She turned to leave. "Oh, and welcome to hell Mr. Peterson, I do hope that you enjoy your stay…" _

**XXXX**

Tina was the first one to reach Mercedes…

The two friends hugged, cried and kissed each other…

Santana and Brittany had to pry Mercedes away from her…

They were followed by Quinn and Rachel…

Then Finn, Mike and Puck…

Artie insisted that Mercedes sit on his lap…

Mercedes laughed as he wheeled her around the room…

Everyone listened intently as Mercedes recalled her ordeal…

Sam held her protectively when she broke down and cried…

They cuddled and fussed over Mercedes as they gathered into the kitchen to have a breakfast of coffee, and left over birthday cake…

The sun stood brightly in the sky when they decided to go to bed…

Sam ran Mercedes' bathwater as she rested…

He undressed her and helped her into the tub…

"Sam, please join me," she whispered...

Sam undressed himself and joined her…

Mercedes sighed happily as she leaned her head against his chest…

As Sam wrapped his arms around her…

After they dried each other off and dressed for bed, Mercedes turned to Sam and told him something was missing…

Sam chuckled as he took her by the hand and headed out the door…

"We were wondering when you two would show up," Kurt said with a wide smile on his face as he and Blaine made room in their bed for Sam and Mercedes…

Mercedes laughed as she kissed her bestie and Blaine and snuggled up to Sam…

Ten minutes later, the door to Kurt and Blaine's bedroom burst opened…

Everyone barged into the room with their pillows and blankets and found a spot on the floor…

Santana informed a surprised Kurt he might as well suck it up because they were staying…

Blaine was tickled pink…

"I always wanted a slumber party," he said, excitedly…

Kurt sighed and kissed his husband on his lips. "If that's what you want…"

"I do! I do!" Blaine's brown eyes sparkled.

"Okay," Kurt chuckled. "Everyone I only have one rule," he announced, pointing his fingers at a giggling Quinn who was sandwiched between Artie and Puck. "There will be no fucking!"

**tbc...**

**A/N: Thanks for reading!  
><strong>


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N: Thank you for all the alerts, favorites, reviews and following I am happy so many are enjoying what I love to do and that is to write! Thanks to my beta Jill, girl you are a blessing!  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee or Can You Feel The Love Tonight...Enjoy!  
><strong>

**Chapter Nineteen**

_Peterson lunged for her, grabbing the back of her dress and jerking her away from the door…_

"_You fucking bitch!" he hissed. He struggled to get up as blood trickled down his face. "You fucking bitch, I'm going to fucking kill you!" _

_He reached for her again…_

Mercedes woke up with a start. Her heart beat like a jackhammer as she trembled violently. "Sam?" she whispered, her tone filled with fear. "Sam?"

Sam instantly woke up and tightened his gripped around her waist…

"Hey Mercy, baby it's alright. The nightmare is over, you're here with our friends and you got me," he said softly. He pressed his lips against her forehead and noticed her skin was cold and clammy. "Babe, you're freezing." He pulled the blanket up to her chin and rubbed her arms vigorously. "You need more blankets." He pulled himself into a sitting positing and swung a leg over the edge of the bed.

Mercedes wrapped a hand around his forearm to stop him. "No, I'll be alright," she said, pulling him on top of her. "All I need is the warmth of your body," she assured him.

Sam flipped them on their sides, careful not to wake Kurt and Blaine. He wrapped his arms and legs securely around her.

"Are you sure? If you don't want an extra blanket I can go down to the kitchen and make you a cup of tea."

"I'll be fine," she reassured him, burying her head in his chest. A small smile found its way on to her plush lips. She was grateful that Sam was there for her. "Thank you," she said in a voice just above a whisper.

Sam rested his chin on top of her head and grinned. "There is no need to thank me. Mercy, I love you."

"I love you too, Sam. I didn't know how much until…" Mercedes breath hitched in her throat and her eyes glistened with tears.

"Shhh….you don't have to say it…" Sam tangled one hand into her hair while he caressed her back with the fingertips of the other. "I promise you from this day forward, we will never be apart."

Mercedes gave him a peck on his chest. She felt herself relaxing under his touch as he continued to caress her back. Soon her eyelids grew heavy and she drifted off to sleep.

**XXXX **

"Our parents are more than happy to spend more time with their granddaughter," Mike said, getting off the phone. "I think they don't care if Tina and I ever come back." He sat next to his wife and draped his arm around her shoulders.

Everyone decided to prolong their visits to support Mercedes. Blaine was delighted; after all, the weekend wasn't enough time to spend with family. Even Rachel unselfishly allowed her understudy take her spot as lead actress in the six upcoming performances of _The Woman. The Knife. The Penis. _

"Shit the world is coming to an end," Santana cracked. "Rachel Fucking Berry is actually going to let someone shine in the spotlight without being threatened with certain death. Damn girl, you do have a heart after all."

"Or it could be that she needs more time to let the swelling of her lips go down," Puck added, smirking.

Rachel narrowed her eyes at them and huffed.

"Hey guys, I really appreciate that everyone wants to stay, but I really don't want to take you away from your lives," Mercedes said. She was very touched that her friends were willing to stay and support her. "Before all this mess happened, I had planned to stay with Kurt and Blaine a little longer. I have them and Sam, so if anyone wants to go…"

She looked around the room; everyone remained in their seats.

"We're staying," Quinn said firmly, speaking for the group.

"You guys are the best," Sam said. "I had never thought when I moved to Lima, Ohio that I would find a group of people that I would remain friends with for the rest of my life." He looked at Mercedes, his eyes full of adoration. "Or find the woman of my dreams."

"I'll second that," Santana said, reaching for Brittany.

"So do I," Mike replied, kissing Tina on the lips.

"Me too," Finn co-signed, looking dreamily at Rachel.

Puck and Artie looked at Quinn, each with a wide grin on their faces. Quinn smiled bashfully and giggled softly as she tucked her hair behind her ears.

"Well, I can't say that I had found the woman of my dreams," Kurt chuckled, intertwining his fingers with his husband, "but, I did find true love."

"Everyone is joining online dating sites to find everlasting love. What did we do? Join Glee club." Finn remarked, shrugging his shoulders. "Who knew?"

Blaine laid his head on Kurt's shoulders and sighed dreamily. "All this love in this room makes me happy." He said. "I feel like singing."

He burst into song…

"_Can you feel the love tonight…?"_

He began…

"_The peace the evening brings…"_

Kurt joined in…

_The world, for once, in perfect harmony…"_

Then Rachel…

"_With all its living things…"_

Mercedes and Sam…

"_Can you feel the love tonight..?"_

Brittanyand Santana quickly added their voices…

"_You needn't look too far…"_

It wasn't long before everyone was harmonizing…

"_Stealing through the night's uncertainties  
>Love is where they are…"<em>

**XXXX**

Take out food was ordered and delivered.

Kurt received a phone call and excused himself. He walked out on the patio for privacy. Mercedes picked up her plate and Kurt's and stood up; her instincts told her that the call was about Peterson.

"If you're going to speak with Kurt, I believe its best that I'm there," Sam said. "We are in this thing together." Mercedes nodded in agreement and the two of them walked outside.

Kurt acknowledged their presence with a nod and watched as they sat at the patio table. Mercedes watched Kurt as he paced back and forth as he continued his conversation. She tried to catch bits and pieces of the conversation from Kurt's end but, was unable to because he was speaking in hushed tones. Ten minutes later, he ended the call and sat next to his bestie.

Mercedes and Sam looked at him expectantly.

"As you can probably guess, the call was about Peterson." Kurt began. "He is resting comfortably, being pumped full of drugs to alleviate the pain." He sighed, pushing the food around on his plate. "Cedes after you get Peterson to release you from your contract, what do you want to do with him?"

"I want him to pay for what he did to me," she answered truthfully. "He kidnapped me and held me hostage…" Mercedes felt a sudden chill and began to shiver, as goose bumps formed on her body. Sam pulled her into his lap and wrapped his arms around her. "I believe in my heart that Peterson would have killed me if…" She paused and took a deep breath to calm her nerves and exhaled slowly. "As much as I want him dead, I can't. Despite everything, Peterson is a human being. He is a twisted motherfucker, but a human being just the same." She brushed the hair from her eyes. "I want him to lose everything he owns."

**XXXX**

Blaine came out on the patio and plopped himself in Kurt's lap.

"I swear, you three are always sneaking off somewhere," he said, running his fingers through his husband's hair. "What's up with that?"

"Nothing," Kurt answered, shutting his eyes, enjoying Blaine's touches. "We were discussing Peterson."

Blaine turned up his nose. "Is he begging Sam to come finish the job?"

"No." his husband chuckled. "Sam beat his ass pretty good, right Sam?"

"Right," Sam agreed.

"Can we please change the subject?" Mercedes asked. "We had spent enough time talking about that bastard, it's time to have fun and enjoy life."

"I agree," Sam nodded. "What do you have in mind?"

Mercedes bit her bottom lip as she focused on Sam's huge pink ones.

"Well for starters…"

"Hold up, Cedes." Kurt replied, holding up his hand. "If this has anything to do with Sam's Cedes juice, I'm not interested, take that shit upstairs where it belongs."

"How about we all get naked and jump in the pool?" Puck suggested, walking out on the patio pushing Artie with Quinn sitting in his lap. "That'll be fun right?"

"No!" Everyone yelled in unison.

"Okay, okay," Puck said, lifting his hands in surrender. "It was just a suggestion."

"Let's start a fire and roast marshmallows and sing campfire songs." Brittany suggested, setting a bag of marshmallows on the patio table.

"Oohhh, let's make some S'mores," Mercedes suggested. "Kurt, I'm going to raid your secret stash of Godiva chocolate and search for some graham crackers." She smiled as Sam's hands found their way under her shirt; they were now tickling her sides. "Sam Evans…"

He nipped at her earlobe. "I volunteer to go to the nearest grocery store for graham crackers." Sam spoke up, as he continued to tickle her. "Me and Mercy…"

"Uh…nah-uh…" Santana interrupted him in mid sentence. "Wrong answer; Kentucky Fried Stripper! You and Cedes are the wrong ones to send to the store. We will never see you or the graham crackers until tomorrow morning…right Tina? Mike?"

Tina and Mike looked at Sam and Mercedes and nodded. "You still haven't explained how Sam received those rope burns around his wrists." Mike said with a wink.

"And I never will," Mercedes said with a smirk. She tilted her head; her lips barely grazed his ear as her breath tickled the side of Sam's neck. "Be back in a few," she whispered, grounding her plump ass against his growing arousal. She slipped off his lap and sauntered toward the kitchen. She felt his green eyes on her ass and smiled.

Sam ran his fingers through his hair and blew out a breath. His eyes darkened with desire as he watched Mercedes walked away. _She was swaying her ass side to side extra hard on purpose!_ It took everything in him not to run after her and fuck her against the door in front of everyone. Once Mercedes closed the door behind her, Sam cleared his throat to get everyone's attention.

"May I have everyone's attention please?" he asked, trying to keep his voice at a low volume. "Can everyone hear me?" Everyone nodded. "Good," his trademark lopsided grin spread on his face as he rubbed his hands together. "I need everyone's help," he began, looking at the back door. "I'm going to ask Mercy to marry me…"

The women squealed quietly to themselves, blinking rapidly to keep their tears from spilling. Blaine hugged Kurt tightly and brought his lips down hard on top of Kurt's, giving him a scorching kiss that took his husband's breath away.

"What do you need help with?" Tina asked, anxiously.

"I need for you to keep her busy while I rehearse with my bros," he explained.

"Okay, we can do that," Rachel replied. "When are you going to pop the question?"

"I'm waiting for a surprise for Mercy to be delivered before I asked her."

"What's the surprise?" Santana asked.

Sam rubbed the back of his neck. "I know it might sound dorky to you Satan, but I had drawn Mercy a special graphic novel about us. I had been working on it in my spare time for the past couple of the months, waiting for the time when Mercy and I are back together."

"That's not dorky, that's romantic Guppy Lips."

"I can get Lord Tubbington to draw a comic for you, if you like," Brittany informed Santana. "But it won't be free. His going price is three quarts of heavy crème."

"What song are you going to sing?" Quinn asked.

"Colour My World, by Chicago," Sam replied. "It's a classic love song that my dad sings to my mom all the time. It's a short song, but the lyrics are on point on how I feel about my baby."

"Awww how sweet," Tina gushed. "When do you need for Cedes to be away from the house?"

"Tomorrow? Take her shopping or something."

"We can do that."

"Thanks guys, I know I could count on you," he grinned. "Now if you can excuse me, I think I hear Mercy calling my name." he sprinted towards the door.

"He must have super hearing because I didn't hear anything," Artie remarked.

"You wouldn't," Santana snickered. "Only Sam can hear Cedes' pussy popping."

**XXXX**

Mercedes continued her search for graham crackers. She heard the back door open and close and she smiled as she recognized Sam's footsteps fast approaching her.

"What took you so long?" she asked, without turning around. "I thought you didn't get my message."

Sam grabbed her from behind and held her flush against his body. "Oh, I got your message _loud_ and _clear_," he growled, pressing his hard on against her soft, juicy ass. "The way you were swinging your ass from side to side…" he nipped the back of her neck. "Baby, it took all my strength not to run after you and fuck you in front of everybody."

Mercedes bit her bottom lip to stifle a moan as his large hands cupped her breasts and played with her harden nipples through her clothes. He planted soft wet kisses across her neck and traced the outline of her ears with his tongue. Mercedes tilted her head sideways and Sam captured her plump bottom lip between his teeth and bit down lightly. She moaned his mouth.

Sam slid his right hand inside her shirt and unhooked her bra, freeing his 'girls' from their imprisonment. Mercedes reached down and traced the outline of his erection through his jeans with her fingernails. Sam's dick jerked at her touch. She unzipped his jeans, reached inside and fondled his dick and balls. Sam hissed; he was enjoying the feel of her tiny, hot hand stroking his lengthy, thick shaft.

Sam's right hand travelled down her soft flesh, he unbuttoned the top of her jeans and slid his hand inside. Mercedes spread her legs to give his hand ample room. He swiped several fingers across the crotch of her silk panties and wasn't surprised to discover it was drenched with pussy juice. He pushed the wet crotch aside and stroked her pussy lips.

"Damn baby, you're so wet, so hot." He moaned against her mouth. "Are you wet for me?"

"Yes, Sammy, I only get wet for you." She said breathlessly, arching forward. "Please finger fuck me," she begged.

"What ever my baby wants, my baby gets."

Mercedes nearly crumpled to the floor as he buried several fingers inside her tight hot pussy. Her vaginal muscles squeezed around them, pulling them in deeper. She increased her strokes as his fingers pumped in and out of her.

"Yeah, Mercy your hand feels so good baby," he panted. "Don't stop, it feels so good."

Mercedes ground her hand against his fingers, bringing her closer to a climax. "Sammy, I need to feel your hard dick inside of me, baby," she whispered. "I need for you to make me cum with your dick."

Sam pulled his cum soaked fingers out of her pussy and walked them to the downstairs bathroom and locked the door. He pulled her pants down around her ankles and smacked her ass. "Your ass drives me crazy baby." He smacked it again. "Fuck, it's so beautiful." His jeans and boxers quickly made themselves at home on the floor. "Bend over baby," he whispered.

Mercedes bent over and widened her legs. Sam caressed her inner thighs, rubbing her pussy juice into her soft skin. He guided his dick between her pussy lips and rubbed his hard shaft against her throbbing clit.

"Oh god," she cried, loving the pleasurable sensation of his dick rubbing her slippery clit. "Fuck Sammy, oh…oh…"

"Mercy…" he hissed. "Damn baby you are so fucking wet." He rubbed his dick against her clit a few more times. "Are you ready for me to fuck you baby?"

"Yessss!" she hissed anxiously.

Sam entered her; they both cried out in pleasure as their bodies connected. He gripped her waist and rolled his hips in a circular motion, causing Mercedes to moan and whimper in delight as he ground against her voluptuous ass. Mercedes swallowed hard as Sam's dick slipped deeper and deeper inside her. He pulled her shirt up and leaned over and licked the length of her spine, loving the slight salty taste of her sweet skin on his tongue.

"How does my dick feel baby?" he asked, increasing his speed then slowing down. "Does it feel good?"

"Oh yes," she replied, breathing heavily.

"No Mercy, tell your Sammy, that your pussy feels good,"

"Sammy it feels so good baby, I love how your dick is fucking my pussy."

"That's what your Sammy wants to hear." He smacked her ass. "Damn, your pussy's tight."

Mercedes' muscles in her abdomen tightened as she felt the beginning of her orgasm coming. Her vaginal muscles wrapped his dick tightly. Sam slipped his cum laced fingers inside her mouth. She sucked on them noisily as Sam increased his speed, thrusting in and out her pussy until she came all over his balls and thighs. He kept up the pace until his balls tightened and his dick expanded inside her. Sam bit down on Mercedes' shoulder as he cried out her name and coated the walls her pussy with his hot cum.

Sam pulled them to their knees and they stayed in that position until they came down from their natural high.

"How long do you think we been gone?" Sam asked when he began breathing regularly.

"Long enough for them to organized a search party." Mercedes quipped.

They cleaned themselves up and rejoined their friends on the patio; everyone was sitting around the grill roasting marshmallows and singing songs.

"What happened to the chocolates and graham crackers?" Puck asked, trying his hardest not to laugh.

"Uh…um…" Mercedes stammered, glancing at Sam.

"Yeah, that what we thought," Santana said, rolling her eyes. "Did you bleach the counter top?"

Sam's ears turned bright red as he reached for two sticks, poked several marshmallows on them and handed one to Mercedes.

Blaine grinned at them and began singing 'Sam Has a Magic Dick' under his breath.

"_Sam has a magic dick…_

_Magic…"_

**tbc...**_  
><em>

**A/N: Thanks for reading!  
><strong>


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N: Thanks for the continuing support, love and reviews! Thanks Jill you are a blessing!  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: Don't own Glee or Colour My World by Chicago...Enjoy!  
><strong>

**Chapter Twenty**

Sam reached over and woke Mercedes up with a passionate kiss.

"Mmmm," she said breathlessly, wrapping her arms around his neck. "Good morning to you too, sexy." She grabbed a fistful of Sam's hair and pressed his lips against hers. Her hands traveled down his back and cupped his cute ass. She swiped the tip of her tongue slowly across his bottom lip, begging for entrance. Sam parted his full lips, granting permission. Mercedes slid her tongue into his mouth, deepening the kiss. Her sweet tongue darted in and out of his mouth, telling him exactly what she wanted.

Sam growled lustfully as Mercedes' tongue continued to make to love his mouth. The tip of his fingers ghosted down her sides, causing goosebumps to form quickly over her sensitive flesh. He grabbed her thighs, pushed them apart and nestled himself between them. Sam's hard shaft, sandwiched between them, pressed into Mercedes' stomach. He began to move his dick up and down, spreading his pre-cum over the soft flesh of her stomach.

"Someone woke up in a playful mood this morning," Sam whispered in a low husky voice as they came up for air, "So let's play." He tickled her skin with his tongue as he worked his way down her body. Mercedes bit her bottom lip and moaned as he lavished her body with attention.

"Oh Sammy," she whispered, her voice dripping with desire. "That feels so good," she hissed, running her nails roughly through his blond locks. "Oohhh…Sam." He palmed one breast while he mouthed the other. "Yes, yes…" she moaned. "Yessss…." He tattooed her mahogany flesh with love bites, marking her as his.

He continued his journey down her body, indulging in her delectable flesh…

Licking…

Biting…

Sucking…

Mercedes formed her lips in a perfect _'O'_, her breathing ragged and uneven. Sam's loving touches caused illicit moans of pleasure to escape her mouth. "Ohgodohgodohgodohgod!" she gasped, jumbling her words together as he lapped his jism off her stomach. Mercedes felt her cum seeping down her thighs and onto the bed, forming a small pool on the sheet.

Sam left a trail of wet kisses from her navel to the small patch of black silky hair that covered her beautiful pussy. He flicked the tip of his tongue across her cum soaked pussy lips and smacked his lips. The sweetness of her ambrosia filled his mouth, leaving him craving for more.

"Mercy," he moaned, breathing in her scent. "You smell so good baby. One of these days I'm going to bottled your sweet smell and carry it with me everywhere." His hot breath tickled her thighs as he licked them clean, smacking and moaning loudly as if he were having a gourmet meal. He parted her pussy lips with his thumbs and licked the entire length of her slit from the bottom to the top.

Sam twirled and twisted his tongue over her erect nub, causing Mercedes' toes to involuntarily curl. He covered her swollen clit with his eager mouth. She grabbed a pillow and screamed into it as he sucked the sensitive flesh greedily. Sam looked up and saw the pillow covering her head. He reached up, grabbed it, and tossed it aside. He didn't give two fucks because he wanted everyone to know that his baby was screaming just for him.

**XXXX**

Quinn, Artie and Puck stopped and listened to Mercedes singing Sam's name. She licked her lips as she shifted her green eyes between her lovers.

"Do you think you can make me scream like that?" she challenged them.

Puck and Artie smiled at each other and nodded.

"Quinn, by the time Artie and I finish with you, you and Mercedes will be singing a duet." Puck replied with a smirk on his lips…

**XXXX**

"FUCK!" Santana yelled, punching her pillow and placing it over her ears. "I need to invest into a pair of fucking earplugs."

Brittany grinned at her girlfriend and scooted closer to her. "I don't know," she said, shrugging her shoulders. "I find it kinda hot." She gently thumped Santana's nipples…

XXXX

Blaine glanced worriedly at Kurt as their bedroom windows rattled.

"Insurance," Kurt reminded him…

XXXX

Sam released her clit from his mouth and plunged his tongue into her sweet hot pussy. Mercedes bucked against his tongue as it rapidly darted in and out of her until she flooded his mouth with cum, which he greedily swallowed every drop. He continued to lick and suck her sensitive pussy to a second climax as Mercedes quivered in ecstasy. He kissed his way up her body and gave her a searing kiss, freely sharing her ambrosia.

Sam reached down between her legs and massaged her clit, starting slowly and increasing in speed. Mercedes whimpered and rocked her hips against his fingers, crying out his name. "Does it feel good baby?" he whispered in her ear. "Is Sammy making his Mercy feel good?"

"Hmmmm, mmmm…" she moaned,

"No Mercy, you know your Sammy wants you to tell him how good he is making you feel," he said, reprimanding her. "Do you want your Sammy to stop?"

"No," she quickly answered.

"Then tell your Sammy how good he is making his Mercy feel."

"Sammy…ahhh…" his touches was making it impossible for her to speak.

"Huh? What's that?"

"Ahhh…Dammit Sammy I-I…." she stammered, lifting her ass off the bed. "Oh god, Sammy it feels so good!" she hissed. "Fuck! Please don't stop…so close…so close…"

Sam pressed his lips against hers to muffle her protest as he abruptly stopped.

"Sammy!" she whined against his mouth.

He rubbed her cum over his dick and slowly thrusted the head inside her sweet pussy.

They moaned in unison as their bodies connected…

They quickly found their rhythm and began their dance…

"You're mine Mercy," Sam whispered, nibbling on her earlobe. "All mine."

Mercedes arched forward to meet his thrusts. "Sammy," she whimpered, lacing her fingers with his…

He peppered her face with kisses before parting her lips with his tongue. Mercedes opened her mouth slightly to let him in…

Their tongues dueled and danced with each other as they moved together…

Grooved together…

Rocked together…

The headboard knocked against the wall and the bed springs sang beneath them as they reached the height of their dance…

"Sammy…" she moaned against him mouth, writhing beneath him as her orgasm washed over her.

"Mercedes…" Sam cried out as he came seconds later, flooding her pussy with cum.

They lay in each other's arms, holding each other tightly, as they floated back to earth together in total bliss.

Mercedes stared into Sam's green eyes and smiled. "I love you Sammy," she whispered, outlining his lips with the tip of her fingernail. "I will always love you." She cupped his cheeks and pulled his face close to hers. She stared intently at him, wanting to memorize every feature of his face, the shapes of his lips, the gold flecks in his eyes. "You are so beautiful, I can't believe I had almost lost…"

Sam shook his head, furiously. "You can never lose me, Mercy," he interrupted. He kissed the tip of her nose. "We were created for each other," he whispered, staring into her brown doe eyes. "I love you so much, baby." He kissed her eyelids. "My beautiful, sweet angel." He brushed back the damp strands of hair from her forehead and softly kissed it. "My perfect woman."

**XXXX**

They stayed in bed and cuddled until Sam's cell phone buzzed.

"I have to take this, babe," he said, reaching for his phone. "It's my office." He answered the phone. "Hold on a sec," he said to the person on the other line. He hit the mute button and turned to Mercedes. "I don't know how long this is going to take," he informed her. "I hope to see you before you leave and spend a small fortune on things you don't need," he said teasingly.

"I was thinking of spending a small fortune on sexy lingerie for the vacation you promised me," she pouted coyly. "Oh well…" she sighed, shrugging her shoulders. "Never mind."

Sam raised his eyebrow. "Uh…how sexy?" he asked, licking his lips.

"Oh…I was thinking leather and a little lace…ya know, to mix it up a bit." A mischievous smirk spread on her lips.

Sam slapped his hand against his forehead. "Don't listen to me, I'm such an idiot," he picked up his wallet, took out a credit card, and handed it to Mercedes. "It's on me, babe."

"Thank you baby," Mercedes kissed him passionately on the lips. "You're going to be very, very happy." Mercedes smiled. She sensed his eyes on her as she sauntered away.

Sam bit his bottom lip as his eyes focused on her glorious ass. _Damn his woman is sexy!_

Sam waited until he heard the shower running before getting back to his call. "Thanks for holding Stephan," he said to his assistant.

"No problem," Stephan replied.

"Did you send it?" Sam asked, referring to the graphic novel he made for Mercedes.

"Yes, I had it sent same day delivery to the address you gave me. You should be receiving it in a few hours."

"Great," Sam said excitedly. "Thanks Stephan, you don't know how much I appreciate this."

Stephan chuckled. "I think I have some idea."

**XXXX**

"Good morning everyone," Mercedes sang, as she entered the kitchen. "Who's ready to go shopping?" She got a glass from the counter and filled it with orange juice.

"I know I am," Santana said, side-eying Mercedes. "I need to buy a great pair of earplugs." Brittany kicked her woman under the table and shook her head.

"I'm ready," Brittany spoke up. "I promised Lord Tubbington a pair of Ugg boots."

Tina and Mike stuffed their mouths with cereal to stifle their laugh.

"That's nice sweetie," Mercedes took a huge drink of her orange juice. "Mmmm, that's very tasty." She placed her glass on the counter and headed for the refrigerator. "Who's in the mood for pancakes?" she announced. "I have such an appetite this morning."

"I wonder if it has something to do with all that porn we heard coming from your room this morning?" Santana quipped. "My god, Cedes can you stuff something in your mouth…"

Tina, Mike and Brittany burst into a fit of laughter as Mercedes felt her cheeks growing warm.

"What's so funny?" Santana asked, confused. "What did I say?"

"I'm in the mood for a great joke," Puck spoke up as he strutted into the kitchen. They tried not to stare at the purple and blue love bites on the side of his neck, but it was hard when they were arranged in the shape of a Q.

A few minutes later Artie showed up smiling like the Cheshire cat. "S'up my peeps!" he greeted, sporting a Q tattoo of his own. "What's on the menu, because this bro is famished?"

Tina Mike and Brittany laughed even harder, this time they were joined by Mercedes and Santana.

"Damn, you guys are some freaky ass people," Santana replied, wiping the tears from her eyes. "I can't wait to see what your mistress looks like."

As if on cue, Quinn sauntered into the kitchen looking refreshed and humming a little tune. "Isn't it a great morning?" she gushed dreamily as she flipped her hair over her shoulders in a flirty manner. She kissed Artie and Puck tenderly on the lips. "Which one of my strong handsome men is gonna make breakfast for all of us this morning? Hmmm?"

Artie quickly wheeled himself to the refrigerator. "'Cuse me, Cedes sit your sexy self down," he said, taking the carton of eggs out of her hands. "I got this."

"Who wants pancakes?" Puck asked, looking around the kitchen.

"I have nothing to say, but hail to the queen," Santana commented as Quinn, Mercedes and Tina high fived each other.

**XXXX**

"Didn't know you guys can cook," Sam said, as he pushed away his plate. "I'm not going to die from food poisoning, right?" he joked, looking at Artie and Puck.

"Fuck you Evans." Puck replied with a smirk. "I'm a whiz at cooking scrambled eggs."

"Pay him no mind, sweetie." Quinn spoke up, side-eying Sam. "Everything you and Artie cooked was delicious."

"I have to agree with Quinn." Mercedes said, as she absentmindedly played with Sam's hair. "Puck and Artie did a great job."

"Thanks sexy mama," Puck replied.

Kurt glanced at his watch and stood up. "Okay ladies, we will be leaving in fifteen minutes," he announced. "If you're not outside in fifteen, you're going to get left. I repeat: YOU ARE GOING TO GET LEFT."

Sam turned to Mercedes, leaned in and kissed her tenderly. "Have fun baby," he said, kissing her again. "And, remember money is no object."

**XXXX**

Twenty minutes later, the FedEx man placed the graphic novel in Sam's eager hands.

"Its here," he said excitedly, holding up the huge envelope. "The graphic novel I made for Mercy is here." Sam carefully opened the package and took out the novel for all to see.

"Would you mind if we have a look?" Mike asked.

"No, go right ahead," he said. "I want your opinion." Sam chewed nervously on his bottom lip as each of his friends looked through the novel. "Well?" he asked, once it was given back to him. "What do ya'll think? And please be honest."

"I fucking hate you right now," Puck replied. "Bro, you have skills. I wish I can draw like that."

"Soooo," he drew out, "You think that Mercy will like it? Hate it?"

"She gonna fucking love it, man." Finn spoke up. "Chicks dig that kind of shit."

"Its romantic and sweet," Blaine commented, his hands covering his heart. "And Cedes will treasure it forever."

"Thanks Blaine." Sam said, grinning broadly. He returned the novel to the envelope and placed it on the coffee table. He took a deep breath and ran his fingers through his blond locks. "Okay guys, he said, rubbing his hands on his jean clad thighs. "The song has to be perfect, because I'm asking my baby to marry me tonight."

"Really, dude?" Artie remarked. "Aren't you going to take her out, wine and dine her, then pop the question?"

"No…" Sam answered. They all looked at him as if he had grown another head. Sam smiled sheepishly. "C'mon guys don't look at me that way." He shoved his hands in his jeans front pocket and blew out a breath. "I'm not wasting another second without Mercy in my life," he explained. "If I had been smart, I would've married her the second we graduated from high school," he confessed. "Fuck, to be completely honest, we should've eloped the day she turned eighteen."

"We'll help you," Mike said, rubbing his hands together. He was already brainstorming.

"Help me with what?" Sam asked, confused.

"Setting up the romantic atmosphere," he said, rolling his eyes. "You can't just give her the graphic novel, sing to her and ask for her hand in marriage," Mike explained. "When I proposed to Tina, I took her to Belize, where I proposed to her in front of a bonfire on the beach," Mike reminisced. I had put her engagement ring in an oyster shell…yeah you want to give her great memories."

"But I just told you…"

"What a great idea, Mike," Blaine said, excitedly as he ignored Sam. "It doesn't have to be very extravagant."

"Um, guys…" Sam spoke up. "I said…" he shrugged his shoulders and shook his head, touched that his friends wanted to help him. "Puck, you're not afraid that you might grow a vagina?" he asked teasingly? "I mean first breakfast and now this?"

"Um, have you seen the huge ass Q tat on my neck?" he replied with a question. "Believe me bro, I'm all man."

"I know the perfect the place," Blaine replied, smiling from ear to ear. "It's a quaint little bistro in the village that has a piano. The food is delicious and everything is made from scratch." He scrolled down the list of names in his address book. "Kurt and I are frequently dine there," he said as he punched in the number.

As Blaine was on the phone with the owner of the bistro, Sam began to think that maybe he was being a little selfish. Mercedes deserved more than a half hearted proposal, especially after what went down with Peterson. He wanted this to be the most romantic proposal – ever.

Blaine finished the call and fist pumped the air. "Sam, it's a go," he said excitedly. "We will be able to have the place to ourselves tonight. Don't worry about the menu; everything is taken care of. All we have to do is show up."

"Dude, you need to buy roses," Mike suggested. "Long steam red roses."

"And dress up," Artie piped up. "No t-shirt and jeans tonight."

"Alright," Sam agreed. "I'll do all of that, but guess what?" he said with a sly smile.

"What?"

"We are all dressing up."

**XXXX**

After several hours of shopping, Mercedes and friends had stopped for lunch at a popular eatery. While everyone was talking and joking around the table, Kurt noticed Mercedes was picking at her food and was half interested in the conversation that was going on around her.

"Cedes are you okay?" he asked, placing his hand over hers. Kurt was afraid she was thinking about Peterson. "Peterson can't hurt you, sweetie."

Mercedes smiled faintly. "That bastard hasn't entered my mind," she assured him.

"Then what's wrong? Did my beauty finally wear you out?"

"No," she said, side eying her friend.

"Then what's the problem?"

By this time, everyone had stop eating and was focusing on Mercedes and Kurt.

"I-I…" she took a deep breath and licked her dry lips. She looked around the table. "I'm going to ask Sam to marry me, but I don't know what kind of ring to buy him."

_Oh this is great!_ Kurt said to himself. _Both Sam and Cedes are going to pop the question to each other! _ He wasn't the only one thinking the same thing as he looked at the knowing smiles on everyone's faces.

"We'll help you find a ring," Quinn said, her green eyes shining. "When are you going to ask Sam?"

"Tonight," she answered.

"Then after lunch we'll go ring shopping." Kurt suggested. He leaned over and kissed his best friend softly on the cheek.

"Do you think that I will be able to find a classy Spiderman ring?"

**XXXX**

Sam fished his cell phone out of his pocket and phoned Kurt.

"Yes my precious?" Kurt greeted. "Is anything wrong?"

"No, everything is going great," he said, looking at the guys. "I'm going to asked Mercy to marry me tonight."

It took all of Kurt's will power to stay calm. He briefly glanced at his bestie who was looking at male engagement rings and stepped outside the store so he wouldn't be overheard. "So what do you want me to do?"

"Blaine talked to the owner of your favorite bistro and we have the place for tonight," Sam began. "Your job is to make sure everyone gets there on time. I'm going to phone Mercy and tell her to buy something sexy. The story is we're celebrating my Rolling Stone interview," he continued. "Kurt, you have to clean up too."

"That goes without saying; I'll inform Satan and Brittany of the plan. What time are we expected to show up?"

"Eight."

"That'll give us plenty of time to make a quick trip to the spa…okay Sam, we'll see you there."

"Thanks, Kurt."

It was nothing short of a miracle that Mercedes and company arrived at the bistro on time.

After spending nearly two hours looking at engagement rings, she found the one that had _Sam _written all over it. It was a gold band with the words _My Only Love_ engraved in Gaelic.

Sam's gaped as Mercedes walked towards him dressed in a red strapless dress that accentuated her luscious curves.

"Close your mouth, baby," Mercedes giggled softly. "You're drooling."

"You look good enough to eat, baby," he said, raising an eyebrow. "Can I have you for dessert?"

"I can say the same about you," she quipped, looking him up and down. "You clean up very good."

"Only for you baby." He draped his arm around her shoulders and led her into the restaurant.

The restaurant was definitely built for romance. It gave off an old world feel with its brown brick walls and huge fireplace. The tables were decorated with crisp white linen, fine china trimmed in gold, and crystal flutes. The soft lighting and candles added to the ambiance.

Off in the corner of the room was a baby grand piano.

Mr. and Mrs. Dennis, the owners of the quaint restaurant greeted Kurt and Blaine wholeheartedly as they introduced the owners to their friends. The Dennis' chatted with their patrons for a few minutes before calling over their waiters for the night.

Mercedes and Sam couldn't keep their eyes off each other…

They had tuned out the world around them…

They were existing in their own little world…

After an excellent supper of prime rib, roasted potatoes, and asparagus, it was time for the main reason why they were all gathered together.

Mercedes watched as Sam stood up and cleared his throat to get everyone's attention.

"First of all I like to thank everyone for being here. You don't know how much it means to me," he began, his voice shaky. "Everyone at this table means so much to me, but not as much as the beautiful woman in the sexy dress, sitting before me."

Mercedes met his gaze, her heart fluttered in her chest as she saw all the love he had for her in his eyes. "Mercy, I really can't explain how much you mean to me. I can't write a love poem if my life depended on it, but what I can do is draw…"

Her eyebrows shot up as Finn passed Sam a small book. He caressed it tenderly and took a deep breath. "Mercy, I have been working on this novel for several months now," he explained. "It's the story of us." He handed the book to Mercedes.

Her breath hitched in her throat as she read the title: "The Adventures of Samuel Evans and Mercedes Jones: The Story of Us." She turned to the first page and saw the drawing of Sam, Rachel and herself in the auditorium of McKinley High. She read the caption. "It all started when Rachel Berry and Mercedes Jones asked me to be their date for the prom."

As Mercedes continued to read the novel, Finn and Puck excused themselves to set up the drums near the piano. Once they finished setting up, Sam, Artie, Mike and Blaine joined them by the piano. Blaine sat down and began warming up the keys.

"Mercy, I'm sorry, but I had lie to you." Sam's mouth suddenly went dry. "We are not here to celebrate my Rolling Stone interview." He blew out a breath. "Please don't be mad okay?"

"Sam, what is going on?" she asked.

"Just listen to this song, it explains everything," he replied. He turned and nodded at Blaine.

Blaine and Finn, who was sitting at the drums, began the intro to _Colour My World_.

"_As time goes on, I realize…" _

Sam sang, while Mike, Artie and Puck swayed in the background, harmonizing.

"_Just what you mean to me…"_

Mercedes and Sam locked eyes.

"_And now, now that you're near…"_

Kurt handed Mercedes a napkin to wipe away the tears that were falling freely.

"_Promise your love that I've waited to share…"_

Santana and Brittany kissed each other passionately.

Tina, Rachel and Quinn wiped their eyes as they sighed dreamily.

"_And dreams of our moments together…"_

Mercedes returned the favor and handed Kurt a napkin to wipe away his tears.

"_Color my world with hopes of loving you…"_

As the music continued to play, Sam walked over to Mercedes and held out his hand.

"May I please have this dance?" he asked.

Mercedes nodded and held out her hand…

She laid her head on his chest as Sam wrapped his arms around her waist and rested his chin on top of her head. They barely moved…

After the song ended, Sam escorted Mercedes back to her chair and fell to his knees in front of her. That is when she realized what was going on…

"Oh God!" she gasped. "Oh God!"

Sam was so sure everyone heard his heart pounding loudly in his chest. He nervously ran his fingers through his hair. The words he had rehearsed repeatedly in his mind got stuck in his throat and his mouth went completely dry.

"Mercy…" he managed to eke out as he took her small hands in his. "I love you," he began. "I had been in love with you since we danced at our junior prom. You have been with me through the best and worst times of my life. You had been my rock when I needed someone to hold on to, and you have been my little piece of sunshine at my darkest hour.

You laugh at all of my corny impressions and share my love for everything geeky. I can be myself around you without having to change any part of me to fit in. You just love me; the dorky, dyslexic guy from Tennessee with an unhealthy obsession for comic books. I think I better stop because I'm babbling now…"

Sam took a deep breath…

"Mercy, all I want is for you to be mine, really mine…" he took out the purple ring box from his suit breast pocket and opened it. "Will you marry me?" His green eyes filled with tears.

Mercedes' brown eyes widened. She stared at the vintage; pear shape amethyst and diamond ring in yellow gold. "That's depends," she sniffed. Sam's looked at her-puzzled. Mercedes quickly fished the black ring box from her small purse and opened it, revealing the gold engagement ring inside. "Will you marry me?" she sobbed, "Sam, I love you so much. You are my present and my future, my only love; you're the life that breathes in me. Sam, without you I'm nothing, please marry me."

The expression on his face was priceless…

Mercedes giggled softly, despite the tears that steadily streamed down her face…

"Will you two just say yes already so we can get out of here?" Santana sniffed.

"Well you heard Satan," Sam chuckled, wiping his eyes. "On the count of three…"

"Three!" Blaine shouted, joyously.

"Yes!" Sam and Mercedes shouted in unison, slipping on their engagement rings.

**tbc...**

**A/N: Long live Samcedes!...Thanks for reading!  
><strong>


	21. Chapter 21

**A/N: Thank you for all the love and support you have given me, it has been a great pleasure writing this story. Thanks to my beta Jill.  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: Don't own Glee or the Vulcan Language...Enjoy!  
><strong>

**Chapter Twenty One**

Mercedes and Sam accepted each other's proposals and exchanged engagement rings. Their closest friends gave the newly engaged couple a standing ovation. Somewhere between the congratulatory hugs and kisses, several bottles of sparkling cider appeared at their table with crystal flutes and a heart shaped engagement cake.

"Oh, Sam…" Mercedes buried her head in his chest, sobbing softly.

"Hey Mercy, there's no need for tears darling," he sniffed, wiping his eyes with the back of his hand.

"Speak for yourself, Guppy lips," Santana replied, dabbing at the corners of her eyes with a napkin. "You two are so fucking adorable it's sickening." She turned to Puck and held out her hand. "Pay up, I won."

Everyone turned to look at Santana and Puck – surprised.

"What?" she asked in mocked innocence. "Puck and I had this bet going on for years," she explained. "I predicted that this time you two will leave here engaged."

"But you never said anything about Mercedes asking Sam to marry him," Puck complained as he handed over the $100.00 to Santana.

She in turn gave it to Mercedes and Sam. "This should be enough to supply Trouty Mouth with a month's supply of chapstick." She quipped.

Brittany nodded in agreement. "Lord Tubbington just texted his congratulations," she sobbed. "He said he can get you a great discount on a honeymoon trip to Hawaii."

Mercedes giggled, then turned her head and glanced at the beautiful, but simple blond. "Tell Lord Tubbington thank you."

Sam kissed Mercedes on the forehead. "What do you say we cut this gorgeous cake, drink a little sparkling cider and get out of here?" Sam suggested. He dipped his head until his lips were barely touching her ear. "We got a little private celebrating to do of our own."

Mercedes' panties became moist as Sam's warm breath tickled her neck. She bit her bottom lip to stifle a moan that bubbled up in her throat.

"Cut the cake, cut the cake, cut the cake!" Blaine chanted, clapping his hands.

"Pop the cork, pop the cork, pop the cork!" Puck chanted, with a smirk on his lips.

Sam and Mercedes cut the first slice of cake together to feed it to each other. Sam, feeling playful, rubbed his piece of cake in Mercedes' face.

"Sammm…" Mercedes squealed, laughing as she tried to shield her face."You're getting cake in my hair…Sam!"

He lifted her in his arms and licked the cake off her face. "Mmmm," he said, smacking his lips. "Now that is good cake." he said jokingly before capturing her bottom lip between his teeth. Mercedes wrapped her arms around his neck as their kiss deepened

"Um…guys, I think we better hurry up and get out of here before Cedes and Sam decides to give us a show." Tina said, as Mercedes ran her cake covered fingers through Sam's blond locks.

"Okay you two break it up," Kurt replied. "You'll have plenty of time for that."

"I have a feeling Cedes is going to be singing her version of The Marriage of Figaro tonight," Santana quipped. "It's a good thing I brought a good pair of earplugs."

The engaged couple reluctantly ended their kiss. Sam placed Mercedes gently on her feet, but he kept his arms draped around her shoulders, keeping her close.

Kurt filled the flutes with sparkling cider, making sure everyone had a glass before he toasted the happy couple.

"Sam and Mercedes, this has been a long time in coming," he began. "And it's about damn time." Everyone laughed. "Sam, the woman you have chosen for your wife is my best friend and my sister. We have been through hell and back and I will not entrust her happiness to just anyone. I'm not going to give you a long and drawn out speech because I have to save something for the actual wedding. All I want to say for now is that I love you two very much and I know that you are going to be very happy together."

"Thank you bestie," Mercedes sniffed, her lips trembling.

Blaine stepped forward and held up his glass. "Get started on the babies right away," he said. "Tonight will be good."

Sam cast a mischievous grin at Mercedes and raised an eyebrow. She suddenly found the ceiling very interesting as her cheeks grew warm.

One by one their friends wished them much love and happiness; when Rachel began to sing her rendition of _Evergreen_ by Barbra Streisand she was quickly shut down.

"Oh look, it's time to go." Santana said, looking at her invisible watch.

"Yeah," Artie replied, patting his legs for Quinn to hop on. "It's time for Puck and me to put our queen to bed." He and Puck fist bumped each other as Quinn looked on smiling innocently.

"What do you want for breakfast?" Puck asked Quinn as he pushed Artie's wheelchair out the door.

"Surprise me," she replied, smiling sweetly.

Mike looked at Artie and Puck, shaking his head in pity. "You two are pussy whipped," he scoffed humorously. "I would never let my woman pimp me out like some wuss, right Finn?" He raised his hand in the air, waiting for Finn to give him a high five.

"Well Mike, I don't think…hey Tina."

Mike stood a little straighter. He turned around and faced his wife with a sheepish grin on his face. "Hey beautiful…"

Tina side-eyed the fuck out of him and held up a finger to silence her husband. "Breakfast will be served at eight o'clock sharp," she announced. "Isn't that right babe?"

Mike nodded in agreement, the heat of humiliation settled on his cheeks. "Whatever my baby wants," he said, trying to placate her.

"And Mike, cereal doesn't count," Finn smirked, getting in a dig.

**XXXX**

Everyone thanked the Dennis family for a wonderful meal and service. Sam reached for his wallet to pay for everyone's meal. Blaine swatted his hand and looked at him as if he had grown another head.

"Put that away," he hissed. "Your money is no good here."

Sam looked at him puzzled. "Huh? Wha…?"

"I'm paying for this," he explained, giving Sam and Mercedes a hug. "Since it was my idea, I'm footing the bill."

"I can't let you…" Sam began to protest.

"Yes you can and you will," Blaine interrupted, waving Sam's words away. "But if you insist on repaying me, I suggest you and Cedes get started on making me an uncle."

Sam's face turned five shades of red while Mercedes giggled as she nervously chewed on her bottom lip.

"MERCEDES! SAM! YOU GUYS BETTER GET YOURSELVES OUT HERE!" Rachel shouted from the parking lot. "HURRY!"

Sam and Mercedes glanced at each other, their hearts pounded loudly in their chests. He grabbed Mercedes' hand and rushed out the restaurant. Kurt and Blaine looked at each other trying hard to stifle their laughter as they strolled out behind them.

"SURPRISE!" Everyone yelled, pointing at the white carriage.

"What's going...?" Sam exclaimed. "Whoa…"A broad smile swept across his face.

"Awww!" Mercedes said breathlessly. "You guys didn't have to do that," she sniffed. Mercedes wondered if she will ever stop crying.

"Yes we did," Santana quipped. "For once, we are going to get a good night's sleep!" She smiled, hugging Mercedes and Sam.

The horse moved his neck gracefully as his driver climbed down and opened the door of the cab for Mercedes and Sam.

Sam helped Mercedes into the carriage and climbed in after her.

"I feel like a princess," Mercedes said, waving at their friends who were busy taking pictures.

"That's because you are," Sam reminded her. He wrapped her in his arms and kissed her softly on the lips.

Blaine took small a overnight bag from the trunk of his car, walked up to the carriage and passed it to Sam. "Just a couple of items I think you might need," he said, cheerfully his brown eyes sparkling.

"You have reservations under my name at the Hilton," Kurt informed them. "Enjoy yourselves."

"Think baby," Blaine spoke up, giving them the thumbs up sign. "Baby, baby, baby," he chanted.

"Do you get the feeling that Blaine wants us to have a baby, really, really bad?" she joked.

"What was your first clue?" Sam replied with a chuckled. "Was it when he bluntly ordered us to make him an uncle?"

They enjoyed the ride through Central Park, taking in the sights and enjoying the leisurely ride. An hour later their ride ended in front of the Hilton. Sam got out and helped Mercedes out the carriage. He tipped the driver, grabbed the small overnight bag and laced his fingers with his fiancée.

"Do you still want me for dessert or did the cake do it for you?" Mercedes coyly asked Sam on the way up to their room.

Sam's green eyes hungrily travelled down her body. "You know your dress is going to be ripped off your body the second we get in the room right?" he said, licking his full lips.

"That's okay," she said with a shrug. "You paid for it."

"So technically it's mine…"

"Technically," she whispered, gazing into his eyes.

The elevator stopped on their floor and they stepped off the elevator hand in hand. A minute or so later they stopped in front of their hotel room, and Mercedes swiped the cardkey into the lock and opened the door.

She squealed as Sam smacked her on the ass as he ushered her into the room and kicked the door shut with his foot. He was all over her before they heard the lock _click_! He assaulted the side of her neck with hot kisses. The slight salty taste of her soft skin on his lips increased Sam's appetite for more. He cupped his huge hands over her breasts and squeezed them as he pressed his erection against her soft ass.

"Mercy," he growled, in between kisses. "Hungry." He reached for the zipper, in his haste to undress her; the material got caught in the teeth of the zipper. "Fuck it," he said, ripping the dress in two. The red material puddle around her ankles.

Sam's breath hitched and his green eyes darkened. He unceremoniously wiped the drool from the corner of his mouth. "Are you trying to kill me?" he asked. "Because baby if you are, you're going to succeed." He was referring to Mercedes' red lacy peek-a-boo strapless bustier and matching crotchless butterfly thongs.

"Now why would I want to do something like that?" she innocently asked, pouting. "We just got engaged." She placed her hands on her hips. "If I did that, I would really miss my Sammy."

"I know baby," he said, reaching for her. "Sammy will miss his Mercy too."

Mercedes moved out of his reach and shook her head. "You have on too many clothes, mister," she growled, tapping a manicured nail against her lips. "Strip."

She didn't have to ask him twice; clothes were tossed across the room as Sam rushed to obey her command. He reached for her again, but she stopped him.

"I like to admire the view." Mercedes took a deep breath and forcefully exhaled. The sight of Sam looking sexy as fuck, as his dick twitched, beckoned her to touch him.

Mercedes took him by the hand and led him to the king size bed.

"I love touching you, Sammy." She ran a finger lightly over the tips of his ears. "Here." Sam shivered in delight. "And here." She bit him lightly on the neck. She looked into his eyes and smiled wickedly, raising an eyebrow.

Sam encircled his arms around her waist and pulled her in his lap. He caught her bottom lip between his lips and sucked it in his mouth. Mercedes inhaled sharply. Sam pushed his tongue inside her mouth, playing tag with her tongue.

Mercedes grabbed a handful of blond hair and pressed her mouth against his, drawing blood as her lips rubbed against her teeth. The taste of her blood excited him. Mercedes' breathing became heavy, and her breasts swelled with anticipation. She broke the kiss, both of them panting.

"Speak Vulcan to me," she said, staring into his eyes. "Will you do that for me, Sammy?"

"Yessss." He hissed.

"Will you mark me and fuck me into the mattress while speaking Vulcan to me?"

Sam nodded his head furiously; he didn't know what it was about the made up language that turned Mercedes on and frankly, he didn't give a fuck. He would have spoken Pig Latin if she wanted him to.

Sam helped Mercedes out of her bustier and tossed it aside. He leaned over and kissed her between her breasts.

"_Zeshau wanimo thak, Sam."_ 'Bite my breast, Sam.'she whispered breathlessly in Vulcan. "_Lerash_." 'Hard.'She closed her eyes as Sam bit down on her breasts. The stinging sensation caused her to shiver. "_Mmmm…olau rom."_ 'Feels good.' She smiled. "_Olau rom."_ 'Feels good'.

Sam looked up and saw the pure joy on her face.

_"Zeshau wanimo taly."_ 'Bite my neck,' she said, offering him her neck. He obliged, leaving a perfect set of teeth marks on both sides of her neck. _"Wanimo tipan."_ 'My shoulder.'He nibbled on her shoulders, leaving visible marks.

_"Wanimo nehg."_ 'My belly.' He left a trail of wet kisses as he moved down her body, stopping at her soft belly, slowly licking her slightly salty skin. "Sammy," she moaned. He sunk his teeth into her soft flesh. She reached down and grabbed a handful of hair, pulling him upward.

_"Shok-tor wanimo buk-lar,"_ 'Kiss my lips,'she demanded.

Sam kissed his way up her body, making sure to taste every inch of her. He crushed her lips under his, bruising them. Mercedes moaned, pressing her breasts against his chest. The sensation of his hot skin rubbing against Mercedes aroused him even more.

_"Mercedes, Zeshau wanimo pla'dor."_ 'Bite my back,'he begged. _"Lerash."_ 'Hard.'

Mercedes nodded, happy to return the pleasure he had given her. She slowly nibbled the tips of his ears. Sam growled softly in his throat.

_"Du tashau ish?"_ 'You like that?'she asked teasingly. Sam growled his answer. Mercedes giggled. She left a trail of wet kisses down his neck, wanting so much to sink her teeth into it, but not until Sam asked her to. She kissed his muscular back several times before sinking her teeth into the flesh. Sam arched forward, moaning her name in near delirium.

_"Zeshau wanimo talu."_ 'Bite my neck.' Sam hissed, entangling his hand in her hair. She lovingly licked his neck before tearing at his flesh with her teeth. _"Rom, rom."_ 'Good, good.'he moaned. "You are mine, Mercedes," he said hoarsely, against her ear. "All mine." He brought his fiancée's lovely face to his and kissed her passionately.

Sam gently pushed Mercedes' on her back and knelt between her legs. Mercedes moaned as his breath tickled the insides of her thighs. He lapped up the overflowing juice and tongue kissed her pussy lips. "Oh god, Sam!" she cried out.

Sam ripped off the flimsy butterfly thong with his teeth and planted warm kisses on the patch of neatly trimmed hair. He kissed her abdomen and worked his way down, nibbling on her thighs.

"_Zeshau wanimo abru-mal."_ 'Bite my thighs.' She begged.

He obliged.

Mercedes almost fell off the bed…

_"Ashayam."_ 'Beloved.' She moaned loudly as Sam dipped his tongue inside her pussy. She wrapped her legs around his neck and caressed the back of his head as Sam lovingly pleased his woman. Mercedes quivered in delight as he licked her erect clitoris. "Sammy," she cried out. "Sammy."

It pleased Sam greatly to hear his woman crying out for him…

Wanting him…

Needing him…

Mercedes' butterflies soared wildly as Sam teased and licked her swollen clit. The sensation nearly drove her insane. She exploded in his mouth and Sam eagerly swallowed her sweet nectar, lapping up every drop until she was dry. She pulled him up by his hair and crushed his lips beneath hers.

They pressed their forehead together.

"_Kup ashaya du."_ 'I love you," Mercedes whispered against Sam's ear, running her fingers through his hair.

"_Kup ashaya du isha, Mercy."_ 'I love you too, Mercy,' he replied, Sam's dick twitched as he breathed in her scent. "_Du fnish-tor rom."_ 'You smell good.' he growled lustfully.

Mercedes bit her bottom lip and ran her hands down his back. She cupped his firm ass against her, moaning as the ache between her legs increased. "Fuck me into the mattress, Sam." she begged.

Sam lifted himself off Mercedes and flipped her onto her stomach. He positioned himself on the small of her back, being careful not to put his full weight on her. Starting from her neck, Sam nibbled, sucked and licked every inch of her smooth, mahogany skin as he continued to speak in Vulcan. _"Prah fi' vu el'ru eh mal-nef."_ 'Get on your hands and knees,' he commanded, caressing her plump ass.

She obeyed.

Sam tattooed her voluptuous ass cheeks with his teeth before positioning himself between her legs. He inserted two fingers into her wet pussy. _"Masupik na' me, winamo_ _k'diwa Mercy?"_ 'Wet for me, my beloved Mercy?

"_Ha! Ha!"_ 'Yes! Yes!' she cried, shuddering in pleasure, grinding herself against his probing fingers. Mercedes whimpered in protest as Sam removed his cum laden fingers from her pussy.

"_Vu zahv-tor rom, Mercy."_ 'You taste good, Mercy.' He complimented her, greedily licking her nectar off his fingers. Sam took his position behind her, hooking their ankles before spreading her legs a little wider. Mercedes gripped the sheets and held her breath in anticipation as Sam entered her from behind, filling her completely.

"Fuck!" she hissed, her vaginal muscles wrapped around him, welcoming him.

Sam thrust into her slowly, going deeper with each stroke. He played with her breasts, pinching and rolling her hardened nipples between his fingers. _"Ni rom, ni rom."_ 'So good, so good,' he hummed, repeatedly. He deliberately kept his thrusts slow and deep, loving his woman's response every time he hit the right spot.

Mercedes reached between her legs and cupped his balls, caressing the sensitive sacs gently as Sam continued to move in and out of her.

"Mercy!" he gasped, loudly. "Shit!" he removed one hand from her breasts and moved it between her legs to rub her erect clitoris, sending Mercedes' butterflies in a wild frenzy. She screamed.

"OHMIGOD! SAM!" Her voice filled the room.

He continued with his slow thrusts, refusing to give in to the urge to increase his pace. Sam felt Mercedes' vaginal muscles tighten around his dick. She leaned her head back and screamed his name again. Her climax took possession of her body, causing her to shudder in ecstasy. Minutes later, Sam felt the stirrings in his balls, warning him that he was close to climaxing. He pressed his head against the back of her neck and bit into her sweet flesh as he emptied his seed into her. Sam withdrew himself from her and lay beside her. He pulled her into his arms, planting kisses on the side of her neck as she relaxed against him.

"Operation Fuck Mercy into the Mattress will continue in fifteen minutes," Sam announced, playing with her breasts.

"Are you sure that will be enough time for you to recover?" Mercedes asked, teasingly.

"For what I have in mind for you? Yes ma'am," he assured her. "Baby, I'm gonna be bathing in your scent by the time I'm through with you," he growled, placing his thumb under her chin, lifting her face to gazed into her beautiful brown doe eyes. "I hope you're ready."

"Bring it," she challenged him…

And he did…

**XXXX**

The next afternoon on the drive back to the Hummel-Anderson's home, Mercedes and Sam made out the entire ride. Their cab driver was afraid the frisky couple was going fuck in the backseat.

Blaine met them at the door, practically doing the Dougie as Sam and Mercedes entered the home. "How was everything?" he asked, smiling knowingly. "Never mind, you don't have to answer that. One look at you two and…wow you're glowing."

"Afternoon Blaine," Sam greeted, never taking his eyes off his fiancée. "Isn't this a great day?"

Mercedes giggled.

Ten minutes later, Kurt saw the couple in the kitchen.

"From the looks on your faces I see that things went well," Kurt observed.

"Uh…listen, Kurt about the bed…" Sam began, grinning sheepishly. The tips of his ears were bright red.

"Never mind." he interrupted, trying to hide the smile on his face, but was failing miserably. "It has already been taken care of."

"At least let us pay you back," Mercedes said.

"Nope." He shifted his blue eyes between his bestie and Sam and burst out laughing. "What in the hell did you two do?" Sam started to answer him. "Never mind, I don't EVEN wanna know…"

After Kurt left them in the kitchen by themselves, Mercedes grinned at Sam.

"Operation Fuck Mercy into the Mattress was a huge success," he quipped.

Santana walked into the kitchen and found them laughing. She took one look at their swollen and bruised lips, bite marks and the rope burns around their wrists. She quickly turned around, shook her head and held up her hand.

"I don't even want to know," she called over her shoulders.

**tbc...**

**A/N: I'm a huge Trekkie...Thanks for reading!  
><strong>


	22. Chapter 22

**A/N: I like to thank everyone for their continuing love and support it is truly appreciated! Thanks to my beta Jill without you my words will not make sense!  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: Don't own Glee but if I did, Samcedes will have their own spin-off...Enjoy!  
><strong>

**Chapter Twenty Two**

**Somewhere in an undisclosed location…**

_Peterson stared at the door; waiting for the only contact he has had with the outside world to enter the room. He found himself looking forward to the twice a day visits from the woman in the surgical mask. Twice a day he tried to start a conversation with her, hoping to get some information out of her such as where he was, who was she, and if that simple country fuck Sam Evans was the one responsible for him being held against his will. _

_Twice a day he would ask the woman in the surgical mask the same questions, and twice a day he received the same answer…_

_Silence…_

'_Someone has got to be looking for me.' Peterson thought to himself. 'There's no way in hell a person of my stature can disappear off the face of the earth and questions not be asked.' A smug smile spread on his face as he took great pleasure in thinking his name and likeness was continuously splashed all over the 24 hour news feed. 'Fuck, I hope they are using a great photo of me.'_

_Peterson began thinking how he was going to get revenge on baby girl, that simple country fuck Sam Evans and anyone who was involved in his imprisonment. 'When I get through with that bitch, she will be lucky if she's able to sing to a pile of shit!' He balled his fists and clenched his jaw. He smiled cruelly as he pictured how he was going to destroy Sam Evans by going after his family and once that was done, he was going give his country motherfucking ass the beat down he deserves. _

_The woman with the surgical mask slipped into the room quietly. Peterson, sensing her presence, shifted his eyes in her direction. He greeted her sarcastically, "Good morning or is it good afternoon? Is today the day that I will be released from this hell hole?"_

_The woman remained silent as she examined him. He watched as she changed out the IV bag and disconnected the heart monitor. _

"_So what does this mean?" he asked, only to be answered with silence. _

"_I'll be right back Mr. Peterson," she replied in a soothing tone. _

_Peterson watched as she wheeled the heart monitor out the room, closing the door quietly behind her. His mind began to wander as he waited for her to return. What's going to happen now? Will I be free to go? His heart beat excitedly at the prospect of being set free. _

_The door to his room opened again, and this time the woman in the surgical mask was accompanied by a huge male dressed like an orderly wearing a surgical mask. He carried a plastic food container and a bottle of water. Peterson's mouth automatically watered as the aroma reached his nose and his stomach growled loudly, reminding him that he hadn't eaten a solid meal in a while. _

"_Mr. Peterson, you are well enough to have solid foods," the woman announced. "Nothing too fancy, but it's better than the liquid diet you had been on." She adjusted the head of the bed in a sitting position. "Are you right or left handed?" _

"_Right." Peterson replied, surprised she had asked him a direct question _

_She removed the restraints from his right wrist and fished out a wrapped spork from her lab pocket. She unwrapped it and handed it to him. "If you're thinking of using this as a weapon, my friend here has permission to break your fingers," she warned him. The burly orderly stepped forward and opened the container of mashed potatoes with gravy and finely chopped steak. "I'll be back in forty-five minutes."_

_Peterson's stomach growled with joy. _

_The woman in the surgical mask left Peterson to enjoy his food._

**XXXX**

Mercedes walked into the Kurt's home office with two cups of coffee and placed a cup in front of Sam who was in between conference calls with his staff. The next issue of _Punk!_ was scheduled to go to press and his staff needed Sam's final approval.

"Thanks babe," Sam said appreciatively, looking up from his copy of _Punk!_ that had arrived via Fed-Ex several hours ago.

"You're welcome," Mercedes replied, kissing him on his forehead. "How's it going?"

He nodded as he rubbed the back of his neck. "Good, I'm almost finished." He made a face as he rubbed the knots out of his neck. "Ouch!"

"You poor baby, let me do that for you." Mercedes set her cup on the table and stood behind him. "You should be working at your office," she said as she replaced his hands with hers.

Sam moaned in pleasure as Mercedes applied pressure by using her thumbs to massage his neck. "And miss this?" he smirked. "No thank you."

"But Sam…"

"Mercy, we had already discussed this, I'm not leaving New York without you," he reminded her. "Especially with Kurt telling us that he's expecting information about Peterson's condition at any moment…the answer is no, I must be here for you."

Mercedes smiled faintly. She was grateful for Sam wanting to be there for her, but not at the expense of his career. "I still feel guilty," she admitted. He reached over his shoulder caught hold of her wrist, swung her around in front of him and sat her on his lap. He nestled his head between her breasts and inhaled deeply. The smell of her lavender body wash intoxicated him. "Sam," she giggled, pretending to be irritated. "You're supposed to be working."

"I am," he said, rubbing his face against her breasts. "I'm working on getting you out of your clothes." Sam dug into his jeans pocket and pulled out his cherry chapstick. "Your favorite," he smiled wickedly. Mercedes watched as he coated his plump lips. "Kiss me baby," he growled lustfully, puckering his lips. "You know you want to."

"Well since you went through all the trouble to flavor your lips for me, I will give you one kiss. Then it's back to work for you, mister."

Sam pouted. "That's all I'm going to get?" he asked. "I thought we are trying to make Blaine an uncle; in fact, he demands it."

Mercedes side-eyed him, as a smile on crept on her face. "Sam, don't encourage him, it's bad enough that he gave us a statue of an Egyptian fertility god as an early wedding present." She wrapped her arms around his neck. "Like I really need a statue of a small man with a ten inch dick greeting me as I walk into our bedroom."

"That's right baby," Sam agreed, nipping at her bottom lip. "I got your ten inches RIGHT HERE." He ground his erection against her soft ass.

"Sammy," she squealed, laughing. "Stop that! Don't start anything that you can't finish."

"Oh trust me, I will finish this," he smirked. "Wanna go on a carnival ride?"

Mercedes raised an eyebrow. "What? Are you taking me to Coney Island?" she asked teasingly, running her hands through his hair. "Do you want a ride on a Ferris wheel or maybe the bumper cars?" she suggested. "Mmmm, the carousel would be nice, all that up and down action…oh yeah." She leaned closer and licked the entire length of his jawline.

"We don't have to go all the way to Coney Island for the ride I have in mind," he seductively hinted, lacing his hand in her hair and drawing her face mere inches from his. "Baby, I have your favorite ride right here at the Sam Evans amusement park."

"The tilt-a-whirl?" she whispered, sticking her tongue out to lick his lips.

"The one and only, baby," he replied, capturing her tongue between his lips and sucking it into his mouth.

They were interrupted by a single knock on the door.

"No," Sam moaned in frustration, resting his head on Mercedes' shoulder. "Who is it?"

"Kurt, is everyone decent?" Kurt asked, on the other side of the threshold.

"Come in Kurt," Mercedes replied, ran her fingers up and down Sam's back. "We'll finish this later," she promised him.

Sam and Mercedes greeted Kurt with a smile as he opened the door and entered, making sure to shut the door behind him. In his hand, he held a large manila envelope. "Busy at work, I see," he said his lips fit in a smirk as he approached them. "Is my suede couch safe?"

Mercedes rolled her eyes at her bestie. "It's safe," she eyed the manila envelope in his hands. Her heart began to beat in excitement, hoping what Kurt held in his hands was the answer to her prayers. "For me?" she managed to eke out.

"In a way," he replied, handing the envelope to Sam.

Sam looked at Kurt, his green eyes hopeful. "Is it…?"

Kurt nodded. "See for yourself."

Sam eagerly ripped opened the envelope and looked inside. It was the first issue of Punk! "So the fucker had it," He ran his hand through his hair. "Where was it?"

"Don't worry about that. Just be thankful that it was found."

Mercedes looked between the two men – puzzled. "What is going on?" she asked. "What's in the envelope, Sam?"

Sam reached inside the envelope and pulled out the comic book and handed it to Mercedes. "This is the very first issue of Punk!," he explained. "The one I had sent to you along with the note and plane ticket."

Mercedes stared at the comic, her brown eyes filled with tears. "Peterson…?" she couldn't finish her sentence, because thoughts of how Peterson kept them apart began to flood her mind.

"Yeah, the dusty motherfucker had it in his possession for some perverted reason." He opened the comic to the last page. "This comic was one of a kind," he said. "Read."

"This comic book is dedicated to the one who believed in me when I couldn't believe in myself. To my best friend and the love of my life, without her nothing in life makes sense - To my forever, Mercy." Her breath hitched in her throat as the tears rolled down her cheeks, "Oh, Sam," she sobbed. "If only…"

"Hey, babe," he said softly, comforting her. "We beat Peterson and we're together," Sam looked up at Kurt, with an expression of gratitude on his face. "Thank you."

Kurt smiled and sat in the empty chair beside them. "Cedes, Peterson was having you investigated," Kurt announced, bluntly.

"Oh hell no! What?" Mercedes' doe eyes widened in surprised. "He did what?"

"He was having you investigated by his cousin, a private detective with a huge gambling problem," he continued.

"But why would he have me investigated?" Mercedes inquired. "There is nothing…" she turned and looked at Sam. "Was he trying to find dirt on me because of Sam?"

Kurt nodded. "According to my associates, Peterson was having shit fits over your marital status. He had hired his cousin to dig up a marriage license, although he didn't mention Sam by name it was quite obvious he was referring to him."

"That's just fucking crazy," she fumed. "What else did your _associates_ found out?"

"Quite a lot actually," Kurt replied, "It's amazing what a good bottle of wine, a good meal and enough cash to keep your sorry ass out of the morgue can get out of a person. James has been trying to get in contact with Peterson. He needed money to pay off his bookie. He's under the impression that Grant had blown him off, so he is fucking pissed. Sam, remember how you always wondered how you got the paid internship to Marvel Comics?"

"Please don't tell me it was Peterson…"

"Okay, I won't tell you, but it backfired on his stupid ass," Kurt chuckled. "He helped launch your career." His expression suddenly turned serious. "Sam, what I'm about to tell you next, I need for you to remain as calm as you possibly can," he shifted his blue eyes to Mercedes. "You too, Cedes."

"What is it, Kurt?" Sam asked, as a feeling of dread washed over him.

Kurt took in a deep breath and exhaled. "Peterson was keeping tabs on your families…"

"HE DID WHAT?" Sam and Mercedes shouted in unison. Sam, forgetting that Mercedes was sitting in his lap, almost dumped her on the floor.

Kurt held up his hand. They had every right to be angry; hell he was _livid_, but they needed to calm the hell down. "Copies of files on your parents, as well as Stevie and Stacie was found in James' possession, the original files are being couriered via Fed-Ex as we speak," Kurt continued, in a calm voice.

"But-but-why?" Sam asked, trying to keep his temper under control. "His beef is with me, not my family." Chills ran down his spine, thinking of that pervert spying on Stacie. "He needs to die," he hissed.

"Who knows what he was planning to do?" Kurt replied. "Peterson is a sick fuck. Cedes, he even had a file on Mama Jones. You two weren't the only ones he had information on, it seems Peterson had some interesting stuff locked away on his other clients but no worries, the information was sent to the proper owners."

"What about the file on my mom?" Mercedes asked, rubbing circles on Sam's back to keep him and to an extent, herself calm.

"It's coming here as well the files on Sam's fam…" The door to the office suddenly opened, and three pair of eyes focused on Blaine as he walked in. He grabbed the TV remote, turned on the flat screen television, and tuned into E!

"I think this should interest you," he finally spoke up, crossing his arms over his chest. Everyone tuned into the television. There was a special report about Peterson.

"Hello this is Sonja Sharp for E! News. Behind me is the home of Grant Peterson, known to his friends and clients as Peterson. In the early hours of the morning, firefighters battled several hours to put out a mysterious fire that had consumed the two million dollar home of the gifted manager, who had a knack for spotting exceptional talent.

The cause of the fire is unknown at the present time, according to Fire Chief McKean. It looks as if it could be the result of faulty wiring. E! News tried to contact Mr. Peterson for a comment but at the present time we were told by his personal assistant that he is out of town. We will bring you more information as soon as it comes available. This is Sonja Sharp, reporting live for E! News."

"Pity. It couldn't have happened to a nicer guy," Sam replied, with a tight smile on his face.

**XXXX**

**Somewhere in an undisclosed location…**

_Peterson couldn't believe it. _

_He should have known something was up when the woman in the surgical masked walked quietly in the room carrying a small laptop and a container of food. _

'_Wow I get dinner and a movie?' he quipped as she placed the food and the laptop on the edge of the bed as she prepared him for his meal. 'What is tonight's gourmet meal, mashed peas and carrots?' he sneered. As usual, he was answered with silence._

_She unbound his right wrist and handed him the spork. The warm food container was settled on his lap and the lid opened. Peterson turned his nose up in disgust, but his stomach betrayed him as the scent of the homemade creamed chicken permeated the room, causing him to salivate. _

'_Don't I get to watch a movie?' he snapped, licking the spork greedily, savoring the rich taste of his meal. _

_She waited until Peterson finished his meal and was properly restrained before showing him the news segment of his home burning down to the ground. 'WHAT THE FUCK IS THIS?' he yelled, his chest heaving up and down. 'WHO IS THE FUCK BURNED DOWN MY FUCKING HOUSE? IT WAS THAT SIMPLE COUNTRY FUCK SAM EVANS, WASN'T IT?!' he yelled, pulling on the restraints in hopes of ripping them away from the bed. 'YOU TELL THAT SON OF A BITCH I'LL GET HIM AND THAT BITCH BABY GIRL TOO!'_

_Peterson's ranting and empty threats were ignored as the woman in the surgical mask gathered the items and walked out the room, leaving him to stew in his hatred. _

**XXXX**

"Neither I nor my associates had anything to do with that bastard's house burning down," Kurt assured Mercedes and Sam after Blaine left the room. "But I can't say that I'm sorry, a man like Peterson had a lot of enemies; anyone could have done it."

"I want to see him," Sam blurted out. "I want to look that bastard in the eye one last time."

Kurt studied Sam for a moment before answering. "Okay, I'll arrange it," he agreed. "You'll see him before he is permanently relocated to his new home."

"Is he going to join Sebastian?" Mercedes asked.

"Yeah, something like that," Kurt replied, not giving her a straight answer.

**XXXX**

Within the next few days, Peterson had gotten his wish. His name was splashed all over the 24 hours news feed, but not in a good way. Attorneys for his now former clients were holding press conferences daily about suing Peterson for invasion of privacy. His cousin James was enjoying his 15 minutes of fame as he tried to sell his story in hopes of making a profit. Despite the huge amount of cash he was given to pay off his gambling debt, he found himself owing his bookie more money.

Mercedes' parents called as soon as the news about Peterson hit the airwaves. They were relieved to find out she was still in New York and far away from the media frenzy in California.

"Have any reporters been coming around, bothering you with questions about me?" Mercedes asked her dad. The last thing Mercedes wanted was for her parents' lives to be disrupted.

"Not really," he replied. "A reporter from the local newspaper did stop by and tried to get a comment, but he was shut down quickly by your mother."

"Maybe I should hire a bodyguard for you and mom…"

Her dad cut her off. "You'll do no such thing! Your mother and I can handle ourselves," he assured her.

"Alright, but if you ever change your mind…"

"I won't…is Sam around?"

"Yes, he is," Mercedes replied, staring at the green eyed, blond. "You want to talk to him?"

"Please."

Mercedes handed her cell phone to Sam. "Your future father-in-law wants to have a word with you."

Sam grinned as he took the phone from her. "Hello, Mr. Jones," he greeted.

"The name is Henry," Mr. Jones corrected. "Or it could be Dad if you and Mercedes ever decide to give me a grandson or two. I also have nothing against a cute little granddaughter."

"Alright, Dad," Sam chuckled, winking at a curious Mercedes.

"So by calling me dad does this means that you and my little girl are back together for good this time?"

"She's my forever, sir."

"And are you willing to stake your life on this?" Mr. Jones asked. "Because if my little girl ever sheds another tear about your ass, I'mma shove my steel toed size 12 boot up in it and wiggle it for good measure! Is that understood?"

"Y-yes s-sir." Sam stammered, feeling the tips of his ears turn bright red.

"Good, I'm glad we have come to an understanding Sam, because I really do think of you as my son. However, I will not hesitate for a moment to kick your ass if you hurt my little girl," he explained. "Now take care and hand the phone back to my baby."

"Yes s-sir Mr. Jones." Mercedes raised an eyebrow as Sam returned her cell phone. "What have you been telling your dad about me?"

**XXXX**

**Some where in an undisclosed location…**

_Peterson refused to eat; the last few days had ruined his appetite. All the things he had worked for, his reputation, his business were now gone. His name was mud and there was not a damn thing he could do about it. Well, at least not while he was stuck in this hell hole, tied to the bed. _

_Not only was Sam Evans and baby girl on the top of his shit list, but he had added his fucking retard of a cousin James who, if looks could kill, would be a dead man. Peterson had always known the man would sell his own mama for a dollar, but this? After everything he had done for his fucking ass to keep him from being killed? Well. Fuck. Him. Too. _

_Peterson was so deeply immersed in his thoughts, that he didn't feel the prick of the needle until it was too late. 'What the fuck?' he yelped in surprise. He side eyed the fuck out of the woman in the surgical mask. _

'_Since you refuse to eat, it's back to feeding you intravenously,' she explained, adjusting the IV bag. 'Enjoy.' She did an about face and headed for the door._

_He growled at her back. 'Fuck you, you fucking bitch. I'm tired of this shit, let me out! Do you hear me? Let me out of here!'_

_Two minutes went by before the door opened again, Peterson's eyes bugged out of his head as the one person he didn't expected to see strutted into the room with a fucking smirk on his face. _

_Sam Fucking Evans…_

_Mr. Simple Country Fuck himself…_

'_Looking good, motherfucker," Sam greeted, nodding approvingly. _

'_Fuck you, you fucking asshole.' Peterson spat. 'If I wasn't tied down to this bed, I'd kick your simple, country motherfucking ass all over this room.'_

'_Hummm,' Sam replied, rubbing his chin. 'As I recall, that didn't work the last time we met, so what makes you so sure that it will work this time?' he quipped. 'Unless you get off on getting your dusty ass beat, is that it Peterson? You can't cum unless someone is beating your ass?'_

'_Why don't you ask baby girl how I like it?' Peterson taunted. 'She loves it when I give it to her good and hard.'_

'_Um excuse me Peterson; did I fail to mention that I was with Mercy when you called her begging for phone sex? Remember when you asked my woman how she tasted and she told you she tasted like honey? Guess whose head was nestled in between those thick luscious thighs lapping up that sweet tasting honey while making her hit those high notes.' Sam smacked his lips at the memory. _

_Peterson looked at his enemy with pure hate…_

'_Yep, that was me.' Sam bragged, popping the 'p'. 'Do you remember this? Sam cleared his throat. 'Damn Mercedes," he began, doing a dead on impression of Peterson. 'I want your pussy now baby. Shit girl, hearing how juicy your pussy is and you moaning like that…I don't know if I can wait until our wedding night baby to taste it…" _

'_Shut up!' Peterson yelled, feeling the heat of humiliation crawling up his neck. 'Just shut the fuck up!'_

'_I want you to sit on my face and let me eat you baby," Sam continued, mocking Peterson. 'But since that's not going to happen any time soon, can you please tell me how you taste? I need to know, please baby, do it for me… do it for your big dick daddy.' Sam laughed hysterically. 'Did I get the begging part down?' he smirked. 'You're fucking pathetic.' _

'_Don't lay there and tell me that how my woman likes it because you will never know. Haven't you ever wondered why she wanted to wait until marriage before she let you touch her? No? Well let me break it down for you. I own that sweet pussy, my name is tattooed on her clit. Her soft ass was made for my hands to hold and squeeze. Her glorious breasts were made for these thick lips to love on. Mercy's body will only respond to **my** touches, **my **kisses, and **my** dick. Did I mention that her panties fall to her ankles at their own volition when I am around? No? Well, they do!'_

'_Do you want to know why? I'd earned my PhD by doing my dissertation on how to please my woman. Did I mention that I graduated magna cum laude, mother fucker? I tasted every delicious inch of my sweet baby's body. I'm the **only** man who knows how to make sweet, sweet love Mercy…something that you can only dream about when you're fist fucking your crusty assed, limp dick.' _

'_Why you…' Peterson clenched his fists in a tight ball. _

'_What Peterson?' Sam hissed. 'What the fuck can you do to me? You piece of shit! You have lost everything that you own. Your house, your business, your reputation, and the police is looking for you. I bet this place is looking pretty good right now, huh?' Sam walked up to the side of the bed and leaned forward until his face was just inches away from Peterson's. 'What were you planning to do to my little sister? You perverted fuck!' _

_Peterson flinched, his Adams apple bobbed up and down as he swallowed – hard. _

'_Yeah that's right I know,' Sam growled, his green eyes darkened in anger. 'Were you planning to hurt her to get back at me?'_

_Silence…_

'_That's what I thought,' he grabbed Peterson by the lapels and shook him like a rag doll. 'I should've killed you when I had the fucking chance but I promised Mercy I'd let your miserable ass live.' He released Peterson, stepped back and stuffed his hands deep into his pockets. He shook his head in pity. 'Enjoy your stay in hell, you pathetic dickless little fuck. Peace Out!'_

'_Oh please; like I'm quaking in my boots,' Peterson spat, trying to show some courage. 'You can talk big shit you simple country fuck but you ain't shit! Your simple ass mama ain't sh…'_

_Sam silenced him with a punch to the mouth…_

_Peterson felt his teeth rattle in his head as the taste of blood filled his mouth. _

'_Keep my family out of your mouth, before I really fuck you up,' Sam warned him. 'The only reason I wanted to see you is to tell you that Mercy and I are getting married.' Sam held up his left hand and showed off his adorned finger. "My engagement ring,' he said bragged. 'My baby proposed to me.'_

'_W-what the f-fuck…?' Peterson sputtered in disbelief, spraying blood everywhere._

'_So thank you, Peterson," Sam began. 'Because of your elaborate scheme to break us up, Mercy and I are back together stronger and more in love than ever.' he smirked. 'I had always known Mercy and I were soul mates, and no matter what obstacles were placed in our path, we will always find our way back to each other because we are each other's compass,' he explained. 'So while your corroded ass is rotting away, let me give you something to think about. _

'_Picture it,' Sam gestured his hands dramatically. 'Me and Mercy living out our dreams, she will have her Grammys and I will have my own comic book empire. Oh thanks for getting me the internship at Marvel Comics, by the way.' Sam chuckled. 'We'll be surrounded by our children, the Jones-Evans baseball team and at night my hot wife will be fucking me into the mattress with that sweet pussy.' Sam sighed dreamily, giving Peterson a nose scrunching smile. 'I'm going to be living the life you wished you had.' _

_He gave Peterson one last look and walked away…_

'_DON'T YOU WALK AWAY FROM ME, YOU COUNTRY ASS MOTHER FUCKER?' Peterson shouted at his Sam's retreating back. 'WHEN I GET OUT OF HERE I'M GOING TO KILL YOU! YOU HEAR ME, YOU SIMPLE MOTHER FUCKER? I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!'_

_Sam flipped him the bird without turning around and left the room. _

_Peterson continued to rant and rave long after Sam left. _

_The woman in the surgical mask came into the room and gave him a sedative to calm him down. Peterson tried to fight off the effects of the drug, but failed miserably. He was soon sleeping peacefully. _

**XXXX**

**Some where in the Venezuelan jungle…**

_After a peaceful, rest Peterson opened his eyes and found himself surrounded by trees. 'What in the hell?' he gasped, shielding his eyes from the bright sunlight. 'Where's the fuck am I?' he was dressed in an ill fitted pair of jeans and a plain cotton tee shirt that was several sizes too big. Around his ankles was a pair of shackles that had been cut in two. In the background he heard dogs barking that seem to get louder as they came closer. _

_Peterson carefully stood to his feet, because he hadn't used his leg muscles in a while; he was a little wobbly. As he took his first step forward, Peterson suddenly found himself surrounded by a pack of angry dogs, snarling at him. 'Oh shit! Oh shit! Nice doggies, shoo, shoo.' He lifted his hands to wave them away…_

_He heard the click of a gun and gasped audibly…_

'_Lay face down on the ground and place your hands on the back of your head.' The owner of the gun hissed in a threatening manner. _

_Peterson did as he was told. 'Um…look man, I think there is a misunderstanding…"_

'_Shut the fuck up!'The man placed his foot on Peterson's back; his gun trained on Peterson's head. 'We have been looking for you for nearly a week,' he spat. 'I'm surprised your ass is still alive.'_

'_Fuck yeah, there's** definitely** has been some fucking mistake.' Peterson opened his mouth to protest but thought better of it._

_The man began shouting in his native language; five men came forward with their guns aimed at Peterson._

_He put up a fight when he was handcuffed and thrown in the back of truck and chained to the bench. 'You have the wrong man!' he shouted on the top his lungs. 'I'm innocent!' _

_The guards looked at him and laughed. _

'_Let me out of here you mother fuckers! Let me out…"_

_Silence…_

_Peterson was lolled to sleep by the butt of a rifle… _

**XXXX**

Kurt thanked the person on the other end of the line and disconnected the call. He looked at the expectant faces of his bestie and Sam; a smile curved on his lips. "Peterson is adjusting very well to his new home," he announced…

**tbc...**

**A/N: And that's the end of Peterson...Thanks for reading!  
><strong>


	23. Chapter 23

**A/N: Thank you all for your continuing support! I am truly humbled. Thanks to my beta Jill who always keep me on point!  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: Don't own Glee...Enjoy!  
><strong>

**Chapter Twenty Three**

_Kurt thanked the person on the other end of the line and disconnected the call. He looked at the expectant faces of his bestie and Sam and a sly smile curved on his lips. "Peterson is adjusting very well to his new home." He announced…_

**XXXX**

Mercedes remained speechless; there were no words in the dictionary to describe what she was feeling at that moment.

Sam draped his arm around her shoulders and kissed her on the temple. "It's finally over." He sighed in relief. "The hellish nightmare known as Peterson is over."

Kurt nodded, his blue eyes focusing on Mercedes. "Cedes, honey are you alright?" he asked softly, taking a step forward. He reached out and took her hands in his. "Do you need anything?"

She shook her head. "I'm fine," she finally replied. "Peterson is gone and he is alive, right?" She looked into her best friend's eyes. "You wouldn't lie to me."

Kurt kissed her on the forehead and cupped her cheeks. "Cedes, have I ever lied to you?"

"No, you have always told me the truth, even about Sebastian and I wasn't even asking about him."

"And I will always tell you the truth, you know that." He pressed his forehead against hers. "Peterson is alive, how long he stays that way is entirely up to him."

"Thanks Kurt, I needed to hear that."

"Um…I have something to give you," Kurt handed her the signed contract, releasing Peterson as her manager. "You can see that is his real signature."

Mercedes nodded in agreement, goose bumps pricked her skin as she stared at Peterson's familiar signature. "I don't need this any more," she hissed, taking the contract and ripping it to shreds. "I don't want to keep anything that connects me with my kidnapper." She tossed it in the wastebasket and spat on it.

Kurt stood behind her and rested his chin on her shoulder. "So, you're going to be okay?"

Mercedes smiled and leaned her head against his. "Yeah, with you, Sam and a roomful of crazy ass friends who love me, how can I _not_ be okay?"

Sam looked at Mercedes and Kurt and felt that he was intruding on an intimate moment between best friends. He cleared his throat to let them know that he was still in the room.

They both turned in his direction.

"Ahem…it's a good thing that I'm not the jealous type," Sam said. "Or Kurt would be lying flat on his ass about now."

Mercedes and Kurt looked at him and laughed.

"You hear that Kurt? Sam said he isn't the jealous type," she scoffed.

"You better not stand to close to him Cedes or you might get struck by lightning!" Kurt teased.

Mercedes squealed as Sam grabbed her in his arms and swung her around the room. "Samuel Evans you put me down!" she demanded, laughing.

"Not unless you kiss me," he said, licking his lips.

"And if I don't?" she asked, looking at his pink full lips.

"Then, I'm never letting you down," he whispered, looking into her eyes.

Mercedes wrapped her arms around his neck, and lowered her head until their lips met.

"Okayyy and that is my cue to leave," Kurt said, heading towards the door. "I'll make sure to tell Blaine that the fertility god is working." He quietly exited the room, leaving the kissing couple alone.

Mercedes slid her hands through his hair and grabbed the short locks at the back of his head and pressed her face against his. Sam swiped the tip of his tongue along the opening of Mercedes' pillowy lips, she moaned against his mouth as she sucked his tongue inside her mouth, deepening their kiss. She sucked on his tongue hungrily, craving more. Sam growled lustfully, gripping her voluptuous ass as Mercedes locked her legs around his waist. Their lungs burned as neither wanted to be the first one to break away. Finally, on the verge of passing out, Sam broke the kiss.

"I-I think we better move this upstairs," Mercedes suggested feeling light headed. "Kurt wouldn't like it if we soiled his suede couch."

A smiled played on Sam's lips. "Great idea," he agreed, in between taking deep breaths. "Hold on." He held her closer to him as he walked towards the door.

"Sam, baby I can walk." She said while sucking on neck. She didn't make any effort to move.

"I know you can sweetie, but I prefer you just where you are." He gave her soft ass a squeeze. "Sucking on my neck and marking me as your property."

"I'm going to do more than mark your neck as my property," she whispered in his ear. She switched to the other side of his neck. "Mmmm," she moaned, pressing her lips against his neck. "Sweet."

Sam's dick strained against the crotch of his pants as Mercedes licked his collar bone. "Mercy I don't know if we're going to make it to the bedroom," he said truthfully. "My dick wants to come out and play, _now_."

"Want me to fuck you right here on the stairs, Sammy?" she asked, looking into his eyes. They were dark with desire. "Do you?" Mercedes kissed his eyebrows. "Just say the word baby," she whispered lustfully. "I'll do anything to please my Sammy." She kissed the tip of his nose. "Remember that time we snuck in the football stadium in college and fucked on the huge _O_ on the 50 yard line?" She cupped his cheeks. "Only for you, baby." The corners of Sam's mouth quirked in a smile. "Yes or no?"

"As tempting as that sound, I don't want to make the guys jealous of my awesome love making skills," he bragged. "And I _definitely_ don't want them ogling what is mine."

He jogged upstairs to their room and slammed the door shut with his foot. They continued to make out as Sam carried her to the bed and laid her down gently. He stood over her with desire in his eyes. Mercedes licked her lips as Sam took off his shirt and tossed it aside. She drew a sharp breath as her doe eyes travelled slowly down his toned abs and muscular biceps.

"Do you like what you see, baby?" he asked, flexing his muscles for her.

"Hmmm, mmmm." She answered, biting her bottom lip. "Come here." She patted the empty space beside her.

Sam climbed on the bed. He felt the heat rising from her body as he lay between her legs. "It's not fair that you still have your top on and I don't," he pouted, tugging at her chemise tank top. "I want to say hello to my girls properly." He helped Mercedes shed her tank top and bra. "Hello girls," he greeted Mercedes' bountiful breasts. "You're looking so delicious." Sam immediately attached his plump lips to a dark brown nipple.

Mercedes shut her eyes, as she moaned in pleasure. She was enjoying the tonguing Sam was giving her generous mounds. Once satisfied he had greeted his girls properly, Sam took her lips again and gave her a soul searing kiss that left them both wanting. Sam ground his erection against her several times before pushing himself off her. He stood to his feet and slipped out of his pants and boxers, freeing his raging, massive hard on.

"Is all that for me?" Mercedes moaned breathlessly.

Sam nodded. "Only for my Mercy," he leaned over, grabbed the sides of her leggings and pulled them off along with her panties. He felt the crotch of her discarded panties and found them to be soaked with her juices. "Did I do that?" he asked, impersonating Steve Urkel.

Mercedes giggled. "You are such a dork."

"I'm your dork," Sam reminded her, returning to her side. He brushed the hair from her face and tucked it behind her ear. He pressed his full lips hard against hers and caressed her soft skin as his hand travelled south. Mercedes moaned against his mouth as his hand brushed against her wet sex. Sam played with the soft patch of hair before inserting two fingers inside her hungry pussy.

"Sammy," she moaned, loving the pleasure his fingers were giving her. She squeezed her vaginal muscles around them.

Sam thrust his fingers in and out of her, making her wetter and hotter.

"You want me to make you cum with my fingers?" he whispered, nibbling on her earlobe, increasing his speed.

"No," she managed to answer. "I want us to cum together, Sammy." Mercedes protested mildly as Sam pulled out his cum soaked fingers and placed them in her mouth. He couldn't get enough of watching his baby sucking her own juices off his fingers.

She stuck her fingers into his mouth, and he frowned slightly. "You didn't leave me any." He pouted.

"I'm sorry. I'll make it up to you. I promise."

She nudged him on to his back and stared at his erect dick; pre-cum was seeping from the purple head. Mercedes licked her lips and moved downward to kiss the tip of his dick. Sam closed his eyes and sighed contently. Mercedes positioned her body on top of his, grinding her wet pussy against his mouth. She wrapped her hot mouth over his hard dick and sucked hard. Sam parted her pussy lips with his tongue, teasing her clit before engulfing the sensitive bundle of nerves into his mouth.

Sam loved the taste of his baby's personal ambrosia. He loved the way he could make his baby hit those high notes, letting him know that he was doing it right. He loved the way his baby was grinding her pussy against his mouth, as he lapped up her juices.

Mercedes loved driving Sam to the brink with her tongue; she loved the way he can make him jerk with a nibble here…

A lick there…

The way he was moaning her name against her pussy was confirmation that she was doing it right.

Sam and Mercedes continued to suck and lick…

Suck and lick…until they exploded into each other's mouths.

Mercedes quickly turned around to face him, kissing him passionately, keeping her promise to share his sweet ambrosia with him.

"Wow," Sam gasped as they came up for air. "Are you trying to kill me?"

"Wear you out yes, kill you no." She reached between his legs and fondled his sensitive organ.

Once Sam was fully erect, he flipped Mercedes on her stomach and nestled himself between her legs. He smacked her ass several times. The vibration of the slaps was felt in her pussy, causing Mercedes' breath to hitch in her throat. He guided his dick inside her and slowly filled her until she took all of him. Mercedes grabbed hold of the sheets and hissed lustfully.

"Fuck!" Sam breathed, her vaginal muscles squeezed around his dick. If he wasn't careful he was going to cum before he got started!

**XXXX**

Blaine heard the headboard knocking the hell out of the wall, turned to his husband, and smiled knowingly. "And you told me I was wasting good money on that fertility statue." He smirked. "They're creating."

"Creating?" Santana scoffed, reaching for her earplugs. "Shit, they have been 'creating' ever since they got back into each other's orbit."

"Well I like it," Brittany said, "It reminds me of rainbows and unicorns."

"Has anyone see Puck and Artie?" Finn asked. "We're supposed to be having a Super Mario Brother's death match competition. In fact where is Quinn?"

"Creating," Brittany laughed. "With Puck and Artie."

**XXXX**

Sam entwined his fingers with Mercedes' and pulled her into his lap as he sat on his knees. He wrapped his arms around her as she rode him at an achingly slow pace. Mercedes reached back, grabbed his blond locks and pulled his face forward. Mercedes captured his lower lip between her teeth, savoring his taste. He cried out her name against her back as he thrust his dick deep in her pussy. Mercedes rode Sam's dick, taking great pleasure of being in control. Whenever she felt the beginnings of her orgasm, she paused until the feeling subsided before continuing as did Sam.

"Are you ready to cum, Sammy?" she whispered, bouncing up and down on his dick.

"Yes," Sam whimpered, slamming his dick deep inside tight pussy. "Yes."

"I'm ready to cum Sammy, please help me cum." Sam slid a finger between her wet pussy lips and rubbed her erect clit, helping bring her to a climax. "Sammy!" she shouted, moving against him. "Sammy!" Mercedes slid her tongue into his mouth and kissed him passionately. She felt her vaginal muscles tighten around his shaft until the volcano inside her violently exploded. Her body shook as her orgasm overtook her.

Sam grabbed her ass to keep her steady; he felt the buildup of his own pending climax. "Mercy," Sam cried, thrusting in and out of her at a steady pace until he couldn't control himself. He held Mercedes tight as he came; triggering Mercedes' second orgasm.

Sam slumped on top of her, showering her shoulders with kisses. He rolled off her and lay beside her. Mercedes turned her head to face him, and a lazy smile began to spread on her lips. He took her in his arms and Mercedes laid her head on his chest and snuggled against him. They laid in complete silence, riding out the euphoric rush one gets after having great sex.

"Do you know how beautiful you are, Mercy?" Sam whispered, breaking the silence. "I still can't believe that you're mine, baby."

Mercedes smiled sleepily, she was being lolled to sleep by the steady rhythm of his heart. "You're the beautiful one," she countered. "In high school I used to pinch myself, to make sure I wasn't in the middle of a wonderful dream."

"Then we both are dreaming," he confessed. Sam reached down and engulfed her small hand in his. He clasped their fingers together and brought them to his lips, kissing their engagement rings.

I love you, Sammy," she said, after repeating the same gesture. "I can't wait to be your wife."

"Want to go to Vegas?" he suggested. "We can be married before the day is over."

Mercedes looked up at him. "Can I think about it?" she asked. "Right now I can barely keep my eyes open."

"All right," he smiled, fighting the urge to succumb to sleep. "Dream about it babe, we can be married by Darth Vader or Captain Kirk himself." he yawned. "And we can say our vows in Na'vi or Vulcan maybe both. Wouldn't that be great, Mercy?"

His answer was light snoring.

**XXXX**

Several hours later Sam and Mercedes came downstairs, hand in hand. They were giggling and laughing over some stupid joke Sam had told her. They heard Artie and Finn shouting at each other coming from the den and rushed to see what all the fuss was about. They were relieved to see their friends playing a video game against each other.

"You guys want to play?" Mike asked, without looking in their direction. "Winner gets bragging rights and a cool t-shirt."

Sam's eyes lit up. "Really?" he replied. "I'm in." He turned to Mercedes. "Are you going to play, baby?"

She shook her head. "Nope, I'll leave it to you to win me that t-shirt." she said, winking at him. "I'm going to the kitchen to get me something to drink. Do you want me to make you a snack?"

"That would be great, I'm starving."

"I can't have my Sammy starving." She replied. "Be right back with that snack." She stood on her tip toes and kissed him on the lips.

"All right baby," he smacked her playfully on her soft ass as she walked away. "Damn," he said, biting his bottom lip. He let out a breath and nodded his head. _That ass, that ass, that ass!_

"Dude, don't you_ ever_ get tire of worshiping Cedes' ass?" Puck asked, with a smirk.

"Nope," he answered, popping the 'p'. "And you keep your eyes off my woman."

"Hey bro, no harm no foul." Puck answered, holding up his arms in surrender.

In the kitchen, Mercedes found Tina and Quinn comforting Rachel as Santana stood nearby trying her best to keep her composure.

"What's going on?" she asked Santana.

"The Hobbit found out that her understudy is getting rave reviews and is packing them in." Santana replied, smiling sweetly. "So now she is having a total Rachel Berry meltdown. I should feel some sort of sympathy for her, but after what she had done to Brit…karma is a glorious bitch isn't she?"

"Shouldn't someone get Finn?" Mercedes asked, ignoring Santana's question.

"Ahhh, let him be." She replied. "He has it hard enough being Rachel's bitch."

"And since when are you on Finn's side?"

"I'm not," Santana replied. "I want to see her suffer a little while longer before Lurch comes to her rescue."

Mercedes rolled her eyes. "Rachel, sweetie, is there something I can do for you?" she asked the inconsolable woman.

"Tell my husband to go upstairs and pack our bags, we're leaving," she sobbed. "I got to get my job back from that backstabbing bitch." She wiped the tears from her eyes. "Can't you believe it, after I took this woman under my wing because she said that I was her idol, she turns around and does this to me!" she sniffed. "Why would she do that? I let her get my lattes and my tea and my favorite vegan burger from my favorite deli…I was a great friend to her."

Quinn, Tina and Mercedes side-eyed the fuck out of Rachel, Santana cupped her hands over her mouth, snickering.

"I have no words…" Tina replied, removing herself from the situation, remembering how she basically was Rachel's servant in her junior year in high school.

Mercedes rolled her eyes. Rachel still doesn't get it; there will always be someone more talented than her.

"Sam wants to go to Vegas and get married," she said, changing the subject.

**XXXX**

"I'd asked Mercedes to get married in Vegas." Sam said, to no one in particular, hoping to get a reaction. "I mean I don't see any reasons why we should wait. Peterson is no longer relevant so all we have to do is hop on a plane tonight and be Mr. and Mrs. Evans by tomorrow morning."

"Bad idea bro…" Mike spoke up. "Shit Artie focus!" Mike looked at Sam, grinning sheepishly. "Sorry about that…I tried to talk Tina into eloping. I am surprised I'm breathing without assistance today."

Puck laughed. "You fucking pussy! Are you sure you still have a dick?"

"Fuck you, Puckerman," Mike quipped.

"C'mon guys no fighting." Sam said.

"We're cool." Puck assured him. "Mike?"

"Yeah."

"Forget Vegas! Let Cedes have her fairytale wedding," Finn advised. "Women love that shit."

"Oh we can still do that," Sam said. "But wouldn't it be cool dressing up like Darth Vader or Captain America?" he suggested.

"To you maybe, but I don't think sexy mama will go for that." Artie replied. "So you are better off sticking to a proper wedding. Sorry man."

**XXXX**

Everyone forgot about Rachel's problem, including Rachel and focused on Mercedes.

"I hope you told him hell to the fuck no!" Tina replied, "Mike tried to pull that shit on me. 'Think about all the money we could save' he whined." She rolled her eyes. "He sprung this news on me two weeks before our wedding. He's damn lucky he's alive today."

Quinn, Santana and Mercedes giggled.

"How do you feel about it, Cedes?" Quinn asked.

"I feel like saying 'okay let's do it'," she replied with a shrug.

"But…" Rachel drawled.

"I want my special day," she continued. "I want my family and my friends there helping us celebrate," she confessed. "I had always pictured Kurt as my Man of Honor and my girls dressed in the most hideous bridesmaid's dresses ever made…just kidding!" she laughed. "I want it all."

"Then you have your answer." Santana said.

"Yeah, I think I do." She agreed.

**XXXX**

Sam's face lit up as Mercedes returned with a plate of sandwiches and a bag of Cool Ranch Doritos.

"Thanks babe." he said, kissing her on the lips.

"Anything for my Sammy." She sang.

He put the plate and chips down on the coffee table. "Anyone who touches my food is dead." he announced, before taking Mercedes by the hand. "We have to talk."

"All right."

He led her to Kurt's office and shut the door. "Have you given any thoughts of going to Vegas tonight and getting married?" he asked.

Mercedes nodded.

"Before you say anything, let me just say that I love you more than life itself and I would do everything in my power to keep a smile on your face and the light in your brown eyes. I want to make you my wife so badly I can hardly stand it. But I don't want to be selfish. So, instead of going to Vegas, I want you to have the wedding of your dreams." He smiled. "I want your dad to walk you down the aisle after he threatens to kill me and bury my corpse in an unmarked grave if ever I hurt you…"

Mercedes laughed, wiping away the tears…

"I want to see our friends make asses of themselves as they toast us, our mothers cry about how grown up their babies is and to put pressure on us along with Blaine to give them grandchildren. Most of all, I want to rub it in Stevie's face that you're mine and he will have to get over his crush on you."

"Really Sam," she giggled. "You will rub it in your brother's face?"

"Hell yeah," Sam admitted. "Brother or not, I will beat his ass."

"So you're okay with not going to Vegas and saying our vows in Na'vi?" she asked, looking into his eyes.

"I'm fine with it,' he assured her. "I'm planning on saying my vows in Na'vi at our wedding."

"I have no problem with that, as long as I can say mine in Vulcan."

"It's a deal," he agreed.

Sam and Mercedes sealed their agreement with a kiss…

**tbc...**

**A/N: Thanks for reading!  
><strong>


	24. Chapter 24

**A/N: Thanks for all the alerts, reviews and following this story, I am still overwhelm by it all. A special thanks to my girl Jill who makes my words readable.  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee...Enjoy!  
><strong>

**Chapter Twenty Four**

Time was fast approaching for everyone to say goodbye and go their separate ways. On their last night together, they hung out around the pool enjoying each other's company. Sam and Mercedes were lying on blanket with her head on his stomach as he absent mindedly played with her long soft locks.

"I've got so much to do when I get back to California." Mercedes sighed. "I have to find a new manager, fire my personal assistant…"

"Hey don't worry about that," Sam interjected. "You don't have to do any of this alone. I'm going to be right there by your side every step of the way." He assured her.

She turned to look in his eyes and smiled. "I know," she said. "And on top of that we have a wedding to plan."

"One thing at a time; we still have to inform our parents before the press gets wind of the news."

"So, how are we going to do this?" Mercedes asked. "We can either fly my parents out to Tennessee or have your parents fly in to Ohio."

"How about flying your parents out to Tennessee?" Sam suggested. "I really want to show you the house I bought them and maybe think about having our wedding there?"

A soft smile curved on her lips. "I like that idea." A pang of sadness suddenly hit her. "Sam…I'm so sorry I wasn't there for you when you gifted them with the house…I knew buying that house meant a lot to you," she said sadly, remembering the promise he made in their senior year of high school.

"Hey," he said softly. "It wasn't your fault. Mercy, please don't do this to yourself."

"I try not to, but I just feel that I owe your parents a huge apology."

"Why?"

"For being so stupid and for believing that you had stopped loving me."

"That goes both ways, babe." he said. "But you know what? We don't have to dwell on the bad stuff anymore." He smiled. "I'm not saying that every day will be sunshine and lollipops but as long as we're together Mercy, there is no stopping us."

Mercedes grabbed his free hand, brought it to her lips and kissed his knuckles tenderly. "I love you, Sammy."

Sam's butterflies fluttered wildly as he looked adoringly at his Mercy. "I love you too, Mercy." He bent down and kissed her lips. Mercedes wrapped her arms around his neck and deepened the kiss.

"Hey, hey you two stop it," Santana shouted, pelting them with ice cubes. "We are not here for the Samcedes sex show."

"Fuck you Satan," Sam said, picking up the cubes and tossing them back at her. "Mind your business."

Mercedes pulled herself in a sitting position, giggling. "We are keeping it strictly PG," she said. "You should be chucking ice at Quinn and her harem."

"Leave us out of it," Puck said. He was sitting between Quinn's legs as she laid her head on Artie's chest.

"Okay, I have one question," Santana said. "How is this threesome going to work?"

Mike chimed in. "Satan, it's none of our business."

"What?" she asked. "I'm only saying aloud what everyone is thinking." She looked around. "Am I right?"

"Not really," Kurt replied, refreshing his glass of wine.

Quinn looked at Artie and Puck. She nodded her head and smiled. "Okay," she said. "We were going to tell you guys any way." She rolled her eyes and huffed in fake frustration. "The three of us are going to move in together and see where it goes."

"Since Quinn is on the fast track of making partner before she's thirty at the law firm she works for, Puck and I are moving to Washington, D.C." Artie added.

"Wanky," Santana said, giving the trio two thumbs up.

"I'm really going to miss everybody," Blaine said, looking around. "I have to say that this is one of the best birthday celebrations I ever had." He smiled. "Here's to great friends." He joyfully raised his wine glass.

"To great friends," everyone said in unison.

Mercedes laid her head against Sam's chest. Sam draped his arm around her shoulders and kissed her on the forehead.

Early the next morning, Finn and Rachel headed out first. Rachel was anxious to get back and reclaim her role as leading lady.

"Goodbye everyone," Rachel said, full of dramatic flair. "See you on the Great White Way." She blew kisses to everyone as Finn backed their car out the driveway.

"Leave it to Rachel to make leaving a dramatic event," Kurt quipped, rolling his eyes.

Mike and Tina were next. They were afraid their little girl wouldn't recognize them because they had been away for so long.

"Miss you already," Mercedes said to Tina as they embraced.

"Miss you too," Tina mumbled into Mercedes' shoulder.

"Don't forget to kiss my goddaughter for me and send me lots of pictures of her with my present."

"Don't worry I will," Tina promised.

"Okay bro; remember we will be having a rematch." Sam warned Mike.

"Any time, any place bro." Mike laughed. He was more than prepared to defend his gamer's title at a moment's notice. The two men hugged goodbye. "Take care Sam, and take care of our Cedes."

"That goes without saying."

After Mike and Tina said their farewells to everyone, they headed toward the gate to board the plane to Ohio. They had to go there to pick up their child before heading home to Chicago.

Quinn, Puck and Artie left several hours later for the four and half hours road trip to D.C. with plenty of stops in between. Puck and Artie had decided it didn't make any sense going back home for a few days just to fly out to D.C. the following week. They had a method to their madness. This way the threesome can be together and begin house hunting.

"Hopefully we can be settled in our new place within the next six months," Quinn stated before leaving. "So be on the lookout for the housewarming invitation."

Brittany and Santana were staying in town a little longer because Lord Tubbington wanted pictures of the Statue of Liberty for a new project he was working on.

The Anderson-Hummel's household appeared a little empty now that five of their friends had left.

"I hate goodbyes," Brittany said, pouting. "It makes me sad." Santana wrapped her arms around the love of her life, kissed her softly on the neck and rested her head on her shoulder.

"It's not like we're never going to see everybody again, love." Santana assured her.

**XXXX**

Mercedes took the half bottle of tequila from Kurt's bar, grabbed two shot glasses and sought out her best friend. She found him sitting in the kitchen doing work on his laptop. She sat in the chair across from him and placed the bottle of tequila and glasses on the table between them.

"Tequila?" she asked, unscrewing the bottle top. Kurt nodded, pushing aside the laptop. Mercedes filled both glasses and slid one to him.

"I have lime in the fridge," he said, getting up.

"Don't forget the chips and salsa," Mercedes suggested.

A few minutes later Kurt returned with a small bowl of lime wedges, salt, a bowl of chips and salsa.

"Where's my pretty?" he asked, licking the back of his hand and sprinkling a pinch of salt on the wet area.

"Sam's upstairs making last minute plans for our surprise vacation. I'm banned from the room until he is done."

"So this mystery vacation is still a go?"

Mercedes nodded. "After we tell our parents the good news, we're off to destinations unknown."

"Wherever Sam takes you, I want you to enjoy yourself. You deserve it after everything that has happened."

Mercedes gulped down her shot of tequila and grimaced as the bitter liquid burned her throat on the way down. She quickly grabbed a lime wedge and sucked on it. "Kurt, I had promised myself after everything was settled with Peterson I wanted to get some answers from you about your _associates_." She poured herself another shot. "Are you involved in the Mafia and if so, how deeply involved are you?" Her brown eyes locked with his blue ones. "I need to know that you and Blaine aren't in any danger. I don't know what I'll do if anything happens to you."

Kurt's lips quirked up in a smile. He reached across the table and laced their fingers together. "You have nothing to worry about," he said without hesitation. Mercedes stared into her best friend's eyes; she knew when he was lying or when he was telling the truth.

Kurt was telling the truth…

"All right," she replied, holding his hands tightly. "I believe you." And that was the end of that conversation, never to be brought up again.

"Have you and Sam set a wedding date?" Kurt asked, changing the subject.

"Not yet," Mercedes replied. "But I am sure about one thing."

"And what is that?"

"I want you as my Man of Honor." She smiled. "I don't want anyone else standing up for me when I say my vows to Sam. You are a huge part of my life, I don't want to look over to my left and you're not standing there. Nope it's not going to happen ..." Mercedes' bottom lip trembled; she laughed as she fought back the tears. "You're going to be there for me, right?"

Kurt nodded furiously, his blue eyes stinging with tears. "Like I'm really going to let you get married without me," he laughed, sniffing. "Yes Cedes, I'll be your Man of Honor."

Mercedes squealed, released his right hand and picked up her shot glass. Kurt did the same.

"I love you Kurt."

"I love you too, Cedes." They raised their glasses to each other and swallowed the shot of tequila in one gulp.

Sam and Blaine found their soul mates cuddled on the couch in the den watching _Grease_ with the nearly empty bottle of tequila on the coffee table.

Mercedes looked up and winked at Sam. "Danny," she greeted him enthusiastically as he sat on the couch. "Sorry best friend, my Danny is here." She kissed Kurt on the cheek and crawled over to Sam and climbed into his lap.

"Sandy," Sam responded, wrapping his arms around her waist. "You're drunk."

Mercedes nodded and giggled "Yeah a little. Kurt and I were celebrating our friendship," she explained. "He said yes to become my Man of Honor." She laid her head on his chest and sniffed him. "You smell pretty."

Blaine occupied her vacant spot by his husband and laid his head in Kurt's lap.

"How drunk are you?" Blaine asked as Kurt played with his curly locks.

"Three sheets to the wind," Kurt said with a slight slur in his voice.

The foursome turned their attentions toward the movie.

"Remember when Rachel thought she should play Sandy because she looked the part?" Sam spoke up after ten minutes of silence.

Kurt, Blaine and Mercedes groaned, shaking their heads in unison.

"Rachel tried to tell me all the reasons why Sandy couldn't be black because of the era of the play." Mercedes added. "I guess she thought I was going to step aside like I did for Maria."

"So the Hobbit went crying to Mr. Schue." Santana added as she and Brittany joined them. "But we shot him down." She grabbed the bottle of tequila and took a sip.

"Mr. Schue's karma was black," Brittany stated. "That's why I never listened to him. He was a very bad teacher."

Blaine chuckled. "Rachel really shitted bricks when Artie announced that Tina was your understudy."

Mercedes' lips curved into a smile. "Yeah, that was one of the best decisions Artie had ever made."

"Remember when you pretended to be sick so Tina could get her chance to shine?" Blaine sighed, thinking of the ten minutes standing ovation she received. "Tina was great wasn't she?"

Everyone lost interest halfway through the movie. Brittany played bartender while they relaxed and listened to music.

"Come dance with me," Mercedes said, taking Sam by the hand and pulling him off the couch. Sam smiled as his future wife planted her small hands on his ass and held it firmly as she ground her body against his.

Sam dipped down and tenderly kissed her forehead. Mercedes lifted her head and smiled at him. He kissed her eyebrows and the tip of her nose…

That was followed by a chaste kiss on the lips. Mercedes raised an arched eyebrow and shook her head, letting him know that wouldn't do. Sam rolled his eyes in mock frustration and laughed. He weaved his fingers in her hair and pressed his plush pink lips against hers. Mercedes nibbled on his juicy bottom lip before slipping it into her mouth. Sam moaned into her mouth as his body reacted to the friction caused by Mercedes' dance of seduction.

Blaine looked at the loving couple and sighed dreamily. He turned to Kurt and kissed him passionately, the kiss left his husband quivering.

"I think it time to call it a night," Blaine seductively whispered, nuzzling his neck.

"'Kay." Kurt nodded in agreement. Kurt grabbed Blaine's hand and laced their fingers. "Sweet dreams," he said to everyone. "See everyone in the A.M."

"Night you guys." Santana waved, as she finished her glass of wine and smiled lustfully at Brittany. "I think we should go up too," she suggested, twirling a lock of blonde hair around her finger.

The blonde haired beauty's face lit up. "I'm going to make you see rainbows and unicorns," she squealed, slapping Santana on the ass.

Santana laughed, and turned to Sam and Mercedes, who were in a world of their own. "I only have one word of advice you two," she said before chasing Brittany upstairs. "No Cedes' juice on the furniture." She smirked and turned to leave. Sam and Mercedes, without missing a beat, flipped her the bird. She laughed and jokingly said, "Same to you."

They danced for a while longer, with their kisses becoming more intense. Sam reluctantly pulled away, causing their lips to pop. They pressed their foreheads together as they caught their breaths.

"Let's go swimming," Sam suggested.

"Isn't it kind of late?" she asked.

"Yep," Sam replied with a mischievous glint in his eyes. "That's the point."

"Sounds like fun." Mercedes replied with a sly grin. "Let me go up and get changed…"

"No," Sam butted in. "Swimwear won't be necessary." He said wiggling his eyebrows. "Bra and panties will be just fine."

"Oh I see," Mercedes said, raising a perfectly arched eyebrow. "I see the wheels turning in that blond head of yours. You want to see me naked."

"Babe you won't be naked," he insisted. "You'll be covered – unfortunately." He pouted.

'Uh-huh, I wonder for how long."

"What?" he asked, feigning innocence. "I'm not going to do anything."

"Yeah, riiight." She gave him a little shove and began sprinting towards the back door. "Last one in the pool is a jackass," she called over her shoulders.

It didn't take long for Sam to overtake her, smacking her on the ass as he ran past her.

"You are in so much trouble." She giggled. Sam stuck his tongue out and threw her his tee-shirt at her, which landed on her face. "Sam!"

He undid the zipper of his pants and rushed out of them, nearly tripping over his legs in the process. Instead of jumping into the pool to declare him the winner, Sam sat on the nearest lounge chair and waited for Mercedes to finish undressing.

Sam whistled and clapped appreciatively as Mercedes wiggled out of her form fitting skinny jeans. "Take it off baby," he growled seductively, licking his lips. "Show Sammy why he's your love slave for life." Mercedes did a little provocative dance as she unbuttoned her shirt and let it drop on top of her discarded jeans. "Why do you have to be so gorgeous?" he said breathlessly, scanning his eyes hungrily over her curvaceous body. Sam stood up and walked toward Mercedes. "Uh, are you sure you want to get your pretty bra and panties wet?"

"Ha!" she said, standing with hand on hips. "I knew you were trying to get me naked."

"Uh…yeah," Sam admitted, scooping her in his arms. "I thought that was obvious." He ran toward the pool and tossed her in.

"Sam!" Mercedes screamed in surprise, spitting out water. "Oh, you are in so much trouble!" she warned him, trying to contain her laughter. She wiped the water from her eyes. Sam jumped in the pool and swam towards her. "I guess you're the jackass." She giggled.

Sam shrugged his shoulders. "Better me than you." He leaned forward and kissed her. "You're beautiful."

She kissed him back. "So are you."

Sam kissed her again.

Mercedes returned the kiss.

"Mmmm, I like where this is going."

"So do I." Mercedes agreed, eagerly, shutting her eyes and biting her bottom lip as Sam nibbled on her neck.

Sam slowly slid her bra straps off her shoulders and down her arms. "Don't you think it's time to take this off?" he asked, ghosting his fingers over her cleavage.

"Uh-huh," she agreed.

He unhooked the wet, lacy bra and threw it on the nearest lounge chair. "Hello my lovelies," He greeted, staring at her breasts. He brushed the tips of his fingers over the sensitive nipples. Mercedes moaned softly and pressed his head against her breasts as he caressed them with his tongue.

Sam, satisfied he had given Mercedes' glorious breasts the proper attention, lifted her in his arms and walked over to the edge of the pool and sat her down. He hooked his thumbs under the waistband of her wet lacy panties and slipped them off. Mercedes arched her back as he peppered her flesh with hot kisses. He slid a hand between her legs and dipped two fingers inside her hot, slick core.

Mercedes' breath hitched in her throat…

The throbbing of her clit increased as Sam's mouth hovered several inches above it; his breath tickling her vaginal lips drove her crazy. Mercedes grabbed a fistful of Sam's hair and pressed his lips against her aching pussy. She moaned in pleasure as he sucked the ultra sensitive love button into his mouth while his fingers thrust deeper and deeper inside of her. She wrapped her legs around his neck and called out his name, repeatedly. Sam felt her muscles tighten around his fingers. She lifted her ass off the edge of the pool as he sucked harder on her nub, teasing the bundle of nerves as his brought her to a climax.

Mercedes called out his name in the still of the night, the sound of her voice vibrated off the surrounding windows. Sam withdrew his sticky fingers and sucked them clean of her sweet, sticky goodness. He got rid of his boxers, pulled Mercedes back in the pool and pinned her against the wall. He positioned his dick at the opening of her warmth and pushed gently until he had filled her completely. Mercedes wrapped her arms and legs around his body while Sam gripped her ass for support.

He rested his head in the hollow of her neck as he shut his eyes and moaned as her tight pussy hugged his dick. He rocked his hips back and forth, moving in and out of her in a steady rhythm.

Mercedes placed her lips against his ear and whispered in explicit details all the nasty things she's going to do to him, with him and for him. "You're gonna like those things aren't you baby?" she cooed, nibbling on his earlobe. "You're gonna like what your Mercy is going to do for her Sammy."

"Yessss," he hissed, loving the way her tight hot pussy felt around his dick. "Fuck Mercy, you feel so good baby," he moaned loudly.

Mercedes gasped, raking her nails against his back, leaving thin red lines as Sam pushed deeper insider her, grinding against her G-spot repeatedly. Her breathing became ragged as the fire within her threatened to engulf her. Sam, sensing that she was on the verge of an orgasm, didn't hold back, he claimed her lips and held her tightly as Mercedes shuddered, immersed in her erotic release.

Sam, with his own climax within reach, dug his nails into her ass cheeks and pounded into her over and over again until he let out a guttural cry in her mouth. Sam trembled violently as he came, empting his seed inside her. They clung to each other as they drifted back down to earth.

"I love you," Mercedes whispered, her heart swelling in her chest. "I never thought I can love any one as much as I love you."

Sam smiled against her lips, his heart beat in sync with hers. "Mercy, my beautiful wife," he responded affectionately. "There aren't enough words in any language to express how I feel about you. So I'm going have to show you through my actions each and every day."

They pressed their forehead together and sighed dreamily.

**XXXX**

Saying goodbye to Kurt has never been easy for Mercedes. As she and Sam said their farewells to their friends, Mercedes always saved Kurt for last.

"I'm never going to forget these past weeks," Mercedes said, holding Kurt's hands. "I'm reunited with the love of my life, and I owe so much to you." She looked at Sam who was doing his impersonations for Blaine, Santana and Brittany. "And we're finally going to get married."

"Thank you baby Jesus." Kurt laughed, and Mercedes joined him. "How long will you and Sam be in LA?"

She shrugged her shoulders. "About a week," she replied. "Tomorrow I have a meeting with Kitty Wilde and she's interested in representing me."

Kurt raised an eyebrow, impressed. "I heard that she's a take no shit kind of manager."

"That's what I need," she assessed. "Her clientele list reads like who's who in the entertainment world. Enough about that." She sighed. "I'm going to miss my bestie."

"You know we are going to talk at least three times a day."

"It won't be the same."

"FLIGHT 732 TO LOS ANGELES, CALIFORNIA IS NOW BOARDING AT GATE 13!"

"That's us," Sam announced as he and Mercedes quickly gave everyone a final hug.

Mercedes turned to Kurt and took deep breath. He opened his arms, and she walked into them. They embraced each other warmly and kissed each other chastely on the lips.

"Have a safe trip," Kurt said. "Call me as soon as you land."

"I will." Mercedes sniffed. "And you better keep your porcelain ass safe."

"Babe, it's time," Sam said, picking up their carry on bags.

He extended his hand…

"Bye Kurt." She kissed her best friend on the cheek and released him.

"See you later, Cedes...bye Sam."

Mercedes took Sam's hand and squeezed it gently. Sam turned to Mercedes and gave her a panty melting smile. "Don't be sad, Mercy," he said as they got in line. "Once we're up in the air, I got a way to make you very happy, and me too for that matter."

She raised her eyebrows. "And what is that?" she asked.

"We are going to join the mile high club," he replied sweetly.

**tbc...**

**A/N Thanks for reading!  
><strong>


	25. Chapter 25

**A/N: Wow an update FINALLY! LOL Thanks for your continuing support for this story and thanks to my beta Jill, she is one awesome lady!  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: Don't own Glee and I don't want to!...Enjoy!  
><strong>

**Chapter Twenty Five**

_Mercedes took Sam's hand and squeezed it gently. Sam turned to Mercedes and gave her a panty melting smile. "Don't be sad, Mercy," he said as they got in line. "Once we're up in the air, I have my ways to make you very happy, and me too for that matter."_

_She raised her eyebrows. "And what is that?" she asked._

_"We are going to join the mile high club," he replied sweetly._

**XXXX**

Sam winked at Mercedes as they settled in their first class seats. He took her hands and brought them to his lips and kissed each fingers individually, sending chills up and down her spine.

"I hope that I'm beginning to cheer you up, baby," he whispered.

Mercedes smiled and bit her bottom lip, trying to stifle her laugh but was failing miserably. "I have to admit you are off to a great start," she replied.

"Sweetheart, you haven't seen anything yet," he declared, wiggling his eyebrows. Sam asked the flight attendant for a blanket and then proceeded to lean over and whisper to Mercedes, "Go into the restroom and take off your panties."

"Whatever for?" she coyly asked.

"It's all part of my plan to make you and me happy," he replied. "I hate seeing my baby so sad because she is missing her best friend, so it's up to me to put a beautiful smile on my baby's face."

Mercedes quirked her eyebrows, as she stood up. "You're going to get us kicked off the plane, Sam Evans," she warned. She gave him a stern look before turning her plump lips into an adorable smile. "I'll be right back," she said, winking at him seductively.

Sam bit his bottom lip to stifle a moan as he watched her magnificent ass sway from side to side as she made her way to the restroom.

_Oh baby!_ He said to himself, thinking how much he loved Mercedes' ass. _Do I have plans for… _

Sam's thought were interrupted when he overheard some guys talking loudly 'about wanting a taste of Mercedes' ass.' He stood up and looked around to see who the offenders were. He spotted them sitting four seats down. Sam slowly counted to ten to keep his temper in check before leaving his seat and approaching the two impeccably dressed assholes.

"Excuse me," he said, doing his best to stay calm. "But I can't help overhearing some of your comments about the nice young lady a few minutes ago."

"Oh yeah," Asshole Number One laughed. "Damn, what a fine piece of ass! Baby got back! I'd SO tap that ass!"

"I know right?!" Asshole Number Two agreed. "I want to smack that ass and watch it bounce."

"Well…uh, guys, I think you are being disrespectful," Sam informed them. "Why don't you show her and everyone here some respect and keep your comments to yourself?" He continued giving them a chance to correct their behavior before he decided to do it for them. "I'm sure gentlemen as sharply dressed as you have had home training."

"Yeah and?" Asshole Number One smirked, rolling his eyes. "Who are you, fucking Miss Manners?" He turned to high fived his friend.

"That's a good one dude." Asshole Number Two laughed, he opened his mouth to say another word, but never got the chance…

He was too busy looking at Sam who had him by the lapels. Sam had to calm himself down because he was ready to haul off and hit him.

"What the fuck?" Asshole Number One cried. "Are you fucking crazy?" he asked the blond green-eyed stranger.

"Yes," Sam hissed, jamming his hands into his pockets to prevent himself from beating the shit out of them. "When it comes to my wife, I'm fucking insane," he informed them.

They cowered as Sam inched closer. What he was about to say was for their ears only.

"The last guy who disrespected my baby…" Sam graced them with a deranged smile. "Let's just say the only reason he's alive is because I promised my baby I would spare his life." He said, hoping they caught get his drift.

They did and mumbled apologies.

Sam did an about face and hurried back to his seat. Seconds later, he saw a smiling Mercedes making her way back to him.

Sam patted her vacant seat, his green eyes glued to her shapely ass as she sat down. He shifted uncomfortably in his seat as his erection pressed against the crouch of his pants.

"Hand them over, darling," he ordered, referring to her panties.

Mercedes discreetly handed him her lacy sea foam green panties. Sam pressed the damp silk material to his nose and deeply inhaled her personal scent. "Mmmm," he moaned as his dick twitched excitedly in its cramped confinement. "You smell good." He leaned closer, his breath tickling the shell of her ear. "I love it when my whole body smells like you."

Mercedes bit her bottom lip as she pressed her legs together to in an effort to control the throbbing of her clit. Sam took the blanket and spread it over her lap.

"I don't want my baby catching cold," he said with a wink. He slid his hand underneath the blanket and between her legs. He wasn't surprise to discover her inner thighs slick with her personal ambrosia.

"You are going to get us banned from the airline," Mercedes hissed, squirming as his hand continued to inch towards her warmth.

"Sorry, that's not going to be me darling," Sam replied, strumming the tips of his fingers along the opening of her sensitive pussy lips, a wide grin spread on his face; Mercedes audibly gasped as her breath hitched in her throat. "Careful Mercy, YOU'RE going to get us banned from the airline." He said teasingly, throwing her words back at her.

A flight attendant assisting a nearby customer heard Mercedes gasp. He quickly turned in her direction with a concerned expression on his face. "Miss, are you alright?" he asked.

Sam's green eyes sparkled with mischief as he watched Mercedes struggled to stay calm.

"Miss, are you alright?" the flight attendant repeated.

"I'm-I'm…" she let out a small squeak. Sam was tickling her ultra sensitive nub with his fingertips. "Sam," she said accusingly, snapping her thighs shut around his hand.

"I didn't know you were so ticklish," he laughed. Sam looked at the flight attendant and shrugged his shoulder nonchalantly. "She's just ticklish, that's all," he explained. "My baby will be alright."

"Okay," he said, smiling at Mercedes then at Sam. "If you need anything…"

"We'll let you know," Sam interrupted, turning his attention back to Mercedes.

She narrowed her brown doe eyes at him.

"Don't look at me like that Mercy," he chuckled, looking at her bow-shaped plush lips. The faint smell of her cherry lipgloss left him wanting. "I'm going to keep my promise to make us both happy." He moved his face into kissing distance and ran the tip of his tongue across her cherry flavored lips. "You just have to promise not to scream, okay?"

Mercedes bit down on her bottom lip, nearly severing it as Sam parted her pussy lips with his middle finger and ground his thumb into her clit. She answered him with a quick nod. Sam gave her a lopsided grin before devouring her lips with his. He slid another finger inside her and strummed the tips of his fingers over the length of her slit making her already drenched pussy wetter. Sam dipped his huge fingers inside her tight honey pot, her vaginal muscles tightened around his fingers, pulling them in deeper.

All thoughts of getting banned from the airline left Mercedes' mind…

Sam thrust his fingers inside her, curling them and hitting her g-spot just right while his thumb ground against her small bundle of nerves. He swallowed her moans as she squirmed in her seat; the immense pleasure he was giving her with his fingers brought her closer and closer to her sweet release. Sam loved the way his baby was responding to him and if he said that it wasn't turning him on, he would be lying.

Mercedes' breathing became labored as Sam's hand repeatedly thrust in her, increasing his pace until he felt her muscles tighten and release as she came, drowning his hand in her sweet ambrosia. Her body quivered slightly as Sam continued to work his fingers inside her sensitive pussy bringing her to a second climax. Sam released her lips with a small _pop._

Mercedes collapsed back in her seat and reached up to caress Sam's cheek. "How did I do?" she asked breathlessly, in between gasps of breath. "I didn't disturb anyone did I?"

Sam looked around and shook his head. "You did good baby," he answered, withdrawing his cum covered hand from her and coated his lips with her personal essence. Mercedes watched as Sam licked and sucked his hand and arm clean of her ambrosia. He winked and gave her a seductive smile. "Am I making my baby happy?"

"Yes." Mercedes replied, kissing him softly on the lips.

"Mmmm," he growled lowly. "I love the taste of your new lipgloss." He smacked his lips appreciatively. "What's it called?"

"Sammy's honey," she giggled.

"You got that right," he agreed, leaning in to kiss the rest of Sammy's honey off her lips. Mercedes deliberately brushed her nails against in his crotch; as a result, his dick twitched excitedly.

Mercedes raised an eyebrow and smiled at him demurely. "Someone wants to come out and play." She stared at the huge bulge in his pants. "That can't be comfortable."

"No it's not," Sam admitted.

"Poor baby," she cooed, stroking his dick through his jeans.

"Uh…Mercy," he said, squirming in his seat.

Mercedes placed the blanket over his lap. "Close your eyes and relax," she whispered.

Sam laid back and shut his eyes. He bit down on his bottom lip to stifle a pleasurable moan as she sprang his dick from its prison. He nearly lost it when Mercedes wrapped her small hand around the base of his dick and slowly stroked his entire length.

"You like that baby?" she whispered in his ear. "Does that make my Sammy happy?"

"Oh…" he nodded furiously, afraid to use his words.

"Remember, Sammy no screaming, or we will get banned from the airline for life." She smirked, gazing into his darkened green eyes. He jerked as she caressed the sensitive head with her fingertips.

"I didn't know you were ticklish," she whispered in his ear, nibbling on his earlobe. "Ooh, you like that huh?"

He nodded again.

She giggled.

Mercedes continued to stroke him at a leisurely pace, using the sticky pre-cum as a lubricant. Sam held the armrest in a death grip as Mercedes continued her ministrations; it wasn't long before he felt his balls tightened…

"Mercy…" he whimpered, "Gonna cum, baby…"

Mercedes bit his bottom lip as she continued to stroke his hardened length, never picking up the pace. She felt Sam's dick tighten, and then jerk as his hot seed ran down her hand. She released his bottom lip and smiled.

"Shit, Mercy…" he breathed. "That felt good…" He took a deep breath and winked at her. "I can't wait for round two."

"Round two?" she questioned, biting her bottom lip to contain her laughter.

"Yeah, round two," he repeated. Sam shifted slightly in his seat and cleared his throat to get the attention of a flight attendant.

"What do you need, sir?" The bubbly flight attendant asked, smiling from ear to ear. She took one look at their glowing faces and immediately knew what was going on between them as she had seen it thousands of times before.

"Can I get a hot hand towel please?" Sam requested.

"Why of course, sir," she nodded. "And how about a glass of champagne?" she suggested.

"That would be great," Mercedes spoke up.

"Right away," she sang, doing an about face. She returned quickly with several hot towels on a serving tray. "You might want to wait a few minutes," she warned them. "They are extremely warm and I will come back with your glasses of champagne," she said cheerfully.

"Thank you," Mercedes replied giggling at Sam, who was making weird faces behind the flight attendant's back.

Several minutes later the flight attendant returned with their champagne. "I hope you don't mind, but I took the liberty of preparing you some appetizers to go with the champagne," she chirped, setting up their small table for them.

"Thank you." Sam answered, wondering what she was smoking. No one can be that damn happy all the damn time.

Mercedes tossed their used towels into the small basket that was provided for them and thanked her for her services.

"No problem," the bubbly woman replied. "I'm just doing my job. If you need anything else, please don't hesitate to ask. Enjoy," she said, cheerfully.

Sam and Mercedes looked over the attractive display of appetizers. Sam glanced at the smoked oysters and grinned mischievously.

"Like you really need the stamina," Mercedes giggled, reading his expression.

He winked at her as he picked up a half shell and slurped the tasty morsel into his mouth. "I'm getting ready for round two," he reminded her.

Mercedes smiled as she popped a stuffed mushroom in her mouth and washed it down with a sip of champagne. She felt the heat slowly creeping up her neck as Sam gazed intently at her.

"What?" she asked when she couldn't take it any more. "Do I have something on my face?"

Sam shook his head. "Pinch me," he replied, extending an arm.

"What?" she asked, swatting at his arm. "Why?"

"I need to know that I'm not dreaming."

"Didn't we go through this before?" she asked, pinching him lightly.

"Yes, but I still can't believe that you are back in my life and that we are engaged. You're going to be my wife!" Mercedes ran her thumbs lightly over his engagement ring. "And the beautiful mother of my many, many children."

She quirked a perfect brow. "Um…how many, many children are we talking about?"

"How many children?" he echoed. Sam thought for a moment, making sure to quote a reasonable number. "Three."

"Okay," Mercedes nodded. "I can live with that."

"For starters…." he added.

"Um…how about no, three is enough."

"Okay beautiful," he laughed, letting the subject of the number of children drop for now. "Three it is." He slurped down the remaining oysters and finished his glass of champagne. "Are you ready for round two, baby?" Sam asked his voice low and seductive. He picked up a stuffed mushroom. "Open your mouth and say ahhh."

Mercedes took a sip of champagne and licked her lips, making her plump lips even sexier. "Ahhh," she said coquettishly.

Sam's swallowed – hard.

His dick twitched in excitement as he placed the delectable appetizer in her eager mouth, his breath hitching in his throat as she closed her mouth around his finger.

"Fuck," he said, breathlessly, licking his own full lips. Mercedes flicked her tongue over his finger a few times before sucking on it seductively. The sensation made a beeline to his dick. "Uh…" he retrieved his finger. "Meet me in the restroom in five minutes," he said, standing up. Mercedes stared at his growing crotch. He leaned over and gave her a scorching kiss that left them both breathless. "Make that two minutes," he corrected.

"Okay," she agreed, drinking down her glass of champagne in a failed attempt to cool down her body.

Sam walked to the first private restroom in first class and waited for Mercedes to join him.

Mercedes sat back in her seat and stared out the window at the blue sky and slowly began counting to a hundred. The butterflies in her stomach fluttered wildly as she mentally prepared herself for what she and her Sammy were about to do! After reaching sixty, Mercedes decided Sam had waited long enough and stood up.

"Are you finished, Miss?" the bubbly flight attendant asked, as she prepared to clean up their area.

"Yes we are," Mercedes replied. "Thanks."

"No problem," she stepped aside to let Mercedes go by. "Would you and your husband like a refill?"

"Later." Mercedes took a deep breath and made her way to the restroom.

Sam leaned against the small counter, wondering what was keeping Mercedes. He was sure two minutes had come and gone. He unlocked the door, opened it a crack and looked out. A grin formed on his lips as he saw Mercedes approaching the restrooms. Sam opened the door wider and looked around to make sure the coast was clear.

"In here baby," he whispered. "Hurry, we don't have a lot of time."

Mercedes giggled softly as Sam took her by the hand and pulled her gently inside the room and locked the door behind them. He captured her lips with his as he groped Mercedes' soft juicy ass and pressed his body against hers. She reached into down and caressed his hard on through the cotton material causing Sam to moan against her lips. He left her lips for the moment and attacked her neck, leaving a trail of hot, wet kisses.

"I want you," he whispered, his tone full of desire. "I gotta have you, baby."

"I want you too, Sammy," she replied as she unzipped his pants. "I want you to fuck me good and hard." Sam's pants and boxers dropped around his knees. "Will you give me what I want?" She wrapped her hand around his erect shaft, giving it a squeeze.

"Shit baby, yeah." He gasped, lifting her dress and exposing her bare ass. "Sammy will give his baby whatever the hell she wants." He pushed her against the wall, wedging a leg between hers to give him access to her hungry pussy. He smiled as he brushed his thigh against her wet pussy lips. "Is my baby is nice and wet for me?"

"Yesssss!" Mercedes hissed against his chest.

Sam lifted her right leg around him and bent his knees a little and guided his dick inside her slick heat. They moaned in unison as Sam filled her completely. He lifted her up, pressing her back against the wall for support. Mercedes wrapped her left leg around his slim waist, locking her legs around him. Sam grabbed her ass and thrust deeply inside her, eliciting gasps of delight from his baby's lips.

"My baby likes that huh?" he asked, his hot breath tickling the hollow of her neck.

"Yes," she whimpered. She bit down on his shoulder to stifle her moans as he thrust into her again and again. The pace became manic, each stroke hitting her g-spot with cum inducing precision.

"Are you gonna cum for me, Mercy?" he asked. "Are you gonna cum, for your Sammy?"

"Uh – huh." She gasped, feeling the muscles in her abdomen tighten.

They heard a light tapping on the door…

"Yes?" Sam asked his voice steady.

"Is everything alright?" A male voice asked, wiggling the door knob.

"I…be out shortly…" He assured the anonymous male. He was pretty sure it was a flight attendant.

"Are you sure you're alright sir? You sound…"

"Get the fuck away from the door." Sam growled, cutting him off. "Can a man take a shit in peace?"

Silence…

Sam thrust harder into Mercedes' tight pussy, determined to bring her to a climax.

"Oh…Sammy…" she cried in his ear. "I'm gonna c-cum…" Mercedes buried her tongue deeply into her mouth as waves of pleasure shot throughout her body as she violently came, soaking Sam's dick and balls with her personal ambrosia.

Sam, knowing he couldn't hold out much longer, continued to thrust deeply inside her. His balls tightened and he felt the heat of his orgasm building inside. He moaned into her mouth as he finally tipped over the edge of no return, filling her with his sweet release until he was fully drained.

When they finally came up from air, Mercedes winked at Sam and smiled. "Congratulations, baby we are now members of the mile high club." She giggled, kissing him softly on the lips.

"Yay!" he cheered softly, chuckling. "Did I make my baby happy? Did I give my baby what she wanted?"

"My Sammy gave me _exactly_ what I wanted." She ran her fingers through his damp hair.

Sam looked into her doe eyes and gave her a nose crunching smile. "You are so beautiful, you know that?"

"Yes." They hugged each other tight.

"Shit," he sighed. "We have to get out of here and I don't think I can walk."

Mercedes laughed softly. "I don't think I can either."

Sam reluctantly withdrew himself from Mercedes and placed her gently on her feet, holding her until she found her bearings.

Mercedes filled the sink with hot water and grabbed a face cloth. She wet it and soaked it with liquid soap. She washed all traces of their mile high adventure from Sam's body. He, in turn, did the same for her.

"Ready?" he asked, tossing the used towel in the hamper.

Mercedes nodded.

Sam unlocked the door and opened it; making sure to no one was waiting to use the restroom. "Okay Mercy, the coast is clear." He smacked her ass as she passed him on her way out. Sam counted to twenty and left the restroom with a new found swag as he made his way back to his seat. He was surprised to find champagne and chocolate covered strawberries waiting for him.

"Awww baby," he slid into his seat. "This is perfect."

Mercedes shook her head. "I didn't do this," she answered, handing him the small note she discovered tucked between their flutes of champagne. She cupped her hand over her mouth as she watched Sam's expression as he silently read the handwritten one line note:

_Congratulations! Mission Accomplished!_

"It was our bubbly flight attendant, wasn't it?" he asked, the tip of his ears turning three shades of red as he picked up his glass of champagne.

"I have no idea." Mercedes answered, trying her hardest not to laugh.

"Oh well," Sam shrugged, "At least I made my baby happy." He placed the note on the tray and raised his glass to Mercedes, "To my Mercy: the forever and always of my life."

"And to my Sammy, may our adventures never end."

**tbc...**

**A/N: So they are members of the mile high club...hehehe...Thanks you for continuous support for Samcedes and their writers we really appreciate our readers, thank you so much!  
><strong>


	26. Chapter 26

**A/N: I hope everyone is having a great Samcedes Week on Tumblr! Thanks for all the love and words of encouragement. My special thanks to my beta Jill, you are truly special! **

**Disclaimer: Don't own Glee and wouldn't want to...Enjoy!**

**Chapter Twenty Six**

Sam and Mercedes claimed their luggage and headed for the exit, where a limo was waiting for them. On the way outside, Mercedes heard someone shouting her name. She and Sam turned in the direction of the voice and saw a group of girls heading their way.

Sam stepped back and watched with pride as his fiancée posed for pictures and signed autographs for her fans as well as answered questions for ten minutes. Watching Mercedes took him back to their senior year in high school when he was on a mission to win her back from her then boyfriend Shane. He had texted her to meet him in the auditorium where he had put her name up in lights, because he_ knew_ this moment would come.

Mercedes thanked her fans and turned to Sam. She noticed his eyes were shiny and raised an inquiring arched eyebrow. "Babe, what's wrong?" she asked.

He shook his head and laughed. "Nothing," he replied. "I was just thinking how proud I am of you. This is a long way from having your name up in lights in a high school auditorium."

A smile slowly crept on her face as she slipped an arm around his waist and gave him a side hug. "I wouldn't be here if it wasn't for you, you know," she reminded him, as they walked out the airport exit. "Our parents thought we were crazy to leave for California two days after we graduated from college with three thousand dollars, two heads full of dreams between us and an invitation from Puck to stay with him in his tiny two bedroom apartment."

Sam laughed. "We had some great times in that tiny bedroom we shared, didn't we?"

"Oh yeah," she said, joining him. "Puck threatened to throw us out plenty of times for being too loud."

"And whose fault was that?" he smirked, reaching down to pat her ass.

"Yours."

"Mine?" he questioned. "How so?"

Mercedes smiled widened as her facial expression seem to say. _Are you __REALLY __asking me that?_

"It's not my fault you couldn't keep your hands off my luscious bod," he quipped. "And still can't."

"You're right," she agreed giggling. "I can't get enough of my gorgeous man."

They found their limo driver standing outside near the curb holding up a sign with Mercedes' name.

"I'm Mercedes." she said, approaching the driver.

"Hello, Ms. Jones." their driver greeted. "Welcome home."

"Thank you."

He grabbed their luggage and led them to the waiting limo, Sam and Mercedes climbed into the backseat as he placed their luggage in the trunk and came around to the driver's side and got behind the wheel.

"There are chilled bottles of water and fruit juices in the mini fridge," the driver informed them before starting up the ignition.

"Thank you." Sam replied.

The ride from the airport was a pleasant one as they continued to reminisce about their past.

"Hey, remember when I had treated you and Puck to a meal at a fancy restaurant to celebrate my first paying gig?" Mercedes said, chuckling. "The all you can eat buffet at China Star?"

Sam nodded, chortling. "Hey, when you're struggling, an all you can eat buffet _is_ fancy."

"Yeah, you're right," she sighed, laying her head on his shoulder. "Remember how I brought the biggest purse I had?" She cupped her mouth to stifle her laughter. "And the Ziploc bags?"

"Yeah," he said, grinning at the memory. "We stuffed those suckers with enough food for a decent meal the next day." She placed Sam's arm around her and entwined their fingers together. "Good times…"

"Good times," Mercedes repeated. She tilted her head upward and kissed him on the cheek. "I wouldn't trade those times for anything…"

"Me either," Sam agreed. "I have come to appreciate all that I have." He dipped his head down and kissed her softly on the lips.

Mercedes smiled at him. "If I had learned anything, I learned that I will never take you or your love for me for granted…I love you so much, Sam." She returned the tender kiss with one of her own. "And I always will."

Sam's heart skipped a beat. "I love you too, Mercy," he whispered, looking down at their entwined fingers. "To infinity and beyond," he added, quoting Buzz Lightyear in his best Tim Allen's impersonation.

"You are such a dork!" Mercedes giggled, bopping him lightly on the tip of his nose.

"Says the sexy woman who loves my impersonations," he quipped.

**XXXX**

Sam grabbed their bags and followed Mercedes into the house and down the long hallway to the master bedroom. He cocked an eyebrow with an amused look on his face as he watched her fish a key from her bag and insert it into the lock on the bedroom door.

"To answer your question, no one is allowed to enter my bedroom uninvited," Mercedes explained. "Peterson was always trying to get in here, and he could never figure out why I wouldn't allow him to invade my personal space, especially since we were engaged." She rolled her eyes and shuddered slightly. "This is my sanctuary and all that I hold dear is in this room." She unlocked the door and stepped in.

Sam followed her, and his eyes widened in surprised as he looked around the room. He broke into a huge grin; Mercedes had her favorite photographs of them on display.

She walked over to the window and opened the curtains to let in the sun before plopping down on the bed and kicking off her shoes. "Peterson would have known that I wasn't in love with him a lot sooner if he had ever set foot in this room." Sam dropped down beside her and laid his head on top of hers.

"The dusty ass mother fucker would have shitted bricks," Sam agreed, stifling a yawn.

Mercedes turned to her side and looked at him. "My Sammy tired?"

He nodded. "Very. It seems it took all of my energy to make my baby happy," he said, stifling another yawn. He looked at her and winked. "Joining the mile high club is very exhausting."

She giggled softly to herself and ran her fingers through his blond locks. "Why don't you rest while I go into the other room and make some phone calls as not to disturb you?" she suggested. "Plus I have a ton of mail to sort…" she was cut off with a kiss.

"No," he whispered. "What's the rush? We have only been here less than an hour and you are already talking about work."

"So I can't…?" Sam placed an index finger on her lips and shook his head.

"No, there will be no work today," he informed her. "I'm not ready to share you with the world."

Mercedes smiled. "You are so sweet. Can I at least call Kurt and my parents?"

Sam nodded. "Of course," he replied. "Family is different, but work can wait."

Mercedes scooted off the bed and walked into the living room to get her cell phone from her bag. The first call she made was to her parents. Her call went straight to their answering machine. She left a message and phoned Kurt.

"Satan and Brittany are driving me crazy," Kurt greeted. "So I gifted them with a three day stay at one of New York's finest hotels."

Mercedes laughed. "I'm sure they love you for it." She walked into the kitchen and checked her fridge, hoping to have enough food for a decent meal. If not, she would call for take out.

"Yeah, yeah," he said, waving away her words. "Where's Sam?"

"Resting," she replied, happy to discover she had a half dozen eggs and some cheese.

"Shouldn't you be doing the same?"

"Yes daddy," she said jokingly, closing the fridge and heading back to the bedroom. "I'm on my way…" Her eyes widened as she was greeted by a naked Sam. "Um…excuse me Kurt." She placed the phone on mute. "I thought you were going to rest." Her doe like eyes swept appreciatively down his body.

"I am," he smirked. "But I decided to take a nice long soak in that incredible tub first." He raised an eyebrow. "I need someone to scrub my back," he hinted, blowing her a kiss.

"I'm on the phone with Kurt," she informed him, catching his kiss and blowing one back at him.

"Awww, too bad," he pouted, giving her his puppy dog expression. He caught her kiss and placed it over his heart. "I was going to scrub your back too."

Mercedes bit her bottom lip as she watched him walked away. "Who told you to be so damn sexy? You sir, are so damn rude," she called after him, smiling. She followed him into the spacious bathroom and leaned against the bathroom counter, gawking at his well toned form.

"Excuse me," he said, purposely pressing his body against her as he opened the medicine cabinet. Mercedes pressed her nose against his chest and inhaled deeply. The faint smell of her scent mixed with his started a fluttering sensation in the pit of her stomach. "Lavender or jasmine oil?" he asked, holding up the small bottles of oils.

"Uh…" _Fuck! I can't think!_

Sam stared into her doe eyes, the corners of his sexy lips quirked up into a smile. He knew he was getting to her…

"Uh…" Mercedes repeated. She narrowed her eyes at him; he knew exactly what he was doing to her.

"Well since you can't make up your mind, why don't I use a couple drops of both?" he suggested, moving away from her – much to her chagrin.

"It's your bath water," she reminded him, crossing her arms over her chest. Mercedes bit her bottom lip as she stared at his cute ass.

Sam felt her eyes on him as he added drops of lavender and jasmine to the water.

"Do you have any wine?" he asked, returning the oils to the medicine cabinet.

"Yeah…" she said, hesitantly. "Follow me."

Sam followed her to the kitchen and he picked a bottle of white wine from the rack and took down two wine glasses. "In case you change your mind," he replied, looking at her puzzled facial expression as he headed back to the bathroom with Mercedes hot on his heels.

"You're going all out aren't you?" she observed. "First, you put drops of lavender and jasmine in your bath water and now a bottle of wine…?" She glanced at him and smirked. "Sam Evans, are you trying to seduce me?"

"Whatever gave you that idea?" he asked, pretending to be hurt. "I want to enjoy myself while I relax in the tub, is that so terrible?"

"No."

"Good." he set the iPod and turned up the speaker. The sultry, seductive beats of _Moments In_ _Love_ surrounded them.

"Shouldn't you be talking to Kurt?" he asked, lighting the scented candles around the tub. "I'm sure he's tired of being on hold." Sam did a couple of slow grinding body rolls. Mercedes' brown doe eyes focused on his bouncing dick. "See something that you like?"

She cut her eyes at him, licking her full lips hungrily; the throbbing between her legs pulsated in sync with the tantalizing beat. "You are a very wicked man Samuel Evans," she said, feeling the crotch of her panties getting wetter by the second. Mercedes pressed the mute button on her phone, trying her best to ignore the naked, handsome man in front of her. "Kurt, sorry I had you on hold for so long, but _your friend_ is trying to seduce…" _Shit!_ Mercedes stopped in midsentence. She looked down and grinned sheepishly at Sam.

Her panties were around her ankles…

**XXXX**

"Cedes…?" Kurt asked on the other end of the phone. "Honey, are you alright? Cedes…?"

Blaine looked up from his book and stared at his husband with concern. "Is everything alright with Cedes?" he asked.

Kurt rolled his eyes as he heard clothes ripping, Mercedes moaning, followed by Sam growling: '_Tell your bestie you_ _will call him later.' _Kurt ended the call. "Cedes is doing just fine," he assured Blaine, giggling. Kurt returned to his place on the couch and laid his head in Blaine's lap. "It seems she had fallen under the spell of Sam's magic dick."

Blaine put down his book and ran his fingers through Kurt's hair. "I wonder if Cedes' panties fall off by themselves?" he wondered out loud. "You know Sam never explained to me how he does that. Maybe it was some Jedi mind trick or something."

Kurt chuckled contently, enjoying the touch of his husband's fingers against his sensitive scalp. "Why are you so interested in Sam's Jedi mind tricks?"

"Because…" Blaine felt the heat creep up his neck and settle on his cheeks.

"Because why?" Kurt asked, looking into Blaine's beautiful brown eyes.

"I w-want to have the same effect on you," he confessed, feeling kind of stupid once he said it out loud.

Kurt turned his head and kissed Blaine's erection through his pants. Blaine moaned softly.

"Babe, after all these years we have been together, you don't you realize the effect you have on me?" Kurt asked him. "You don't need Jedi mind tricks. All you have to do is give me a certain look or smile at me or the slight touch of your hand ghosting over my skin and my brain turns to mush. I can barely think straight around you."

Blaine's heart thumped loudly in his chest upon hearing Kurt's words.

Kurt wrapped an arm around Blaine's neck and pulled his head down until their lips met and kissed his husband passionately.

**XXXX**

Sam laid his head on the plush bathroom pillow with a wide smile on his face. Mercedes, who had straddled his lap, rolled her eyes trying her best to be angry with him, but was failing miserably. He reached for his glass of wine and took a sip.

"What?" he asked, handing her the glass. "Still pretending to be mad?"

She drained the glass and handed it back to him. "You are an evil man Samuel Thomas Evans."

"Ooh… you are using the full name," he chuckled, placing the empty glass on the edge of the tub. "You love me."

"Yes I do," she admitted. Mercedes glanced at her dress that was now a colorful rag. "You owe me a new dress," she informed him, running her hands through his wet hair. "It was one of my favorites too."

"No problem." Sam slid his hands down her back and gripped her ass. "You have to admit, sharing a relaxing bath with your baby is much better than talking to Kurt and a lot more entertaining."

"Oh shit! I forgot about Kurt…"

Sam captured her lips with his and kissed her senseless…

"Kurt can wait."

Mercedes purred, resting her forehead against his. "Why do you have to be so damn adorable?"

He chuckled. "Only for you Mercy-I don't want to be adorable for anyone else."

A small smile played on her lips. "I love you, Sammy," she whispered, "And I will always love you."

Sam's butterflies fluttered wildly as she tenderly kissed his jawline and neck. "I love you too, Mercy," he whispered, holding her closer. He gasped when she moved from his neck to his throat, covering his Adam's apple with her mouth, sucking on it. "Mercy," he hissed.

"Are you too relaxed to make love?" she asked.

Sam took one of her hands and placed it on his erection. "What do you think?"

"Horny devil," she quipped.

"For you always," He countered.

Sam held his dick steady as Mercedes slowly lowered herself onto him. She bit her bottom lip, moaning loudly as he filled her slick core. His breath hitched in the back of his throat as her hot, tight sex embraced his dick.

"Mercy, Mercy, Mercy," he growled, wrapping his arms around her waist. He was balls deep inside her.

"Feels good huh?" she whispered, moving her hips in a slow circle.

"Uh-huh…" he agreed, shutting his eyes, enjoying the sensation of her pussy stroking his dick up and down…

Up and down…

Squeezing it…

Working it…

"Sammy," Mercedes moaned as she rode him. The water around them was splashing and rippling into small waves as she moved her hips faster, racing to put out the fire between her legs.

Sam tightened his hold on her, thrusting upward, bucking like a wild stallion refusing to be tamed as they got closer and closer to their release. Mercedes arched her back and gripped the edge of the tub, moaning and groaning as Sam's dick pounded into her.

"Come for me beautiful," he encouraged her, "Come for your Sammy, sing for me, baby."

Mercedes quivered, her vaginal muscles wrapped tightly around his massive organ. "OHMIGOD, SAM!" She moaned loudly as the first waves of her orgasm hit her. "SAM!"

Sam smiled as his woman sang for him, hitting those high notes that only he can make her hit. His own orgasm came a few seconds later as he exploded deep inside her. Mercedes wrapped her arms around his neck, resting her head on his shoulder as he trembled in ecstasy.

"Mercy," he moaned, barely above a whisper. "My beautiful angel, I love you." he said, planting soft kisses on her skin. "I love you."

Mercedes, feeling deliriously happy fought back her tears as her Sam declared his love for her. She wasn't sure how long she could wait to make him hers for the rest of her life…

They soaked in the tub for a while longer, enjoying the music and making small talk until they regained their strength. Sam chuckled and thought it was cute as Mercedes' stomach growled loudly as they left the bathroom. Sam instructed Mercedes to get in bed while he whipped her up something to eat. Thirty minutes later, Sam returned with two bowls of macaroni and cheese.

"Here you go baby, macaroni and cheese," he announced, handing her a bowl. "I made it extra cheesy, just the way you like it."

"Awww, thank you, baby." Mercedes said. "You know how much I love your mac and cheese."

The bed dipped under his weight as he climbed in next to her. Sam waited until she took her first forkful of the extra cheesy comfort food before eating.

"Mmmm," she moaned, chewing slowly to savor the taste. "Sam, you have no idea how much I missed your mac and cheesy goodness."

He smiled. "Thank you, sweetheart. It would have been better, but you only had one type of cheese in the fridge."

"It's perfect, just like you," she praised.

"Remember when we finally saved up enough money to move into our own place?" Sam said, reaching for his glass of wine and taking a sip.

Mercedes laughed. "Oh god, how could I forget?" she squealed. "Our apartment was so small, we barely had room to breathe."

"And that stupid electric stove that worked when it got damned good and ready," Sam added, joining her.

"How about our nosy as hell busy body neighbor, Mrs. Hollister? I think that was her name."

"It was Mrs. Hollister," he confirmed. "She was always quoting Scripture to us about fornication."

"She didn't like me at all," Mercedes laughed. "Once, when you weren't home, Mrs. Hollister asked me why was I giving myself to a man who had no intentions of making me an honest woman. I informed her that you wanted to marry me, but I was the one who didn't believe in marriage. You should've seen her face."

"I always wondered why she tried to hook me up with her niece," he said.

"Oh hell no! She what? Why didn't you tell me?"

"Relax babe! You know I have no desire to look at another woman when I have a beautiful queen who has my heart."

She leaned over and kissed him softly on the lips. "Sam, after we announce our impending marriage to our parents next week, how long do you think it will take for us put together a decent wedding?"

Sam's face lit up. "Maybe, two months…three months tops?" he replied. "Do you want to get married in three months?"

"Do you think we can pull it off?" Mercedes asked, smiling.

"Hell yeah," he said. "Get a calendar and we will pick a date right now!"

Mercedes scrambled out of bed and got her planner from her office and returned to the bedroom. She jumped into bed and scooted next to Sam. "Since we're getting married in Tennessee, the weather is going to be perfect."

He nodded in agreement. "So let's pick a date."

Mercedes squealed as she drew a heart around the 26th. "Yay or nay?"

"Yay!"

"Are you sure?"

"Yes! Baby, I'm sure."

Mercedes placed the calendar on the nightstand and threw her arms around Sam. "Then it's settled," she said jubilantly.

"Yep," Sam laughed. He could barely contain his excitement. "We have set a date."

"Oh god, Sam." She sniffed. The realization that they would be married in three months hit her like a ton of bricks. "There is so much we have to do..."

Sam cut her off with a kiss…

**tbc...**

**A/N: Yay! we are getting closer to the wedding! ...Thanks for reading! **


	27. Chapter 27

**A/N: thanks for sticking with me, I know I haven't been posting quickly enough but RL has a way of getting in the way! Thanks for all the support and thanks to my beta Jill, girl you are a star!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee or Closer by Nine Inch Nails...Enjoy!**

**Chapter Twenty Seven**

**Present time, Tennessee…**

Mercedes laid her head on her hands as she propped her elbows on the railing of the second floor balcony and sighed contently as she stared at the purple-pink morning sky. When Sam said he had brought his parents a house, Mercedes had no idea that he was talking about a grand home with plenty of land and a spectacular view of the Tennessee Mountains!

"_Sam was right! This will be a great place to have a wedding!_" she said to herself. The morning breeze ran through Mercedes' hair. She closed her eyes, inhaling deeply and appreciating the aroma of fresh pine trees and irises that perfumed the air, thinking there was no place on earth she would rather be than right there, enjoying a moment of peace.

The drama involving Peterson's slimy cousin James was enough to swear her off California for good…

**The week in California…**

The next morning after Mercedes and Sam set their wedding date, she called her parents to make arrangements to meet them in Nashville to spend some much needed time to get reacquainted with Sam's family.

"Why can't we spend time with Dwight and Mary here in Ohio?" her father asked. He knew this trip was much more than the two families reestablishing their ties.

Mercedes rolled her eyes wondering why her dad always had to make things so difficult. Before she had a chance to answer, her mother spoke up and told him to stop being an ass; if Mercedes and Sam had something to_ tell_ them, they will find out what it is in Tennessee. She thanked her mother and gave her parents their flight information. After getting off the phone with her parents, she called Kitty Wilde's office and set up an appointment for a lunch meeting the following day.

She called up Kurt and shouted along with him and Blaine when she told them she and Sam had set a date and that she was going to need his help in planning the most romantic wedding ever on such a short notice.

"It's going to be a challenge," Kurt told her. "But hey, who doesn't love a challenge?"

Mercedes laughed in agreement. "I know right?" She leaned against the kitchen counter and sighed. "I have no idea where to begin, I guess choosing my colors would be nice."

"And a theme," Blaine chimed in the background.

"Yeah, Sam and I are going to discuss that later."

"As long as it isn't _Star Wars, Avatar, or Star Trek_ we're good," Kurt said.

"So, that means Captain America and Iron Man are out of the running? Sam is going to be so disappointed," Mercedes quipped.

Kurt rolled his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose. "Tell my pretty his wedding is going to be classy and elegant."

"All right, I'll tell him," she giggled.

"So Cedes is there anything else you want to announce, hmmm?" Blaine spoke up, his tone giddy.

"Um…no…should there be?"

"No sudden morning sickness or…?"

Kurt gave his husband the side eye. "Disregard Blaine, Cedes." Kurt replied. "He's hoping any day now you're going to announce that you're going to make him an uncle."

"Oh that," she chuckled, her cheeks growing warmer by the second. "Sorry..."

"As long as you and Sam are working on it," he pouted.

Mercedes giggled. "Don't worry Blaine, you will be the first to know after Sam when I get pregnant," she promised.

Sam was on the phone with his office when Mercedes returned to the bedroom. He winked at her as she leaned over and kissed him chastely on the lips before heading towards the bathroom to take a shower. Several minutes later she giggled as the shower door opened and Sam stepped in.

"Did anyone call for a back scrubber?" he announced, closing the door behind him.

"I did! I did!" she said excitedly, handing him the loofah sponge.

Sam dipped his head and kissed the back of her neck. "Sweet," he said appreciatively, smacking his lips. He squeezed a small amount of bath gel on the sponge and slowly slid it up and down her back. "Mercy, why do you have to be so sexy?" he moaned, moving the sponge further down her back, moving it over her soft, generous ass. "You know I can't scrub your back and not want to take it to the next level," he chastised her. "I have had this problem since we were in high school. I can't help myself around you…you're so addictive."

Mercedes turned her head and looked up into his darkened green eyes, and her heart flipped several times in her chest. Sam looked at her as if she hung the moon and the sun. She stood on her tip toes and ran her tongue across his collar bone.

"All those God's Squad meetings when we use to _lay hands_ on each other," she hissed, licking her lips. "Remember? I knew I was going to hell wearing a gasoline soaked thong for cheating on Shane, and it didn't help matters that you were looking at me the way you are looking at me now." She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled his head down to meet her lips.

"You were never on your way to hell," Sam assured her, teasing her bottom lip with his tongue. "You were just with the wrong guy and too stubborn to admit it."

"I was being an ass, wasn't I?" Mercedes replied, kissing his chest.

"Yes you were." Sam chuckled. He cupped her cheeks and gazed into her brown doe-like eyes. "I would have perched myself underneath your window and serenaded you until your dad would have ordered you to take me back."

She giggled. "I think my neighbors would've started a petition begging me to take you back. You should've seen the side eye I was getting from them. I guess they thought I was being mean to you."

"You were." He smirked. "And I was bringing my A-game too."

"Sammm…" she drawled out, hitting him playfully on the chest.

"Ouch!" he laughed. "Mercy, sweetheart…your little fists hurt!"

"Then what are you gonna do about it?" she said teasingly, ignoring his words. "Stop me, I dare you."

Sam raised his eyebrows with a mischievous look on his face. "Okay, you asked for it," he sang before capturing her wrists and pinning her against the wet tiles.

"Is that all you got, Evans?" Mercedes asked, her heart pounding with excitement. "Pinning me against the wall? How lame." She rolled her eyes playfully.

"Of course not," he said, mimicking an evil villain's laugh as he twirled his invisible mustache. He crushed his lips down on hers and gave her a soul searing kiss that took her breath away.

"Wow…" she said breathlessly as they came up for air. "That was…um…" she licked her lips. "Mmmm, I think I forgot my name." she giggled. "Do you have more where that came from?"

"I sure do. Never under estimate the power of Guppy Lips." Sam said laughing. "Why do you ask? Do you want some more?"

"Yes please!" Mercedes pleaded, closing her eyes in anticipation. Sam smirked as she tilted her head and licked her plump lips; she leaned forward and deliberately brushed against his erection.

"Damn Mercy," he gasped, his dick twitching. "I hope you didn't have any immediate plans."

"All my plans involve you." She opened her eyes and saw the twinkle in his green orbs. "Why do YOU ask?" She smiled, throwing his words back at him.

He pressed up against her, causing a moan to escape from her throat…

"We might be here for a while," he answered before capturing her lips with his...

**XXXX**

Several hours later, after a very steamy and sensuous shower, Mercedes and Sam sat across from each other in Mercedes' favorite hole in the wall diner having a very late breakfast.

"I think my mom knows that we're about to announce our engagement," Mercedes informed Sam. "Yeah I'm pretty sure of it."

"Did she say something?" Sam asked, cutting into his pancakes.

She shook her head. "No, it was just the way she was talking without coming right out and saying it," she explained. "I think my dad knows too."

"It wouldn't surprise me if they do." He shrugged his shoulders. "I mean they knew eventually I was going to make their beautiful daughter an Evans." He winked at her. "They had a long time to get used to the idea."

Mercedes smiled shyly, glancing at her engagement ring. "I think they are going to be more surprised by the fact that we are getting married in three months." She giggled. "Our moms are going to have a hissy and going to try to talk us into moving the date."

"Which we will not do," he agreed. "We have waited long enough. I still say we hop on a plane and go to Vegas," he suggested, wiggling his eyebrows. "Everything will be taken care of and what can they say?"

"Um…no…" Mercedes laughed. "But if you see me changing into a bridezilla, just throw me over your shoulders and take me to Vegas, deal?"

"Deal," Sam agreed.

"Sam, would you think it will be stupid of me if I give my personal assistant Chad, a second chance?" she asked, changing the subject. She could feel Sam's anger radiating from across the table.

"And why in the hell will you do that?" he asked, in a harsh whisper. As far as Sam was concerned, Chad was equally guilty with that dusty motherfucker Peterson in sabotaging his and Mercedes' relationship. "He's fucking lucky I'm letting his sorry ass live."

"I know, and I'm glad you or one of Kurt's associates didn't fuck him up for his part, but…"

"It's never too late for the asshole to get a fucking ass whooping," he butted in.

"He has a baby Sam," Mercedes reminded him. "I can't in good conscience make her a victim of her father's bad judgment."

"Yeah well…" Sam began…clearing his throat, feeling a twinge of guilt. "…we could've ended up lost to each other forever thanks to him."

"I know that, but…" she sighed heavily before answering. "As much as I hate to say it, Chad's one of Peterson's victims too…"

"Do you think you can trust him after all what happened?" he asked.

Mercedes nodded. "I think I can," she replied. "Yes…I can, aside from the fact that he helped Peterson, he was a great personal assistant."

"All right," Sam said, with a heavy sigh. "I'll go along with you, but if Chad gets even a little out of line…"

"You can most definitely beat his ass."

**XXXX**

"And Rebel Rose wins by a nose!" The racetrack announcer screamed into the loudspeaker.

"Damn, damn, damn!" James yelled turning off the flat screen television. He threw the remote across the room, watching it smash into pieces_. Oh shit! Didn't mean for that to happen!_

A few minutes later, the door to the expensive office flew opened and Peggy, Peterson's assistant, stuck her head in and looked around. She frowned when she saw the remote control for the flat screen smashed into pieces. "Just a friendly reminder, this office will be shut down permanently by the end of the week," she said icily. "So I suggest you find another place to hide from your bookie."

James rolled his eyes at the elderly woman. Ever since he strolled into his cousin's place of business, Peggy had been given him attitude. "So you keep reminding me," he retorted.

Peggy looked him up and down before shutting the door loudly behind her.

_Bitch!_ he screamed in his mind, giving her the finger. He leaned back and twirled around in his cousin's comfortable leather chair, thinking how in the hell he was going to come up with the money to pay off his gambling debt. He had pawned nearly everything he could get his hands on in the office with the exception of the television and computers and Peggy kept the office petty cash under lock and key so there was no way he could get his hands on that.

_You're royally fucked James! _He ran his hands through his hair and swore again. Man, he should've quit gambling for good after he paid off his debt with the money he had gotten to snitch on his bastard of a cousin, but the urge was too strong and before he knew it, he was fifteen thousand in the hole.

James was shaken out of his thoughts by the sound of his bookie's ringtone. He stared at his cell phone and let it ring as he tried to think of a legitimate excuse to give him more time to come up with the money he owed. He glanced at the flat screen television, wondering how much he could get for it without the remote control. Most importantly, he was trying to figure out how in the hell was he going to get it out the office.

The phone rang again. This time James knew he had to answer it. He took a deep breath to calm himself and answer after the fourth ring_._ "Wallace, how's it going man?" he greeted, cheerfully.

"Cut the bullshit, James I called you twice before," Wallace spat.

"Really, that was you?" James laughed. "I thought it was my ex-girl calling about her grandmama's diamond ring that she thought I'd stolen," he explained.

"I'm sending my boys around to collect my money," Wallace informed him. "And you better have it this time, or it's not going to be pretty."

James gulped audibly. "Hey, you know I'm good for it."

Silence…

"Wallace…"

Silence…

"Wallace, are you there?"

"The boys will be over to your new place to pick up my money in four hours," Wallace informed him. "And don't try to run because I WILL find you."

Click.

"Damn, damn, damn!" James said, pulling his hair. "What the fuck are you going to do, James?" he rummaged through Peterson's desk for a screwdriver to dismantle the flat screen television from the wall. He phoned his long time friend Pookie.

"I'm still lying low," Pookie greeted him. "I can't afford to go back to jail."

"And whose fault is that?" James whispered in to the phone. "No one told you to start that fire; you burned down my cousin's house. All I asked you to do was break in, steal his shit and meet me at Big Ed's pawn shop. It was supposed to be a simple fucking robbery. But what did you do? Burn the damn house down because your dumb ass had to feed your nicotine habit…and almost got your dumbass burnt up in the process! Don't you know cigarettes kill? Don't you read the warning labels?"

"If you called just to hurt my feelings, I'm going to hang up on your ass."

"Hold up Pookie! Sorry man; look here man I need your help."

"With what?"

"I'm at my cousin's office and I need your help carrying a few things to Big Ed's."

"Okay, what time?"

"Now will be nice."

"Okay, give me a minute."

"As long as it within the hour. I don't want to be here when Wallace's boys show up to collect his money."

"Damn, James! I thought you quit gambling."

"Just get yourself down here and help me," he huffed. He was SO not in the mood for a lecture. "And bring a screwdriver set."

James glanced at his watch and began surfing the net looking for a ballgame to bet on. He knew that gambling is bad for his health and his wallet, but there was nothing like the adrenaline rush he got from placing a bet – sometimes he liked it more than sex!

"Hold up! What is this?" He stumbled across the celebrity gossip website, _The Tattler_ and saw a photograph of his cousin's former client Mercedes Jones getting into a limo with an unknown male.

_Diva, Mercedes Jones and an unknown friend of the male persuasion were seen leaving Los Angeles International Airport. According to our source, Miss Jones, whose single __**Those Eyes**__ is rapidly climbing the music charts,_ _seemed to be mighty chummy with the handsome stranger. Does any one know who he is? Call 1-800Tattler. We are willing to pay $$$$$ for the correct answer!_

"Score!" James yelled, dancing around in the soft leather chair. "I finally won the lottery, baby!" He placed his feet on the expensive oak desk and yelled for Peggy. "PEGGY!"

Peggy rolled her eyes toward the ceiling and sucked her teeth. _A couple of more days of this shit_! she thought. She took her time walking to the office. "You called my name?" she asked in a monotone voice, frowning at his muddy shoes on the desk. Her bastard of a boss might have been a special brand of asshole, but at least he was classy.

"Say… uh, I need for you to get in touch with Mercedes Jones for me and tell her to get her fine self over here ASAP. I need to discuss an urgent matter with her."

"Excuse me?" she questioned. "Mercedes Jones?"

"That's right, Mercedes Jones, the mahogany sista my cousin has his dick hard for…her."

"No."

"C'mon Peggy. I'm not lying I really need to see her."

"I don't think so, pal…"

"As far as I'm concerned she is still represented by this firm, now get your pretty self out there and get Miss Jones on the phone. I need to make some money," he demanded.

"Go fuck yourself, jackass," she replied and turned on her heels. "I'm leaving for the day, and I suggest you do the same." She called over her shoulder.

"Thank you and have a nice day!" he yelled after her. As he waited for Peggy to leave, he called _The Tattler_ and asked how much they were willing to pay for information on Mercedes Jones' mystery man.

"If your information checks out I'll say between a thousand…maybe two. Do you know who he is?"

"Maybe," he replied. "I'll get back to ya." James pushed himself away from the desk and stood up. He glanced at his watch. He still had plenty of time to get Wallace's money. He walked out of the office and went to Peggy's immaculate desk and began snooping around…

**XXXX**

Mercedes smiled as she waited for Sam who was signing copies of _Punk!_ for fans who recognized him from the _Rolling Stone's_ article. They had dropped by Barnes & Noble to pick up several bridal magazines to get started on their wedding plans. Her heart swelled with pride as his groupies hung on to every word he spoke.

As Mercedes leafed through one of her magazines, she nearly jumped out of her skin when she heard the ringtone for Peterson's office. _What in the hell?_ Mercedes thought she had deleted the number. She glanced at Sam, happy that he was too engrossed in a conversation about his characters to pay any attention to her as she grabbed her cell phone and began to walk in the opposite direction.

"Who is this?" she asked, rudely. "Peggy?"

"No, Peggy is not here, she is gone for the day." James replied politely. "Miss Jones you don't know me, but I am one of your biggest fans and I want to say…"

"How in the hell did you get my number, and why are you calling me?"

"Oh I'm sorry, let me introduce myself. I'm James, Grant's cousin…but you know him as Peterson…"

"PETERSON'S COUSIN?" She yelled into the phone. "WHAT IN THE HELL DO YOU WANT WITH ME?"

Sam stopped in the middle of his conversation when he heard Mercedes' voice and rushed to find her. "Mercy, where are you?" he asked. His heart leapt in his throat.

"Miss Jones…Mercedes, can I call you that?" he chuckled lightly. "What a pretty name for a pretty lady…"

"Look asshole, I'm hanging up this phone unless you tell me what you want!" She growled.

"Okay, let's stop with the name calling. I was just trying to be friendly…"

"Goodbye…

"I need a donation of fifteen thousand dollars to keep my mouth shut," he said in one breath.

"W-Wha…?"

Sam came up behind her and snatched the phone out of her hand…

"Who in the fuck is this and what do you want with Mercy?" he hissed into the phone. He wrapped his arms around a shaking Mercedes and walked her towards the exit.

"You must be her boo," James laughed. "I'm James, Peterson's cousin and I was telling the divine Miss J. I would like a fifteen thousand dollar donation to keep my mouth shut."

"To keep your mouth shut about what?"

"About you, actually."

"Me?" he looked at Mercedes, confused.

"That's right you, it seems that there are a lot of magazines who are willing to pay top dollar for the identity of the man who is loving on Miss Jones," he lied. "And I want a donation or I'm going to tell it and tell it all."

"This mother fucker is crazy as hell." Sam chuckled. "He wants you to give him fifteen thousand dollars or he is going to tell the world about us."

"I know right?" Mercedes laughed, shaking her head at the absurdity of it all. "That's Peterson's slimy ass cousin, the private detective."

"So, you're the punk ass bitch who was spying on my sister?" Sam spat, his ears changing colors faster than a Christmas tree. "You fucking pervert, I'm going to put my foot up your ass!"

"Hey! Hey now! Again with the name calling. I'm not a pervert. I was doing what I was being paid to do," James said defensively. "Don't hate, I have feelings too."

"Tell that piece of shit to fuck off." Mercedes said. "Better yet, let me tell him," she grabbed the phone out of Sam's hand. "Look James, first of all you have a lot of fucking nerve to call my number and try to blackmail me into giving you money for the stupidest reason I had ever heard of. You're damn lucky you're not laying up in some hospital after all the shit you and your cousin pulled."

"A donation. I need a donation, don't say blackmail. Blackmail is such a harsh word."

Mercedes rolled her eyes. "This guy is definitely related to Peterson's stupid ass."

"So, you're not going to give me the money?" James asked a little dejected, crushed his little blackmail scheme didn't go as planned.

"No," Mercedes replied. "You can sell the information to the highest bidder, I don't give a fuck. I want the whole world to know that I'm in love with the most amazing man that was ever born," she smiled shyly at Sam.

"Uh…what if I lower the donation to ten thousand?" he asked feebly.

"No."

"Eight thousand…Five…?"

"Are you fucking mental? I'm calling the cops on your ass…bye."

Sam looked at Mercedes, her brown eyes filled with rage. "Take a deep breath, babe," he advised her, rubbing her back to calm her down. "Don't let James get to you."

She nodded as angry tears began to spill down her face. "How can I not?" she asked. "I'm the reason why Peterson and his asshole cousin were able to get access to our families." She sniffed. "I was so eager and so stupid…"

"Mercy, darling please stop blaming yourself. None of this is your fault, baby, so stop beating yourself up. Peterson will NEVER hurt us or anyone else for that matter, ever again." Mercedes laid her head on his chest and Sam wrapped his arms around her and kissed her forehead. "The only good thing I can say about that dusty motherfucker is that he did manage you well, he DID do that right. I'll give him credit for that." He ran his fingers through her soft locks which calmed her. "Want me to go and beat James' ass?" he asked, after a few minutes of silence. "I don't know about you, but it will make me feel a lot better."

Mercedes looked up at him and gave him a watery smile. "Nah, I have a feeling James is going to get what is coming to him." she predicted, tilting her head to kiss his lips. "What I want to do is go home, order a large pizza with the works and watch _The Matrix _trilogy while lying in your arms."

"Sounds good, but I have one request."

"What's that?"

"I need to feed my Cool Ranch Doritos addiction."

She grinned. "We'll stop by the supermarket," she promised.

XXXX

James was counting the petty cash fund, as Pookie strolled into the office. He quickly pocketed the money and glanced at his watch.

"You sure took your sweet time getting here!" he snapped. "I told you to be here an hour ago!"

"Well I had some things to take care of," Pookie explained. "You're lucky I showed up when I did." He looked around the office and let out a low whistle. "Damn this is nice."

"Yeah, yeah I'll give you the minute tour once we're done." James replied. "Now come on, I'm on a tight schedule…did you bring the screw drivers?"

"Yeah," he said, fishing it out his pocket.

"Good follow me…"

**XXXX **

Kurt was NOT amused.

His blue eyes narrowed into slits as Mercedes told him what happened with James.

"Damn it Cedes, I can't believe this shit!" he said angrily. "Did he threaten you with bodily harm?"

"No, I felt he was more desperate than anything else," she replied. "I wasn't scared, just pissed that he would try to blackmail me over some stupid shit."

"That doesn't matter; NO ONE has the fucking right to mess with my family…let me speak to Sam."

Mercedes handed the phone to Sam. "I guess I should've let you kick James' ass."

"Hey Kurt…" Sam kissed her softly on the lips and left the room to talk to Kurt in private.

Sam returned half hour later and handed Mercedes her phone. "Are you ready to watch the movie?" he asked, sitting on the couch next to her.

Mercedes looked at him expectantly.

"What?" he asked.

"What did you and Kurt talk about?"

Sam reached into the bags of Doritos and grabbed a handful of chips. "Nothing."

"Liar," she huffed, grabbing the remote control. "You don't spend that much time on the phone with someone and talk about nothing."

"Guys do."

"Sam, I'm serious."

"So am I…aren't you going to start the movie?"

Mercedes push play and grabbed a pillow. "What is Kurt planning to do?"

Sam shrugged his shoulders. "I don't know and I don't care."

"Maybe I should call Kurt back…"

"No," Sam said firmly. "Mercy, let it be. I have no idea if Kurt going to get one of his _associates _to fuck James up or not." He said. "What I do know is that he loves you, and if I ever fuck up I have every reason to be scared."

**XXXX**

Peggy took her time walking from the parking lot to the office building. Earlier that morning, her husband asked her why she got dressed every morning to go a place of business that no longer exists. Many times she wondered that herself, but came up with the only answer that she could find. She was there at the beginning and she's going to be there at the end.

She dug her keys out her purse and juggled the large cup of coffee and breakfast burrito as she slid the key into the lock. Peggy gasped in surprised as she stepped in the office and saw that the place has been trashed.

_Shit!_ She mumbled, setting her breakfast on her desk and whipping out her cell phone. She dialed 9-1-1 as she went to inspect the other offices and shook her head in is disgust. "LAPD," the operator greeted. "How may I help you?"

"Hello, I like to report a robbery…" Peggy began.

**XXXX**

Mercedes spent half the morning looking through her closet for the perfect outfit to wear to her business luncheon with Kitty Wilde. After tossing aside her latest outfit, Sam sighed in frustration.

"Babe, pick one! It shouldn't be that difficult to find something to wear," he said. "You look great in everything,"

"Aww you're so sweet! Thanks for the compliment, but what I wear can make or break the deal."

"Mercy, why are you panicking for? It's Kitty Wilde who should be worried! Remember _she _wants to represent _you,_ so it's up to _her _to make a good impression."

"You're right," Mercedes sighed, picking up her first choice. "What are you wearing?"

"Clothes."

"Sam…" she pouted, rolling her eyes playfully at him.

"Sorry babe," he chuckled. "I'm wearing a nice pair of jeans and a button down shirt with Chucks."

"To a business meeting?"

"Yes, what's wrong with that?"

"Okay fine," she sighed, "Pick me out something to wear. It has to ride the fine line between conservative and sexy."

"That's impossible," Sam said, "You look sexy in everything."

"Just pick something!" she smiled.

"All right," Sam stared at the clothes on the bed for a few minutes. "Okay here you go." He picked up black tailored pantsuit. "Just the right amount of sexiness." He went to the closet and returned with his favorite pair of red fuck-me pumps. "A little something for me," he grinned lecherously. "Outfit complete."

"Perv." She said, teasingly. "Maybe I should wear that sexy garter belt you love so much?" she suggested.

"Would you do that for me?" he growled.

Mercedes nodded. "You can help me put it on if you like," she said coyly.

"I like," he said. "And after we get back home I want you in nothing but your garter and heels."

"You are SO a pervert," she laughed, running her fingers through his hair. "I like it."

Sam wrapped his arms around her and lifted her in his lap. "How much time do you have before your meeting with Kitty?"

Mercedes quickly glanced at the clock on the wall. "We have two hours before I have to get ready," she replied. "Wanna fool around?"

"Best idea ever," he said, attacking her neck with his lips.

**XXXX**

Kitty Wilde sipped on her appletini as she sat at her favorite table. She was on the phone with her personal secretary rescheduling her meeting with one of her clients when Mercedes and Sam were escorted to the table by the restaurant hostess. Kitty quickly put her phone on mute to greet the couple.

"I'm glad to finally meet you, Ms. Jones." she greeted warmly. "I have to tell you that I am a big fan of yours and have been since I saw you perform at that small dive downtown," she explained. "Your voice is pure sex and to see the way the people react…" she shook her head and laughed, embarrassed by her fangirling. "Sorry for me fawning over you, but I am truly a fan."

Mercedes smiled. "Thank you," she turned to Sam. "Ms. Wilde this is my fiancé Sam Evans. We are getting married in three months." she said. "He will be sitting in on our meeting."

Kitty gave Sam a friendly smile and firmly shook his outstretched hand "Congrats! Nice to meet you Mr. Evans, you look familiar have we met?"

"No, you probably saw me standing near the stage cheering Mercy on when she used to perform at the nightclub," Sam replied, pulling Mercedes' chair out for her.

Kitty thought for a moment and shook her head. "No, that's not it. Have you done any interviews recently?"

"Rolling Stone," Sam said as he shrugged nonchalantly. "They think I'm a great graphic artist or something."

"Ohmigod, that's it!" she gasped. "_Punk!_ Right?"

Mercedes smiled, happy that Kitty was also a fan of Sam's work.

"I think you might have convinced Sam that you're the right manager for me, because you love his work," she said, laughing.

Kitty joined her and excused herself as she ended the call with her secretary. "Anyone like a drink?" she asked, waving over their server.

"I'll have a beer," Sam replied.

"A glass of Chardonnay," Mercedes answered.

Kitty gave the server their drink order and asked him to bring back menus when he returned with their drinks.

"First off all, let's get all the awkwardness out of the way," Kitty began. "I'm going to be blunt and straight to the point. For a minute there I thought that you and Peterson were more than manager and client."

Mercedes felt her cheeks grew warm. "Looks can be deceiving, Ms. Wilde. I never had any romantic interest in my former manager," she spat. "And if you are here to get the 411 about…"

"Whoa, whoa, time out," Kitty jumped in. "Sorry I didn't mean to piss you off, I was merely stating an observation."

"Like Mercy said, looks can be deceiving." Sam echoed, his eyes narrowing. "Peterson is no longer an issue, so this will be the last time you will mention him. If you want to represent my fiancée, his name better not come out of your mouth in her presence, agreed?"

"Uh..." Kitty had no idea Peterson will be a touchy subject.

Mercedes rubbed Sam's arm to calm him down. "Ms. Wilde, forgive Sam. Like Peterson's other former clients, I am trying to move on with my life and erase him from my mind," Mercedes explained. "Like he said, this will be the only time that bastard's name is mentioned in my presence. If you can't respect my wishes, we will end this meeting right now."

"Consider it done." Kitty smiled.

The rest of the meeting went well. Kitty really sold herself as a manager, and by the end of lunch Mercedes had agreed to let Kitty manage her career.

On the way out of the restaurant, Sam and Mercedes were bombarded by the paparazzi.

"Mercedes! Miss Jones!" they shouted, snapping pictures. "Do you have any comments about your former manager Peterson?"

"No comment," she said, trying to get away.

Sam shielded her with his body. "Move the fuck out the way!" he growled. "Let her through!"

"Miss Jones do you have any comments on anything at all?" Another reporter asked, crowding her.

"I like to thank my fans for all their support. I can't thank them enough." Mercedes replied. Sam was able to get them to the car and sped away.

**XXXX**

"I hate California so much right now," Mercedes fumed throwing herself on the couch. "I can't wait to leave."

"Babe, take a deep breath and let it all out," Sam replied, massaging her shoulders. "Be right back." He went into the kitchen and returned with a glass of wine and a bottle of beer. He turned on some relaxing music and draped his arm around her shoulders. "Better?"

She nodded, leaning her head back. She took a sip of wine and let the music sooth her angry soul. "Want to leave tomorrow?" she asked. "There's really nothing that's keeping me here. Chad got everything under control and my lawyer is hashing out the final details with Kitty and I'm not needed for that, so why should we stay?"

"All right, Mizz Jones," Sam said, taking a sip of beer. "We'll leave for Tennessee first thing."

"Yay!" She cheered, raising her hands in joy. "Thank you, baby."

"Dance with me?" Sam asked, as _I Can't Stop Loving You_ by Kem began to play.

"Yes." Mercedes replied, placing her glass of wine on the coffee table.

Sam put down his bottle of beer next to her glass of wine on the coffee table and rubbed his hands on his jean clad thighs before standing up and offering her his hand. "May I have this dance, gorgeous lady?"

"Yes, you may," she said, slipping her hand in his.

Sam pulled her to her feet and into his arms. Mercedes laid her head on his chest, and shut her eyes as she listened to his rapid heart beat. Sam rested his chin on her head and smiled goofily, pressing his body against hers.

"Have you thought about what song you want for our first dance as husband and wife?" he murmured against her hair, inhaling the faint scent of her shampoo.

"Sure; the song I was singing when I realized I was still in love with you." She held him closer, if that was possible. "Remember when we had to help Mr. Schue propose to Ms. Pillsbury?"

"Like it was yesterday," he chuckled.

"The girls sang _The First Time I Ever Saw Your Face_, by Roberta Flack." A smile curled on her lips. "Your big head kept popping up in my mind, and that's when I knew it was you all along."

"Shane had no idea that once you got a taste of me there was no chance in hell he was going win." He smirked. "I have the magic touch."

"Well you have something all right." She laughed. Mercedes looked up into his eyes and sighed dreamily. "I love you."

"I love you too, gorgeous."

"Didn't you say something about me parading around in my garter and heels?"

"I definitely remember saying that," he said, getting excited.

"You are such a perv." She chuckled.

"Yeah, but I'm your pervert."

"I wouldn't have it any other way." They finished their dance and Mercedes lead Sam to the couch and sat him down. She picked up the remote to the CD player and flipped through the music until she found the appropriate song. "I want you to relax and watch the show baby," she said, "and if you're good, you're gonna get a prize."

Sam raised his eyebrows as Mercedes moved the coffee table for more room. She handed him the bottle of beer and gulped down the rest of her wine.

"Are you ready baby?" she asked, mischievously.

"For you baby, always," he said, taking a sip of beer.

Mercedes turned on the CD player and turned up the volume as the sexy drum intro of _Closer_ by Nine Inch Nails filled the room.

Sam sat up with a sly smirk played on his lips as his green eyes watched her sway her hips to the beat. "Shit Mercy," he groaned.

"_You let me violate you…_

Mercedes turned around and shook her ass in his face.

"_You let me desecrate you…_

"Uh, you _do_ know what is going to happen after you're done right?" Mercedes turned her head and winked knowingly at him.

"_You let me penetrate you…_

She turned around and undid the top button of her coat jacket.

"_You let me complicate you… _

And the second one...

"_(Help me) _

_I broke apart my insides…_

And the third…

"_(Help me)_

_I've got no soul to sell…_

She played peek-a-boo, dancing over to him and bending over to show him the sweet flesh of her generous breasts.

"_(Help me)_

_The only thing that works for me…_

"Mizz Jones I believe you're trying to tempt me," Sam said, taking a huge sip of beer, his eyes never leaving her body.

"_Help me get away from myself…_

Mercedes licked her plump lips as she slowly slipped out of the coat jacket and let it drop to the floor. Sam cleared his throat and shifted in his seat as the crotch of his jeans became tighter.

"_I wanna fuck you like an animal…_

Martha straddled his lap, grabbed Sam by his ears and rubbed her bra-clad breasts in his face.

"_I wanna feel you from the inside…_

Sam caught the flimsy material between his teeth and ripped it from her chest. "Ooh, I'm liking that, Sammy," she moaned, running her fingers through his hair.

"_I wanna fuck you like an animal…_

She hopped off his lap, much to Sam's chagrin. She shrugged off the tattered bra and cupped her breasts as she continued her dance.

"_My whole existence is flawed…_

Sam shook his head in awe as he blew out a breath and wiped the sweat off his brows. His dick twitched visibly.

_"You get me closer to god…"_

Mercedes laughed softly, her hand slowly inching its way to the zipper of her pants. Sam watched with glazed over eyes as his fiancée's hips moved seductively to the catchy beat. He smiled lustfully as Mercedes caressed her full breasts and darted her tongue in and out of her mouth.

"Are you trying to kill me?" he moaned.

"_You can have my everything…"_

Mercedes continued to entice Sam, his green eyes followed her every move. She had him whimpering as she slowly pushed her pants down her legs, exposing the red lacey garter belt and silk stockings.

"_(Help me)_

_Tear down my reason…_

"Mercedes…baby, please…"

"_(Help me) _

_It's your sex I can smell…_

She stepped out her pants and posed for Sam.

"You definitely want to see me dead, don't you?" he hissed, swallowing hard as his eyes raked over her curvy body.

"_(Help me)_

_You make me perfect…_

Mercedes winked at him, she dropped it like it was hot and twerked her glorious ass.

"_Help me become somebody else…"_

"Mercy," he growled, "Dammit babe,"

"_I wanna fuck you like an animal…_

Mercedes rose and walked seductively to the couch and straddled his lap again. Sam caressed her silk covered legs. The closer he moved his hand to her core, the hotter it felt. He rubbed a finger on the crotch of her panties.

Her crotch was soaked…

"Better remove these before you catch cold," he said.

"_I wanna feel you from the inside…_

He hooked his finger under the waistband and pulled them down her thighs. Mercedes reached between her legs, dipped a finger inside her wet pussy and slipped in his hot mouth. Sam licked and sucked it clean.

"Couch, floor or bedroom?" Sam asked, licking her excess nectar off his lips.

"Excuse me?" Mercedes replied, swiping her tongue across his lips.

"Babe, I'm giving you a choice," Sam said, taking off his shirt. "Where do you want to fuck? Couch, floor or bedroom?"

"Why not all three?" she suggested, grabbing the hem of his smedium tee shirt. "And don't forget the kitchen." She helped pulled the tee shirt off him. Her heart fluttered as she stared at his abs.

Sam lifted Mercedes off his lap and sat her next to him. He discarded her panties as well as the rest of his clothes.

"Mercy, can you walk for me babe?" he asked. "I want to see your sexy ass shake from side to side, baby."

"Anything for my Sammy." Mercedes stood up and did her sexy catwalk for him.

Sam took a deep breath and shook his head. Seeing his woman parade around in his favorite fuck-me pumps, matching garter belt and silk stockings was driving him crazy.

"Mercy, Mercy, Mercy," he sang, running his fingers through his hair. "You are so beautiful babe, I can't believe you are mine."

Mercedes walked over to him and sat on his lap. "Believe it, Samuel Evans." She wrapped her arms around his neck. "I'm yours."

Sam leaned forward and nibbled on her sweet naked flesh, sending shivers down her spine.

"My woman…" Sam growled, against her skin. "Mine..."

"Yes Sammy, yours," she agreed, her breathing becoming labored as he bit down a little harder marking her as his...

XXXX

James glanced at his watch for the umpteenth time, getting frustrated by the second. "Pookie, where the fuck are you man?" he grumbled. "Your ass should've been here hours ago."

After his failed attempted to blackmail Mercedes, James with Pookie's help, was able to strip everything from his cousin's office that was of value. James had instructed Pookie to take the items down to Big Ed's pawn everything and bring the money to him at his hiding place. He would have done it himself, but it was getting close to the deadline for Wallace's boys to pick up the money he didn't have.

"And don't forget the special knock I taught you," James reminded Pookie before they went their separate ways.

Several minutes later there was a knock at the door. _Tap pause Tap Tap pause Tap… _

James waited until he heard the sequence of knocks two more times before unlocking the door…

"Its about time…" he huffed, but stopped in midsentence as the door widened and Pookie's battered and bruised body fell to the ground. A chill ran up his spine and he swallowed hard.

"Hey James, Wallace sends his love." One of Wallace's men greeted him with a menacing grin. "We would've been here a lot sooner, but your friend really knows how to keep a secret."

His partner snickered behind him.

"We already have the money from Big Ed's, your friend was so gracious to hand it over to us and guess what? You're thirteen thousand short and for your sake, I hope you have it."

James' mouth went completely dry…

He was fucked…

**XXXX**

**Present time, Tennessee…**

Sam rolled on his side and reached for Mercedes, only to be greeted with cold sheets.

"Mercy?" he called out sleepily, his eyes half shut. "Mercy?"

Mercedes heard Sam calling her name and walked back into the room.

"Hey lazy." She walked over to his side of the bed and sat down. "It's almost time to get up, we have a busy day ahead of us."

"I'm not ready to leave my comfortable bed." He pouted, rolling over and placing his head in her lap. "What all we have to do anyway?"

"You, my dear hubby to be, is in charge of the flowers for the family dinner…"

"Flowers?" he scoffed. "How in the hell did I get stuck with that detail?"

"Stevie was smart enough to leave when our moms began handing out tasks for today." Mercedes giggled.

"Oh yeah, remind me to thank the little ass later."

"Don't you hurt a hair on Stevie's head," she warned him. "He's harmless…"

Sam rolled his eyes. "Please, I'm going to punch him in the throat," he replied. "I saw how he was trying to chat you up last night, that little horny fucker."

"Sam, you're talking about your brother."

"He's a male isn't he?"

"Yes but…"

"Case closed."

Mercedes leaned over and kissed him on the lips. "You are so cute when you're jealous." Sam grabbed her by the waist and rolled her on top of him. "Sam…" she laughed. "We have to get up."

"Not until we have a little Sam and Mercedes time." he said, showering her neck with kisses.

"Sam…uh…Sam…" She stuttered, biting her bottom lip.

"Come on babe, we'll make it a quickie." He untied her robe, easing it off her shoulders as he kissed her exposed skin.

"W-We really d-don't…" she sighed in pleasure, her body responding to Sam's kisses. "Sam, you missed a spot…"

He smiled against her skin. "Twenty minutes Mercy, that's all we need…"

**Ninety minutes later…**

Doctor Jones eyed Sam and Mercedes as they joined their families at the breakfast table. He spotted the dark purple mark on his daughter's collar bone that she unsuccessfully tried to hide with her locks.

"That must have been some mosquito," he spoke up.

"What are you talking about Daddy?" Mercedes asked, pouring herself a glass of apple juice. She smoothed her hair over her neck.

He pointed at her collar bone. "Did you put up a fight?"

Mercedes' cheeks grew warm…

Stevie and Stacey began to snicker.

"Don't worry Doctor Jones, I was able to save Mercy," Sam spoke up, his green eyes twinkling.

"Was that _before_ or _after_ you were attacked by the _same_ mosquito?" His father chimed in, pointing at the love bite on Sam's neck.

Sam and Mercedes locked eyes briefly, exchanging smiles.

"Don't worry Mr. Evans, I was able to save Sam," she smirked.

**tbc...**

**A/N: I couldn't be happier that is ovah! Thanks for reading!**


	28. Chapter 28

**A/N: Thanks for all the continuing love and support, as RL has a way of getting in the way. I'm going to miss Cory, I wasn't a huge fan of Finn but I thought C.M. was an incredible actor. Thanks to my beta Jill for keeping my words readable. **

**Disclaimer: Do not own Glee...Enjoy!**

**Chapter Twenty Eight**

"_Don't worry Doctor Jones, I was able to save Mercy," Sam spoke up, his green eyes twinkling._

_"Was that __**before**__ or __**after **__you were attacked by the __**same**__ mosquito?" His father chimed in, pointing at the love bite on Sam's neck._

_Sam and Mercedes locked eyes briefly, exchanging smiles._

_"Don't worry Mr. Evans, I was able to save Sam," she smirked._

**XXXX**

"Ohmigod, Sam this is beautiful!" Mercedes exclaimed, video taping the landscape to send to Kurt. "You're right babe; this is the perfect place to have a wedding." She took a deep breath and sighed dreamily. "Kurt, the video doesn't do it justice!" she shouted as she twirled around. "You and Blaine really have to come and see it in person." She grabbed Sam by the waist. "Kiss me handsome." She demanded.

"My pleasure," Sam said, dipping his head. "Mmmm," he moaned, knowing how much it would irk Kurt.

Mercedes caught their kiss on video. "As you can see Kurt, the air in Tennessee is an aphrodisiac." She giggled and gasped for air after Sam's kiss took her breath away. "Call me later, love you." She ended the video and sent it to Kurt.

Sam grabbed her hand as they walked to the beautiful white gazebo in the middle of the gorgeous landscape and sat down. Mercedes smiled as she imagined Sam and her standing mere inches of where they sat with their friends and families gazing lovingly at them as they exchange their vows…

"_Do you Mercedes Elizabeth Jones take Samuel Joseph Evans as your lawful wedded husband?" the minster asked. _

_Mercedes' brown doe eyes gazed into Sam's green ones; her heart danced in her chest as she smiled brightly. "I do!" she answered, holding back the tears that threatened to fall. _

_Sam looked at her with a goofy shit eating grin on his face, his teary eyes shone like a pair of green jewels._

_The minster turned to Sam. "Do you Samuel Joseph Evans take Mercedes Elizabeth Jones to be your lawful wedded wife?"_

"_Hell Yeah!" he shouted…._

Mercedes laughed to herself as she wiped the tears from her eyes. Sam looked at her, frowning slightly.

"What's the matter, Mercy?" He asked, concerned.

She shook her head, sniffing as she laid her head on his chest. "Nothing," she replied. "I was thinking about our wedding day. It's going to be so beautiful."

The corner of Sam's lips quirked up in a smile. "As well as our wedding night." he said, waggling his eyebrows.

Mercedes laughed and poked him on the chest. "Perv."

"Yeah," he agreed, laughing. "But, who made me this way, hmmm?"

She rolled her eyes playfully. "It's not my fault you can't keep your hands off me."

"Yes it is," he countered, pulling her in his lap. "You are too sexy _not _to touch," he continued. "Those full lips of yours were made for kissing and sucking," he added, staring at her pillowy lips as he licked his own. "Your smooth, soft skin turns me on and gives me goosebumps when ever you brush against me…" He nipped the exposed skin of her neck and moaned. "Damn baby, your skin is so sweet."

Mercedes breath hitched in her throat as he slowly traced the outline of her jaw and neck with the tip of his tongue. "Sammy…" she hissed, leaning her head to the side to give him more room. "Sammmm!" she drawled. His tongue felt so good!

"You are my kryptonite Mercy," he whispered against her skin. "My only weakness; I will always want you." He slid a hand under her halter top and caressed her soft flesh before cupping her bra clad left breast in his hand and pinching her nipple through the satin material until it stood erect.

Mercedes shut her eyes and bit her bottom lip as he continued to manipulate her nipple. Her arousal became evident as her personal ambrosia dripped from her heated core, forming a puddle in the crotch of her satin panties. The bulge in Sam's pants grew twice its size as she ground her ass against him.

"Want you too…" she muttered, reaching down for the zip of his pants. "Now…"

"You're not afraid that we might get caught?" He slipped his fingers inside her bra and pulled out her breast. A moan escaped from her lips as the gentle Tennessee breeze flicked across the sensitive nipple.

"Not at this moment in time," she answered, tugging down the zip. "Are you?" she gazed lustfully at him.

Sam shook his head, the lust in his green eyes matching hers. "You're worth the risk." He hitched her skirt up to her thighs exposing the wet crouch of her satin panties. He wedged a finger between the crotch of her ambrosia soaked panties and wet pussy lips. "Mercy, damn babe you are so wet." He said huskily, tugging off the flimsy material. He ran his finger along the opening of her slit. "Your Sammy really turns you on, doesn't he?" he nuzzled the crook of her neck.

"Yessss…" Mercedes hissed, arching forward as he grazed the tip of her swollen clit. She reached inside his pants and wrapped her hand around his thick erection, smiling mischievously as Sam bit his bottom lip and swallowed a moan. Mercedes ran her thumb over the sensitive head, using the pre-cum as a lubricant.

"Mercy if you keep this up, I'm going to cum all over your hand," he warned her, his breath hitched in his throat as Mercedes ran the tips of her nails along the veins of his shaft. "Fuck!" he gasped.

"Is that what you want, Sammy?" she whispered, nibbling on his neck. "Do you want to cum all over my hand?"

"No," he grunted. "Want to cum inside you."

"I want that too, baby." She agreed, releasing his hardness. "I want to feel you inside of me."

Mercedes slipped off his lap as Sam stood and pushed his pants down to his ankles, reaching for her as he sat back down. She licked her lips, eyeing his dick hungrily. She gathered her skirt at the hem and climbed onto his lap, positioning herself over his erection. He cupped her soft ass and watched anxiously as she lowered herself unto him.

"Mercy!" Sam sang as their bodies connected. _She felt so good!_ His butterflies fluttered joyously as the warmth of her heat welcomed him, embracing him as he slid deeper inside her.

Mercedes shut her eyes and bit her bottom lip. There were no words invented to describe the pleasure she felt as he filled her. She wrapped her arms around his neck, planted soft kissed along his side of his neck. "I love you Sam Evans," she chanted repeatedly in between kisses. "I always have and I always will."

Sam's heart swelled in his chest at her declaration of forever love. He had always known that Mercedes was going to be his forever love the moment she and Rachel asked him to be their prom date. Hell, if he was truly honest, he knew it the moment he saw her and the rest of New Direction performing _Empire State of Mind_ in the quad on his first day of school; a voice like and body like hers was hard to forget.

"I love you too, Mercy," he muttered, showering her face with kisses. He untied her halter top and released her right breast from its confinement. Sam buried his head between her glorious breasts and smiled, loving the sweet heavenly scent of her skin.

Mercedes grabbed a fistful of his blond locks and sucked his juicy pink bottom lip hungrily into her hot mouth as she rode him like a bucking bronco in a rodeo.

"Don't stop baby," he pleaded. "So…good…" Sam wrapped his arms around Mercedes; the way she was moving her fabulous ass he was sure she was going to buck herself off him.

She continued to hump her Adonis. Sam knew she was on the verge of climaxing as her generous breasts bounced up and down as she rode him faster and faster. "Oh Sam…" she moaned in pleasure. "Baby, I'm so close…"

"Come for me, Mercy," Sam, knowing he wasn't going to last much longer, urged her on. "Come for your Sammy."

Seconds later Mercedes came undone. Her body trembled as she felt her orgasm ripple through out her body. "Sam!" she cried against his mouth. "Sam!" She continued to ride him to completion.

"Mercy!" Sam uttered, tightening his grip. Waves of pleasure washed over him as he shot his seed deep inside her.

She released his bottom lip and buried her tongue into his mouth, deepening their kiss as they rode out the ecstasy of their love making. They broke their kiss after their lungs burned due to lack of oxygen. Mercedes took in a deep breath and pressed her forehead against Sam's.

"Why are you so damn sexy Samuel Evans?" she asked, planting a kiss on his damp forehead. "I am craving you more than usual."

Sam gave her a lopsided grin. "You said that like it's a bad thing."

"Oh no, there is nothing bad about it," she assured him. "It's just that…mmmm." she kissed him soundly.

They were interrupted by Stevie's ringtone…

"Shit," Sam said as he fished into his pants pocket for his cell phone. "I think we have been gone too long babe." He said, winking at her before answering the call. "What's up Stevie?" he answered.

"Just giving you the heads up that mom and dad are giving Mercedes' parents a tour of the place," he said. "So if you're sexing up Mercedes I would stop and get decent if I were you."

Sam rolled his eyes. "What makes you think I'm sexing up Mercedes?" He glanced at his gorgeous fiancée with a seductive smile on his lips. Mercedes sucked her bottom lip into her mouth to stifle a laugh.

Stevie took the phone away from his ear and glanced at it in disbelief before answering. "You're kidding right?" he replied, humorlessly. "That's all you and Mercedes have been doing ever since you got here, I swear you two are worst than rabbits."

"Jealous little brother?"

"No, I get plenty, thank you."

"Yeah, I'm sure you got the hairy palms to prove it," Sam joked.

Mercedes shook her head and poked him on the chest. "Stop being mean to your brother." she mouthed.

"Ouch!" he mouthed, rubbing the sore area. "Baby, that hurts." Sam poked his lip out. Mercedes, finding his expression adorable, gave him a peck on the lips. "Hey Stevie, you know I'm kidding right?"

"Yeah," the teen chuckled. "No harm done."

"And thanks for the heads up." Sam ended the call and kissed Mercedes on the cheek. "Babe, we have to get dressed," he informed her. "Stevie called to warn us that our parents are wondering around the grounds."

"Yikes," Mercedes said, Sam helped her off his lap. "I would rather die than have my parents catch me sitting on my future husband's dick." She giggled. "Especially my dad, he will have issues with me marrying a sexual deviant."

"Your dad with my dad's help will kill me, bring me back to life and kill me again," Sam said half-jokingly. He tucked himself inside his boxers and zipped up his pants before helping Mercedes make herself presentable.

"Where's my panties?" she asked, smoothing down her skirt.

"Got'em," he said, grabbing the damp material off the ground and stuffing it in his pocket.

"Sam," Mercedes pouted. "I need those."

"Nah, you'll be fine," he assured her, smirking. Sam liked the idea of Mercedes walking around without panties.

She raised an eyebrow, pretending to be mad at him. "You have a filthy mind, Sam Evans," she said, trying to hide a smile behind her hand. "You better hope that no big gust of wind blows through here or I'm going to be giving everybody a show."

"Your ass is glorious, babe," he gave her a smack on said glorious ass and rubbed it. "Don't worry, if a big gust of wind comes I'll protect you. I don't want any other man taking a peak at Sam's sweet, sweet thang."

"So that is what you're calling my goodies?"

"Correction Mercy, _my_ goodies," he emphasized, taking her hand in his.

Mercedes let out a deep sigh and shook her head, laughing softly to herself. "I am in love with a big dork."

"That's right, gorgeous," he agreed, dipping down to kiss her tenderly on the lips. "For the rest of your life and then some."

They began walking back toward the house, making comments on how spectacular they envision their wedding day to be. Mercedes finally received a reply back from Kurt on the video she had sent him earlier.

"The landscape is beautiful," she said, reading Kurt's text out loud to Sam. "Could have done without the image of you and Sam about to get it on," she continued. "And before you deny that you and my pretty didn't christen the entire outdoors of Tennessee, remember I know what freaks you two are." Sam chuckled, nodding in agreement as Mercedes shot his an evil glance.

"I have some great ideas for an outdoor wedding that I know you and Sam will love. Blaine asked me to remind you both what awesome godparents he and I will make and he will be sending samples for the new nursery we are building for our babies, soon." Mercedes looked up at Sam, grinning from ear to ear.

"What?" Sam asked, as Mercedes stared intently at him.

"Dearth Vader and Sith Lord are off limits as names for our future children," She warned him.

**XXXX**

Sam stared at his reflection in the full length mirror pouting as he tugged on the tie he was being forced to wear. Mercedes walked up behind him and wrapped her arms around him.

"What's the matter, baby?" she asked, checking out his appearance in the mirror.

"I'm not in the mood to wear a tie," he sighed. "I thought this family dinner was going to be casual."

"Sorry," she replied. "When we announced to our parents that we wanted to host the first Evans-Jones family dinner, our moms insisted that everyone dress in their Sunday best," she reminded him. "And we all begrudgingly agreed."

Sam looked at her attire in the mirror and raised an eyebrow. "There is no freaking way you would wear that dress to church." He smirked, licking his lips at the form fitting black dress she had on.

"Not yet," she chortled. "You look hot by the way…rawr."

"Thanks babe," he grinned. "You know if we had the time…" He looked longingly at her.

A chill ran up and down her spine. "I feel the same way, but we can't be late for our own dinner."

"Why not?" He pouted.

"Bad manners," she replied. "We're hosting."

Sam dug his hands into his suit pocket and sighed. "Ready?"

"Yes," she replied, smoothing down her dress. "Are you ready to face the backlash from our parents when we tell them we are planning to be wed in three months?"

"Bring it," Sam said, draping and arm around her shoulders. "And if they try to talk us into setting back our wedding date, we can always hop a plane to Vegas and be married by a Smurf."

**XXXX**

The dinner was going well. Dwight Evans and Henry Jones were keeping everyone entertained with stories from their youth; it seemed as if they were competing against each other on who had the worst childhood.

"Pretty soon they are going to be telling us they had to walk to school fifty miles both ways barefooted on broken glass in the middle of winter," Stacie joked.

"During a blizzard…" Stevie added.

"While carrying a younger sibling on their backs…" Mary Evans cracked.

"And a bundle of wood in their arms…" Mae Jones joined in.

Suddenly everyone howled in laughter except for Dwight and Henry, who were looking at their families as if everyone had lost their minds.

"What's so funny?" Henry asked, "I don't know about Dwight, but I'm telling you the truth."

"Now wait a minute Henry," Dwight spoke up, "That story about beating up the school bully with a Hot Wheels race track was a bit much don't you think?" he scoffed.

"As if you know what it's like to have ketchup sandwiches for lunch…" Henry muttered.

Mercedes eyed her father and then Mr. Evans…

"I think it's time to make our announcement," Mercedes whispered to Sam.

He nodded in agreement; the last thing they needed was for their fathers to get into an argument over stupid shit. "May I have everyone attention please?" he asked, standing and pulling Mercedes up with him. "Dad, Doctor Jones…Mercy and I have something to tell you."

Mercedes smiled as everyone gave her and Sam their undivided attention.

"Um…I'm going to keep this simple and straight to the point," Sam began, draping an arm around Mercedes' shoulders. He turned and looked into her beautiful brown eyes and sighed dreamily, his heart tap danced in his chest at the sight of her. "Um…Doctor and Mrs. Jones, Mom and Dad, Stevie and Stacie…I have been in love with this beautiful woman by my side since I was sixteen…she was my rock when my family was going through a very rough time in our lives. She took care of Stacie and Stevie whenever my parents or I needed someone to watch them so we could work to keep a roof over our heads, and not once did she ask for anything in return…"

He felt the tears stinging the back of his eyes. "There were many days I wanted to give up but she wouldn't let me, she always knew when I needed a smile or a word of encouragement to make it to the next day…"

Mercedes blinked back the tears that were threatening to fall. "You did the same thing for me…" she spoke up. "You encouraged me to go after my dreams even when I didn't believe in myself. Mr. and Mrs. Evans I want to thank you for raising such a wonderful man, he is everything to me…my dream come true in the flesh…"

Dwight and Mary smiled at each other, he took his wife's hands and brought them to his lips and kissed them tenderly.

"Doctor and Mrs. Jones, I want to thank you for raising a daughter who is beautiful inside and out. I love her so-so much and each day I thank God for the wonderful blessing he has given me…I…um…I…" he took a deep breath to calm his nerves. "I had asked this brilliant woman to marry me and she had agreed to be my wife…"

"…And I had asked this adorkable man to marry me and he had agreed to be my husband." Mercedes added.

"YAY!" Stacie cheered, clapping as she stood to her feet.

"It's about time!" Stevie joined in. "I thought you two will never get it together."

Sam and Mercedes laughed…

Mary and Mae rushed to their children's side and embraced the engaged couple, showering them both with kisses.

"I always knew it would be you, Mercedes." Mary said. "Sam used to talk about you nonstop, even when he was going out with…what's her name Satanic?"

"You mean Santana?" Mercedes corrected her, laughing.

"Yeah, I guess…" she said, shrugging her shoulders. "But anyway here we are, I'm getting another daughter."

"Sam you know I love you." Mae Jones said, swiping his bangs out of his eyes. "You're more than a mother can ask for in a mate for her daughter. I couldn't be happier."

Dwight and Henry joined their wives in congratulating their children on their engagement.

"Son, you have chosen the best." Dwight said, hugging Sam. "You better take care of her or me and Henry here will come looking for you, right Henry?"

Henry nodded in agreement. "Your father is right son," Henry replied. "And it won't be pretty."

"I will never hurt Mercy, sir." Sam assured Doctor Jones. "I stake my life on it."

"Good to know."

Dwight wrapped his arms around his future daughter-in-law and kissed her forehead. "Are you sure you want to marry that knuckle head?"

"Dad…" Sam protested.

Mercedes giggled, softly. "Yes I do."

"Then welcome to the family, sweetheart."

"Thanks Mr…" he raised an eyebrow. "Uh…Papa Evans?"

Dwight smiled.

"Thank you Papa Evans."

"As a bridesmaid, I only have one request." Stacie said, giving Mercedes a hug.

"And what is that?"

"No fugly bridesmaid's dress."

"Don't worry about that hon, the dress will be fabulicious," she assured her.

"Make sure you have plenty of cute chicks my age at your wedding." Stevie said, giving his brother a punch on the arm. "Since Mercedes is no longer available…I have to look at other options."

Mary, Mae and Stacie oohed and aahed over Mercedes' engagement ring and thought it was endearing that she had given Sam an engagement ring to wear.

"Whipped!" Stevie teased, looking at Sam's ring. "But I think it's cool, bro. Very classy."

"Have you two set a date yet?" Mary asked.

"Yes," Sam replied. "Mercy and I have set a date."

"When is it?" Mary asked.

"In three months," Mercedes replied.

Their families looked stunned.

"Three months! Aren't you all rushing things, son?" Dwight asked. "Is there another announcement you want to make?"

Mary and Mae looked at their children expectantly.

"We're not pregnant…yet," Sam said to the disappointed mothers.

"It's not for the lack of trying," Stacie mumbled under her breath. Sam cut his eyes at his little sister. "What? It's true."

Mercedes giggled from embarrassment. "Uh…Sam and I planned to have our wedding here, near the gazebo," she continued, "with our close friends and family. I'd asked Kurt to be my Man of Honor and he eagerly said yes."

"Who is going to be your best man?" Stevie asked.

"You," he replied, grinning at his little brother. "Will you do me the honor?"

"Duh…of course." Stevie said, as if it was a no brainer.

For the rest of the evening the upcoming wedding of Sam and Mercedes was the topic of discussion. Dwight and Henry decided both families will split the cost down the middle. Sam and Mercedes agreed to their terms on the condition that since it was their wedding, they would help with the expenses.

XXXX

The next morning, Mercedes gave Kitty permission to release the news of her engagement to the gossip magazines and entertainment news channels, and by night fall Sam and Mercedes' official engagement portrait was splashed across the television screens as well as in the gossip magazines and newspapers.

"Well Ms. Mercy Jones, there is no turning back now," Sam said, as he glanced at their photograph on _Celebrity Scoops_ website.

"Like I really want to," Mercedes replied, wrapping her arms around his neck.

"Are you ready to disappear for a couple of weeks?"

"More than ready," she said, eagerly. "So where are you taking me?"

"You'll know when you get there," he answered, smiling slyly. "So be patient my little grasshopper."

"You can't give your little grasshopper sweet thang a little hint?" She pouted, batting her eyes at him.

Sam laughed, dipping his head to kiss her luscious lips. "Okay," he relented. "One hint."

Mercedes clapped her hands eagerly as she waited expectantly for his answer.

"You're going to love it."

She raised her perfectly arched brows in disbelief. "Sam…" she protested, grabbing a pillow off the bed and hitting him across the head with it. "That wasn't a hint."

"Sure it was." He laughed, raising his hands to defend himself from the soft blows. "You _are _going to love it." He grabbed the pillow and tossed it aside. He lifted her in his arms and dropped her unceremoniously on the bed.

"Meany," she said, as he straddled her and lifted her hands above her head. "You're being mean, Sam." She tried not to smile but was failing miserably.

"Yeah, right," he scoffed, playfully rolling his eyes. He kissed the tip of her nose.

"Meany," she repeated, inhaling his scent. _He smelled incredible!_

He tenderly kissed her eyelids…

"Meany," she said a little softer, fighting the urge to kiss him back.

"Well this Meany loves his little grasshopper," he said, kissing her cheeks. "You are so beautiful, Mercy." He kissed behind her ears.

"I think you're beautiful too…Meany." Mercedes took a deep breath to calm her butterflies. _Damn, he does this to me every time!_

Sam dragged his lips down her neck and across her collarbone. "Do you still think I'm a Meany?" he asked, nibbling on her earlobe.

"Uh…No?" she replied, biting her bottom lip as the heat sizzled off their bodies. _She was losing her train of thought. _

"Good answer, my little grasshopper." he grinned covering her mouth with his, losing himself at the altar of his sweet, sweet thang…

**tbc...**

**A/N: Thanks for reading!**


	29. Chapter 29

**A/N: **I had made myself a promise to set aside more time for writing! (cross fingers). Thanks for all the messages of encouragement to continue, it was just what I needed. Special thanks to Jill, girl you are too awesome for words!

**Disclaimer: **Don't own glee, just playing in their sandbox! Enjoy!

Chapter Twenty Nine

_Sam dragged his lips down her neck and across her collarbone. "Do you still think I'm a Meanie?" he asked, nibbling on her earlobe._

"_Uh…No?" she replied, biting her bottom lip as the heat sizzled off their bodies. She was losing her train of thought. _

"_Good answer, my little grasshopper." He grinned as he covered her mouth with his, losing himself at the altar of his sweet, sweet thang… _

**XXXX**

The Evans-Jones reunion ended much too soon, especially for Mary Evans and Mae Jones. If they were going to help their children put together an elegant wedding in three months then they would need to stay in constant contact with each other, as well with the bride and groom.

"Sam, what do you mean you and Mercedes will NOT be able to stay in contact with us?" Mary demanded, appalled when he informed them that for the most part, he and his fiancée will be technology free for the next two weeks.

"Because Mercedes and I need to relax without any interruption from the outside world," he explained as gently as he could. "We really need this time after being apart for eight months."

Mae glanced at her daughter. "And you agreed to this?" she asked.

Mercedes looked at the mothers, then at Sam and nodded. "Yes," she confirmed. "Sorry…" She smiled apologetically. Now that she had gotten a second clue as to where Sam was taking her, Mercedes began thinking of all the remote exotic places in the world and still came up clueless.

"But-but what about the wedding?" Mary spoke up, "Three months will be here before you know it and we have so much to do…"

Sam frowned slightly at the distressed expression on their mothers' faces and sighed deeply. "Okay," he said, running his fingers through his hair. "If it makes you feel better, Mercedes and I are willing to have Skype dates with everyone on a daily basis," he conceded. "Two hours in the morning and two hours in the evening, deal?"

Mary and Mae glanced at each other and nodded in agreement.

"All right, I guess that will have to do for now," Mae reluctantly agreed. "But the minute you two get back from vacation…"

"We will be all yours," Mercedes assured her, butting in.

**XXXX**

Bright and early several days later, Sam and Mercedes were dropped off at the airport.

"Are you ready for two weeks of complete relaxation?" Sam asked Mercedes as they waited in the terminal for their flight to be announced.

"Where are you taking me, Sam?" she answered with a question. "Why can't I see our tickets?"

Sam chuckled as he kissed his fiancée softly on the lips to distract her. It didn't work.

"I know what you are doing mister," she huffed, raising a perfectly arched eyebrow. "You're thinking your sweet kisses will stop me from asking you questions."

"Is it working?" he asked.

"Just for a split second there," she admitted, hitting him playfully on the chest. "Now where are you taking me?"

"Have patience Mercy," he kissed her again. "You will find out soon enough."

She cut her eyes at him as she felt her temperature rise. "Oohhh, you think you're so clever."

Before Sam could say another word, their names were announced over the intercom.

"MR. SAM EVANS AND MS. MERCEDES JONES, YOUR PLANE IS NOW BOARDING AT GATE SIX."

"That's us babe," Sam said anxiously, helping Mercedes to her feet. His green eyes sparkled with excitement. "I hope you are ready."

Mercedes saw the look in his eyes and decided to just go with the flow; whatever Sam had planned for them she knew it was going to be unforgettable.

They were met at gate six by an immaculately dressed flight attendant who greeted the couple with a bright smile. He greeted them warmly as he ushered them through the gate. "Hello Ms. Jones and Mr. Evans. My name is Henry and I will be attending to your every need."

"Thank you Henry," Sam replied. He turned to his fiancée and smiled brightly. "Brace yourself, Mercy."

Mercedes returned his smile with one of her own. She had to admit to herself that she was beginning to enjoy all the mystery that surrounded their trip. She gasped as Henry led them onto a small private jet.

She turned to look at Sam, her eyes widened in surprise. "Are you serious?" She asked him. "Ohmigod, Sam." Mercedes took in the posh interior. "This is…" she shrugged her shoulders. "Incredible…" she wondered what other surprises her fiancé had up his sleeve.

Sam, loving Mercedes' reaction, kissed her softly on the lips. "You haven't seen anything yet."

Once they were settled comfortably in their seats, the pilot and co-pilot came out of the cockpit to introduce themselves, followed by their personal chef.

"Breakfast will be served as soon as we are at cruising altitude," Henry informed them. "You are in for a treat! Chef Martinez is one of the best chefs on this side of the world; he can make tree bark taste like a delicacy."

"I can't wait to see what he is preparing for us, right baby?" Sam replied enthusiastically, winking at Mercedes.

She giggled softly and nodded at her fiancé.

**XXXX**

Once they were in flight, Henry effortlessly set the dining table with fine linen, china and silverware.

"Want to check out the rest of the plane before we have breakfast?" Sam suggested.

"Okay." Mercedes said eagerly, hopping out of her seat to follow Sam. When she was traveling across the States, Mercedes, her band, and back up singers rode in a cramped tour bus. Peterson kept promising her that he would charter a private plane for the last leg of her tour but he never did. She should've had a clue then of how much of a liar he was.

Sam draped one arm around her shoulders and gestured dramatically with his other arm at the plush overstuffed couches and chairs. "After breakfast we can sit and watch a little TV and cuddle."

"Sound like a plan," Mercedes said, running her fingers lightly up and down his spine.

"Or if that doesn't suit you…" he continued, walking her towards the back until they stopped in front of a set of double doors. A mischievous grin spread across Sam's face as he opened the double doors revealing the bedroom. "We can always take a nap."

Mercedes laughed. "As if we're going to get a wink of sleep," she quipped. "I don't believe that these walls are soundproof."

"Wanna find out?"

She hit him playfully on the back. "Saaammm…" she drawled out, rolling her eyes.

"Come sit on the bed and see how comfortable it is," he suggested, pulling her toward the bed.

"I believe you," she said, laughing softly.

He plopped down on the bed, taking her with him. "Now tell me this doesn't feel great."

Mercedes turned to face him. "This bed is comfortable," she agreed, swinging her right leg on top of his. "Maybe we should put it to good use," she suggested, winking at him. She pushed herself on top of him. "Why do you have to be so adorable?" she asked, staring into his sage eyes.

Sam grabbed her soft ass with both hands and squeezed tightly. "It's my charm, baby," He answered, staring up into her brown doe like eyes. "And the fact that you're deeply in love with me."

She chuckled and sighed deeply. "I am in love with you Sam Evans," she agreed, staring at his pink full lips. "There's no denying that." She moved her head a hair's breadth away from his generous mouth. "I'm craving your taste," she whispered, before crushing his lips hungrily under hers.

"Mmmm," Sam moaned against her lips, he moved a hand up her back and into her hair, caressing her scalp.

Mercedes ground her body against his, causing his semi erection to further stiffen. "I think that I had awakened the dragon," she said seductively, referring to his dick.

"Mhmm…" he responded, "Now what are you going to do about it?"

Before she had a chance to answer, they heard a polite cough behind them. Sam and Mercedes turned their heads in the direction of the sound and saw their flight attendant Henry looking slightly embarrassed.

"I'm sorry to disturb you," he began. "Breakfast is about to be served, but if you want to wait…"

"No, no, that will be all right." Sam answered with a sheepish grin. "Mercy and I are famished." He helped Mercedes off the bed. "Give us a few seconds."

"Very well sir," he said with a slight nod and did an about face.

Mercedes sucked her bottom lip into her mouth to prevent herself from laughing.

Sam adjusted himself. "After breakfast, we will _definitely_ find out if this room is soundproof or not." He reached down and smacked her ass causing her to yelp. "Damn woman, your ass is turning me on so much right now."

Mercedes dropped it like it was hot and twerked for him, until Sam began to drool.

"Sammy, why are you drooling?" She asked with fake innocence.

"Oh yes Mercy," he growled lustfully as he wiped the corners of his mouth. "You are gonna get it and get it good." He nipped the nape of her neck. "And that's a promise."

"Well then Mr. Evans, you better clean your plate because you're going to need all of your energy to keep that promise," she countered coquettishly.

"Yes ma'am." Sam chuckled as he entwined his fingers with hers.

**XXXX**

They feasted on Eggs Benedict, fresh fruits, pastry and potatoes washed down with mimosa.

"My stomach is doing a happy dance right now," Mercedes said, looking at her fiancé, smiling. "Chef Martinez is a genius! Do you think we can get him to cater our wedding?"

"I don't know babe," he said. "I'm pretty sure he is in high demand, but we can ask him." He gestured for Henry.

"Yes, Mr. Evans. Is there anything you or Ms. Jones need?" Henry asked.

"No, I'm afraid that we can't eat another bite," Sam replied. "But we like to give our compliments to the chef."

"Of course sir," he smiled. "I'm sure Chef Martinez will be more than happy to speak to you both." He quietly excused himself and went to summon Chef Martinez.

A few minutes later, the fiftyish man with the salt and pepper sideburns walked up to them, his bluish gray eyes sparkling. "I pray that everything was to your liking?" he asked, standing straight with his hands clasped behind his back.

"Everything was great," Mercedes assured him. "If I eat another bite, I'm going to explode." She laughed.

"We wanted to pay our compliments to the chef," Sam continued. "And to ask you if there is any possible way we can hire you to cater our wedding?"

Chef Martinez's eyebrows raised in surprise. "You want me to cater your wedding?" he echoed.

"Yes sir," Mercedes confirmed. "We know it is a long shot but what is the harm in asking?"

Chef Martinez rubbed his chin, flabbergasted. "I'm honored that you asked me to cater your wedding but I don't think that I will have the time to do it." he said, apologetically.

"Well we knew it was a possibility that you couldn't do it." Sam sighed, disappointed.

Mercedes shrugged her shoulders. "Thanks anyway."

"When is your wedding?" Chef Martinez asked.

"In three months," Sam replied, giving him the exact date.

"Where is the location of the blessed event?"

"It's going to be in Nashville, Tennessee at my parents' house."

"We're not inviting a lot of people, just close friends and family," Mercedes piped up, getting excited.

"I do own a catering company with my brother," Chef Martinez informed the couple. "We have several rather large events coming up, but let me check our schedule, I can't promise you anything…"

Mercedes squealed. "I know, I know," she laughed. "But I can hope…"

Sam reached into the back pocket of his jeans and took out his wallet to hand his business card to the chef.

Chef Martinez stared at Sam's business card and gaped at him. "You're _that_ Sam Evans?" he asked. "The creator of _Punk!_?"

"Would that help my case if I was?" Sam laughed. "Yes, I'm the creator of _Punk!_"

"My nephews are huge fans of yours," he exclaimed. "They will never let me live it down if I had the opportunity to cater _the_ Sam Evans wedding and didn't take it."

"So is that a yes?" Mercedes asked, hopefully.

"It's looking pretty good." He laughed, pocketing Sam's business card. "Let me discuss this with my brother and I will get back to you."

"Thank you so much." Sam said, holding out his hand for Chef Martinez to shake. "We will be looking forward to hearing from you."

**XXXX**

Henry made the affectionate couple a fresh pitcher of mimosa and went about his duties. Mercedes slipped her small hand into Sam's and laced her fingers with his. Sam lifted her hand to his lips and kissed it gently.

"I'm glad that you stopped questioning me about our mysterious vacation," he said with a smirk.

Mercedes shrugged her shoulders and smiled. "I decided to stop being a spoil sport and go with the flow," she replied, taking a sip of her drink. "I think I'm going to let you plan our vacations from now on."

Sam chuckled lightly, now very pleased. "Glad to hear that," he said. "Wait until you see what I have planned for our honeymoon."

"I thought we will be spending all our time in bed, only leaving to eat and wash up."

"That is what I have planned," he said, caressing the back of her hand with his thumb. "Keeping you busy with plenty of loving."

Mercedes smiled mischievously. "Speaking of keeping me busy with plenty of loving, what was that you promised me earlier about _definitely_ finding out if the bedroom is soundproof?"

Sam leaned over and kissed his fiancée softly on the lips. "I haven't forgotten," he assured her, "I was just letting our stomachs settle. Are you ready?"

She responded by kissing him breathless.

"Well, that answered my question," he replied, in between deep breaths. Sam helped Mercedes out of her seat. He grabbed the pitcher of mimosas while Mercedes grabbed their champagne flutes. "After you beautiful," he gestured for her to step in front of him. "Lead the way, baby."

Mercedes put an extra wiggle in her walk, knowing how much Sam loved to watch her juicy ass bounce from side to side. "Dammit Mercy," she heard him growled behind her. "Why do you have to torture me like that?"

Mercedes giggled as she walked into the bedroom, sat the glasses on the vanity and climbed onto the firm bed. Sam quickly locked the double door and placed the pitcher of mimosa next to their champagne flutes on the vanity and jumped on the bed beside her.

"Come here woman," he growled lustfully. "I need for you to kiss me."

Mercedes shrieked with laugher as Sam pulled her closer to him and smothered her face with hot kisses. The butterflies flew rampantly within her, causing her desire for her future husband to bubble over like molten lava. "Sam…" she moaned, grabbing his face with both hands, bringing his mouth crushing down on hers.

Sam slowly licked her lips, loving the taste of the mimosa that had flavored them. "Mmmm…" he moaned against her mouth. "More…" he flicked the tip of his tongue along the opening of her lips, Mercedes quickly parted them, giving access to the hot sweetness of her mouth.

Mercedes' pulse quickened as he explored her mouth at length, the heat between her legs begged to be put out NOW! "Need you inside of me…" she panted, grabbing at Sam's shirt. "Now Sammy…?"

Sam reluctantly broke the kiss for a few minutes to pull off his shirt before continuing his quest; he couldn't get enough of Mercedes' sweet mouth! She ran her hands down his bare back, leaving several trails of thin red lines along the way. She slid her hands into the back of his jeans and into his boxers and gave his ass a squeeze.

"Pants off now…" she commanded.

Sam smiled slyly, refusing to rush. He wasn't ready to give her what she wanted – yet. "Take off your top for me," he said in a raspy voice, filled with desire. "Need to feel your skin against mine."

He didn't have to ask twice.

Mercedes' top flew across the room, followed by her bra.

Sam bit his bottom lip, stifling a moan as his hooded green eyes swept hungrily across her perky breasts. "Mercy, you are so beautiful," he said, his heart skipping a beat. "I still can't believe that you're mine."

Mercedes gazed into his eyes; the love she saw there matched her own.

"I'm yours baby," she replied, her words dripping with love. "The property of Sam Evans is tattooed all over my body."

He buried his face in the crook of her neck and tenderly kissed her, electric waves of passion ran up and down her spine, settling between her legs. Her panties, now thoroughly soaked, clung to her pussy.

"Sammy, I'm so wet," she whispered.

"I know babe," he inhaled deeply; the smell of her arousal tickled his nose. "You smell so good Mercy." He licked the skin between her breasts, causing her to draw a sharp breath. Her plush lips formed an _O_ as he lavished his favorite playthings with wet hot kisses.

Mercedes arched her back, grabbing a fist of blond locks. "Don't stop baby, it feels so good!" she moaned, pressing his face

Sam continued making love to her breasts as Mercedes sighed blissfully. Once he was satisfied that he had gave his girls plenty of loving, he showered Mercedes' soft sweet flesh with hungry kisses as he inched his way down her body.

"Help me take your pants off baby," he said, tugging at her tight skinny jeans.

Mercedes lifted her lower body off the bed and helped him discard her jeans and panties.

Sam paused for a moment and took in the beauty of his fiancée, lying before him in all of her glory. _Damn she's the most gorgeous woman he had ever laid eyes on!_

"Is anything wrong, Sammy?" Mercedes asked, looking up at him.

He shook his head, "Everything is perfect," he replied. "You're perfect."

Her heart swelled in her chest, full of love for this man. "You're perfect too, Sam Evans." Mercedes pulled herself in a sitting position and grabbed Sam's jeans. "Don't you think it's about time you get rid of these?"

He watched as she quickly pulled his jeans down his legs and inhaled sharply as her doe eyes stared at his enormous hard on.

"Hey there beautiful," she greeted, licking her lips. "Are you ready to come out and play?" she draped her arms around his waist, leaned forward and drew small circles on his sweet skin with the tip of her tongue.

Sam hissed in pleasure.

Mercedes moved her head downward, continuing her sensual artwork. "Mercy…" he moaned, biting his bottom lip. "Oh baby…" She tenderly licked the pulsating veins on his dick; her actions caused him to jerk slightly. "Fuck baby that feels good!" he gasped.

She tongued the sensitive purple head and the ultra sensitive skin under the head of his dick before taking him deep into her mouth. Sam cried out her name as she bobbed her head up and down, settling on a rhythm to pleasure her man with her mouth. Sam entwined his fingers in her soft curly locks to keep himself from toppling over. Mercedes hummed against his flesh, sending waves of ecstasy through out his body. He closed his eyes and leaned his head back; it never failed to amaze him how incredible good Mercedes always made him feel.

"Mmmm, that's it baby," he grunted, "Your mouth feels so good around my dick!"

Mercedes cupped his balls and squeezed them gently, adding to his pleasure. Sam felt his abdomen muscles tighten, indicating he was about to explode in her mouth. "Faster baby, I'm about to come!"

She increased her rhythm and soon the salty taste of his nectar filled her mouth. Sam cried out her name as Mercedes swallowed all he had to give her. She released his soft cock from her mouth and kissed it tenderly. Feeling weak, Sam plopped on the bed, he smiled as his woman kissed her way up his body and planted a passionate kiss on his lips.

"I adore you, Sammy," she said, lying next to him.

Sam returned her kiss with one of his own. He rolled on top of her, positioning himself between her legs. "I will never get enough of you." He scooted down between her thighs and kissed the trim patch of hair that covered her mound. He pushed his face into her bush and inhaled deeply. "You smell so good baby." Sam licked her overflowing ambrosia off her thighs and smacked his lips. "And you taste good too."

He gave her clit several slow licks before attaching his mouth to the bundle of sensitive nerves.

"Sam…" Mercedes cried out, grabbing the sheets. "Don't stop baby."

He inserted several fingers into her dripping wet pussy and pumped them in and out as he continued to suck on her clit. Mercedes responded by wrapping her legs around his neck and clutching the sheets as she ground her pussy against his mouth.

Sam gripped her thighs as she bucked against him, he loved the way she was calling his name over and over again, he loved the way he was making her feel, it was intoxicating.

Mercedes grabbed a fistful of blond hair, feeling the first tingles of her orgasm; she let out a small cry that got louder by the second. "OMIGOD SAMMEEEE!" She rode his tongue until she collapsed from pure bliss. Sam lapped up her juices as quickly as he could, making damn sure not to miss a drop of her natural ambrosia.

Sam peppered her pussy with kisses as well as her trembling thighs; Mercedes shut her eyes and smiled contently as he slowly kissed his way up her body, ending with a tender kiss on her pillowy lips.

"You and your skills, Mr. Evans," She mumbled her head half buried in his chest. "All I can say is wow."

Sam chuckled. "I know what my baby likes."

"Mhmm, yes you do." She looked up at him and winked.

Sam took her left hand, brought it to his mouth, and kissed her engagement ring. "It's my responsibility to know what pleases you. I want to make you happy – always."

"Babe, you have been making me happy ever since we were in high school," Mercedes informed him. "If anyone would have told me that I was going to meet my one and only when I was sixteen I would have told them to shove it where the sun doesn't shine." She reached up and cupped his face with her right hand. "I'm falling deeper and deeper in love with you every day." she confessed.

Sam's green eyes sparkled at her confession.

"Those eight horrible months apart felt like death without you," she continued. "I didn't want to go on breathing because it hurt too much and then I thought I could replace what we had with someone who isn't worthy…" her eyes stung with tears.

"Shhh…" he held an index finger up to her lips. "That part of our lives is over; we're back together and planning a spectacular wedding, you're going to be the princess to my Prince Charming. …"

Mercedes sniffed, a watery smile spread on her face. "I promise on our tenth anniversary we will have a Star Wars theme vow renewal," she promised.

"Do you think we can get James Earl Jones to come?" Sam laughed. "It'll be so cool to have him officiate our wedding."

"I will do everything in my power to make that happen." She giggled. "I'll be the Princess Lea to your Hans Solo."

"Yes." Sam dipped his head down and kissed her eyelids…

"Nyota to your Spock."

"Most definitely." He kissed the tip of her nose…

"Neytiri to your Jake."

"Forever and always." He entangled his fingers in her soft curly locks and stared into her brown doe eyes. "The mother of my children," he whispered, planting soft kisses on her lips.

Mercedes' heart skipped several beats as she pressed her body against his...

"Yes please," she said, breathlessly. "I want that very much." She reached between his legs and gently stroked his erection.

Sam captured her lips with his, and once again he settled himself in between her legs. Mercedes opened her thighs wider to give him more space as he wrapped a hand around hers as she continued to stroke his hard on.

"I want that too," he whispered, guiding the head of his cock to the opening of her heated core. "To be the father of your children."

"I love you so much baby," she said, anticipating his next move.

"I love you too Mercy, and that will never change." Sam entered her slowly, loving the way her tightness wrapped around his shaft. "Oh Mercy," he moaned in her ear. "You feel good baby."

Mercedes wrapped her legs around his waist and locked her feet together just above his ass. She licked her lips and shut her eyes, enjoying the way he was thrusting in and out of her. "That's it, Sammy," she hissed, arching her back upwards to meet his strokes. "Oh yes, baby just like that, mhmm."

Sam swiped her plush lips with the tip of his tongue and Mercedes opened her sweet mouth, inviting him in.

The sounds of moaning and bodies slapping together filled the room, as the couple moved to their own beat. Sam felt her sugar walls tighten and contract around him.

"Fuck, Sammy, I'm about to come," she moaned. "Harder baby, I'm almost there."

Sam held her a little tighter and slammed his dick in and out of her until she writhed beneath him as she came.

"YES! YES! YES!" she cried. "YES! YES! YES!"

Sam, knowing he wasn't able to last any longer thrust his hips and moved his dick in and out of her at an erratic pace. "MERCEDES!" he cried out, his hot seed spurted deep inside her. Spent, he collapsed on top of her, breathing heavily.

Mercedes ran her fingers through his damp hair, caressing his scalp with her nails. She kissed his sweaty forehead, she whispered sweetly. "Is my Sammy tired?"

Sam responded with a nod.

"Get some sleep baby, you've earned it."

He kissed her between her breasts and shut his eyes.

Mercedes, feeling the effects of sleep threatening to overtake her, shut her eyes and hummed_ All the Man That I Need_ by her idol Whitney Houston to Sam until they drifted off to sleep.

**XXXX**

They were awakened by the announcement that their plane would land in twenty minutes. The giddy couple showered, got dressed and rushed back to their seats. Sam looked at Mercedes and smiled he took her hand in his and squeezed gently. She squeezed back.

"Are you anxious to find out where we're at?" He asked.

"Of course I am," she answered excitedly, glancing out the window. "Right now all I see is a lot of trees."

Sam chuckled. "All will be revealed soon," he said in a mysterious voice.

The plane landed safely at a small private landing strip. Sam and Mercedes thanked everyone for an enjoyable flight and stepped off the plane. The first things Mercedes noticed was how crisp the air was and the magnificent natural scenery that surrounded them.

"Where are we?" she asked.

"The Great Smoky Mountains," Sam replied, with a smile. He draped an arm around her shoulders. "You haven't seen anything yet."

Sam was right.

A few minutes later, a horse drawn carriage arrived to take them to their final destination. Mercedes' eyes bugged in surprise.

"Ohmigod, Sam, is that for us?" she squealed, staring at the beautiful antique carriage and the two midnight black horses.

"Yes," he laughed. "I hope you don't mind."

"Mind?" she shouted. "Why should I mind?" She looked at him and shook her head. "Sam Evans, this is one of the most romantic things you have ever done."

"You think so?"

"Yes." She giggled, trying to hold back the tears. "And you have done some romantic things over the years."

He helped her into the carriage and climbed in beside her. Mercedes placed her head on his shoulder as Sam placed the heavy wool blanket over them. He pulled her closer to him and laid his head on top o hers. "Are you ready to see where we will be staying for the next two weeks?"

"More than ever."

The driver showed them the thermos of hot apple cider located in a picnic basket to take the chill off, along with food in case they get hungry. During the hour long ride, Mercedes was in awe; she couldn't get over how beautiful their surroundings were. She shut her eyes and listened to the birds singing and the rustling of the leaves on the trees. And the smells…the smells of wild flowers perfumed the air.

"Hey," Mercedes said, sniffing the air. "Do I smell honeysuckles?"

"Yes you do." Sam replied.

At the end of their journey, the carriage stopped in front of a two story cabin, which overlooked a waterfall. Sam watched Mercedes' reaction.

"Oh Sam," she gasped. "Is this for real or am I dreaming?"

"Its for real babe," he said, pleased by her reaction. "Do you like it?"

"Do you really have to ask me?" she threw her arms around him. "I love it."

"I knew you would." He chuckled. "Come, let's get you inside." He fished in his pocket and took out the key. He unlocked the door and turned to Mercedes. "Say hello to your home for the next two weeks." He lifted her in his arms and opened the door.

She let out a scream as he carried her over the threshold…

Standing in the corner by the staircase was a twelve foot Christmas tree decorated in purple and silver ornaments. In fact, the entire living room was decorated for Christmas.

"S-Sam what is this? Christmas isn't for another…"

"Merry belated Christmas baby," Sam said, butting in. "I'm making up for the Christmas that missed when we were apart," he explained, placing her gently on her feet. "Mercy, last Christmas was the worst. I was missing you so badly. My family did everything in their power to cheer me up, but nothing worked because my heart was missing."

Mercedes remembered how miserable she was last Christmas, instead of going home and spending it with family and friends, she let Peterson persuade her into going to Hawaii where she had spent the majority of her time locked in her room, drunk and pining for Sam.

"I thought that I was going to die," she admitted. "I had never been so miserable in my life."

"That's why I wanted to do this Mercedes, a Christmas do over."

She glanced at the professionally wrapped purple and silver boxes under the tree. "Are those real presents?"

"I'm afraid so." He grinned. "And they are all for you."

"For me?" she gasped in surprise. "But-but Sam I don't have a gift…"

"Shhh…" he said, kissing her softly. "Mercedes, don't you know baby that _you _are my gift?" He pulled her into a warm embrace. "I don't want or need anything else. You loving me is the ultimate gift, what can top that?"

Mercedes cleared her throat as she tried not to cry. "Damn you Sam Evans," she said, her voice quivering. "Why do you have to be so perfect?" she wiped the straying tears from her eyes.

He placed a finger under her chin and lifted her head until their eyes met. "I'm not perfect, Mercy," he replied, wiping away her tears with his thumb. "No man is, but I am perfect for you."

"That you are Sam Evans," she sniffed, letting her tears flow freely. "The perfect man for me and I can't wait to spend the rest of my life with you."

_tbc..._

**A/N: Thanks for reading and have a great 2014! **


	30. Chapter 30

**A/N:** So I finally updated this story, so it must be Christmas! LOL thanks to my beta Zee Jack, you are amazing to do this for me!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Glee or any of the songs that was used in this chapter! Enjoy!

**Chapter Thirty**

_Mercedes cleared her throat as she tried not to cry. "Damn you Sam Evans," she said, her voice quivering. "Why do you have to be so perfect?" she wiped the straying tears from her eyes. _

_He placed a finger under her chin and lifted her head until their eyes met. "I'm not perfect, Mercy," he replied, wiping away her tears with his thumb. "No man is, but I am perfect for you." _

"_That you are Sam Evans," she sniffed, letting her tears flow freely. "The perfect man for me and I can't wait to spend the rest of my life with you." _

**XXXX**

Sam reached for Mercedes only to discover her side of the bed was empty. He opened one eye and stared out into the semi-darkness of their bedroom. "Babe?" he called out sleepily. "Mercedes?"

When he didn't receive an answer, he reached over on the nightstand and fumbled for the light switch and turned on the lamp. He rubbed the sleep out of his eyes and glanced around the room, he spotted the purple lace baby doll and matching fuck me pumps he had brought her as Christmas gifts strewn across the floor. The memory of the wild passionate sexy time they'd had the night before brought a huge smile to his face. Sam winced in pain as he pulled himself into a sitting position and swung his legs over the edge of the bed, the fresh love marks Mercedes had tattooed all over his body still stung.

"Mercy?" he called out again, putting on his boxers. "Babe where are you?" He felt a gush of air rushing into the room as the sliding door to the balcony opened.

"I'm out here Sam." Mercedes replied, moving back the thin curtain.

His breath hitched in his throat, she was wearing his vintage Star Wars tee shirt of R2D2 and CP3O that she had bought without his knowledge, two days prior on their outing to the small vintage store on the outskirts of town. The tee shirt snugly hugged her curvaceous figure, the hem stopping short of covering up her bountiful ass. With the pre dawn sky in the background, turning the mountains peaks crimson, Mercedes looked every inch the goddess she was.

_Fuck!_ He said to himself, becoming aroused. _How in the hell did he end up with someone as gorgeous as Mercedes?_ "Babe, don't move." He said, looking around the room, he needed to capture the moment.

"Uh…okay?" Mercedes laughed, standing still as she watched Sam run around the bedroom until he spotted what he was looking for.

He held up his camera and grinned at her. "You are so beautiful standing there with the mountains in the background." He complimented her, adjusting the settings on his camera. "You remind me of the love goddess Venus."

"Oh Sam…" she said, smiling bashfully.

"What?" he butted in. "Mercy, why would I lie to you? I have always thought you were beautiful from the first moment I laid eyes on you." He held the camera up to his eye. "And I'm not only talking about your physical beauty because that goes without saying," he grinned. "You are gorgeous on the inside as well and it shows up in your smile..." _Click!_ "Your laugh…" _Click!_ Sam took several more pictures before setting his camera down and joining her on the balcony.

He cupped her face in his huge hands and stared at her intently, with all the love he had for her until Mercedes' cheeks grew warm from blushing. "Have I told you lately how much I love you?" he whispered. "Because I do with all my heart, body and soul."

Mercedes nodded, unable to speak, just when she thought she couldn't love this man more, he always proved her wrong. They walked over to the balcony's railing to take in the beautiful view. Sam stood behind her and wrapped his arms around her, resting his head on top of hers.

"Are you alright?" Mercedes asked, her tone concerned, her markings of ownership all over his chest and stomach looked painful. "I didn't mean to get so carried away, but you knew what you were getting into when you wanted to play Dominate! Nyota and Submissive! Spock. "

"And I don't regret a second of it." Sam growled, pressing his firm body against hers.

Mercedes, feeling his arousal, raised her eyebrows and licked her lips. "Mmmm, I don't either." She tilted her head upwards, Sam dipped his head to meet her half way, they kissed each other tenderly on the lips. "I hope you don't mind me wearing your tee-shirt." she said. "I was kinda chilly when I got out of bed and it was the first thing I'd reached for."

Sam shrugged his shoulders. "Why should I mind? It looks way sexier on you." he said truthfully. "You should wear all my tee-shirts from now on."

She turned around in his arms to face him, her doe eyes twinkling. "Thanks babe." She placed several kisses on his chest and laid her head on his chest and shut her eyes, smiling contently as she listened to Sam's heartbeat sped up.

He absentmindedly began playing with her soft curls as he watched the sun rise in the distance.

"I can't believe how beautiful this place is." Mercedes said, breaking the silence. "Sam, I can't ever thank you enough for bringing me here."

"Babe after everything we've been through in the past eight months, especially with that dusty fucker Peterson we deserve…no _needed_ this…to be as far away from all the crazy to get back to us."

"I wish we could stay longer than two weeks." She sighed. "I'm in no hurry to get back to the outside world and all of its crazy."

"We can stay longer if you want, but you will have to break the news to our moms," he said, smirking. "There is no way I'm telling them that we've decided to extend our vacation."

"Coward," Mercedes chuckled. "I can't believe that you are scared of our moms."

"Damn right I am." He admitted. "Those two ladies are scaring the shit out of me."

"Oh god yes," she agreed. "Which one has been your favorite outlandish idea so far?"

"To have me walk down the aisle with a ball and chain around my ankle, that's some shit Puck would have thought up."

"Actually I think that was Stevie's idea." She laughed softly.

"Dumb ass," Sam grumbled. "Like being married to you will be a jail sentence."

"He was trying to be funny."

"Well it was an epic fail."

"I almost cussed my mom out when she suggested that we have birds fly out of our wedding cake, who wants a cake full of bird shit?"

Sam laughed. "That was pure gold, it kinda makes you wish you had taken me up on my offer of flying to Vegas, doesn't it?"

Mercedes chewed on her bottom lip. "Well…" she began, raising an eyebrow, her lips pursed together to suppress a smile.

Sam's green eyes widened in surprise as it dawned on him. "Hold up, are you reconsidering getting married in Vegas?"

"Not Vegas, but something a little more private?" She suggested, nervously biting her bottom lip. "We can still have the big wedding, our families deserve that, but I want something special just for us."

"A-are you serious?" he asked, his heart leaping for joy.

Mercedes nodded. "More serious than I have ever been," she replied. "Sam, I want to marry you right now, I don't want to wait another two months and two weeks to make you mine…" she felt the tears forming in her eyes. "I love you so, so much. I'm not satisfied with you being my fiancé; I want you to be my husband." She sniffed, wiping the tears from her eyes. "So what do you say baby? Marry me?"

She gazed into his green eyes and waited for his answer…

"Yes." He replied without hesitating, planting soft kisses on her eyelids. "Most definitely, yes." He moved down to her jawline, leaving behind a trail of wet hot kisses. "Hell yes."

"Wow, she sniffed, "You really know how to make a girl feel wanted."

Sam reluctantly stopped kissing her for a few seconds and looked into the beautiful soft brown eyes of his soulmate. "Mercy, you will always be wanted by me." He assured her. "Even when we are old and gray and I have to chase you around with my walker."

"Oh, you are gonna be a dirty old man, Mr. Evans?" she asked teasingly.

"Damn skippy I am!" He replied. "Married to a woman as sexy as you, I will be a horn dog until the end."

Mercedes shut her eyes and bit down on her bottom lip, growling deep in her throat. Her heartbeat accelerated as Sam showered her neck with kisses. Her body, hungry for its mate, grinding against him.

"I want you Sammy," she whispered, grabbing the waistband of his boxers and leading him to the chaise lounge. She pushed him down on the lounge and straddled him. "I don't know what it is about the fresh air of Tennessee, but I can't get enough of you." She stared into his darkened green eyes; her chest heaving up and down in anticipation as she pushed his boxers down his thighs, freeing his hardon.

Sam grunted lustfully as she grabbed his dick and guided him between her legs, they both moaned in pleasure as their bodies connected. He cupped her ass to steady her, licking his lips as she took his entire length in her hot tight sex.

"Damn Mercy, you feel so good baby." He hissed. Her vaginal muscles wrapped around his dick, pulling him in deeper.

She rode him slowly, up and down like a horse on a carousel. Sam reached up and pinched her nipples, sending erotic shockwaves throughout her body. Mercedes tugged at the hem of the tee-shirt with the intentions of taking it off, Sam held out his hand to stop her.

"You look so damn hot, fucking me with my tee-shirt on baby." He moaned, smacking her on the ass. "You are so fucking hot!" He smacked her ass again.

Mercedes whimpered, getting perverse pleasure from the stinging pain. She leaned her head back; her soft curls swaying in the morning breeze as she rode him.

Hard.

The chaise lounge creaked at every sensuous move she made, threatening to give way at any moment from the punishment it was taking.

She rode him to the edge, but slowed down to barely a snail's pace when she recognized Sam's tell-a-tell signs that he was about to climax. After bringing him to the edge several more times; Sam begged for sweet release.

"I'm ready to cum baby," He panted, thrusting into her slick heat, her sweet essences drenched his thighs. "Please Mercy, I'm ready to explode."

"Are you sure you're ready to cum, my sweet prince?" Mercedes grunted; stroking the fire of her own growing orgasm.

"Yes baby, yes." Sam growled. "I want to cum Mercy."

She tightened her thighs around his hips, Sam swallowed hard as she gyrated her pussy against his hard dick. The muscles in his abdomen constricted with every delicious move, Mercedes felt it and knew it wouldn't be long before Sam came. She cupped her breasts, pinching her nipples as Sam slid a long finger between her legs and rubbed her clit vigorously, determined that they would reach the point of no return together.

"I want you to cum for me Mercy," he said, watching her reaction. "Cum for your Sammy." Mercedes began to quake as her orgasm overtook her.

"SAMMMMMM!" she cried out in ecstasy. "SAMMMMMM!" her voice echoed throughout the early morning stillness.

Sam growled in response, with one stroke, his seed thick and hot spurted deep inside her. He pulled her down on top of him and held her tightly in his arms. His mouth sought hers, kissing her deeply as they floated to heaven and back.

Mercedes laid her head in the crook of his neck, her breathing ragged as Sam gently rocked her in his arms as he too waited for his breathing to normalize. He began to hum an unfamiliar tune.

"What's the name of that tune you're humming?" she asked sleepily.

"I can't remember," he replied. "I had heard it a while back and liked it." He added. "I don't know why it popped into my mind of all days."

"Keep humming," she yawned. "I like it."

Sam kissed her on the cheek and let out a yawn of his own. "We better get some rest." He suggested, his eyes growing heavy with sleep. "We have a very busy day ahead of us, seeing we are going to get married and all."

"Yay," Mercedes cheered, sleepily. "We are getting married Mr. Evans."

"Yay." he muttered before succumbing to sleep.

**XXXX**

Mae Jones frowned slightly; she noticed her daughter wasn't fully participating in the wedding plans conversation during their limited Skype session and voiced her concern.

"Mercedes is everything all right?" she asked. "How are things between you and Sam?"

She glanced at her mother than at Mary Evans and plastered a smile on her face. "Yeah, mom," Mercedes replied, nodding. "Sam and I couldn't be happier, why are you asking?"

"You seem to be preoccupied this morning." Mary spoke up on Mae's behalf. "Are you sure everything is okay?"

"Oh…that." she chuckled lightly as she shrugged her shoulders. "I have so much on my mind right now." she explained, planning her secret wedding to Sam had taken precedence at the moment. "There is so much to do in such a short time." she said aloud, thinking about her secret wedding.

"I know dear," Mary Evans agreed with her mother nodding, thinking she was talking about their up coming nuptials in two months. "That is why it will be better for everyone when you and Sam return from your vacation, that way we can all sit down and discuss your wedding plans face to face."

"Where is Sam by the way?" Mae Jones inquired. "He's usually sitting next to you, rolling his eyes at something me and Mary suggest."

"He's on a conference call with his office." Mercedes lied. "The new issue of _Punk!_ is ready to be sent to the presses so he has to make sure everything is perfect…" she shrugged her shoulders, hoping they bought the lie.

They did.

"…and Mercedes you still have to buy a wedding dress." her mother sighed, forty-five minutes later. She looked down at her list of things to do that seem to grow longer by the second. "And have you contacted your wedding party…?"

"Whoa Mom…slow down." Mercedes butted in. "Stop worrying, I have an appointment at _Kliensfield_ in two weeks. I have already talked to Quinn, Tina, Brittany and Santana and it's all arranged, we will meet up in New York City and will be staying at Kurt and Blaine's for that weekend. Rachel will be meeting us there after her last show and Stacie will be coming in with you and Mama Mary, but she will be staying at Kurt and Blaine's with the rest of us." she continued. "As for you and Mary, Sam and I had decided to reserve a room for the both of you at the Hilton."

"Oh," Mary said, looking at Mae smiling brightly. "The Hilton is nice."

"Well we figured that you two deserve a nice weekend retreat."

"Mary, I suggest we use the time away from our husbands to have a little fun." Mae laughed.

Mercedes raised a perfectly arched brow. "What kind of fun?" she asked. "We're not talking about mom gone wild kind of fun are we?"

Mary and Mae looked at each other and burst into laughter.

"I'm being serious," Mercedes said over their laughter. "Daddy and Papa Evans will never forgive me and Sam if you two get into trouble."

"Mercedes, mind your business." Her mother replied.

Sam walked into the room, whistling joyfully. "Great news babe…" he began. "I…"

"Sam..." Mercedes butted in quickly to stop him from spilling any information about their secret wedding. "Is everything set to go baby with the next issue of _Punk!?_ I told our moms that you were on a conference call with your office..."

"Oh…yeah, everything is smooth sailing." he smiled, sitting down next to Mercedes. "Morning Mom, Mama Jones what new and interesting wedding ideas are we talking about?"

Mae rolled her eyes and sighed. "Morning Sam," she greeted. "Unfortunately our two hours are up, so Mercedes will have to give you the information on what was discussed."

"Morning son," Mary greeted. "We will be so glad to see you and Mercedes in a few days, so we can discuss your wedding plans properly."

"Uh…Mercedes didn't you tell them?" Sam asked, raising his eyebrows at her.

"Tell us what?" Mae asked, looking at Sam then her daughter.

"Oh…that…" Mercedes stammered, chuckling nervously. "No, because I thought we could tell them _together_."

"Tell us what?" Mary asked, eying her son suspiciously.

Sam ran his fingers through his hair and took a deep breath.

"Tell us what?" Mae echoed.

"Mercedes and I had decided…" Sam began.

"…to stay here a little longer…" Mercedes jumped in.

"WHAT?" Mae exclaimed. "What about your wedding plans? We still have a long list of things to take care of!"

"Mom…" Mercedes sighed, rubbing the back of her neck. "Please don't freak out, it was my idea to stay a little longer…and the wedding plans will get done."

Mae took a deep breath and released it slowly, realizing if her daughter needed more vacation time, who was she to demand that she come home like some sixteen year old?

"When can we expect to see you two?" she asked calmly.

"I say in about another week." Sam replied, relieved. "Mercy really loves it here and you should know by now that I can't deny your daughter anything."

"Okay Sam, I will let your father know that you and Mercedes have extended your trip." Mary replied. "So are we still on for another Skype chat tonight?"

Sam and Mercedes glanced at each other. "I don't think so Mom." Sam answered. "Mercy and I have plans and I don't know what time we are getting back."

"So we will chat bright and early tomorrow morning." Mae spoke up.

"Same bat place and same bat channel." Sam quipped, waving his hand at the computer screen. "Later Mom, Mama Jones."

Mercedes quickly signed off and turned to Sam. "That was close," she said. "For a minute there I thought that we were going to get busted."

"If it wasn't for your quick thinking, we would have been." Sam said. "Good looking out babe." He kissed her on the cheek.

"So what is the good news you have?"

"I called the county clerk's office and found out we can get our marriage license today and there is no waiting period, we can get married before the ink is dry." he replied happily. "It will be even quicker if we fill out the pre application online so we don't have a long wait once we get there."

"Wonderful!" Mercedes squealed. "So what are we waiting for?"

Sam typed in the website address as Mercedes anxiously looked on, twenty minutes later the application was filled out and ready to be submitted to the proper department.

"So we are really doing this?" Sam asked his hand on the 'enter' key. "Last chance to back out…"

"Dammit Sam Evans if you don't press enter, so help me God I'll…" she butted in.

Sam chuckled as he pressed the 'enter' key and submitted the application. "I was only teasing babe," he said. "Nothing but death can stop me from marrying you."

A minute later they received the message that their application has been accepted. Sam pulled out his wallet from his jeans and took out his credit card to pay the application and processing fee.

"Do you want to look at the list of available dates that are opened? We can get married at the old courthouse if you want."

"Uh…at the courthouse?" Mercedes said with a tone of uncertainty in her voice. "Well I-I don't know Sam, it seems so impersonal." She ran her fingers through her hair. "But, I might change my mind once I see it."

**An hour later…**

"Uh…no." Mercedes said firmly, looking at the old courthouse up close and personal. The old red brick building wasn't what she had in mind for her secret wedding to Sam. The building itself was quaint but it didn't feel right to her to have their wedding there. She turned to Sam. "What do you think?" she asked, wanting his honest opinion. "Am I wrong about this? There's nothing wrong about getting married here, but…"

Sam shook his head in agreement. "You're right, this is not us." He spoke up. "Far from it." She placed her hand in his and laced her fingers with his; she looked up and beamed at Sam. "What?" he asked.

"We actually got our marriage license." She replied, giddily. "You're going to be Mr. Mercedes Jones." she teased.

Sam rubbed his chin and looked upward as if he was in deep thought for several minutes. "Ya know, Sam Evans-Jones does have a nice ring to it." he chuckled.

"I won't do that to you Sam," Mercedes said. "I'm a modern woman, but on some things I'm old fashioned, like taking my husband's last name." To Sam's amusement, she let out an unexpected squeal. "I'm so happy right now, I feel like singing." Mercedes cleared her throat. _"Going to the chapel and we're gonna get married…" _She sang softly, nudging Sam with her hip._ "Going to the chapel and we're gonna get married…"_ Sam wriggled his eyebrows at her and nudged her back._ "Gee I really love you and we're gonna get married… Going to the chapel of love…"_

Sam took her in his arms and twirled her around.

"Sam!" she squealed, laughing loudly, falling into his arms.

"_Because we're going to the chapel and we're gonna get married."_ He sang boldly as they continued to dance down the steps of the courthouse and towards the parking lot as people around them shook their heads and smiled. _"Gee I really love you and we're gonna get married…Going to the chapel of love…"_

"_Yeah, yeah…" _Mercedes chimed in.

"_Going to the chapel of love…"_ they sang in unison.

**XXXX**

They went to look at several wedding cottages, although the cottages were beautiful and the people were friendly, Mercedes didn't get that special _vibe _she was looking for and neither did Sam. feeling disappointed about not finding a place, Mercedes and Sam decided to returned to the cabin.

"That was a waste of time." Mercedes pouted, staring out the window. "Maybe I'm being too picky, but I want everything to be perfect."

Sam smiled at her from the rear view mirror. "Mercedes you are not being too picky." He assured her. "I wasn't feeling anything special either." He reminded her. "Yeah those places were great, but they're not us." To lift Mercedes' spirit, Sam stopped by a small barbeque place he had been meaning to try and ordered take out. He was going to take her on a picnic.

Once they returned to the cabin, Sam gathered what was needed and grabbed Mercedes by the hand and led her out the door. "Come on love, I'm taking you on a picnic." He said.

"Sam, I'm not in the mood for a picnic." She protested, trying to go back into the cabin.

"Come on babe, humor me." he said, blocking her way. "I promise you won't regret it."

"All right…if you say so…" she concede, pouting.

Mercedes felt her mood changing for the better as they walked along a small clear path; they came upon a small bridge that stretched over a babbling brook and crossed over it.

"We're almost there." Sam sang, winking at Mercedes.

"And where is there?" she asked, her curiosity piqued.

"It's a surprise." He said, mysteriously. "You still love my surprises, right?"

Mercedes nodded, laughing softly. "Your surprises are the best." She confirmed.

A few minutes later, they stood in front of a cottage that looked as if it belonged in an enchanted forest.

"Is this for real?" Mercedes gasped her doe eyes widened in surprise.

"Yes." Sam chuckled. "Want to take a look inside?"

"Yes." She answered, quickly. "Wait a minute are we allowed to?"

"Yes." Sam smiled. They climbed the few steps; he twisted the knob and opened the door.

"Ohmigod…Sam!" Mercedes breathe, walking over the threshold, she stopped in her tracks. Her heart beat rapidly as a feeling of _magic _overwhelmed her. "Ohmigod, Sam!" she turned to him, tears welled up in her eyes. "This is it!" she sniffed. "This is the place, don't you feel it?"

Sam placed the picnic basket down and wrapped his arms around her. "Yes Mercy, I do." He answered, kissing her on the side of her neck.

"How come you have never mentioned this place before?" she looked around the cottage, imagining how it would look decorated in flowers and candles.

"I have to keep you on your toes." Sam chuckled, loving Mercedes' reaction. "Now that we have a place, when do you want to get married?"

"Well… once we have the okay from the owner…"

"We will have no problems from the owner, believe me." Sam assured her, butting in.

He took out the tablecloth from the picnic basket and spread it on the ground while Mercedes gushed as she envisioned the two of them having their wedding ceremony there.

"_Kurt will walk me down the aisle to join Sam," _she said to herself_. "With the rest of our friends as wit…"_ "Oh shit!" she gasped out loud. "Shit, shit, shit, Sam…"

Sam looked at her concern written all over his face. "What's the matter Mercy?" he asked, stopping in the middle of preparing her plate, he moved next to her and draped his arm around her shoulders.

"Babe, we need witnesses." Mercedes said. "I don't want strangers standing up for us, I want…"

"Kurt." Sam finished for her. "Along with the rest of the whole crazy crew."

Mercedes nodded furiously. "Kurt will never forgive us if we do this without him; after all he was instrumental in getting us back together."

"Call him." Sam encouraged her. "I'm sure he and Blaine will be on the first flight out of New York."

"Okay." She said excitedly, fishing in her pocket for her phone. "Sam to have Kurt here to share this with us…"

"Call him." he repeated. "And while you're on the phone with him, I will give everyone else a call and see if they can join us on such a short notice."

Mercedes took out her cell phone and pressed Kurt's number. He answered after the second ring.

"I can't believe Sam untied you from the bed." Kurt greeted his bestie with a smirk. "How much time do we have before you two go at it again?"

"Ha, ha," Mercedes giggled, rolling her eyes. "We have to eat sometime." She quipped.

"So how's the vacation?"

"It's wonderful, this place that Sam has chosen is so wonderful and romantic," she winked at Sam and blew him a kiss. "I fell in love with it."

"I'm glad that you and Sam are having a great time, you two so deserve it."

"I agree…Kurt I have something important to tell you, but I don't want you to freak out, okay?"

"You're pregnant!" he blurted.

Blaine, who was listening in the background, dropped the salad bowl and ran to his husband's side. "Is she really?" he said, gleefully. "Let me speak to her." he grabbed for Kurt's phone.

Kurt slapped his hand away. "She hasn't confirmed it yet." He informed Blaine. "I'm assuming she is."

"Cedes, do you and Sam have the fertility god statue with you?" Blaine yelled in the background.

Mercedes couldn't help but laugh. "Kurt, tell Blaine that I'm not pregnant…yet, but it's not for the lack of trying."

Kurt turned to Blaine. "Sorry babe, Cedes isn't pregnant yet."

Blaine frowned in disappointment. "Tell Cedes to feed Sam oysters and bananas."

"Cedes…" Kurt began.

"I heard him." she giggled. "Thank Blaine for the information…I think?"

Kurt relayed her message. "If you're not pregnant then what's the big news?"

She took a deep breath to calm herself down.

"Cedes…?"

"SamandIaregettingmarriedthisweekandsinceyouaremybestieandmanofhonoryouhavetoherebecauseIcan'tdothiswithoutyoubymyside." She said in one breath. "How fast can you get here?"

"WHAT THE FUCK!" Kurt screamed into the phone once he realized what she said. "YOU AND MY PRETTY ARE GETTING MARRIED THIS WEEK?" He grabbed his chest and took several deep breaths. "OHMIGOD…CEDES!"

"THEY'RE GETTING MARRIED?" Blaine echoed. "But what about the big wedding two months from now, has that been cancelled?" he asked.

"Kurt I told you not to freak out." Mercedes was smiling so hard she thought her face would crack. "But yes, Sam and I are getting married this week and you have to be here. And to answer Blaine's question, the big wedding is still on, this is something we want to do for ourselves."

"Where is here?" he asked, reaching for a pen and paper.

"I'm going upstairs to pack!" Blaine shouted. "Do we have time to buy another wedding gift?"

Mercedes bit her bottom lip to stifle her laugh. "Here is the Smokey Mountains of Tennessee, let me give the phone to Sam and he can tell you exactly where in the Smokey Mountains we are located."

"Okay," Kurt said. "But before I speak to Sam, I want to know what changed in the last two weeks that made you two decide that you couldn't wait any longer?"

"It was me." she admitted. "I love him, Kurt," she gazed adoringly at Sam. "I love Sam so much that my heart aches whenever I think about him, which is often. I woke up yesterday morning and realized I didn't want to spend another day of my life without making him completely mine, we came so close to losing each other because of…" she refused to taint her love for Sam by mentioning Peterson's name in the same sentence. "So I asked the love of my life to marry me as soon as possible and he accepted it."

Sam leaned over and kissed her softly on the lips.

"Well shit, Cedes." Kurt said. "Sometimes, you can be full of surprises, have you picked a theme for this impromptu wedding?"

"Simple romance," She sighed dreamily, her eyes glancing around the cottage. "You have to be here Kurt; I know if I got married secretly without you, there would be hell to pay." She chuckled.

"You do know me so well." He chuckled. "Who else is going to be at this top secret wedding besides Blaine and myself?"

"Everyone…well we are hoping everyone can make it, if not…we will see them at our official wedding in two months."

"I will call Rachel and Finn and tell them the news; you know Rachel will not miss a chance to shine even if it's for five minutes."

"What about Rachel's play?" Mercedes asked. "I thought _The Woman. The Knife. The Penis _is moving to a bigger venue_._"

"Rachel lost her role to her understudy," Kurt informed her. "It seems the investors of the play agreed to move it to a larger venue only if the understudy kept the part as leading lady." He explained further. "They did offer her the understudy's part, but Rachel being Rachel turned her nose up at the demotion and left."

"What is she doing now?"

"She is preparing to audition for the lead in the revival of _Funny Girl_, so she's good… enough about Rachel, I have an impromptu wedding to help plan so hand the phone to Sam so Blaine and I can catch the next flight to Tennessee."

"Thank you Kurt, I love you."

"I love you too, Cedes."

Mercedes and Sam exchanged cell phones.

"I'm on the phone with Mike and Tina; I think Tina is having a meltdown." He explained.

Mercedes held the phone to her ear; Tina was talking incoherently, due to her sobbing. "Tina…Tina honey…" she said softly. "Why are you crying, sweetie?"

"Oh M-Mercedes," Tina sobbed. "It's so romantic; you know I am such a sucker for this sort of thing."

"So does this means you, Mike and my goddaughter will be here?" she asked, glancing at Sam as he talked to Kurt.

"Flying monkeys couldn't keep us away." she sniffed. "I have to change some things around but that will be no problem."

"Great…" Mercedes replied, relieved. "Sam and I really want you and Mike to help us celebrate."

"You know I will not let you get married without us." Tina sniffed a watery smile on her face.

Mercedes chuckled. "No I suppose not."

**XXXX**

"Say that again Aretha?" Santana asked, not believing her ears. "You and Trouty Mouth are getting married this week, did I hear you right?"

"Yes Satan," Sam laughed, speaking for Mercedes. "It will be great if you and Brittany can make it."

Satan took the phone from her ear and stared at it – shocked.

"So that means no big splashy wedding in two months?" Brittany chimed in.

"We are still having a wedding in two months," Sam replied. "But Mercedes and I don't want to wait that long so we decided to get married ASAP."

"Well I have an important dance audition that I can't miss." She said. "If I get the job, it can lead to bigger things."

"You go girl," Mercedes replied. "We don't want you to miss out on an important opportunity."

"That doesn't mean Brit and I won't be there." Santana said finally rejoining the conversation. "It just means that we will be delayed a day or two."

"And Lord Tubbington can finally visit the new cat spa in town; he has been bugging me about it ever since his best friend bragged about all the pussy he's getting."

Sam crossed his arms and bit his bottom lip to keep from laughing at Brittany's statement. "Well Lord Tubbington does love his pussy…" he smirked.

"Yeah he does." Brittany replied innocently, unaware of the unintentional joke she'd made.

Mercedes shook her head and refused to look at Sam, afraid she would burst out laughing if she does. "So…uh…" she stammered, trying hard not to laugh. "S-Sam and I c-can't wait to see you two."

"Yeah," Sam agreed. "And Brittany, break a leg."

"Thanks, you guys, see ya soon."

They dissolved into laughter as soon as they hung up.

"That's Brittany, the unknown comedic genius." Mercedes quipped, wiping her eyes.

**XXXX**

Their final call was to Washington D.C. to their trio of friends who were living there.

Quinn answered the phone, she sounded as if she had ran several miles. "Hello?" she greeted breathlessly.

"Hey Quinn," Mercedes greeted. "I have you on speaker phone; did Sam and I catch you at a bad time?"

"Hey Mercedes, hi Sam." she greeted. "And the answer is no."

"Are you sure we haven't interrupted any Partiquinn sexy time?" Sam smirked.

"Uh…no," she chuckled, tucking her hair behind her ears. "Hold on a sec…" Quinn picked up the phone and walked into the kitchen where she, Puck and Artie were in the middle of cooking supper.

"Who's on the phone babe?" Artie asked, looking up from the vegetables he was chopping for their salad.

"Sam and Mercedes." she replied, placing her cell phone on speaker. "Say hey guys."

"Dude." Puck greeted. "Hey Hot Mama."

"S'up." Artie greeted.

"Hey Puck and Artie," Mercedes sang song. "It's so nice to hear your voices again."

"How's it going?" Sam chimed in.

"Great," Puck answered for the trio.

"So what do we owe this pleasure to?" Quinn asked, changing the subject. She checked the sauce for the spaghetti and turned off the burner.

Sam and Mercedes looked at each other and smiled…

"Mercedes and I are getting married this week in a secret ceremony…" Sam began.

"…And we were wondering if you guys can attend." Mercedes finished.

"WHAT?" Quinn squealed. "WHAT?"

"We know it is on very short notice," Sam continued, laughing at Quinn's outburst. "But we really want you guys to be here, to help us celebrate if it's possible."

"A secret wedding," Quinn gushed. "How romantic."

"I know." Mercedes agreed, smiling. "Will you guys be able to attend?" she asked. "If not all three maybe one of you?"

"Quinn we know you are busy slaying the competition…"

"I've quit my job!" She blurted.

"What!" Sam and Mercedes yelled in unison.

"Cedes, I'll tell you and Sam the gory details once we get there." She explained. "All you need to know right now is that I have never been happier with my life than I am at this moment." she winked at her two lovers.

"So Sam you couldn't wait to shackle yourself to Hot Mama huh?" Puck said, teasingly.

"I'm counting down the seconds." Sam replied, grinning at his future wife.

"And you can count on us being there." Artie said, joining the conversation. "Just give us the info and we're there."

After the last phone call to Quinn, Artie and Puck, Mercedes looked around the cottage again and sighed dreamily. She tucked her soft curls behind her ears as she stared at Sam with a huge smile on her face.

Sam popped opened the bottle of wine he had bought along for their picnic. "What?" he asked after a few minutes.

She shook her head. "Are you sure the owner won't mind if we use this cottage to get married?" she answered with a question.

"Babe, I can assure you." He replied, handing her a glass of wine. "The owner will have no problems with it."

"I really would like to meet the owner of this magnificent property." She said, taking a sip of wine.

"You really like this place don't you?"

"I _love_ it here." She corrected him. "I don't know what it is about this place, but I can't seem to keep my hands off you," She smiled wickedly. "It's like the Smokey Mountains are a natural aphrodisiac."

"You will not get any complaints from me." Sam said with a smirk on his lips, thinking about their morning sex session on the balcony.

Mercedes giggled before taking a bite of the delicious barbeque pork rib. "I know what you're thinking mister." She said knowingly.

"And what am I thinking about, hmmm?" He raised an eyebrow, gazing at her lustfully.

"Me…You…Naked…" she began, "Under the Christmas tree, on the couch, on the kitchen table, under the kitchen table, in the tub, on the balcony…just to name a few." Her doe shaped eyes became dark with passion. "Am I right?"

"I didn't know you were a mind reader Ms. Jones." Sam growled lowly. "What am I thinking now?"

"Me…You…Naked…under the Christmas tree, on the couch, on the kitchen table, under the kitchen table…" she repeated, teasingly. "Shall I continue?"

"When you're right, you're right." He said, raising his glass to her. "To my baby, I love you Mercy more than life itself."

Mercedes raised her glass to Sam. "To my Sammy, there are no words invented yet to describe how I feel about you."

They each took a sip of wine from their glasses and sat the glasses down on the blanket. Sam reached for Mercedes' hand and slipped it in his.

"I'm happy that you're smiling again." he said, lacing their fingers together. "The picnic was a great idea after all."

"Yes it was," she agreed. "If you hadn't thought of it, I wouldn't have seen this magical place. Thanks babe, you never cease to amaze me."

"The one thing I can promise you Mercy is that we will never have a dull moment, we are going to live each day to the fullest."

"I'm going to hold you to that promise when I'm eight months pregnant and ready to kill you if you look at me the wrong way." She chuckled

"I'm going to be looking at you because you are going to be the most beautiful mom to be ever." He said.

"I will remember you said that when I am suffering from morning sickness." She quipped.

After a wonderful picnic, they packed up the picnic basket and made their way back to the cabin, in which they continued making preparations for their secret wedding that was going to take place in a few short days.

"I can't wait for everyone to get here." Mercedes said. "We are going to need all the help we can get."

"Yeah," Sam agreed. "It's going to be great seeing everyone again…including Rachel." He chuckled.

"Oh lord," Mercedes said, rolling her eyes. "Whatever song she wants to sing will be perfectly fine by me." She sighed. "I can't have her up in my face asking about a three minute song when we have so much to do."

"Don't worry babe," Sam wrapped his arms around her and kissed her gently on the neck. "I'll make sure that Finn keeps her busy."

"Thanks babe." She turned into his arms and laid her head on his chest.

**XXXX**

The next morning Sam and Mercedes called their mothers respectively and informed them there will be no more talk about wedding plans until they were face to face. They explained to their mothers that they wanted to enjoy their last week not thinking about wedding plans. Although Mae Jones and Mary Evans were disappointed, they understood.

"I feel bad lying to our moms." Mercedes said to Sam after hanging up with her mother. "But…" she shrugged her shoulders. "It couldn't be helped." She glanced at her watch. "What time did Kurt say that he and Blaine will be arriving?"

"In two hours." he said, glancing at his own watch. "Mercy we have to get a move on, I still have to find my way to the airport."

Mercedes grabbed her purse and walked towards the door. "It might take us two hours to get there," she said. "Knowing how much you hate to ask for directions." She quipped.

"It's not manly to ask for directions." Sam countered, grinning. He grabbed his wallet off the table and stuffed it in his back pocket. "Ready to go babe?"

"Yeah, I got everything."

Sam followed her out the door and to the parked rental car. Mercedes' brown eyes twinkled as he opened the door for her.

Sam, knowing his future wife so well, nodded. "Yeah," He said, answering her silent question aloud. "We are actually getting married."

They made it to the airport twenty minutes before Kurt and Blaine's plane landed. Mercedes became excited about seeing her bestie face to face once again.

"Do you think Blaine brought the nursery plans with him?" Sam chuckled, he too was anxious to see Kurt. If it wasn't for Kurt's devious scheme, he would never have gotten his Mercy back.

"I wouldn't be surprise." Mercedes giggled.

"FLIGHT 540 FROM NEW YORK CITY IS NOW ARRIVING AT GATE TEN!" The information officer announced over the PA system. "FLIGHT 540 FROM NEW YORK CITY IS NOW ARRIVING AT GATE TEN!"

Mercedes and Sam headed towards gate ten and waited for Kurt and Blaine to walk through the gate. Several minutes later the couples were face to face, embracing each other.

"Dammit My Pretty," Kurt said, holding on tightly to Mercedes. "Couldn't you have picked a more country ass place to take Cedes? I half expect to hear dueling banjos at any moment"

"Kurt, this place is not so bad." Mercedes said, defending Sam. "In fact I love it here."

Kurt raised an eyebrow. "Are you serious?"

Mercedes hit her best friend playfully on the arm. "Yes I am." She assured him. "Wait until you and Blaine see the cabin…"

"A cabin?" Kurt butted in. "As in Lincoln Logs?"

Sam rolled his eyes.

"I think this is a great getaway, Sam." Blaine said, silencing his husband with one look. "I'm sure the cabin is very cozy and romantic."

"I'm sure it is too." Kurt replied. "Anyway let's change the subject." He looped his arm in Mercedes' as Blaine and Sam grabbed their luggage. "I can't believe you and Sam are getting married on the spur of the moment." He began. "How very impulsive… I like it."

She nodded, giggling like a schoolgirl. "I know right?" she replied. "I can't believe it myself."

"We have a ton of things to do," he said. "The first thing we are going to do is buy your wedding dress."

"Before we do that, I want you to see the cottage where Sam and I will tie the knot." Mercedes said. "I really need your expertise on decorations."

"Never fear bestie, I am here and we will throw you and Sam the most fantabulous secret wedding in the history of secret weddings."

"And don't forget to make time to go over the nursery plans with me." Blaine said over his shoulders.

Sam and Mercedes exchanged knowing looks and smiled.

**XXXX**

On the ride to the cabin, Kurt apologized to Sam for the crack he made earlier when he realized how beautiful and serene their surroundings were.

"I think we should plan a trip here." Blaine suggested to Kurt, he laid his head on Kurt's shoulder and kissed him gently on the cheek. "I know you don't like the country, but look at this place." Blaine gazed out the window. "Don't you smell the romance?"

"I'll think about." Kurt replied, knowing in his heart he had already made up his mind to tell him yes.

Mercedes reached across the consol and placed a hand on Sam's thigh and gave it a gentle squeeze. Sam glanced quickly at her and licked his lips, which didn't go unnoticed by Kurt or Blaine.

"The Smokey Mountains makes you horny doesn't it?" he asked bluntly, staring at Sam through the rear view mirror.

"Well…" Sam said, shrugging his shoulders. "Mercedes…?" The mega watt smile on his face said it all.

Mercedes stared out the window and laughed. "I love it here." She replied, feeling the warmth settling on her cheeks.

They stopped at the small country market several miles from their destination to buy fresh fruits and vegetables and other food items that was needed. Kurt foundthe place_ country chic, _marveling at the kindness of the people.

"It's called southern hospitality." Sam quipped as they got back into the car. "Something that New York is sorely lacking."

**XXXX**

"This place is absolutely beautiful." Kurt whispered in awe as he stared out the huge bay window, in his and Blaine's bedroom, mesmerized by the waterfall in the distance. "How in the hell did Sam find this place?"

"You know Sam, when it comes to romantic gestures he goes all out."

Kurt nodded.

Blaine let out a soft yawn and stretched out his arms before plopping down on the king sized bed. He kicked off his shoes and rubbed his tired eyes. He looked at his husband, smiling sleepily. "Join me?" he asked, patting the empty space next to him.

"Jet lag finally kicking in?" Kurt asked, joining his husband. He too kicked off his shoes.

"Yeah." Blaine answered, stifling a yawn. He fell back on the comfortable mattress taking Kurt with him.

Kurt reached down and pulled the covers over them before laying his head on Blaine's chest and letting out a contented sigh, letting the tranquil sound of the waterfall lull them to sleep.

**XXXX**

As Kurt and Blaine napped, Sam and Mercedes started supper. A few minutes earlier they had received word from Artie that he would be picking up the rest of their friends in his private jet and to expect them no later than tomorrow night.

"I can't believe that this time tomorrow everyone will be here for our secret wedding." Mercedes said giddily, bumping Sam with her hip. Sam looked up from his homemade sauce and grinned at his future wife.

"Are you ready for a great party?" Sam asked, bumping her hip in return.

In response Mercedes turned on the radio and sauntered over to the love of her life and dipped her pinky finger into the bowl of homemade sauce and brought it to her mouth and flicked her tongue over her finger seductively. "Mmmm…delicious…" She growled lowly in her throat.

Sam raised an eyebrow, licking his lips as he watched her lick her finger clean.

"Remind you of something?" she purred, glancing between his legs.

He felt the crotch of his pants tightened. "You are so wrong for that Mercy." He said, combing his fingers through his blond locks. "I am so gonna get you back." he vowed.

"I sure hope so." She dipped her finger into the bowl of sauce again and coated her plush lips.

Sam grabbed her by the waist, pulled her closer to him and kissed her passionately, leaving her in a stupor. "That baby, was a preview of things to come." He managed to say, between gasps of breath, when they came up for air.

Mercedes stared up at him, licking her kiss swollen lips. "Make sure you make plenty of sauce," she said, squeezing his ass. "It is going to come in handy later."

"Yeah?" Sam replied, reaching down and smacking her on the ass.

"Yeah." She laughed, returning his smack on the ass.

"Ya know I could go for an appetizer…" he smirked, wiggling his eyebrows suggestively.

"Sam…" Mercedes ran her fingers through her hair, eyeing her man's sexy body. "Do you think we have time?"

Sam poured a small amount of sauce in a container and refrigerated the rest. He grabbed hold of Mercedes' hand and led her upstairs…

**XXXX**

The moment Mercedes slammed the bedroom door behind them; Sam grabbed her and lifted her in his arms. She wrapped her legs around his waist, locking them at the ankle. He assaulted her plump lips with kisses.

"Remember Sam, this is only the appetizer." Mercedes reminded him, running her nails against his sensitive scalp.

"I remember, I remember." He panted, walking them towards the bed. He placed the small container of sauce on the nightstand before they tumbled on the bed.

They divested themselves of their clothes. Sam growled lowly in his throat as Mercedes attached her lips to his neck and sucked hard. She reached for the sauce and dipped two fingers into the bowl; she spread the sticky golden brown sauce along his collar bone. His breath hitched in anticipation as all kinds of naughty thoughts ran through his mind.

Mercedes slowly flicked the tip of her tongue across the length of his collar bone.

"Damn babe," Sam grunted, biting his bottom lip. "That feels good." Goosebumps formed on his body as Mercedes continued to lick the sauce off him.

"Mmmm," Mercedes moaned, smacking her lips. "It tastes good too."

Once Mercedes licked the last of the sauce off his collar bone, Sam dipped his fingers into the bowl and smeared the sauce over both breasts; he licked his lips in anticipation. Mercedes cupped his cheeks and guided his mouth to her breasts; her heart pounded loudly in her chest as his breath caressed her skin. Sam slowly licked and kissed the tasty substance off her breasts, Mercedes arched forward as he took turns taking her breasts into his mouth…

The sensation of Sam's tongue making love to her breasts brought Mercedes to new heights. "Oh God! Sam!" She gasped, grabbing a fistful of short blond locks on the back of his head. "Sam!" She was so turned on; she had to open her legs slightly; to seek relief from the throbbing of her clit.

Sam looked up at her, smirking. "Baby, I don't think I can stop at appetizers." He said, kissing his way down her belly, he swirled his tongue around her navel which elicited a few moans from Mercedes.

"I don't think can I either," she breaths in agreement.

He grabbed the bowl from the nightstand and poured a small amount of the sauce in his hands and rubbed it between her legs, covering her pussy. Mercedes arched her pelvis upward, loving the way Sam's large fingers felt on her pulsating clit.

"Sammy no…!" She protested when he withdrew his fingers all too soon.

"Relax Mercy," he said, lowering his head between her legs. "I think my tongue will be far better suited for what I have in mind."

Mercedes chewed on her bottom lip, anticipating the feel of his tongue on her clit. Sam threw her thick legs over his shoulders, he took a deep breath and inhaled her sweet scent, mixed with orange sauce and growled lustfully. He licked his lips and dove in.

Mercedes bucked up and curled her fists into the sheets as Sam's tongue whipped inside her liked a snake. She locked her legs around his neck and let out a pleasurable whimper. "Oh fuck…" she gasped, grinding her pussy against his mouth. "Sam…"

Hearing his name rolled off his sweet Mercy's tongue delighted Sam. He hummed against her sensitive flesh, knowing the vibrations will drive her wild.

"Oh God," she hissed, her thighs trembling as he brought her closer to the point of no return.

Sam dipped a finger inside her slippery heat, her essence dripped down between her ass cheeks, forming a pool beneath her. Mercedes raked her nails against his scalp as she writhed beneath him, speaking incoherently as she exploded into his mouth. She fondled her breasts and sighed contently as he swallowed every drop of her nectar down his throat.

Once satisfied he had licked her clean, Sam kissed her inner thighs before making his way up the bed and collapsing next to her. Mercedes turned to face him with a smile a mile long on her face. She kissed him passionately, tasting her nectar on his tongue.

"Mmmm…" Sam groaned, sliding his hand into her soft tresses, his erection jerked in excitement as Mercedes reached between his muscular legs and played with his balls. She took the last of the sauce and coated his erection; he hissed, teeth bared. His butterflies increased as her small hand slide up and down his length.

Mercedes broke the kiss and stared into her lover's darken green eyes and smiled with a mischievous glint in her brown ones. "I'm going to make you feel so good." she sing-song, inching her way down his body.

Sam's breathing got a bit shallower as Mercedes' warm mouth covered his cock. He shut his eyes and shifted his hips slightly, causing her to take as much of him down her throat as she could, and what Mercedes couldn't take in her mouth, she wrapped her hand around. She licked the underside of his sensitive manhood with the tip of her tongue, Mercedes smiled as she felt him jerked slightly under her ministrations.

He became lost in the sensation of his woman making love to him with her mouth; he placed a hand on the back of her head and cradled it lovingly as she settled into a steady rhythm.

"Mercedes, babe…" he groaned. "Don't stop, Mercy it feels so good."

Mercedes sucked harder, knowing that Sam will not be able to hold on for much longer. Soon Sam was calling out her name, his legs locked around her neck as he spilled his hot seed down her throat. His soft cock slid out her mouth, she showered his inner thighs with kisses before marking him as hers. She crawled up his body and planted a kiss on his lips.

"I love you, Mercedes." he whispered, rubbing himself against her soft flesh until he was hard again. He flipped her on her stomach and positioned himself between her legs. Sam reached down between her thighs and parted her pussy lips with his thumbs. He thrust his fingers into her slick heat several times, coating his finger with her sweet nectar.

"Oh…" Mercedes moaned.

Sam withdrew his fingers and rubbed her essences on his cock as lubrication.

"Yassss." Mercedes hissed in delight as Sam entered her, filling her with his length. They gently moved together. Sam leaned forward and placed soft kisses up and down her spine. Mercedes purred in contentment, she glanced over her shoulder and looked at Sam; the expression on his face was pure bliss.

Sam bit back a moan; he loved the way Mercedes' body responded to his, her vaginal muscles wrapped themselves tightly around his thick manhood, pulling him in deeper and deeper…

"Oh, god yes, Sam that's it, don't stop baby!" Mercedes cried out as Sam continued to hit her g-spot. "I'm so close babe, so close…"

They continued their dance of love, Sam held on to Mercedes' waist as she bucked wildly beneath him, soon she felt the stirrings of her climax building in her stomach. She arched her back and let out a cry; her body shuddered as her orgasm washed over her. Sam grunted, speeding up his pace as he felt her hot essence gush out of her, running down his balls and onto his thighs. Pumping furiously, Sam felt his seed leaving his body a few minutes later.

"Mercy…!" Sam cried out, holding her close to him.

He pulled her damp curls aside and kissed her neck and collapsed on top of her - exhausted. Sam stayed in that position until he had the energy to roll off of her, Mercedes turned on her side to face him. She reached out and traced the outline of his full lips with her index finger. Sam captured her finger between his teeth and sucked it in his mouth.

"We don't do appetizers do we?" she asked, smiling lazily.

He shook his head in agreement. "That's because when it comes to each other, we are way too greedy." he smirked, sucking the remaining orange sauce off her lips.

**XXXX**

After a well deserved nap, Kurt and Blaine showered, changed and joined Sam and Mercedes into the dining room for a meal of grilled chicken breasts marinated in orange sauce with coleslaw and herb and garlic grilled potatoes as side dishes.

"Smells delicious." Blaine said, sniffing the air. He didn't know how hungry he was until he laid eyes on the table. "Everything looks delicious too."

"I hope it tastes as good as it looks." Sam replied, handing Blaine a glass of wine.

"Sam did most of the cooking," Mercedes explained. "I mostly supervised."

Kurt glanced around the table and raised an eyebrow. "Since when does my blond friend cook?" he asked. "The last time he tried, he burnt the hell out of a pan of hot water."

Mercedes and Blaine giggled.

"My cooking skills have improved greatly since then." Sam countered, pouring a glass of wine and handing it to Kurt.

"Like everything else." Mercedes mumbled under her breath only loud enough for Sam to hear. She caught his eyes and winked.

"Enough talking about Sam's improved cooking skills," Blaine said, pulling his chair from the table, sitting. "I'm famished, let's eat."

The rest followed his lead and sat down. Sam blessed the food and the foursome dug into the scrumptious meal before them.

Sam waited until Kurt took his first bite of chicken breast before he began eating. Kurt beamed at him, giving him a thumb's up.

"I have to admit, my precious, that this is good." he said, around a mouthful of food. "The sauce is heavenly."

"Isn't it?" Mercedes agreed. "It tastes good on _everything_, doesn't it babe?" she replied, smiling innocently.

Sam felt the heat creeping up his neck and settled on his cheeks. "Mhmm," he moaned, licking his lips with a shit eating grin on his face.

Kurt and Blaine looked at their friends suspiciously. "Are we having two different conversations about the same thing?" he asked.

"Don't mind us." Mercedes giggled, shrugging her shoulders. "We aren't in our right minds at the moment…"

"Who would be with a wedding that is supposed to take place in how many days?" Kurt asked. "Speaking of which, what are your wedding plans, or are you two just making it up as you go along?"

"Like I told you over the phone Kurt, we are keeping it simple," Mercedes replied. "Simple and romantic."

"After supper, Mercy and I will take you the cottage where the ceremony will take place." Sam said. "I believe once you and Blaine sees it, you will understand what we want."

"Okay." Kurt said, taking a sip of wine, not truly convinced.

"Why don't we have our dessert there?" Mercedes suggested. "It'll give you a chance to see the rest of this gorgeous property, plus Sam and I want you and Blaine to get a real feel for the place."

"Okay." Blaine said. "Sounds great."

**XXXX**

Once the dinner dishes were cleared away and put into the dishwasher, Mercedes dished up four bowls of her no bake strawberry shortcake. Taking the half bottle of wine with them as well as a blanket, Sam and Mercedes led Blaine and Kurt along the small pathway that led to the cottage.

Blaine sighed dreamily, taking his free hand and sliding it into Kurt's. "This is beautiful." He whispered, looking around. "Don't you _feel_ the romance in the air?"

Kurt turned to his husband and nodded in agreement, Kurt had to admit he was feeling something wonderful stirring in his soul. Sam and Mercedes glanced back at their friends and smiled. As they reached the babbling brook and the small wooden bridge covered with wild flowers Blaine audibly gasped.

Mercedes turned to Blaine. "I know right?" she beamed, agreeing with his reaction.

"How much farther?" Blaine asked, excitedly.

"It's right over the bridge." Sam replied.

Minutes later, the four of them stood outside the cottage, the beauty of the simple house took Mercedes' breath away once again. She rested her head against her fiancé's arm and gushed.

Kurt's blue eyes widened. "Wow," he gasped, gawking at the cottage. "This is…this is…" he was lost for words…

"Perfect…" Blaine finished for him. "Can we go inside?"

"Of course." Sam chuckled; they went inside the cottage.

"What do you think?" Mercedes asked, looking at Kurt expectantly. "And don't lie to me."

Kurt turned around in the one room cottage, taking it all in. He laughed softly and shook his head, he ran his fingers through his hair and turned to his best friend and grinned. "Blaine's right." He finally answered. "This place is perfect for your wedding; this is you and Sam..."

Mercedes nodded in agreement, trying hard to hold back her tears. "That's why we have to get married here…" she turned to Sam and gazed adoringly at him. "Right baby?"

Sam responded by tilting her head upward and kissing her passionately.

"Alrighty then," Kurt spoke up, clapping his hands as the engaged couple continued to suck face, hoping to get their attention. "Uh…Sam aren't you afraid you are going to suck Cedes' lungs out?"

"Uh…sorry about that…" Sam grinned, licking his kiss swollen lips once he and Mercedes came up for air. "I can't help it that I'm addicted to my sexy lady."

Mercedes smiled bashfully and buried her head in his chest.

"Okay now on to the wedding plans." Kurt said, changing the subject. "Sam, Cedes I see you two saying your vows in front of the hearth." He said, shifting his focus on the huge fireplace.

"And the entire room is lit up by white lights." Sam added as he refilled everyone wine glass.

"And wild flowers…" Mercedes gushed, taking a sip of wine. "…simple and romantic."

"Alrighty then," Kurt said, around a mouthful of dessert. "That's one thing we can check off the list. Cedes, we have to talk about your wedding dress…"

"I have an idea on what I want to wear." She said. "I'm thinking tea length kind of Jackie O-ish, what do you think?"

"I think you will look beautiful…is there any place around here to buy a wedding dress?"

"I'm sure there's a boutique in town." Mercedes assured him. "If not, I will make do, as long as I marry Sam, I don't care what I wear."

Sam smiled lecherously, the thought of Mercedes walking down the aisle in his favorite pair of fuck me pumps and a leather corset suited him just fine. He was brought out of his thoughts by a warm hand rubbing his inner thighs. He looked down at Mercedes' hand and into her brown eyes and raised an eyebrow.

'_I know what you're thinking.'_ Mercedes mouthed, she cleared her throat and glanced down at the bulge in his pants.

He chuckled. _'Do you blame me when I have the universe's sexiest woman marrying me?'_ he mouthed back.

Mercedes giggled softly to herself. Sam always knew exactly what to say to make her feel desirable.

After finishing their dessert at the cottage, the foursome made their way back to the cabin. Mercedes and Kurt thumbed through several bridal magazines looking at tea length dresses while Sam grabbed his sketchbook and began drawing as Blaine looked on.

"So, I have been meaning to ask," Kurt began, looking up from the current magazine in front of him. "What's with the Christmas tree?"

Mercedes smiled brightly as her face lit up. "Sam and I had a Christmas do over, to make up for the one we missed last year when we were apart." She answered, dreamily. "Can you imagine my surprise when he opened the door and there stood the tallest, the most gorgeous tree I had ever seen in my life?" her eyes welled up with tears. "He did this all for me…for us so we could erase those horrible memories away…" Kurt reached over and wiped a stray tear from her eyes. Mercedes grabbed her best friend' hand in hers and squeezed it gently. "I love Sam so much." she declared. "If it wasn't for you and your manipulative ways, we wouldn't have gotten back together." she leaned forward and kissed him on the cheek. "Thank you Kurt."

Kurt gave her a toothy smile, his heart filled with joy seeing his friend so happy. "You and Sam would've found your way back to each other." he assured her. "After I had your crazy ass committed I would've made sure Sam visited you in your padded cell until you regained your sanity."

"You weren't really going to have me committed were you?" Mercedes chuckled.

Kurt raised an eyebrow, his face dead serious. "What makes you think that I'm kidding?" he replied. "Cedes I would have rather you living in a straitjacket than be with that slimy fucker Peterson." He said bluntly. "That's how much I love you."

She studied her best friend, her lips pursed. "Well I be damned," she said, not really surprised. "Kurt, you crazy fucker."

"Yes, I am especially when it comes to_ my_ family and you know this to be true."

"Yeah I do." She said, biting her bottom lip. She reached up and ruffled his perfectly coifed hair. "I love you too, you piece of shit."

"Hey don't mess with the hair." Kurt laughed, slapping her hand away. Mercedes rolled her eyes and went for his hair again. "Cedes! Sam, come and get your woman!"

Sam looked up from his sketchbook and smiled. "Babe, play nice with Kurt or you will not get a special treat later."

"Okay, fine." she huffed, laughing. "I'll stop, only because I love my special treats."

They continued to glance through one bridal magazine after another until Mercedes laid eyes on a white tea length vintage style dress by Maxine Fellini, one of her favorite designers, and began hyperventilating.

"Ohmigod! Ohmigod! Ohmigod! Kurt this is it!" she squealed jumping up and down. "I found it!"

"Calm down Cedes before you pass out!" Kurt warned her.

Mercedes nodded, taking deep breaths. She slid the magazine towards him and pointed at the dress, excitedly. "This is what I see myself wearing!"

Kurt stared at the photograph, then at Mercedes, then at the photograph again before breaking into a huge smile. "I can see it." he said. "I hope we can find it at the boutique. I think you need to have a second choice just in case?" he suggested.

"Okay Mercy, what do you think?" Sam asked, walking over to the table with his sketchbook. Mercedes quickly flipped over the bridal magazine as he placed his finished sketch in front of her. "This is what I imagined the cottage to look like once decorated."

Mercedes was speechless….

"Mercy, babe are you all right?" Sam asked, after she didn't respond immediately.

She began to bawl like a baby.

"You hate it don't you," Sam sighed, rubbing the back of his neck. "Tell me what you don't like and I will change it."

"D-don't you dare." She sniffed. "I-I love everything a-about it, Sam Evans…" The sketch was very detailed with the white LED lights hanging from the ceilings down to the fire in the hearth. "So beautiful…I'm going to frame this."

Kurt took the sketchbook and studied it. "Damn Sam, this is gorgeous." He complimented. "All you need is Tinkerbelle and her friends flying around in the background."

"Sam, I can't wait to see your and Cedes' vision of your wedding come to life." Blaine said.

"Thanks Blaine." Sam said, he turned to Mercedes and smiled. "You really love it Mercy?" he asked softly.

"Yes I do Sam." she replied, taking the sketchbook from Kurt. "This is more than I can ever hope our secret wedding to be."

"We'll make it happened baby, I promise."

"Sam's right Cedes, you two are going to have the wedding of your dreams." Kurt agreed.

**XXXX**

Their first stop the next morning was to visit _Mi Amour,_ the wedding supply store. Sam and Mercedes along with Kurt and Blaine had a lot to do before the rest of their friends arrived later on in the day.

"We shouldn't have to spend more than an hour in here." Kurt said, as they got out of the car.

The _Mi Amour_ parking lot was nearly empty so they shouldn't have any problems with crowds. The bell on the door rang as they walked into the store, informing the staff that someone had entered the store, right away a young woman who appeared to be in her mid twenties greeted the small group with a bright smile on her face.

"Good morning and welcome to Mi Amour, my name is Ashlee and I will be more than happy to help you to make your shopping experience here pleasurable." She paused to take a breath. "What can I help you find today?"

Kurt raised his eyebrows looking at the woman with a smirk, wondering how many cups of coffee she had consumed to be that perky. "Hey Ashlee." He said. "We are here to purchase white LEDS lights can you help us with that?"

"Sure." She replied, grinning. "It will be my pleasure, follow me please."

The group followed Ashlee to a large selection of white LED lights. "We have a variety of white lights as you can see." She said. "Do you have a specific kind in mind?"

Mercedes shook her head. "I thought I did when I walked into the store, now I'm not so sure."

Ashlee giggled. "A lot of our customers say that."

"What is your best seller?" Sam asked.

"Well…" she replied, tilting her head to the side to think. Ashlee walked over to the display of crystal fairy lights. "We can't keep these in stock." She said, turning on the string of lights to show off their brilliance.

"We'll take them!" Mercedes and Sam replied in unison.

"Sam, they are going to look so pretty." Mercedes gushed dreamingly.

"I know babe." He agreed.

Ashlee laughed at their enthusiasm. "Okay," she said. "Will there be anything else?"

XXXX

Ninety minutes later, the last of the lights were loaded in the trunk of the car.

"Okay tomorrow the furniture will be ready for delivery by ten a.m.," Kurt said, checking the items off his list. "I hope they will be able to read your directions to the cabin."

"Well the driver has my number if he gets lost." Sam replied, sliding behind the wheel, he glanced at his watch. "When was the last time you heard from Artie, babe?" he asked Mercedes.

"Yesterday," She replied. "Maybe I should give him a call to make sure they are on their way?" she suggested, grabbing her cell phone out her bag. She dialed his number.

He answered after the second ring.

"Hey Gorgeous," he greeted. "Does your future hubby know that you are calling the man of your dreams?"

"Hey Artie," she laughed. "Hold on I'm going to put you on speaker phone, Blaine and Kurt are already here."

"Hey Artie." Blaine and Kurt said in unison.

"They arrived yesterday."

"Hey Bro," Sam greeted. "What's this about the man of Mercy's dreams?" he asked, jokingly.

"Com'on Sam, ya know I didn't mean nothing by it." Artie replied, laughing.

"I know that," Sam laughed. "So have you guys left DC yet?"

"Yeah," he replied. "We had taken off about a half hour ago. We will be arriving in New York to pick up Finn and Rachel in another thirty minutes before heading to Chicago for Mike and Tina. Once we arrive in LA, for Satan and Britt, we are going to have a slight delay." He informed them. "The ladies have to go shopping; they refuse to show up for your wedding without a new dress."

Mercedes giggled. "Let me speak to Quinn."

"Sure sweet thang." Artie handed his phone to Quinn.

"Hey Cedes." Quinn greeted. "Excited?"

"Yes." Mercedes answered. "I can't wait to see everyone. Artie tells me that you're going shopping once you land in LA?"

"Yeah, you need something?"

"Sure, lots of lingerie," Sam spoke up with a twinkle in his eyes, "preferably from Fredricks of Hollywood."

"Sam…" Mercedes laughed, hitting him playfully on the arm.

"What? I'm not kidding." He winked at her. "Quinn please informed Tina and the rest of my request please."

"Sure thing." Quinn laughed. "What style is your favorite?"

"Quinn!" Mercedes gasped as she heard Artie and Puck laughing in the background.

"All of them." Sam answered, ignoring his future wife's glare.

"Don't even waste your money," Mercedes said. "It's not like I'm going to be in them long any way." She muttered, shaking her head.

"Exactly." Sam replied, smiling lustfully.

Mercedes tried not to smile but couldn't help herself.

"We may get our baby yet." Blaine piped up from the backseat.

**XXXX**

"Sam, Mercedes, we need to talk about food, especially your wedding cake." Kurt began as he Google the information he needed on his iPad. "I was able to have a brief conversation with Ashlee about the pastry shops in town and she recommended two places." He paused to read the names of the shops. "The first one is Edna's Sweet Tooth…and then there's Wal-Mart." He said the latter rather hesitantly.

"Edna's Sweet Tooth." Blaine, Sam and Mercedes replied in unison.

"Good choice." Kurt chuckled; he read the directions to the shop out loud and glanced thru the wedding cakes selection on Edna's Sweet Tooth website. "They have are some very interesting cake flavors." He said, passing his iPad to Mercedes.

Mercedes read thru the list and giggled at the last flavor listed. "White Chocolate…Sam, could you be the inspiration for that?" she joked.

Sam grinned and shrugged his shoulders. "Could be who knows?"

Edna's Sweet Tooth pastry shop was easily to spot once Sam turned right on the busy main street, it was the only building that looked as if it was modeled after the famous pastries shops in France. It didn't surprise them that a small crowd was gathered outside the shop, the aroma that seeped under the door was incredible.

Twenty minutes later, the door to Edna's Sweet Tooth opened and the crowd pushed forward. Pastries were flying off the shelves as soon as the staff restocked them.

"May I have your order?" the young man standing behind the counter asked Mercedes, he was dressed in a black polo shirt with_ Edna's_ embroidered on the right pocket and a pair of black skinny jeans.

"I would like to order a wedding cake." She replied as Sam nodded.

"That will my m…uh boss," he grinned sheepishly. "She's busy in the back right now, but if you are willing to wait, I will inform her that you are out here waiting to talk to her." He gestured for Sam and Mercedes to step aside for the next customer. "Be back in sec." he disappeared into the back.

Ten minutes went by before the young man reappeared with an older woman that closely resembled him. She took one glance at Sam and Mercedes and held out her hand. "Hi, you two must be the happy couple." She greeted with a warm smile. "I'm Marge, owner and chief baker of Edna's Sweet Tooth."

"Hi, I'm Mercedes Jones and this is my fiancé' Sam Evans." Mercedes said, shaking her hand. "And this is my best friend and Man of Honor Kurt Hummel-Anderson and his husband Blaine Hummel-Anderson."

"It's nice to meet y'all." Marge replied. She stared at Mercedes for a few seconds. "Sorry for staring, Ms. Jones you look very familiar…have you ever been on television?"

"No, I don't think so." Mercedes said, hoping her cover wasn't blown. "People are always mistaking me for that actress on that show _Being Mary Jane_, Raven Goodwin."

Kurt rolled his eyes and bit his bottom lip.

"That could be it." Marge said, ushering the four of them into her office. "Please have a seat." She closed the door to her office to drown out the sounds of the outside world. Sam and Mercedes sat in the loveseat offered to them while Kurt and Blaine sat on the couch. Marge grabbed a notebook off her desk before settling in the plush leather chair. "I hope this doesn't sound strange, but before I bake a wedding cake for my couples I like to know a little about them." she said, explaining the reason for the notebook. "I like to jot down notes, it just a way for me to get to know who I am baking for."

"Uh…okay." Sam said. "What you think Mercy?"

Mercedes shrugged her shoulders. "I don't mind."

Marge flipped to an empty page and smiled. "So Sam and Mercedes, tell me how did you two meet…?"

Sam turned to Mercedes, they smiled adoringly at each. "Mercy, shall I begin or you?"

Mercedes bit her bottom lip to stifle her laugh; memories of her sixteen year's old self flooded her mind. "I'll begin…" she took a deep breath. "We met in high school in glee club…but, by no means was it love at first sight…."

"I liked what I saw when I laid my eyes on you for the first time," Sam interjected. "You were shaking that glorious booty of yours…" he added with a smirk on his lips. "Something that I will never forget for as long as I live…"

Sam and Mercedes told Marge the cliff notes version of their epic love story, boxes of tissues was passed around as they laughed and cried over their special memories. Sam stunned Mercedes when he slipped off the loveseat, got on one knee in front of her and grabbed her hands in his and began to serenade her.

"_Looking out across the night time…_

_The city winks a sleepless eye…_

_Hear her voice…_

_Shake my window…_

_Sweet seducing sighs…"_

Mercedes recovered from the shock by the second verse and joined him…

"_Get me out…_

_Into the night time…_

_Four walls won't hold me tonight…_

_If this town…_

_Is just an apple…_

_Then let me take a bite…"_

They were taken back to the turning point in their young relationship…

Back to the auditorium at McKinley…

When they both knew…

Come hell or high water…

They were destined to spend the rest of their lives together…

"_If they say…_

_Why? Why?..._

_Tell 'em that is human nature…" _

Blaine laid his head on Kurt's shoulder and wrapped his arms around him. Kurt stared at his bestie and her forever soulmate as they ended their duet with a sizzling kiss. He couldn't wipe the smile off his face if he tried.

"Beautiful," Marge sniffed, blowing her nose. "Simply beautiful…" Marge quickly jotted something down before closing her notebook. She grabbed a handful off fresh tissue and dabbed at the corners of her eyes. "Who's in the mood for a little cake tasting?" she asked with a watery smile.

Kurt checked _'purchase wedding cake'_ off his list.

**XXXX**

After a long tiring day and with most of the to-do-list done, it was time to go back to the cabin and prepare for the arrival of their extended family. As Kurt and Blaine volunteered to make up the beds, Sam and Mercedes were in the kitchen making a light buffet style supper.

They were in the middle of setting the food out on the table when the call from Mike came, announcing that they had landed at the airport and was loading up in the cars and should be there shortly.

"Oh yeah, just a heads up, Satan is already on a roll," he chuckled. "She can't believe that Sam brought Cedes out the middle of no where…"

"Sam, if I see a group of blond children standing in middle of the highway, wanting to barbeque my ass for a sacrifice, your ass is mine!" Santana shouted in the background.

"Sorry Santana, but Sam's ass already has an owner." Mercedes laughs, speaking up. "We can't wait to see you too boo!"

"Yeah, we are really looking forward to it." Sam added.

"We should be there in thirty." Mike chuckled. "And I hope there is food and plenty of it."

"We got your back." Sam assured him. "So hurry up and get here and watch out for those blond children." He joked before disconnecting the call.

**XXXX**

Brittany stepped out of the car and looked around. "San, this place have very good vibes." She said, reaching for her girlfriend's hand. "It is so peaceful and full of warmth. Sam had chosen a great place."

"I don't know about that babe," Santana replied, humorlessly. "I'm not feeling this out in the woods crap."

Mike chuckled upon hearing Santana's response. "Satan, I am sure Cedes will not be here if she didn't like the place." He assured her. He took his daughter, Patrice, from his wife's arms and helped her out the car. "I don't know about the rest of you, but me and my family can barely keep our eyes open from the long trip. I am ready to get my grub on and sleep until the middle of next week."

Tina grabbed the baby bag from the back seat before tucking her arm in Mike's. "Let's get inside, my feet are killing me." she said, walking quickly towards the door.

Mercedes heard her goddaughter's cries and quickly opened the front door. She grabbed the baby out of Mike's arm and kissed her chubby cheeks. "Hey gorgeous," she cooed. "Did you miss your Auntie Mercedes?"

The toddler looked into Mercedes' brown doe eyes and grinned.

"Hey Tina, hey Mike, we are so happy that you could join us." Mercedes leaned forward and gave Tina a kiss on the cheek.

"Welcome to our little slice of paradise." Sam greeted, wrapping his arms around Mercedes and their goddaughter. "Hey Satan, did you see any groups of blond children on the way here?" he quipped.

Santana rolled her eyes as she hit him playfully on the arm. "Yeah I'm glad to see ya too, Trouty." She kissed Mercedes on the forehead. "Are you sure you want to marry him?"

Mercedes laughed. "More than anything." She replied.

"Damn Sam, this is one hell of a man cave." Puck complimented looking around the front room. Finn, Artie and Mike nodded in agreement. "Would like a tour of the place but first I need food."

"Follow me; the food is in the dinning room." Sam replied.

"Hey dude what's up with the Christmas tree?" Artie asked.

Sam turned to Artie and answered his question with a huge smile.

Everyone gathered into the dinning room to recoup from their long journey as well as to catch up with what was going on in each others lives since the last time they were all together.

"Babe, I'm going to take the guys on a tour of the place." Sam explained, as he piled a plate with food. "See ya in a bit."

"Okay," Mercedes gave him a kiss on the cheek. "Have fun….So Quinn what this about you quitting your job?" Mercedes asked, once the girls were alone.

"What?" Tina, Brittany, Santana and Rachel gasped in unison, surprised by the news.

"Quinn, why would you do something so stupid?" Rachel spoke up. "You were working at one of the most prestigious law firms in the country!" she shook her head in disgust. "I'm so disappointed right now..."

"Shut the fuck up, Rachel." Tina cut in. "Quinn must have had a good reason to quit her job, right Quinn?"

Quinn nodded her blond head as she rolled her eyes at Rachel. "As usual you don't know what the fuck you are talking about." she replied, taking a sip of wine. "My career is going fabulous…. unlike yours." She quipped.

Rachel looked at her as if she had been slapped.

"Why did you quit?" Santana asked, smirking at Rachel.

"I was told by the senior partners that I didn't represent the proper image their clientele expected for a law firm of their reputation." She explained, humorlessly.

"The old farts found out about your living arrangement." Tina suspected.

Quinn nodded, confirming her reply. "My law firm threw a party after winning a major case and I took Puck and Artie to the celebration. I introduced them as my boyfriends…I wasn't going to lie about our relationship, I'm not ashamed of it." She took a bite out of her sandwich and smiled at Mercedes who was rocking the baby in her arms. "You look so natural," she said changing the subject.

Mercedes grinned, looking down at the sleeping toddler. "Thanks." She kissed her goddaughter on the forehead before handing her back to her mother.

"Quinn, please don't leave us hanging." Santana said, changing the subject back to Quinn. "After you told those old farts to kiss your ass, what did you do?"

"I started my own law firm." she laughed. "You should've seen the shocked looks on their faces when I walked away with three of their biggest clients."

"Serves them right," Brittany replied. "Happiness and dark clouds do not mix."

"Speaking of dark clouds," Santana began. "Rachel I heard you lost the lead in your former play to your understudy? Apparently she's more talented than you?"

Rachel rolled her eyes at her. "Who told you that, Kurt?" she huffed. "Of course it was him; I was in the process of resigning any way, that bitch had poisoned the cast and crew against me…" She paused to take a deep breath. "She told everyone that I, Rachel Barbra Berry-Hudson, was trying to sabotage her career, which of course was a lie." She dabbed at her eyes.

"What did you do, pulled a Sunshine?" Mercedes asked, not believing her fake tears for a moment.

Rachel avoided eye contact as she flipped her hair over her shoulders.

"Rachel…?" Brittany asked.

Rachel huffed again as she crossed her arms over her chest. "I didn't plant the drugs in her car." she replied. "I was no where _near_ her car, I swear it."

"Yeah right Rachel," Quinn smirked. "You did it."

"I can't believe not even my oldest and dearest friends don't believe in my innocence." She said indignantly.

"That's because we know the _real_ you," Tina replied. "We know exactly what you are capable of when you feel threatened of being pushed out of the spotlight."

"Anyway I'm auditioning for the lead in _Funny Girl_," Rachel informed them, changing the subject. "I have a good chance of getting it too."

"So Brittany how was your dance audition?" Mercedes asked, turning her attention towards the sleepy blonde woman who was leaning against her girlfriend.

"I got it." she smiled sleepily. "Rehearsals start in a week."

"That's great Brit." Mercedes replied proud of her friend's success. "Tell us about your new gig?"

"I will be a dancer for a new variety show on _ABC_ and if I'm really good I can get a couple of speaking parts in the future."

"I'm so proud of my baby." Santana said, kissing Brittany's cheeks. "You should have seen her; Brit danced her cute ass off, leaving the rest of those wannabe's in the dust."

"I was good wasn't I?" Brittany giggled. She returned Santana's kiss with one of her own.

"So tell us Cedes now that you and Guppy Lips had lured us out in the middle of nowhere, when's the wedding?" Santana asked.

Sam walked in on the tail end of the conversation. "What was that again Santana?" he asked.

"I was just asking Cedes when you are getting married." She repeated.

Sam walked over to Mercedes and wrapped his arms around her. He stared into her beautiful brown eyes and grinned. "Mercy?"

"In two days." She replied, kissing Sam on the lips.

"Great that gives me enough time to practice the song I will be singing." Rachel chimed in. "Tina, Brittany, Santana and Quinn I will need you ladies to sing backup for me…please?" she pleaded.

"Only because it's for Cedes and Sam." Tina replied.

"Where will the ceremony take place, in the living room near the Christmas tree?" Finn asked.

"What's up with the Christmas tree?" Santana asked. "Christmas is a long way off."

"No, in a cottage not far from here." Sam replied, ignoring Santana's question.

"Wait until you see this place," Blaine butted in. "You are going to love it!"

"A cottage?" Quinn asked her curiosity piqued. "Can we go see it now?"

"I think it will best to see it tomorrow after everyone has a good night's rest." Kurt suggested. "So with that, Blaine and I are off to bed."

"Kurt is right." Artie said. "I don't know about the rest of you guys but I can barely keep my eyes open."

"Okay, let me and Sam show everyone to their rooms." Mercedes said, getting up and stretching her legs.

"I've already showed them babe, when I took the guys on a tour of the place." Sam replied. "All except for Santana and Brittany."

"I'll take them to their room." Mercedes said. She turned to the sleepy couple. "Are you two ready?"

"God yes," Santana replied, hugging Brittany tightly so they wouldn't fall over. "Show us the way."

Mercedes led them to the smallest bedroom on the second floor that had a spectacular view of the Smokey Mountains on all sides.

"This is beautiful." Brittany complimented, yawning. "Wow, maybe we will see a unicorn galloping down the mountain at dawn." She giggled sleepily. "I can see why you love this place…it feels magical."

Santana reluctantly agreed with her girlfriend, the view was gorgeous. "Okay, so maybe Sam didn't do such a bad job, finding this place." She said. "But if you ever tell him that I will deny it until my last breath."

Mercedes laughed. "My lips are sealed." She vowed. "Goodnight you two and I'll see you in the morning."

Sam was in the shower when Mercedes entered their bedroom; she quickly shed her clothes and joined him.

"Hey there Mrs. Sam Evans to be." He greeted, his dark green eyes roaming down her voluptuous full figure.

"Hey there yourself sexy," she giggled softly, standing on her tip toes to give him a kiss on the lips.

"Did Satan and Brit settle in okay?"

"Yes."

"Good, I'm glad." He squeezed a generous amount of body wash into the palm of his hand and rubbed the silky lubricant over her body until it formed a rich lather.

Mercedes moaned under his touch.

"Damn Mercy, why do you have to be so damn sexy?" He groaned, bending his head down to nibble her neck. Sam pressed his hard, naked, wet body against hers, making sure Mercedes knew what affect she had on him.

"I can say the same about you." She countered, sliding her hands down to his cute ass and squeezing it. "Everything about you makes me hot."

"Are you trying to start something with me?" he growled, pressing his lips against her earlobe.

"Yassss." she replied, reaching between his legs to fondle his balls. "What are you going to do about it?"

"I'm gonna take you in the bedroom and shag you senseless, what do you think about that?"

Just the thought of Sam pounding her into the mattress sent chills up and down her spine. "I'm looking forward to it."

**XXXX**

Bacon, waffles, sausage, scrambled eggs and fresh fruits were on the menu as Mercedes and Sam treated their friends to a hearty breakfast.

"Are you making homemade biscuits tomorrow?" Santana asked spearing another piece of bacon with her fork. "I can really go for some right now."

"No I'm afraid not." Mercedes replied. "I'm getting married tomorrow."

"Pity." She replied, poking her lips out. Brittany nudged her in the side. "What?" she looked at Mercedes and grinned. "Cedes knows I am happy for her and Blondie."

"Are we going to see this cute little cottage Blaine was gushing about last night?" Quinn asked, drinking down the remains of her orange juice.

"Sure right after breakfast." Kurt chimed in, "Which means you have to move your asses. I have a lot of work to do if I want to throw my bestie the best private wedding this side of heaven."

"And don't forget we have to make time for rehearsal." Rachel reminded the girls.

Tina rolled her eyes as she fed her daughter a piece of waffle, "How can we forget when you remind us every chance you get?" She huffed.

"Because when it comes to me, you have a tendency to forget." Rachel retorted. "Ever since high school you had always been jealous of my…"

"Shut. The. Fuck. Up." Tina interjected. "This is not about you."

"Ladies only good vibes are allowed." Brittany said, feeling the tension between Rachel and Tina, rising. "We are here for Sam and Cedes' wedding, so Hobbit, check your ego."

"I couldn't have said it better myself." Quinn agreed, running her fingers through the toddler's hair.

**XXXX**

After breakfast, the group walked to the cottage where the ceremony would be held. Brittany swore she saw several unicorns galloping among the field of wild flowers.

"There are magical creatures here." She added, looking around. "I can feel them."

"It's beautiful." Tina whispered, laying her head on her husband's chest.

"And intimate." Rachel spoke up. "What a perfect choice for a private wedding."

"Simple and Romantic." Blaine confirmed.

Sam brought along the sketches he made and showed them how the cottage would look, once decorated. "Any comments?" he asked.

"Nah dude." Puck replied. "This is your and Cedes' wedding, our opinions doesn't matter."

"Same here," Artie chimed in. "So when do we begin to make those drawings a reality?"

Sam took a deep breath and exhaled slowly. "So what are you guys doing for the next several hours?"

XXXX

Sam and Mike unloaded the lights from the trunk of Sam's rental car. Kurt was on the phone with Ashlee from _Mi Amour_, making sure their delivery was on route to the cabin.

"Please don't worry Mr. Hummel-Anderson; your delivery should be there shortly." Ashlee assured him.

"Good," Kurt nodded, glancing at his iPad as he looked up directions to any and all bridal boutiques in the area. "And you're sure that all the items are in the truck?" The last thing Kurt needed was for his best friend to have a crappy wedding.

"Yes sir, I had made sure of it personally."

"Thank you Ashlee."

"You're welcome sir and if you need anything please don't hesitate to call."

"Okay Sam, the delivery truck from Mi Amour is on the way." Kurt informed him, disconnecting the call with Ashlee. "I hope nothing is missing, despite what Ashlee says."

"Relax Kurt; everything is going to be fine." Sam assured him, singing softly to himself. "Have a little faith."

**XXXX**

Mercedes applied her lipgloss and checked her appearance in the full length mirror; she inhaled deeply several times to calm her heart which pounded loudly in her chest.

_I'm getting married tomorrow_! She said to herself. _I'm finally going to marry the love of my_ _life!_ She suddenly burst into a fit of nervous laughter. _This time tomorrow, I'm going to be somebody's wife!_ Images of Sam waiting for her at the altar brought tears to her eyes. Who knew that the green eyed, big lipped southern boy from Tennessee was going to marry her some day?

Well Sam knew…

**Flashback…**

The hallway of McKinley after glee club, Sam is walking Mercedes to her locker…

_Sam: Pretty romantic huh? Think you're going to get married some day?_

_Mercedes: After I win my first Grammy._

_Sam: You have any idea who the guy is going to be? 'Cause I know this awesome dude who's great at impressions and totally into you…_

**End of Flashback…**

Mercedes dabbed at the corners of her eyes_. _"Well Mercy you might not have that Grammy yet,but you won the prize of a life time." She sniffed_. _

**XXXX**

Kurt tapped his right foot impatiently against the floor, he had told Mercedes to be ready to go almost fifteen minutes ago, and she still hasn't shown up yet. God knows it was going to take a miracle to find her the wedding dress of her dreams and there still was the issue of who will he get to cater a first class dinner… he was snapped out of his thoughts by Santana's raised voice coming from the game room.

"Damn it Rachel, I am not going to sway in the background!" Santana hissed. "I think it's time to take a leave before I give you another fat lip." She suggested. "Besides, Mercedes need our support as she goes dress shopping." Santana laced her fingers with Brittany and rushed out the room and ran into Kurt. "Hey Kurt, where's the bride?"

"But, we've only been rehearsing an hour…" Rachel protested, calling after her. "Okay, we will pick up where we left off when we return." She conceded.

"Save your voice for the actual ceremony." Quinn advised her.

"But…" Rachel chewed on her lip as she stared at Tina in hopes she would agreed with her.

"Quinn's right." Tina responded as she gathered Patrice in her arms. "Come on precious lets go find Auntie Cedes." She cooed.

Rachel walked out the game room feeling dejected. "Kurt…" She pouted as she laid eyes on him.

"Not now Rachel." He quickly replied. "We are running behind schedule and that is not good." As if on cue, Mercedes walked into the room. "Thank goodness you decided to show up." Kurt said, quipped. "I thought I might have to send a search party after you."

"Sorry I was having a moment."

Kurt's demeanor soften, he draped an arm around her shoulders and guided her towards the front door. "Come on, the nearest bridal shop is forty-five minutes away."

"Who's driving?" she asked.

Kurt chuckled. "Honey, we're riding in style." The limo driver acknowledged them with a nod as the ladies strutted towards the car. "Courtesy of Blaine and yours truly."

Mercedes kissed him on the cheek. "Thanks Kurt and thank you for being my impromptu wedding planner."

"Anything for my best girl." He said, returning the kiss. "Everyone get in and have a glass of champagne…apple juice for you Patrice."

**XXXX**

Once the lights were hung up in the cottage, Sam called for a ten minute break. He opened the cooler he had brought from the cabin and handed everyone a beer.

"Hey bro, when you and Cedes said that you two were getting married, I was expecting to party." Finn began. "Not working up a sweat."

"I know dude, but thanks for helping out." Sam said, taking a swig of beer. "Mercy and I really appreciates everyone stepping in to help us out."

Finn slapped Sam on the back. "You know that I was kidding right?" he replied. "We're family man, whenever one of us needs something, we are right there, no questions asked."

"Good, because guys I am scared to death." Sam confessed.

"Don't tell me you are getting cold feet." Artie spoke up. "And thinking about leaving Cedes at the altar, because if you are, we are gonna stomp your ass."

"Fucking A." Mike replied. "You and Cedes have been through too much with that crazy-ass ex-manager of hers kidnapping her and shit and now the motherfucker is MIA without a trace."

Sam looked at them as if they had gone bat shit crazy. "Let's get one thing clear; I am not going to leave Mercy at the altar." He assured them. "I love that woman too much…what I mean is that I am so scared that I'm going to let her down with this marriage thing." He explained.

Finn and Mike glanced at each other and burst into a fit of laughter. "Shit is that all?" Finn managed to say between bouts of laughter. "Dude, there's not a married man alive who hasn't had that thought."

"He's right Sam." Mike added. "Before I walked down the aisle with Tina I all but decided to move to South America and change my name to Tattoo."

"Hell, even I thought about joining the circus before marrying Rachel." Finn laughed.

"I had no such thoughts," Blaine said, causing Mike and Finn's eyes to roll. "I couldn't wait to marry Kurt."

Sam felt a thousand times better listening to his friends' confessions. He knew that marriage was hard work and with the examples his parents and Mercedes' parents set before him – he was going to be alright, they were going to be alright.

**XXXX**

The senior wedding consultant of Venus Bridal Boutique greeted Mercedes and her friends as they entered the elegant store.

"Hello and welcome to Venus Bridal Boutique." She greeted the group. "Who's the lovely bride?" she asked, looking around the group.

"I am." Mercedes replied, giddily.

"And your name is…?"

"Mercedes."

"Nice to meet you Mercedes, my name is Tara and I'll be your wedding consultant for the day." she gestured for everyone to sit down. "Now Mercedes do you have any idea what you are looking for in a wedding dress?" Mercedes nodded, she pulled out the photo of the Maxine Fellini's vintage style tea length wedding dress she had torn out of the bridal magazine and handed it to Tara. "Maxine Fellini." She said, nodding her approval.

"I am hoping you have this exact dress in my size in stock." Mercedes said. "If not, I'm wearing jeans and a tee shirt."

"Over my dead body," Kurt blurted out. He smiled at Tara. "She's joking. If you don't have the dress in stock, we will find something just as gorgeous. "

Tara nodded in understanding and went to find the dress of Mercedes' dreams.

XXXX

Sam thanked the delivery guy from _Mi Amour_ for helping them set up the tables and chairs.

"Okay guys we are done here for now." Sam said, wiping the sweat off his brows. "Kurt can finish with the decorating when he gets back…thanks a bunch for helping me out."

"No problem bro." Mike said, reaching into the cooler for another beer.

"Say Sam, I'm starving," Artie said. "What do you have to eat?"

"I'm sure there's some leftovers from last night, if not I don't mind cooking up burgers."

"Sounds good," Finn said, rubbing his empty stomach. "Lead the way."

The leftovers from the night before were scarfed down in minutes after Sam took the food from the fridge.

"Damn y'all weren't playing." Sam chuckled, taking a huge skillet and placing it on the stove. He reached into the cabinet on the opposite side of the stove and grabbed two king-sized bags of Doritos. "There's dip in the fridge." He offered.

Puck hopped on the kitchen counter and watched as Sam seasoned the ground beef, he grabbed a handful of chips and stuffed his mouth. "So Evans," he began, chewing loudly. "What are you wearing tomorrow?"

Sam looked at him, his eyebrows furrowed. "I've got a black suit hanging in the closet." He said with a shrugged. "Why you're asking?"

Puck chuckled, shaking his head sadly. "Dude, I'm trying not to act like a vagina, but do you really think a black suit is going to cut it for your wedding to Cedes? I mean she is going all out to buy the perfect wedding dress."

"Besides, Kurt is not going to let you ruin_ his_ bestie wedding by looking like a bum." Finn added.

Sam looked at the two of them strangely. "What the hell is Kurt going to do? Ban me from my own wedding?"

"Nah," Mike spoke up. "What Puck is trying to say is that while we were in California, I got a text from Kurt stating that you needed a tux…something kind of retro and gave me your measurements…so…." He shrugged his shoulders, smiling.

"So… we bought you a tux." Artie finished. "No big deal, but we couldn't let you look like a bum standing next to Cedes, Satan will never let you live it down."

Sam, touched by their kind gesture, cleared his throat to keep the tears at bay; this reminded him of how the glee club had pooled their money together to get his guitar out of the pawn shop.

"Does Cedes know about this?"

"No," Blaine replied. "Kurt made sure she was busy while I got your measurements."

"You're not going to cry are you bro?" Puck asked. "If you are, I'm going to punch your lights out."

Sam laughed, shaking his head. "Nah dude, no crying from me…" he flipped the burgers over and wiped his eyes.

Puck stared at Sam intently. "Dude was that a tear I just seen?" he asked accusingly.

"No," Sam replied. "Incase you haven't noticed, I am standing over a hot ass stove trying to cook you jackasses some food."

XXXX

"Where's that wedding consultant?" Santana huffed, sipping on her glass of complimentary champagne. "She's been gone for nearly thirty minutes, if she isn't back in the next five I'm going to hunt her down."

"Santana shut up and drink your champagne." Quinn hissed, she gestured to a worried Mercedes, who was nervously playing with the hem of her robe.

Rachel scooted next to Mercedes and patted her gently on the forearm. "Remember how long we waited for my wedding consultant to find the dress I wanted?" she said, in hopes of calming her fears.

Mercedes raised a perfectly arched eyebrow and scoffed. "You had that poor man twisted in knots; I had never seen a grown man cry in relief when you finally said yes."

"Well…"

Mercedes reached out and patted her forearm. "Thanks Rachel, I appreciate what you're trying to do…"

"No, that is not acceptable!" They heard Kurt hissed into the phone, he was standing a short distance from the group, who ever was on the other side of the call was getting their ass chewed out. "I don't give a fuck what the problem is…" he continued. "All I know is that I dropped a shit load of money plus extra so why are we having this conversation?" The person on the other end must have said something Kurt liked because a wide smile appeared on his face. "That is exactly what I want to hear…" He turned to face Mercedes and winked.

Mercedes watched as he disconnected the call without another word to the person on the other end and walked towards the group. "Is everything okay?" she asked, her voice full of concern.

He rubbed the back of his neck and nodded. "Everything is great Cedes." He assured her. "Now where is that wedding consultant?" he asked, looking around.

As if on cue, Tara sprinted towards Mercedes with a look of relief on her face. "Sorry for the delay," she apologized.

"Took you long enough." Santana grumbled, reaching for another glass of champagne.

"Were you able to find the dress in stock?" Mercedes asked, ignoring her friend's rudeness.

Tara nodded. "Are you ready to try it on?"

"Yes." Mercedes replied.

"Follow me please."

Mercedes stood up. "I'll see you guys in a few." She said before following Tara to the dressing room.

"I hope this dress is everything Cedes hoped it to be." Brittany said after she left. "I would hate for her dream to be dashed."

"Maybe we should start looking for a second dress?" Tina suggested. "Juts in case…?"

Kurt shook his head. "Let not get ahead of yourselves." He warned them, running his fingers through his hair. "I'm sure she is going to look fantastic."

**XXXX**

Mercedes' heart beat rapidly in her chest like a jackhammer against a sidewalk as she walked into the dressing room and laid eyes on the Maxine Fellini's tea length wedding dress still in its clear garment bag.

"Ready to try it on?" Tara asked softly.

Mercedes nodded wordlessly, unable to take her eyes off the dress. She slipped out of her robe and tossed it aside as Tara carefully unzipped the bag and took her time taking it off the hanger. She smiled as Mercedes took several deep breaths to calm down as she helped her slipped the dress over her head and down her body.

She gasped, pleased how well the dress fitted Mercedes' body. "Turn around please." Tara replied. Mercedes turned around to face the mirror. Mercedes stared at her reflection, unable to take her eyes off how beautifully the dress complimented her figure. "What do you think?" she asked, smoothing down the tulle material.

The back of Mercedes' eyes burned with unshed tears. "Ohmigod…" she whispered, twirling around to get a better look at herself from all angles. "I knew it would be perfect, but…" A single tear fell down her cheek. The strapless dress was everything Mercedes imagined it to be, simple, romantic while simultaneously sexy, flirty, fun and spunky; the tulle skirt reminded her of old Hollywood with a modern twist… "Ohmigod…" she repeated. "Ohmigod…"

Tara laughed as she quickly handed Mercedes a tissue. "Shall we show your friends?"

"Yes." Mercedes sniffed.

Tara opened the dressing room door and stepped aside to let Mercedes exit the room first.

Santana and Brittany was surfing the net on their cell phones while Tina and Quinn entertained Patrice. Rachel was singing silently to herself while Kurt was busy looking at wedding accessories when Mercedes approached them with a 1000 watt smile on her face.

Kurt was the first to notice her. "Ohmigod Cedes…" he gasped. He couldn't take his eyes off his bestie as she stood there looking like the classic Hollywood bride.

"What do you think?" she asked no one in particular.

Santana let out a low whistle. "Step aside Dorothy Dandridge, here comes Mercedes Jones." She replied.

"Gorgeous." Brittany complimented, grabbing a handful of tissue.

Tina and Quinn cupped their hands over their mouths, agreeing with Santana…

"Vintage Hollywood is your style Cedes." Rachel spoke up.

"It's Elegant." Kurt added. "And it fits perfectly."

"I know right?" Mercedes sniffed. She began to cry tears of joy. "I can't wait for Sam to see me in this dress."

"Honey, he is going to be as speechless as we are." Quinn replied, dabbing at the corners of her eyes.

**XXXX **

"How about stopping some place nice to eat?" Santana suggested once they were back in the limo. She turned to Mercedes. "Is there a decent place to eat around here?"

Mercedes, mesmerized by her wedding gown, didn't answer her.

"Cedes." Tina laughed, bumping her on the shoulder. "Snap out of it."

"Huh? What?" she asked, coming out of her daze. "Uh…sorry what was the question?"

Quinn and Rachel laughed softly to themselves.

"Santana asked if there was a decent restaurant around here." Brittany replied.

"Oh…yeah there's several." Mercedes replied. "What do you have a taste for?"

Santana shrugged her shoulders. "I don't know, as long as it's decent I'll eat it."

"There's this cute little restaurant that sells the best barbeque I had ever tasted." Mercedes suggested. "Want to go there?"

"Sure why not?"

Mercedes gave Kurt the name of the restaurant and he passed it on to the driver.

"Would you mind if we get take out instead of eating in?" Mercedes asked. "I'm sure the guys would love some barbeque especially after working on the cottage."

"That's a great idea." Kurt agreed. "There lots to be done before tomorrow and we really don't have the time to waste…sorry ladies."

"I don't care as long as I eat." Santana said.

Mercedes fished her cell phone from her bag and called Sam, a smiled already spread on her lips before he answer the call.

"Hey babe," Sam greeted seductively. "Were you able to find the perfect dress?"

"Hey yourself stud," She giggled. "And yes I was able to find my dress; I can't wait for you to see me in it."

"I know I'm going to love seeing you in it…and out of it."

"You would say something like that."

"What it's true, I love my sexy baby."

"And I love you too." she gushed.

Santana rolled her eyes, "Oh lord, she must be taking to Guppy Lips."

Mercedes flipped her the bird and turned her head for privacy.

"Are you on your way back?" he asked.

"Yeah, but first we gonna get take out for everyone." She answered. "How are things going at the cottage?"

"Well me and the guys did our part." He said. "I'm not touching the table setting, I'll leave that for Kurt."

"So what are you doing now?"

"Waiting for my baby to get back so I can love on her."

"Awww," she giggled. "Aren't you sweet."

"Yep, she is definitely talking to Sam." Tina laughed. "Hear how soft her voice has gotten?"

Mercedes gave her the side eye, "Like you don't go all schoolgirl crush when you're talking to Mike." She countered sticking her tongue out at her like a small child.

"Is everything alright?" Sam asked on the other line.

"Yeah," Mercedes assured him. "I'm getting teased because I get turned on whenever I hear my man's sexy voice."

"You know it goes both ways don't you?" Sam replied, grinning from ear to ear. "I can't function whenever I hear your angelic voice, it does something to me."

"I know right?" Mercedes giggled, agreeing with him. She began toying with her engagement ring. "I love you Sam, will you marry me tomorrow?"

"Who's going to stop me?" he answered with a question. "In case you couldn't figure it out, the answer is yes."

The limo came to a halt; the driver opened the partition and announced where they were.

"Sam, we are now at the restaurant, do you want anything special?"

"Uh…you served to me naked on a silver platter."

"Hmmmm, maybe that can be arranged." She said coyly, licking her bottom lip.

"Cedes will you please stop with the porn and com' on." Santana spoke up, getting out of the backseat. "I'm starving."

"Babe, I'm being summons by Satan," she sighed, "I have to feed her before the real bitch comes out."

"Okay, love you."

"Love you too…bye." Mercedes disconnected the call and climbed out the car.

**XXXX**

Kurt turned getting Mercedes' wedding dress out of the car into a full convert operation. She rolled her eyes in annoyance when Kurt shouted for Sam to back away from the car as if he was a bank robber trying to jump into the get away car.

"Kurt what the fuck…?" he asked, confused. "I'm just coming to help my lady with her bags."

"Back away from the car." Kurt repeated.

Sam turned to Mercedes and shrugged his shoulders. "Mercedes?"

"Just do as he says." Mercedes replied, not amused. "Humor him just this once, I'm tired and these heels are killing my feet. Please babe…I promise you can kill him later."

"He's afraid that you're going to see Mercedes' wedding dress." Tina explained, holding her sleeping daughter in her arms. "You know the bad luck thing?"

"Oh," Sam replied, scratching the back of his neck. "Why didn't he just say so?"

"You know Kurt; sometimes he out drama queens me." Rachel replied, with a smirk on her lips.

Once the dress was safely inside the cabin, Mercedes reluctantly handed her wedding dress over to Kurt for 'safe keeping'.

"But-but…" Mercedes protested.

"Wouldn't you rather be safe than sorry?" Kurt countered, butting in. "I'll just hang it in my closet, safely tucked away from green prying eyes."

Mercedes sighed, rolling her eyes. "You better be happy that I love you…"

"I knew you would see it my way." He added quickly. They heard music coming from downstairs. Kurt gave her a peck on the cheek and nudged her gently towards the staircase. "It seems like someone is having a party, go join Sam and I'll be down in a few." He said, heading towards his and Blaine's bedroom.

**XXXX**

"Here she is!" Brittany cheered, clapping her hands as Mercedes walked into the den. "Here's the bride!" She sprinted eagerly to the table and grabbed a rectangular shaped box wrapped in silver with a purple bow which was among the stack of gifts that appeared out of no where.

"MERCEDES!" Everyone roared.

She looked around the room, a huge smile spread on her lips, copies of pictures of her and Sam in high school decorated the room. "I don't believe you guys." She said, shaking her head. "I was only upstairs for ten minutes." She felt the tears welling in her eyes.

"Ten minutes was all we need." Finn spoke up.

"Damn you guys are good." she sniffed. Rachel handed her a glass of champagne. "This is the last party of your single life so you better enjoy it."

Mercedes nodded as she took a sip of the white bubbly liquid, wondering how in the hell they snuck it in under her nose. Sam approached her wearing a tee shirt with a picture of a ball and chain with the words _THE MISTER_ printed under it.

"That has Puck written all over it." she chuckled, referring to his tee shirt.

Sam shrugged his shoulders. "I like it."

Brittany skipped over to Mercedes and handed her the rectangular-shaped box. "This is for you."

Sam held her glass of champagne as she ripped opened the box, inside was an oversized tee-shirt with the words _THE MRS_ printed across it in huge purple letters and a white veil. Mercedes laughed as she slipped the tee-shirt on and placed the veil on her head.

"Awww, how adorable," Quinn cooed, she grabbed a deposable camera and snapped a picture. "I can't believe you two are getting hitched tomorrow."

"Yep, I'm taking this incredible hunk of the man off the market." Mercedes said, standing on her tip toes to plant a scorching hot kiss on Sam's lips.

"Woo! Hoo!" Mike and Artie cheered. "Get it Cedes!"

They came up for air; Sam's licked his kiss-swollen lips staring lustfully at his wife to be.

"Bring it down a notch, lover boy." Santana said. "Save all that for the honeymoon."

Mercedes chewed on her bottom lip, giggling like a naughty schoolgirl. "Is it hot in here or is that just me?" she asked, staring at Sam.

"That's you." Rachel, Tina and Finn replied.

"Better cool your hot tail down with another drink." Santana smiled wickedly. She grabbed an opened bottle of champagne and refilled Sam and Mercedes' glasses. "Drink up!"

"Why do I get the feeling Satan is trying to get us drunk?" Mercedes asked Sam.

"You get that feeling too?" he replied, drinking down the entire glass in one gulp.

"Hey Sam, wait for me." Mercedes chugged down the champagne and gave him a high five.

"Wanna refill?"

"Sure why not," she replied, holding out her glass.

Mercedes' ears perked up as she heard the piano intro to one of her favorite classic love songs playing in the background. She took his empty glass along with hers and placed the crystal flutes on the edge of the dinning room table. "Dance with me?" she offered.

"Whatever you want sweetheart." Sam replied, accepting her request.

Mercedes laid her head on his chest, her ear over his heart; Sam wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her close…

Her tears were already stinging the back of her eyes as they began swaying to the music…

"_You are so beautiful to me…_"

Mercedes sang along with Joe Cocker…

"_You are so beautiful to me…"_

Sam's eyes filled with tears as his heart pounded loudly in his chest…

"_Can't you see…?"_

Tears of joy, love, happiness, adoration and passion rolled down Mercedes' cheeks as she continued to sing to _her_ Sam…

_Her _only love…

"_Everything I hope for…"_

Sam thought about all the heartache, trials and tribulations they had gone through to get to where they are now…

"_You're everything I need…"_

Mercedes is HIS One…

Sam is HER One…

"_You are so beautiful…"_

**What therefore God hath joined together, let no man put asunder…**

"…_to me…"_

And as they continued to dance, there wasn't a dry eye in the room…

"Dammit you two," Santana sniffed, dabbing at the corners of her eyes. "You would have to ruin my makeup."

"Hey I thought that this was a party!" Kurt replied, strutting into the room.

"It is." Tina sniffed.

"Then why the long faces?"

"The dance and Mercedes singing to Sam…it was just beautiful." Rachel explained, giving him a watery smile.

"Yeah man, even I had a tear or two in my eyes." Puck admitted. "That shit was powerful."

Mercedes glanced up into Sam's shiny green eyes. "Are you okay?" she asked softly.

He nodded, tightening his arm around her shoulders.

"How about we open presents?" Brittany suggested. "I'll be Mrs. Bridal Claus!" she headed for the presents.

"You're who?" Mike asked.

"Mrs. Bridal Claus." She repeated as if it was quite obvious who she was. "Mr. Bridal Claus wife." She rolled her eyes. "Really Mike you're married; you should know these things."

The dance instructor turned to his wife – puzzled.

"Let me help you with the presents." Santana said, walking over to her girlfriend.

Brittany smiled at Santana as she handed her the smallest gift box.

Santana smiled wickedly as she held up the gift, Quinn and Tina sucked their bottom lips into their mouths to prevent themselves from laughing.

"Sam, Artie had informed us that you wanted us to shop for Cedes at a certain shop is that true?" she asked, raising an eyebrow.

Sam straightened up in his chair, a lecherous grin from on his lips. "Why yes Santana, I certainly did." He quipped.

"You guys didn't…" Mercedes spoke up, shaking her head. "Please tell me that you didn't listen to Sam."

Santana giggled as she handed Mercedes the box. "You are gonna love this." She teased.

Mercedes stared at the box for a few seconds, wondering what in the hell did they buy her.

"Aren't you going to open the box sweetheart?" Sam asked, eager to see what he will be ripping off her body soon.

She took a deep breath and carefully peeled off the wrapping paper.

"Dammit Cedes just open the damn box." Tina chimed in.

Mercedes glared at Tina as she continued to take her time.

"Com'on babe…"

She let the wrapping fall to the floor and opened the lid to the box and peeked inside. "Are you guys fucking for real?" She reached in and pulled out a crotchless leather thong.

Everyone let out wolf calls, Mercedes felt the heat creeping up her neck and settling on her cheeks.

"Thank you who ever bought this," Sam said, picturing Mercedes in them. "You are forever in my good graces."

Mercedes hit him playfully on the arm. "You perv."

Sam grinned lecherously and wiggled his eyebrows.

Brittany handed Sam the next present, unlike Mercedes he quickly ripped off the wrapping paper and tossed it aside. He looked inside the box and licked his lips.

"What?" she asked.

Sam pulled out the barely there purple lace chemise and dropped it in Mercedes' lap.

"Oh god," she said, chewing on her bottom lip. "You guys have done it now."

"We are going to have so much fun…" Sam sang, he ran the tip of his fingers slowly up and down her thick right thigh. The bundle of raw nerves between her legs began to throb. She discreetly squeezed her thighs together in a futile effort to stop it.

Santana handed her the next wedding gift it was heavy and rattled when she shook it. "Is this a sex toy?" Mercedes asked, her cheeks growing warm from embarrassment.

There was a lot of snickering but no one answered.

"I guess I have to open it to find out." This time around she ripped off the wrapping paper; she burst into a fit of laughter once she reached inside the box and pulled out a penis enlarger kit.

"Hate to break it to ya guys, but I won't be needing this." Sam bragged. "Hey Finn catch!" he said before tossing it in his direction.

"And what makes you think that I need it?" Finn chuckled, tossing it to Artie.

"Finn I don't why you are tossing it to Artie," Santana remarked snidely. "I know from experience how little…"

"Really Santana?" Finn butted in. "Do you have to go there?"

"Cool it Satan." Rachel hissed, coming to her husband's defense.

"Fuck off Hobbit; you're just mad because I took his V card." Santana retorted.

"Hey guys tone it down," Tina chimed in. "this is getting out of hand."

"She started it!" Rachel whined. "Always have to be the bitch…"

"Tina is right; this is getting out of hand." Mike agreed.

"Rachel. Satan. Finn. Shut the fuck up!" Blaine blurted out, shocking everyone. "We are here to celebrate Sam and Mercedes' wedding, not drudge up old high school shit." He fumed. "The last thing they need is for you three to ruin their party over something that happened ages ago!" He went around the room and filled everyone glass with champagne. "Now drink up and no more talk about Finn's little dick."

**XXXX**

Six empty bottles of champagne later, the party came to a close and with tradition, Sam and Mercedes reluctantly agreed to sleep in separate rooms.

The future husband and wife shared one last passionate kiss before slowly pulling apart.

"Night Mercy." Sam said sadly. "See you in the morning."

"Goodnight Sammy." She sniffed. "See you in the morning too."

He cupped her cheeks in his hands. "Sweet dreams."

"Same to you."

"Come on you two," Kurt huffed. "Stop acting like it's the end of the world." He took his bestie by the arm and guided her towards the bedroom. "Cheer up Cedes, it's only for tonight."

"I don't care," she pouted, on the verge of tears. "I can't sleep without him." she looked at Sam's retreating back with such longing Kurt almost changed his mind. "Okay one more kiss and off to bed." He said.

"Thanks Kurt." She said. "Sam! Sam!"

Sam turned around and huge smile spread across his face as he watched Mercedes run up to him.

"Did you change your mind?" he asked hopefully, holding her tightly against him.

She shook her head. "We can do one night right?"

Sam stared into her doe shaped brown eyes and nodded. "We're not wimps."

"Good, now kiss me okay?"

She didn't have to ask him twice…

He kissed her with everything in him and then some, when they finally pulled apart due to lack of oxygen, they both felt a little light headed.

"I love you Sammy with all my heart."

"And I love you with everything within me, Mercy."

Kurt cleared his throat. "Hurry up Cedes you have to get your beauty sleep if you're going to look gorgeous for your wedding day." He reminded Mercedes.

She rolled her eyes. "I gotta go…"

"Yeah, me too."

She quickly kissed him softly on the lips and walked away.

**XXXX**

Kurt groaned sleepily as his cell phone buzzed, he reached over on the nightstand and grabbed it. "Hello?" he greeted without looking at the Caller ID. "This is Kurt speaking."

"Good morning Mr. Hummel-Anderson." The person on the other end greeted warmly. "We are waiting outside and ready for further instructions."

Kurt quickly sat up in bed and checked the time, it was 8:30. "Alright." He said, jumping out of bed. "Give me five minutes and I'll be right down."

"Okay Mr. Hummel-Anderson."

Blaine sat up in bed and rubbed his eyes. "Who was that?" he asked sleepily.

"The crew I hired." Kurt answered, zipping up his jeans. "They are here to cook Sam and Mercedes a fabulous wedding feast as well as to finish decorating the cottage."

Blaine smiled. "How sweet of you."

"I'd promised Cedes that she was going to have the most fabtastic private wedding ever and I meant every word." he leaned across the bed and kissed his husband. "In case I get too busy to tell you how much I love you."

Blaine blushed, giving his husband a scorching kiss on the lips. "That's to remind you how sexy you are to me."

Kurt smiled as he slipped his feet into his sneakers and winked at Blaine on his way out the door. "After I get Sam and Cedes married, you and I are going to have a little vow exchange service of our own." He promised, grabbing his iPod off the dresser. "See you in a few." He added before rushing downstairs to the front door.

**XXXX**

_Today is my wedding day!_ Mercedes said to herself with a huge smile on her face. _Today I am getting married to the love of my life!_ She glanced up at the ceiling and inhaled deeply, her butterflies were already working overtime and she wasn't out of bed yet! As she exhaled slowly, the bedroom door suddenly flew opened with a loud bang as it hit the wall, causing her to nearly jump out of her skin.

"Wakey, wakey, our little bride!" Tina sing-song as she, followed by Rachel, Quinn, Santana and Brittany rushed into the room and jumped on the bed. "Today is your very special day! Wakey, wakey!"

Mercedes clutched her chest. "Are you guys trying to kill me before I run down the aisle?" she asked.

"Stop being so damn dramatic and get your ass out of bed." Santana said. "Lover boy is downstairs whining more than Patrice because he hasn't seen you in eight hours." she smirked, shaking her head in pity.

"My poor Sammy," Mercedes replied. "I miss him too." she pulled the covers back and slid out of bed. "I must see him."

"Hold it!" Rachel said, shaking her head. "Sorry Cedes you are not laying eyes on Sam until you are walking…"

"Running…" Cedes corrected her.

"Okay, running down the aisle." She informed her. "But you can call him."

"Gee thanks." Mercedes huffed, grabbing her phone off the nightstand. She heard noises coming from outside and walked towards the window. "What's going on out there?" she asked, pulling back curtains and stepping out on the patio. Her eyes widened in surprise as she saw several vans parked in the driveway and Kurt talking to several people. "Who are those people and why are they doing here?"

"Never mind them." Quinn said, pulling her away from the patio. "Kurt will explain what is going on once he's through with whatever he's doing. You missy just focus on getting yourself ready for Sam." she smiled.

"But-but…" she sputtered.

"Focus." Rachel reminded her. "First call Sam and tell him how much you love him and how you can't wait to marry him."

Mercedes took a deep breath, nodding in approval as she phoned Sam.

"I love you baby," Sam greeted, picking up after the first ring. "I love you so, so much."

She smiled, tears welling in her eyes. "I love you too, Sammy." She said.

Sam gushed dreamily, running his long finger through his unkempt hair. "I want to see you but these assholes who I call friends are blocking my way upstairs." He glared at Mike, Finn, Puck, Artie and Blaine.

"Yeah? Well these bitches up here are doing the same thing." She said, glaring at her friends. "I say we take our chances and kick their asses."

"I'm all for it." he agreed.

"Me too, but lets do it after we say I do."

"Good idea babe, no need in messing them up before the ceremony."

"You are so right, but after that all bets are off."

"Yeah…"

"Yeah…"

They began to laugh in unison.

"Do you know what Kurt is up to?" she asked. "There's a bunch of strangers here and I don't like it one bit."

"No, but I won't worry about it Kurt won't do anything foolish."

As they continued to talk, there was another knock on her bedroom door, everyone turned around to see who it was. It was a delivery man standing on the other side of the threshold with a large box tucked under his arm.

"Hold on Sam, some guy is standing outside my bedroom door with a huge box."

"Why is this guy standing outside of your bedroom? He better not be ogling you or I will kick his ass."

"Sam, relax I have five people here that will do it for you if he gets out of hand."

"Yes? May I help you?" Brittany asked the young man who was obviously uncomfortable with his surroundings.

"I'm sorry ma'am," he began. "But the guy outside said for me to come up here and deliver this to the bride?" he glanced around the room before setting his eyes on Brittany again. "Ma'am is that you?"

"No that will be me." Mercedes replied, stepping forward.

He handed Mercedes the box.

"Thank you," she said, wondering who sent it. She placed it on the dresser as she grabbed for her bag.

"Ma'am no tip is necessary," he said quickly. "it has already been taken care of." He nodded his head and took a step back. "Have a great day ma'am."

"Thank you."

The young man hurried downstairs.

"What is it?" Santana asked.

"Give me time to open the box and see." Mercedes said, placing the box on the bed.

"Mercy are you still there?" Sam asked on the line.

"Yes Sam I'm still here." She replied. "I'm about to open the box." Everyone watched as she carefully lifted the lid, Mercedes gasped as she reached in and pulled out a bridal bouquet made of wildflowers. "Ohmigod," she sniffed. "How beautiful."

"What?" Sam asked on the other line. "What are you talking about?"

"Someone sent me a bouquet made of wildflowers." She answered, searching the inside of the box for a note. She found the small purple envelope and immediately knew who sent it. "Samuel Evans I have no words for you…" she opened the envelope and pulled out the note.

_Their beauty can not compare to the one who is holding them._

_Sam_

She read out loud.

Sam chuckled. "I'm only telling the truth." He said softly.

"Okay Cedes it's time to say goodbye to Lover boy." Santana said. "Time is ticking away."

"Sam, I have to go…" she said. "Satan is bringing out the whip."

"I love you Mercedes, I can't wait to marry you."

"I love you too Sam, see you at the altar."

**XXXX**

After a breakfast of orange juice and half a crescent, Mercedes took a hot shower when she stepped out the bathroom; she was happy to see Kurt sitting on her bed waiting for her.

"Morning beautiful, are you ready to get married?" he asked, getting up to give her a kiss on the cheeks.

"Kurt what is going on?" she asked. "Who are all these people I see trampling about outside?"

"They are the catering company I had hired to prepare you and Sam the most fabtastic wedding meal ever." He answered, smiling. "Yes you're welcome."

"Kurt, this is supposed to be a private wedding!" Mercedes protested. "I don't want the tabloids to find out about this and if Sam and my parents finds out about this…" she shook her head.

"Cedes don't you think I don't know that?" he asked. "I had everyone signed a legal binding contract, if word of your wedding gets out I am going to sue the shit out of the company and god help the person who opens their big mouth…lets just say what I did to Sebastian will look like a walk in the park!"

Mercedes looked into her besties' blue eyes; she knew that he wasn't making an idol threat.

"I trust you Kurt." She said, giving him a hug. "Right now my nerves are shot." She confessed. "I never thought I will be so nervous about getting married to Sam."

"You will be alright, diva." He said, kissing her on the cheek. "I have it on good authority that Sam is just as nervous."

"Really?"

"Really." He confirmed. "Now I have one more surprise for you."

"What is it?"

"I had hired a beauty team to make you look extra gorgeous on your wedding day if that's possible." He replied. "They should be up here any minute."

"Kurt…"

"No need thanking me, you are my best friend Cedes…well more like my sister and I couldn't ask for a better one."

"You are determined to make me cry, aren't you?"

"Well…" Kurt rolled his eyes. There was a small tap on the door. "Enter."

The door opened - it was the beauty team.

"Is the bride ready to be pampered?" the burnet woman asked.

"Yes." Mercedes said excitedly.

Kurt kissed her again. "Relax and enjoy yourself, I'll come back with your wedding dress once I checked on a few things."

"Okay and Kurt?"

"Yes Mercedes?"

"Thank you for making this day even better."

**XXXX**

Sam stared at his reflection in the full length mirror, the tux fitted him perfectly. He ran his fingers through his newly trimmed haircut – thanks to Kurt and grinned. He turned to face the group of guys who was standing around watching him gawk at himself in the mirror and struck a pose.

"So do I look suave and debonair like Bond, James Bond 007?" he asked doing his best Sean Connery impression.

"You look a'ight." Artie replied.

"You'll pass." Puck said matter-of-factually.

"Yeah," Mike agreed. "You'll pass."

"I agree with everyone else." Finn said shrugging his shoulders.

Sam rolled his eyes and rubbed the back of his neck nervously. "Really guys?" he replied. "I was hoping for 'you look nice Sam' or maybe 'you clean up very nicely'."

"Well Sam I think you look very handsome." Blaine said. "And if I wasn't married to a hot guy and if you were gay I'd do you."

Sam raised an eyebrow. "Uh…thanks for the compliment, I think?"

Puck chuckled as he slapped Sam on the back. "Come on dude, you look great." he said. "Cedes will not be able to take her eyes off you."

Sam's green eyes light up. "Yeah? You think so dude?"

"Take my word for it."

"How about one last drink as a single man?" Finn suggested.

"I can go for a cold one." Mike replied.

"Me too." Artie seconded.

"Well lead the way." Sam said, stepping aside to let everyone leave before him. He turned once more and checked out his appearance. The next time he will look at himself in the mirror he will be a married man…_finally!_

"Sam, are you coming?" Blaine called over his shoulder.

"Right behind you bro." he said, doing an about face. "Just had to make sure I look on point for Mercy."

**XXXX**

"Now Cedes, you promise no crying." Rachel warned as she finished zipping up Mercedes' wedding dress. "You don't want to ruin your flawless make up."

Mercedes took a deep breath and nodded as she exhaled slowly. "I promise." She said. "Can I have a look now?"

"Sure hon." Tina replied, smiling softly. "Take a look."

She slowly turned around and faced the full length mirror; an audible gasped escaped her as she stared at herself in disbelief…

She looked stunning…

"It that me?" she questioned softly. "Do I really look that good?" she couldn't believe that she looked like someone that had stepped out of an old Hollywood glamour magazine. Her hair was styled in a breathtaking up do of curls with her bangs sweeping loosely to the side, giving her a classic yet modern look which perfectly complimented her dress.

"Yes you do Cedes," Quinn answered softly. "Pure classic Hollywood."

"You're not gonna cry are you?" Santana chimed in, studying Mercedes' reaction.

Mercedes shook her head, willing herself not to tear up. "I promised didn't I?"

"Sam is going to go crazy when he sees how gorgeous you look." Brittany laughed. "And you do look gorgeous Cedes."

Mercedes turned from the mirror and looked at her girlfriends; they were dressed to perfection themselves, including baby Patrice who looked adorable in her ruffled lavender dress and matching socks.

Kurt walked into the room, checking his list for the umpteenth time. "Cedes, I just received a text from Blaine, Sam is on his way to the cottage…" he stopped in midsentence. His blue eyes turned misty as he laid eyes on his best friend. "…Wow…" he whispered. "Wow…"

Mercedes smiled weakly, she swallowed the huge lump in her throat before speaking. "Don't you dare cry!" She warned him. "Because if you do, I'm going to start crying and it will start a chain reaction and I will hate to kill you because my makeup will be ruined…" she furiously waved her hands in front of her eyes to stop the tears. "Don't you dare, Kurt Hummel-Anderson!"

Kurt cleared his throat in an effort to do just that. "Well…uh," he began, biting his bottom lip to keep the emotions out of his tone. "Fuck…oops sorry Patrice." He chuckled glancing at the toddler. "Mercedes Jones you are beyond gorgeous, standing there in your wedding dress." he continued. "I just have one thing to say…"

"What is that?" Mercedes asked softly.

"Let's get you married off."

The room filled with giggles.

"Yes, lets!" she agreed, picking up her bouquet.

Kurt quickly sent Blaine a text…

Blaine's phone buzzed in his pocket, he fished it out and noticed he had a text from his husband. He laughed as he read it.

"What's so funny?" Sam asked, he was getting more nervous by the second.

"The text is from Kurt," he began.

"What did he say?"

"Here comes the bride."

**XXXX**

Mercedes linked her arm in Kurt's as they began the short journey to the cottage where Sam was waiting for her at the altar, each step she took brought her closer to her dream of marrying the only man she had ever loved.

"I think we are going to see unicorns today." Brittany said excitedly, squeezing Santana's hand. "They love to come out for happy occasions."

"You think so?" Santana asked, she loved Brittany outlook on life even if at times it didn't make sense to anyone but her.

"Of course," Brittany sighed happily. "What could be happier than a wedding? Except for a child being born?"

"You know what Brittany I hope we see a dozen unicorns dancing in the fields today." Mercedes spoke up, smiling brightly at her.

"You know it is never too late to turn around and go back." Kurt said once they got nearer to the small wooden bridge.

Mercedes look at him as if he was crazy. "Kurt, you know that there's no way in hell I will ever leave Sam. That would be like cutting out my own heart and expecting to live."

"I thought you would say something as dramatic as that." he teased.

"Then why ask me?" she answered, smiling.

"Because as your best friend and man of honor it's my duty to ask."

Her butterflies within her erupted into a full fledge assault as they walked over the bridge and spotted the cottage up ahead.

"We are in the enchanted forest." Brittany announced excitedly, causing Patrice to squeal in delight, the toddler clapped her small chubby hands as she babbled cheerfully as if to agree with her Auntie Britt.

"The atmosphere has definitely changed." Tina agreed, she shook her head wondering if Brittany's colorful insight of the world had finally rubbed off on her.

"That's because this place_ is_ magical." Mercedes replied, the overwhelming feeling of love washed over her.

Quinn picked up her pace, bypassing the bride and the man of honor. "I'm going ahead to announce your arrival." She called over her shoulder. "See you there!" she flashed Mercedes a beautiful smile and let out a loud whoop. "The bride is coming! The bride is coming!" she singsong at the top of her lungs. "The bride is coming! The bride is coming! Sam! Are you ready?"

Soon she was joined by Tina, Santana and Brittany; Rachel tried to act all sadity, claiming she would ruin her voice for her upcoming solo. Tina told her if she didn't remove the stick out of her ass and let loose, she will be short three backup singers. That seemed to do the trick.

Mercedes and Kurt laughed at them as they made their way to the cottage and stopped outside the door to smooth down their dresses before entering, and once again announcing that the bride was coming…

**XXXX**

Sam stood at the altar and stared at the cottage door as he anxiously waited for Mercedes to make her grand entrance. The minister, who was officiating the wedding, placed a gentle hand on Sam's shoulder and squeezed lightly.

"Son, if you don't calm down you are going to pass out before the ceremony." He advised him.

Sam took a deep breath and smiled faintly at the minister, thanking him for his advice.

"Dude relax." Finn chuckled, who was fidgeting with his collar. "Cedes will be here shortly."

Artie poured iced water in a cup and handed it to Sam. "Here drink this; you look like you can use it."

Sam gulped down the cup of water, feeling much better as the cold liquid went down his throat.

"Man if you pass out I will _never_ let you live it down." Puck said, teasingly.

The room suddenly fell quiet as the door to the cottage opened and in come Quinn, followed by the rest, announcing Mercedes' arrival.

Sam felt as if his heart was about to jump out of his chest when he realized that at any second, his soulmate was going to walk through that door and become his wife. He took a deep breath and let it out, a nervous smile plastered on his face as he kept his eyes on the door…

**XXXX**

Mercedes and Kurt finally made it to the cottage, Mercedes eagerly reached out to open the door, but Kurt slapped her hand away.

"What the hell, Kurt?" she whispered, giving him some serious side-eye.

Kurt sighed deeply and shook his head. "Before we go inside, take several deep breaths okay?" he replied. "I want you as calm as possible, is that too much to ask?"

She shook her head.

"Good and while you are doing that, let me check your hair and makeup and smooth down your dress…perfect, we can proceed." He tucked her arm in his and opened the cottage door…

They stepped over the threshold and paused. Mercedes' brown eyes widened in surprise, the cottage was decorated far more beautiful than she could ever imagined, but all that couldn't compare to seeing her sweet, sweet Sam standing there waiting to become her husband.

The back of Sam's eyes began to sting as he watched Kurt and Mercedes walked over the threshold and paused. She looked stunning! And for a moment Sam wasn't sure if he was in the middle of a fantastic dream or if it was really happening!

"Son, are you ready?" The minister asked, kindly.

He responded with a nod, unable to speak…

The minister cleared his throat as he looked around the room at the group of close friends… some were already dabbing the corners of their eyes while others was trying their best to keep their tears at bay…

"Please stand for the receiving of the bride." He announced.

Everyone rose to their feet…

"There is no music." Rachel whispered as she watched Mercedes take her first step towards the altar. "She should be walking to music." she said.

"Shut up Rachel." Quinn whispered in return.

"It's not right…and being that I am the _only_ one here who has ever been in a _real_ play, I feel that it is my duty not only as an up and coming star but as Cedes' _closes_t friend to stop her wedding from becoming a complete disaster." She explained, dramatically.

"You already have a solo." Santana reminded her. "No need spreading yourself thin." She said sarcastically, rolling her eyes.

"Thank you for your concern Santana but, I must do something…"

"Please Rachel not now." Finn interjected.

Rachel rolled her eyes at her husband as she poised herself to sing, as she opened her mouth to belt out the first note, Sam's voice filled the room loud and clear…

"_Have I told you lately that I love you..?"_ He softly crooned.

Sam's released the breath he didn't know he was holding as he locked eyes with Mercedes. _Damn how in the hell did he get so lucky?_ He knew he had asked himself the same question over the years and more in the recent months and days and he probably will never get a straight answer to his question, but he knew one thing…his love for her was everlasting and not a day will ever go by without her knowing how much he loves her.

"_Have I told you there's no one else above you…"_

A lump immediately formed in Mercedes' throat as she recognized the tune, Sam has been humming it for the past several days! Duh, she should have known he had something up his sleeve whenever she asked him the name of the tune he would ignore her question and quickly changed the subject.

"_Filled my heart with gladness…_

_Take away all my sadness…_

_Ease my troubles that what you do…"_

"Aww fuck, Sam would do something like this." Kurt whispered, trying to keep the emotions out of his voice. "Why am I not surprise?"

Mercedes nodded in agreement, never taking her eyes off Sam's…

"_For the morning sun in all it's glory  
>greets the day with hope and comfort too<br>You fill my life with laughter  
>and somehow you make it better<br>ease my troubles that's what you do…"_

"How beautiful is that?" Tina sniffed. "A groom serenading his bride as she walks down the aisle?"

_"There's a love that's divine  
>and it's yours and it's mine like the sun<br>And at the end of the day  
>we should give thanks and pray<br>to the one, to the one…"_

Kurt and Mercedes finally made it to the altar and stood before Sam as he continued to sing.

"_There's a love that's divine  
>and it's yours and it's mine like the sun, like the sun<br>And at the end of the day  
>we should give thanks and pray<br>to the one, to the one…"_

Kurt kissed her on the cheek and whispered in her ear. "Go get your man." He placed Mercedes' hands in Sam's and kissed her once more before stepping aside.

"_Have I told you lately that I love you…?"_

Sam lovingly squeezed her hands as they continued to gaze into each others' eyes.

'I love you.' He mouthed.

'I love you too.' she mouthed in returned.

"Dearly beloved," the minister began. "We are gathered together before God and these witnesses to join this man and woman in holy matrimony. Who gives this woman in marriage to this man?"

"We all do." Everyone replied in unison, surprising Sam and Mercedes.

The minister raised a brow and laughed silently to himself before continuing. "Marriage is not a game, it is hard work and should not be entered into lightly; it is a serious commitment that you have vowed to keep for the rest of your lives. And for what I have gathered while listening to Sam and his friends talk, this marriage was a long time in the making…"

"You got that right!" Puck shouted.

"Amen!" Artie seconded, raising his praise hand.

Sam and Mercedes giggled nervously.

"Do you Mercedes…" the minister continued.

"Excuse me sir, but I have something I want to say…" Sam said, butted in.

"Go ahead."

He took a deep breath and let it out slowly. "Mercy I love you, I love you with all my heart and with everything I own. I have been in love with you ever since we were in high school. You are my one. I know that I have told you this many times, but when me and my family were going through some really hard times, you were the one that made things better. Your love and kindness that you had shown not only me but my family during those dark and bleak times made me love you all the more.

You have shown me what real love feels like. I am living my dream today because you were always there next to me, encouraging me, even when I wanted to give up on myself, you my beloved never let me. I promise here and now that I will always be there for you in the good times and the bad, in sickness and health, for richer and poorer…" he said, getting all choked up.

"I know that sometimes I forget to let the toilet seat down or leave the cap off the toothpaste or have mistakenly washed a red sock with the white clothes turning everything pink." He chuckled. "But know this…I love you Mercedes Elizabeth Jones until my last breath."

"Oh Sam…" Mercedes sniffed. "I love you so much; my heart beats for you and only you. I never knew that the dorky blond boy who was a bit fanatical about all things sci-fi would be the one who captured my heart. You are the sweetest, kindest, gentlest and most romantic man I know. Babe, in the past months our love has been tested in ways we could have never imagined. Those who wanted to hurt us were sadly mistaken, what was meant to break us only made us stronger…unbreakable.

I am living my dream because of you, without your love and support I would have never achieved all that I have now. And while I might find video games a tad boring or yell at you for leaving the toilet seat up especially at night after I fall in or you hogging all the blankets…I love you forever and always, in good times and bad times, in sickness and health, for richer and poorer…You are mine for the rest of my days…I love you Samuel Joseph Evans until my last breath."

"Mercedes and Sam you two are making my job so much easier." The minister joked. "May I please have the rings?"

Sam dug into his suit's breast pocket and fished out the two simple gold band rings.

The minister said a silent prayer over the rings asking God to bestow His blessings on their marriage. "Sam repeat after me…" he began. He handed Sam's Mercedes ring. Sam lifted Mercedes' left hand to his lips and kissed it softly. "I, Samuel Joseph Evans…"

"I, Samuel Joseph Evans…"

"Give thee Mercedes Elizabeth Jones, this ring as an everlasting symbol of my love and commitment to you. I choose you to be my wife forevermore."

"Give thee Mercedes Elizabeth Jones this ring as an everlasting symbol of my love and commitment to you. I choose you to be my wife forevermore. " Mercedes swallowed down the lump in her throat as he slid the ring down her finger.

"Now Mercedes repeat after me…" he handed Mercedes Sam's ring. She lifted Sam's left hand to her lips and kissed it. "I, Mercedes Elizabeth Jones…"

"I, Mercedes Elizabeth Jones…"

"Give thee Samuel Joseph Evans, this ring as an everlasting symbol of my love and commitment to you. I choose you to be my husband forevermore. "

"Give thee Samuel Joseph Evans this ring as an everlasting symbol of my love and commitment to you. I choose you to be my husband forevermore." Sam winked at her.

"By the power invested in me by the state of Tennessee, I now pronounce you husband and wife…"

The room erupted in applause and cat calls as everyone stood to their feet…

"Samuel Joseph Evans, you may now kiss…"

Sam took Mercedes into his arms and kissed her senselessly…

Giving Mercedes her first memorable kiss as husband and wife…

_tbc..._

**A/N:** Yeah this was really fluffy...sighed they are married (my babies). Thanks for reading!


End file.
